Problem
by NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki
Summary: Akhir dari pembalasan akan kejadian masa lalu. Dimulainya Acara Ulang Tahun SMP Pulau Rintis. Sedikit masalah. Dan berakhir dengan gajenya. XD Semoga senang dengan Chapter akhir ini Reviewnya di tunggu
1. Chapter 1 : Bad Feeling

**Problem**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer is Animonsta, Daily Our Family is mine**

 **.**

 **Family – Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Warning : Inspirasi dari Sibling Chaos milik Dark Calamity of Princess, tidak ada maksud plagiat hanya inspirasi. Dan bedanya…. Di sini KEMBAR 5! Hehehe… Semi-Formal, Typo, OOC (maybe), Gaje, Garing, Brother Complex dan NO sho-ai. Fanfic pertama di fandom BoBoiBoy. Para Alien dan Robot saya jadikan manusia.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **THIS FANFICTION**

 **Happy Reading!**

Chapter 1 : Bad Feeling

Pagi ini lain dari pada biasanya. Mengapa demikian? Sebab hawa pagi ini begitu sangat-sangat dingin, sejuk, adem, menyegarkan, dan sejenisnya. Mungkin karena hampir memasuki musim penghujan atau memang nanti akan hujan. Dan seperti biasa, terjadi aktivitas pagi yang menjadi rutinitas di salah satu rumah yang berada di Pulau Rintis.

"SAAKIITTT! KAK HALIII… BERHENTIII… TIDAK! PUTUS! LEPAS! HUWAAAAA…."

"HAHAHA…. TERUS KAK HALILIN! TERUS! YEAH! SEMANGAT KAK TAUFAN! AHHAHAHA…."

Karena suara-suara yang menjadi 'rutinitas wajib' secara tersirat itu, membuat seorang pemuda yang masih bergelung dalam kasur empuk nan nyaman terbangun. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum utuh dengan sesekali menguap juga merenggangkan badannya.

Pemuda itu, melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di atas pintu kamarnya. Jarum pendek hampir mendekati angka 6 dan jarum panjangnya berada di angka 10. Pukul 5:50 jika melihat dari jam digital.

"AMPUUUNN…. SUDAH CUKUP!"

"AHAHAHAH… AYO LANJUT! LAWAN KAK TA–HUWAAA… AMPUUN KAK HALILIN!"

Lagi. Lagi-lagi rutinitas itu berlanjut. Ia mengira, rutinitas itu telah berhenti sejak ia bangun. Ia pun berpikir, apa yang kakak kedua dan keempatnya lakukan lagi pada kakak tertuanya? Mungkinkah kedua kakaknya yang jahil itu menyumbat hidung sang kakak tertua? Atau mungkin menyalakan speaker dengan suara full tepat di telinga sang kakak tertua? Mungkin juga menaburkan bumbu merica? Pusing memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil handuk biru mudanya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dalam hati, ia berharap sang kakak ketiga segera mengeluarkan suaranya. Meskipun, ia sendiri tidak yakin.

.

.

Lagi dan lagi. Tidak pernah henti-hentinya ia mendengar suara heboh nan super yang telah menjadi rutinitas wajib. Ia yang sedang memasak, terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan sang kakak kedua juga tawa sang adik pertama. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengarkan suara-suara itu. Telinganya telah kebal. Jadi, ia tak menganggapnya pusing. Tapi tetap saja, ia khawatir pada tiga saudaranya itu.

"Apa lagi yang kak Taufan dan Api lakukan sama kak Halilintar?" Desahnya lelah.

Pemuda yang sedang memasak ini bernama Boboiboy Gempa. Biasa di panggil Gempa. Sebab, saudaranya yang lain juga bernama Boboiboy. Mereka di juluki 'Lima Pangeran Kembar' di SMP Pulau Rintis. Itu karena mereka kembar lima. Dan mereka benar-benar identik. Wajah tampan. Benar-benar idaman semua gadis. Yang membedakan mereka, hanya jaket tanpa lengan dan topi yang berbeda warna.

Gempa pun terkadang berpikir, apa yang ibunya makan saat mengandung mereka? Sebab, kelakuan mereka semua tidak sama. Perbedaannya tidak sampai 100% sih, tapi yah… begitu deh. Gempa juga sering kali bertanya pertanyaan yang sama pada ibunya mengenai nama yang ia dan saudara kembarnya, yang terlampau ajaib. Dan ibunya hanya tersenyum saja dengan mengatakan 'Firasat seorang ibu'. Itu pun membuatnya penasaran. Namun saat memasuki SMP, ia paham maksud perkataan ibunya.

Bicara soal ibu, apa ada yang penasaran kemanakah orang tua si kembar lima ini? Mereka berdua kerja di luar kota. Ayahnya sebagai dokter spesialis dan ibunya sebagai perancang busana. Biasanya, sebulan sekali mereka pulang. Dan karena itulah, yang mengurus pekerjaan rumah lebih banyak adalah Gempa. Karna dia yang paling pandai dalam hal ini. Terkadang saudaranya yang lain juga membantu.

"Huaaa… kak Gempa masak nasi goreng dengan nugget. Yey! Api sayang kak Gempa!" Seru pemuda dengan topi menghadap depan -yang agak ke atas- bewarna jingga-kuning dengan jaket tanpa lengan yang sewarna dengan topinya, sambil memeluk Gempa dengan pelan, karena Gempa menenteng nampan yang ada gelas berisi minuman mereka berlima.

Pemuda dengan topi terbalik, berjaket tanpa lengan berwarna hitam-kuning itu, melihat sang adik yang telah memeluknya tadi, duduk di meja makan sambil memakan nasi goreng dan nugget buatannya dengan lahap. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah ceria sang adik. Gempa meletakkan nampan berisi dua gelas susu, satu gelas kopi susu, dan dua gelas air putih di meja, lalu menatanya di dekat piring yang terisi nasi goreng. Termasuk dekat piring sang adik.

"Huh! Kak Hali kebangetan deh." Gerutu pemuda lain yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua. Pemuda dengan topi yang terpasang ke samping berwarna biru tua dengan garis lengkungan bewarna biru muda, juga jaket tanpa lengan yang selaras dengan topinya, berjalan sambil memijat pelan tangan kanan juga kirinya. Melihat itu, Gempa yakin sang kakak kedua habis di pelintir kebelakang.

"Hahaha… tapi, tadi itu seru, kak Taufan!"

"Hahaha… benar! That's so funny! Tapi, badanku sakit dan kau hanya tertawa, API!"

"Apa lagi yang kak Taufan dan Api lakukan pada kak Halilintar?"

Gempa akhirnya menanyakan perbuatan yang telah kedua saudaranya ini lakukan. Ia merasa kasihan pada kakak tertuanya yang sering di jahili juga pada kakak keduanya yang sering mendapatkan pelajaran. Gempa menunggu sambil menatap datar Taufan dan Api yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Yah… biasalah Gempa. Tadi itu, aku Cuma menarik kelopak matanya hingga terbuka lebar. Itu aja kok. Hihihi… lucu banget deh." Aku Taufan sambil terkikik geli.

"Yap! Matanya kak Halilin jadi besar. Hihihihi…" Api juga terkikik. Sementara Gempa hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ia merasa kelakuan kedua saudaranya yang usil ini benar-benar kebangetan, meskipun tak di luar batas. Setidaknya belum.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa lembut pemuda yang memakai topi menghadap depan -namun agak turun- warna biru muda dengan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda-putih.

"Pagi juga, Air." Balas Gempa, Taufan, dan Api dengan senyum khas mereka masing-masing.

"Ah! Pagi kak Halilintar." Sapa Gempa yang melihat Halilintar turun dari lantai dua.

"Pagi." Pemuda dengan topi menghadap depan seperti Air -namun tidak turun-, berwarna hitam-merah menyala juga jaket tanpa lengan selaras dengan topinya, membalas datar dan langsung mengikuti Air yang terlebih dahulu duduk dan memakan sarapannya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Seru Taufan dan Api, lima menit kemudian. Mereka berdua meletakkan piring juga gelas kotor ke tempat cuci piring dan langsung melesat mengambil tas mereka yang tergantung di sandaran kursi. Setelahnya memakai sepatu.

"Kami berangkat duluan ya. Assalamualaikum!" Seru mereka bersamaan lagi. Suasana hening setelah mereka pergi. Halilintar dan Air menjawab salam keduanya dalam hati, sedangkan Gempa mengucapkannya dengan riang.

Air yang melihat kakak kedua dan keempatnya telah berangkat. Bergegas menyelesaikan sarapannya. Setelahnya, ia menaruh piring kotornya juga gelas yang berisi air putih tadi di tempat cucian piring. Ia melihat Gempa dan Halilintar yang juga menyusulnya.

Setelah Air mengambil tas yang tersampir di sandaran kursi, ia berjalan ke depan untuk memakai sepatu. Air menoleh saat merasa ada seseorang di sampingnya. Ia melihat sang kakak juga memakai sepatunya dengan cepat.

Setelah Halilintar dan Air memakai sepatu mereka berdiri di depan pintu. Air dan Halilintar saling menatap. Berbicara melalui pandangan. Setelah menyelesaikan 'percakapan batin' itu, mereka tetap berdiri. Namun, Halilintar membuka pintu hingga merasakan udara pagi yang dingin berhembus menyapanya.

"Eh? Kalian belum berangkat?" Ucap Gempa saat melihat kakak juga adiknya yang ia kira telah berangkat menyusul Taufan dan Api.

"Air dan kak Halilintar ingin bareng dengan kak Gempa." Ucap Air sambil menunduk hingga topi biru mudanya menutupi ekspresi malunya itu.

"Eh? Kak Halilintar mau ke mana?" Tanya Gempa yang melihat Halilintar melesat melewatinya menuju lantai dua dengan sepatu yang masih terpasang. Gempa menatap Air yang hanya tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Gempa pun membalas senyuman adiknya yang selalu membuatnya tenang itu.

'Mungkin ada barangnya yang tertinggal.' Batin Gempa dan ikut menunggu Halilintar bersama Air.

Gempa yang masih duduk di bawah sambil mengikat tali sepatunya, merasakan berat di bagian punggungnya. Saat berbalik, Gempa melihat Halilintar berdiri di belakangnya sambil menatap datar. Ia juga melihat jaket berlengan panjang dengan warna hitam ber-les merah menyala tersampir di punggungnya.

"Pakai." Ucap Halilintar setelah Gempa kembali melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Halilintar berjalan melewatinya dan keluar dari rumah. Air masih tersenyum menunggu Gempa berdiri. Dan Gempa yang melihat tatapan Halilintar sebelumnya yang sempat melembut -sebelum keluar rumah- langsung berdiri dan memakai jaket milik sang kakak tertua. Gempa dapat mencium aroma mint khas Halilintar. Dan dia suka itu.

Gempa paham maksud tindakan Halilintar. Ia menghampiri Air yang tersenyum agak lebar dari sebelumnya. Gempa pun membalas senyumannya kemudian merangkul sang adik menuju sekolah. Tak lupa sebelumnya, Gempa telah mengunci pintu rumah mereka.

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

"Kak Taufan, Api juga mau main skateboardnya." Pinta Api sambil mengejar Taufan yang meluncur -menggunakan sketboardnya-, dengan sepatu roda yang ia pakai dari rumah.

Beginilah kebiasaan si kembar yang paling usil di SMP Pulau Rintis. Mereka datang sambil kejar-kejaran, sehingga para siswa-siswi yang tengah berlalu lalang di koridor kelas menyingkir agar tidak tertabrak.

"Ouh ayolah… segitu sajakah kecepatanmu, Api?" Goda Taufan dengan seringaian jenakanya. Ia masih meluncur dengan skateboardnya sambil melihat Api yang berada di belakang.

Api yang mendengar godaan sang kakak, tersulut emosinya. Meskipun Api orang yang sama-sama usil dan jahil seperti Taufan, tapi ia juga sama tempramentalnya dengan Halilintar. Jadi, bila si kembar keempat ini telah tersulut emosinya, akan mengerikan. Sama seperti Halilintar yang sedang marah.

"Kau meremehkanku, kak Taufan." Nada yang terdengar serius nan datar dari Api, membuat Taufan yang berada 10 meter di depannya merinding. Ia memang sering melihat amarah dari Halilintar setiap hari, namun melihat amarah dari sang adik di belakangnya hanya beberapa kali. Dan itu membuatnya memilih kena amukan Halilintar daripada Api.

"Kak Taufan melamun ya~" Suara familiar yang di mainkan itu membuatnya berhenti. Di tatapnya Api yang juga berhenti dengan senyuman yang entah dapat di artikan apa.

"Baiklah, baiklah… aku kalah! Nah, pakai sudah!" Mau tidak mau Taufan mengalah. Bahaya jika ia sendiri yang menghadapi sang adik yang sedang emosi yang tak terkontrol. Sebab, belum ada tanda-tanda dari Gempa. Karena, hanya Gempalah yang bisa membuat Api 'jinak'. Bukan Cuma menjinakkan Api saja, bahkan Halilintar pun dapat di jinakkannya.

"Yey, gitu dong. Ayo kita ke loker!" Api pun memimpin masih dengan menggunakan sepatu rodanya sambil menenteng skateboard milik Taufan. Dan Taufan hanya berjalan mengikuti sang adik.

.

.

"Kak Halilintar, Air, aku masuk kelas dulu ya." Ucap Gempa saat ketiganya sampai di depan ruang kelas 8C. Halilintar hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Air, mengatakan 'ya' dan kembali melanjutkan perjalan menuju kelasnya dan Halilintar. Kelas mereka memang berbeda. Halilintar dan Air di kelas 8A, Taufan di kelas 8B, sedangkan Gempa dan Api di kelas 8C.

Air dan Halilintar kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas mereka. Saat melewati kelas 8B, Air melihat kedua kakaknya yang berangkat lebih dulu sedang bercanda bersama seorang teman kelas Taufan. Air mengingat namanya Gopal. Dan Gopal termasuk siswa yang dekat dengan kedua kakaknya itu.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang hening, Halilintar dan Air sampai di depan kelas 8A. mereka pun masuk ke dalam dan langsung di hampiri sama gadis berjilbab putih dengan jepitan warna pink di sebelah kanan.

"Pagi Halilintar. Pagi Air." Seru gadis itu semangat sambil melambaikan tangan pada dua saudara kembar di depannya. Padahal jarak mereka hanya lima langkah, tapi gadis itu tetap melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Pagi juga, Yaya." Air membalas sapaan Yaya yang memang sering ia dapatkan dengan lembut dan seulas senyum tipis. Sedangkan Halilintar, hanya melihat Yaya dan berjalan melewati Yaya menuju bangkunya.

Yaya yang melihat kelakuan Halilintar hanya menghela nafas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap si kembar tertua itu. Gadis itu menatap Air yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia melihat Air menatapnya dengan tersenyum malu.

"Ma-maafkan kak Halilintar ya, Yaya."

Yaya hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk kepala Air. "Hey, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu, Air. Hahaha… kalau dia membalas sapaanku, dunia pasti sudah kiamat. Hahaha…" Dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Yaya kembali duduk di bangkunya dan berbincang bersama temannya kembali.

Air pun berjalan duduk di samping Halilintar. Yap, di kelas ini, Air sebangku dengan Halilintar. Sebab, tidak ada yang berani duduk sebangku dengannya. Bagaimana tidak? Halilintar akan mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya jika orang yang duduk di sampingnya itu berisik. Al hasil, tidak ada yang berani duduk dengannya, kecuali sang adik. Sebenarnya sih, Yaya sempat duduk dengannya tapi, ia pindah. Bukan. Bukan karna Yaya takut, tapi karna Halilintar yang mengusirnya dengan lantang dan datar.

Air melihat sang kakak tengah memasang earphone putih di I-podnya dan memulai rutinitasnya tiap sampai di sekolah.

Tidur.

Air hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan sang kakak yang tiap harinya sama aja. Ia pun mulai mengambil buku pelajaran dari dalam tas dan mempelajari pelajaran sebelumnya.

Jika Api gabungan antara sifat Halilintar dan Taufan. Maka Air gabungan sifat antara Halilintar dan Gempa. Eits, bukan sifat tempramentnya, tapi sifat pendiamnya. Air memang pendiam seperti Halilintar tapi, tidak separah Halilintar. Air masih tahu situasi dan kondisi, sedangkan Halilintar tidak peduli apa pun situasinya, ia akan melakukan hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Kalau dari Gempa, sudah pasti sifat rajin dan tanggung jawabnya. Air memang rajin sama seperti Gempa. Jadi, yang paling sering membantu Gempa melakukan pekerjaan rumah selain Taufan -jika di suruh-, adalah Air. Dan masakan Air juga tidak kalah dari masakan Gempa.

.

.

Bel istirahat kedua semenit yang lalu telah berbunyi. Dan semenit yang lalu pula, kelas 8C telah sepi. Hanya ada Gempa di dalamnya. Seharusnya, ia sedang berada di ruang OSIS -untuk mempersiapkan rapat nanti sepulang sekolah- saat ini, namun ia masih mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Sungguh, ia masih geli dengan ekspresi teman-temannya saat ia masuk dengan mengenakan jaket yang sang kakak tertua pinjamkan padanya.

 **Flashback**

"Kak Halilintar, Air, aku masuk kelas dulu ya." Ucap Gempa saat ketiganya sampai di depan ruang kelas 8C. Gempa melihat sang kakak mengangguk sedangkan sang adik mengatakan 'ya'.

Gempa memasuki kelas yang memang sudah lumayan ramai. Saat ia melewati pintu, sontak semua teman-teman kelasnya berhenti berbicara antar satu dengan yang lainnya. Mereka semua melihat Gempa layaknya hantu yang paling mengerikan sedunia. Gempa yang awalnya ingin mengucapkan kata 'Selamat pagi' mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat wajah teman-teman sekelasnya menjadi pucat. Ia hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ha-Halilintar… umm… maaf, a-apa kau ti-tidak salah memasuki kelas?" Tanya sang wakil ketua kelas 8C, Iwan. Gempa merasa aneh dengan Iwan, kenapa ia mengira dirinya ini Halilintar? Gempa hanya diam mengamati Iwan yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan. Pemuda bertopi terbalik itu menatap sekeliling kelas dan hanya mendapatkan tatapan takut dari teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kalian memanggilku Halilintar?" Tanya Gempa pada akhirnya. Dan pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan tanpa nada datar juga aura mencekam yang biasanya berasal dari halilintar, membuat semua penghuni siswa-siswi yang ada menatap Gempa dengan bingung.

"Bukannya kau Halilintar?" Tanya Iwan sambil menunjuk jaket yang dipakai Gempa.

"Hah?"

Gempa hanya melongo melihat jaket yang ia kenakan. Ya ampun… ternyata hanya gara-gara jaket ini mereka semua menyangkanya sang kakak tertua?

"Hahahah… kalian semua mengira aku kak Halilintar? Hahaha…" Gempa tak bisa menahan ketawanya lagi. Ia tertawa sambil menunjuk topi berwarna hitam-kuning emas yang di pasang terbalik. Ia juga melepaskan jaket lengan panjang milik Halilintar dan menampakkan jaket hitam-kuning emas tanpa lengannya.

"Jadi kau Gempa?"

"Hehe… iya!" Gempa hanya tertawa malu sekarang.

 **Flashback End**

"Hihihi… tadi pagi itu sangat lucu." Gumam Gempa setelah selesai mengingat kejadian pagi tadi. Ia mengeluarkan jaket sang kakak. Setelah melihat jaket sang kakak pertama, ia melihat keluar jendela.

"Makin mendung saja ya? Untungnya belum hujan." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Ia kembali melihat jaket Halilintar. Kemudian, ia membuka tasnya dan melihat bahwa ia tidak lupa membawa payung. Gempa merasa hari ini akan hujan, jadi tadi pagi ia menaruh payung dalam tasnya.

"Lebih baik aku ke ruang OSIS sekarang." Gumamnya setelah menaruh kembali jaket sang kakak dan beranjak menuju ruang OSIS.

.

.

"Air!"

Air yang baru saja keluar dari toilet menghentikan langkah menuju kelas saat mendengar namanya di panggil. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat salah satu teman se-klub-nya melambaikan tangan. Air pun menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Apa nanti kita latihan lagi, Ochobot?" Tanya Air to the point pada pemuda bersurai pirang yang hanya menggarukkan belakang kepalanya.

"Yah… begitulah, si Adu du yang bilang. Hehe… aku sudah bilang kalau nanti akan hujan dan pasti dingin, tapi dia tidak mau dengar." Jelas Ochobot pada Air dengan wajah lesu. Air yakin, kalau Ochobot pun tidak mau mengikuti latihan di saat mendung begini. Apalagi udaranya dingin.

"Dia itu kakak kelas kita, Ochobot."

"Aku tau, aku tau. Tapi Air… dia itu tidak pantas di panggil kakak kelas."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Nanti aku akan datang ke gedung renang."

"Baiklah. Kalau gitu sampai nanti, Air." Ochobot pun menghilang dari hadapan Air. Air hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Dia memang salah satu anggota dalam klub Renang, begitu pula Ochobot. Dan Air merupakan anggota yang terbaik sebab, dapat menahan nafas dalam air lebih lama dari manusia rata-rata. Dan renang juga memang hobbynya jadi, ia tidak masalah mengikuti latihan di hari yang akan hujan nantinya. Tapi, masa segitu teganya Adu du, sang ketua klub, menyuruh mereka latihan!?

.

.

TENG~ TENG~ TENG~

Bel pulang pun akhirnya berbunyi. Semua siswa-siswi SMP Pulau Rintis pun segera meninggalkan kelas dan berlari pulang sebelum hujan datang. Begitu pula yang Halilintar pikirkan. Ia secepat mungkin memasukkan buku-bukunya juga peralatan menulisnya ke dalam tas, menyelempangkan tas di bahu kirinya, lalu beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri Air.

Air yang sedang mengemasi barang bawaannya melihat Halilintar berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tahu kalau kakak tertuanya itu menunggu untuk pulang bersama. Yap, begitulah Halilintar. Meskipun terlihat cuek, dingin, dan sebagainya, tapi ia sayang pada adik-adiknya. Ia selalu menghampiri adiknya untuk di ajak pulang hanya dengan tatapan tanpa bicara. Itu pun jika ia tidak ada kegiatan di klub karate.

"Maaf kak Halilintar, hari ini Air ada latihan renang." Ucap Air lirih. Halilintar menatap adiknya dengan bingung. Kenapa dengan cuaca mendung begini masih ada latihan renang? Kalau latihan karate tidak masalah. Nah renang? Apa tidak masalah tuh?

"Siapa?"

Air mendongak saat mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak yang ambigu itu. Siapa? Siapa apanya? Ah! Air tahu maksud kakaknya. Ia menatap sang kakak lalu kembali menunduk.

"Tadi Ochobot memanggil Air saat baru keluar dari toilet. Dia bilang kak Adu du menyuruh latihan sepulang sekolah ini. Tenang kak Halilintar, Air tidak apa-apa kok. Kak… kak Halilintar pulang dengan kakak yang lain saja ya. Maaf." Jelas Air sambil menundukkan kepalanya hingga tak terlihat bagaimana ekspresinya, karena topi biru mudanya menghalangi.

Air takut kakaknya akan marah dengan Adu du yang menyuruhnya latihan di hari yang mendung nan dingin ini. Makanya dia mengatakan 'Tenang' dan 'Maaf'.

Halilintar memegang dagu Air dan mendongakkan kepala Air yang menunduk. Ia menatap wajah Air yang agak khawatir jika tidak diizinkan. Halilintar pun melepaskan pegangannya dari dagu Air dan menghela nafas pasrah.

"Terserah. Tapi, jangan lama." Ucap Halilintar dan langsung keluar kelas meninggalkan Air yang sedikit terbelak karena diizinkan. Sedangkan Yaya, yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi si kembar Boboiboy, tersenyum melihatnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, lampu imajiner yang menyala berada di atas kepalanya. Gadis dengan jilbab berjepit itu pun tersenyum senang.

.

.

Halilintar berjalan menuju kelas Taufan. Ia hanya menatap datar ke depan. Tak memperdulikan pekikan (baca : teriakan) para siswi yang melihat style cool-nya. Saat pemuda bertopi hitam merah ini berada di depan kelas 8B, refleks ia mundur dengan cepat. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, Taufan keluar dari kelas dengan skateboardnya.

Untungnya, Halilintar memiliki insting yang kuat sehingga ia dapat menghindari saudaranya yang tengah meluncur dengan cepat. Taufan sendiri pun juga sempat terkejut saat melihat sang kakak berada di depan pintu kelas. Ia sebelumnya ingin berhenti, namun ada niat tersendiri ia tetap melajukan skateboardnya.

"Fyuh… itu tadi hampir saja loh, kak Hali~" Ucap Taufan dengan senyuman lebarnya dan hendak merangkul Halilintar. Namun dengan cepat, Halilintar menepis tangan sang adik pertama lalu menatap Taufan tajam. Halilintar tahu kalau adiknya itu sengaja tidak berhenti, namun ia tidak mau mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Hahaha… baiklah kak Hali~, aku tak akan menyentuhmu, hihihi…" Beginilah jika Taufan berada di dekat Halilintar. Tidak henti-hentinya ia menggoda sang kakak.

"Loh? Air mana? Kok tidak bareng?" Tanya Taufan heran.

"Di klub."

Jawaban yang teramat singkat itu berhasil menghentikan pemikiran Taufan mengenai di mana keberadaan sang adik bungsu berada. Tapi, yang membuatnya heran bukankah sekarang hujan? Kenapa sang adik berada di klub?

"Di suruh sama Adu du."

Oh~ begitu. Hm..hm.. sekarang Taufan tau alasannya. Taufan tidak heran kakaknya dapat menjawab apa yang dipikirkannya, karna begitulah mereka. Bahkan, Halilintar dapat menebak pikiran adik-adiknya yang lain. Hebat bukan!

"Seharusnya kak Hali panggil dia 'kak Adu du'."

"Terserah."

Taufan hanya terkikik mendengar nada ketus dari sang kakak. Taufan sih maklum saja atas sifat sang kakak yang tidak akan memanggil senior mereka dengan sebutan 'Kak', jika orang itu tidak pantas menyandangnya. Sama seperti perkataan Ochobot pada Air tadi.

"Halilintar! Taufan!"

Mendengar seruan seorang gadis, Halilintar dan Taufan yang merasa namanya di panggil pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Hai, Yaya!" seru Taufan sambil melambaikan tangan pada Yaya yang berlari.

"Hah…hah… untung… ter..hah… terkejar…" Ucap Yaya dengan terengah-engah. Halilintar hanya menatap datar. Sedangkan Taufan, ia menatap bingung gadis berjilbab putih di depannya ini.

"Heh? Kau merindukan sang pangeran ini ya? Ouh, kau ingin meminta tanda tanganku? Padahalkan kau bisa ke rumah." Goda Taufan setelah melihat Yaya berhasil menetralkan nafasnya kembali.

"Halilintar, hari ini Gempa dan anak OSIS lainnya ada rapat, jadi tidak bisa pulang bareng kalian bersaudara." Ujar Yaya mengabaikan godaan Taufan padanya.

"Hey! Aku ada di sini Yaya." Pekik Taufan tepat di telinga Halilintar. Langsung saja Halilintar memukul kepala Taufan dengan keras seperti biasa. Lalu, ia mengusap telinganya yang sempat berdengung itu.

"Auw… sakit kak Hali~!"

"Ahahaha… sakit Taufan? Sini~ biar Princess Yaya yang sembuhin." Yaya sekarang yang menggoda Taufan. Di saat mereka saling 'bertanding godaan' Halilintar langsung berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda tanpa menghiraukan Taufan dan Yaya yang asik mengadu godaan. Halilintar ingin mendengar dari Gempa sendiri mengenai rapat OSIS itu. Halilintar tahu kalau Yaya bukanlah gadis yang suka berbohong, tapi ia agak mengkhawatirkan adik keduanya itu.

"Yah… kan hari ini mendung, kak Gempa. Mau hujan loh. Kok ada rapat sih?"

"Maaf ya, Api. Kamu pulang bareng dengan kak Halilintar, kak Taufan dan Air saja ya."

"Ish, kok gi– eh? Kak Halilin?"

Percakapan Gempa dan Api yang sambil berjalan pun terhenti saat melihat Halilintar berada di depannya, berdiri di depan pintu entah kapan.

"Huwaa… kau tega meninggalkanku, kak Hali." Taufan menghentikan laju skateboard miliknya saat di hadapan Halilintar.

"Bener, teganya kau meninggalkanku dengan si usil ini." Yaya pun menghentikan laju larinya.

"Usil tapi ganteng kan?"

"Cih, kau menggodaku karna aku cantik bukan?"

"Ouh, yap kau memang cantik Yaya. Dan… apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Hahaha… apa kau bercanda?"

DUAK

DUAK

Dua pukulan telak Halilintar berikan Taufan juga Yaya. Halilintar tidak peduli ia juga memukul seorang gadis, intinya mereka berdua sangat berisik. Dan Halilintar tidak suka dengan hal itu. Lagi pula, Yaya termasuk gadis yang kuat. Kenapa? Karna, Yaya merupakan ketua klub Tae kwon do. Jadi… tidak masalah bukan?

"HAHAHAHA…. Pukul lagi kak Halilin! Hahaha…"

"Kak Taufan! Yaya! Kalian tidak apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Gempa. Biasa saja."

"Ouh, kau perhatian banget dengan kakakmu ini, Gempa." Ucap Taufan sambil mendelik pada Api yang masih saja tertawa.

"Loh, Air kemana?" Tanya Gempa setelah mengitari sekeliling koridor mencari di mana adik bungsunya berada.

"Dia ada latihan di klub renang." Jawab Halilintar datar.

"Eh? Dia latihan? Kenapa kak Halilintar tidak melarangnya? Udaranya mendung loh. Gimana kalau nanti masuk angin?" Tanya Gempa cemas. Dia tahu kalau fisik sang adik bungsu memang kuat. Tapi tetap saja, di udara yang dingin ini tidak baik untuk berenang.

"Dia yang bilang tidak masalah."

"Sudahlah, hari ini kita ada rapatkan, Gempa? Jadi, biar nanti Air bareng pulang sama kamu dan aku saja." Yaya menengahi percakapan antara Halilintar dan Gempa. Kalau begini terus, kapan dia dan yang lainnya memulai rapat. Lagi pula, rumahnya memang berdekatan dengan si kembar lima. Dan dia memang temanan sejak kecil dengan si kembar lima ini. Jadi, Yaya tahu sifat dan sikap mereka. Oh… ada seorang lagi sih yang menjadi teman sejak kecil Yaya dan si kembar lima, tapi author merahasiakannya.

"Ah! Bener tuh kata Yaya. Ayo kita pulang kak Hali!"

"Yey, di rumah bareng kak Halilin dan kak Taufan, hihihihi…"

Taufan dan Api sangat bersemangat mengetahui kalau mereka akan bertiga dengan Halilintar di rumah. Itu tandanya, mereka bisa mengerjai sang kakak tertua.

"Kak Halilintar dan kak Taufan tidak ada kegiatan klub?"

"Tidak."

"Klub skateboard milih di rumah. Hehehe…"

"Klub sepak bola lagi malas latihan." Ucap Api dengan senyum lebar.

"Tidak ada yang nanya." Ketus Taufan. Dan terjadilah debat antara Taufan dan Api.

"Oh ya!" seru Gempa teringat akan sesuatu dan langsung mengobrak-abrik tasnya. "Ini! Makasih jaketnya ya, kak." Gempa menyodorkan jaket milik Halilintar dengan senyuman khasnya. Sedangkan Halilintar menatap jaket miliknya dan wajah Gempa secara bergantian. Jaket. Gempa. Jaket. Gempa. Begitu seterusnya dengan jeda waktu 3 detik.

"Eh? Kak Halilin meminjamkan jaket pada kak Gempa!" pekik Api berlebihan dan langsung menyambar jaket milik Halilintar. Baginya, memakai barang milik kakak pertamanya itu suatu hal yang langka atau tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sebab, Halilintar tipe orang yang tidak akan meminjamkan barangnya jika orang itu mempunyai barang yang sama. Dan si kembar pertama itu meminjamkan barangnya pada si kembar ketiga. Siapa yang tidak iri? Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Taufan dan Api.

"Hey, Api! Kemarikan jaket kak Hali! Aku juga mau memakainya!" seru Taufan kemudian. Api langsung menghindar dan masuk ke dalam kelas 8C yang telah kosong. Mereka berdua saling kejar-mengejar layaknya anak SD. Melewati kursi. Melewati meja. Melompati kursi. Melompati meja. Sampai naik di atas kursi dan meja pun mereka lakukan.

"BERHENTI!" Seruan lantang dari Halilintar membuat Taufan dan Api yang saling mengejar berhenti. Yaya dan Gempa hanya bisa membatu. Gawat! Jika Halilintar marah, bisakah Ketua OSIS dan Sekertaris OSIS ini sampai dengan selamat di ruang OSIS?

Halilintar langsung menghampiri kedua adik yang membuatnya naik darah. Langsung saja di ambil jaket miliknya itu dan memberikannya pada Gempa. Dan kembali menghampiri Taufan juga Api, lalu memukul tengkuk mereka hingga tak sadarkan diri dengan mulut terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Halilintar menarik kerah kedua adiknya itu dan langsung menyeret Taufan dan Api layaknya mayat yang akan di buang begitu saja. Skateboard milik Taufan, ia masukkan paksa dalam tas pemiliknya.

"Pakai jaket itu. Pastikan kau mengembalikannya saat pulang nanti. Jangan terlalu lama! Ajak Air pulang bersamamu dan Yaya. Aku pulang dulu." Ujar Halilintar dengan datarnya dan pergi -menyeret Taufan dan Api- begitu saja dari Gempa dan Yaya yang menatapnya cengo.

"Hehehe… tidak masalah tuh, si Taufan dan si Api?" Yaya bertanya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Hehe, kau pun sudah tau jawabannya, Yaya. Ya sudah, ayo kita ke ruang OSIS! Aku juga sudah SMS Air tadi."

.

.

[From : Kak Gempa

Air! Kata kak Halilintar kamu ada latihan ya? Nanti pulang bareng sama aku dan Yaya ya. Soalnya kami juga ada rapat. Kalau kamu sudah selesai, sms aku. Nanti kalau aku juga selesai, akan ku sms. Kamu bawa payung kan? Buat jaga-jaga kalau hujan. Soalnya aku bawa dua kalau kamu tidak bawa.]

Air menatap pesan yang di kirimkan sang kakak ketiga. Ia hanya menatap pesan itu lesu. Kakaknya ini terlalu baik. Saking baiknya, ia membawa dua payung buat jaga-jaga. Padahal kakaknya itu tau sendiri kalau dia selalu sedia yang namanya payung. Ia juga merasa kasihan pada kakaknya itu. Hampir setiap hari rapat. Padahal seharusnya, tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu.

"Hey, Air! Kenapa kau melamun? Tuh, dah di panggil si Adu du." Pemuda dengan surai kuning yang kita ketahui bernama Ochobot menatap Air heran.

"Kak Adu du, Ochobot."

"Terserahlah."

"Hah~… Kak Gempa sms aku, dia bilang nanti pulang bareng." Jawab Air datar. Ochobot pun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku balas dulu. Nanti aku nyusul." Ucap Air kemudian dan langsung membalas sms dari sang kakak. Ochobot juga segera berkumpul dengan siswa-siswi yang mengikuti klub renang.

"Perasaanku kok tidak enak ya." Gumam Air sambil menatap pesan yang sedang melakukan proses pengiriman.

.

.

[From : Air

Nanti Air sms. Air bawa payung kok.]

Gempa menatap sms dari Air dengan senyuman tipis. Beginilah adik bungsunya. Membalas singkat dan jelas.

"Gempa, kenapa senyum begitu?" Tanya salah satu anggota OSIS yang melihat Gempa tersenyum menatap ponselnya.

"Ah~ tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan rapat ini!" Ucapnya lembut namun penuh dengan wibawa.

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

"Kak Taufan~ kok gak hujan-hujan sih!" Rengek Api pada Taufan yang sedang asik sendiri dengan game RPG di depannya.

"Bukannya bagus kalau belum hujan." Jawab Taufan seadanya sambil terus memainkan stik game yang dia pegang.

Api yang melihat kakaknya asik sendiri memutuskan keluar kamar. Padahal ia mengira akan asik bermain PS dengan kakaknya -setelah sampai rumah dengan selamat- itu, tapi entah kenapa hari ini terasa sangat aneh. Mungkin perasaannya yang aneh. Semacam khawatir gitu.

Api berjalan menuju dapur dan langsung membuka kulkas. Ia melihat masih ada cake kemarin yang belum habis. Untunglah ada makanan ringan, jadi dapat mengendalikan perutnya yang keroncongan ini. Sebenarnya, Api sudah makan. Tapi, karena bosan main game bersama Taufan membuat perutnya kelaparan lagi.

"Hah~, andaikan sudah hujan, aku bisa main hujan-hujanan hari ini." Gumamnya lirih kemudian menyendokkan kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagus kalau belum hujan."

"Kak Halilin?" Ucap Api saat mendengar suara familiar sang kakak tertua. Halilintar langsung duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan Api setelah mengambil kopi kalengan dari kulkas.

"Loh kak? Kok minum kopi yang dingin?"

"Masalah?"

"Tidak sih."

Hening. Entah kenapa kalau Api hanya dengan Halilintar, ia tidak akan mengoceh banyak. Lain halnya jika Api dengan Taufan berhadapan dengan Halilintar. Pasti akan terjadi kehebohan yang luar biasa dan berakhir dengan teriakan yang lebih luar biasa lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Ha?" Api bingung saat tiba-tiba kakak tertuanya itu bertanya dengan ambigu. 'Kenapa' apanya? Api melihat sang kakak menatapnya menyelidik. Apa mungkin perasaan aneh Api terbaca oleh Halilintar? Karena seingatnya, Halilintar dapat mengetahui perasaan yang di sembuanyikan saudara-saudaranya.

Karena melihat kelemotan Api dalam menjawab pertanyaannya yang simple, Halilintar meneguk kembali kopi kalengan yang telah di minumnya setengah sampai habis. Halilintar sedikit merasa beruntung hanya mempunyai satu orang adik yang memiliki kelemotan dalam berpikir. Kalau keempat adiknya seperti itu, entah apa jadinya dia.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertekan?" Ucap Halilintar setelah menghabiskan minumannya. Ia menatap Api yang hanya menunduk dengan wajah lesu. Dan itu semakin membuatnya percaya akan pertanyaannya tadi. Jarang-jarang loh melihat wajah Api yang lesu seperti itu. Dan biasanya jika Api mengeluarkan wajah lesu seperti itu, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertekan.

"Api juga tidak tahu, kak Halilin. Rasanya Api ingin ke sekolah." Gumam Api setelah mendorong piring kecil berisi kue yang belum habis.

"Jadi, kau juga merasa seperti itu ya, Api. Umh… apa kak Hali juga merasakan itu?"

Suara Taufan terdengar di penjuru ruang makan. Api tersentak mendengar suara yang kakak kedua. Sedangkan Halilintar, ia tidak kaget. Karena, ia tahu kalau sedari ia duduk di kursi Taufan sudah berada di balik tembok.

"Kak Taufan, kok di sini?"

"Kau tega sekali, Api. Kan aku mengkhawatirkanmu yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. kau tahu? Aku panik sekali." Jelas Taufan dengan wajah yang dibuat sangat khawatir dengan air mata buaya yang mengalir deras. Halilintar hanya menatap jijik adik pertamanya itu. Ia merasa dirinya di beri cobaan yang teramat berat karena mendapatkan adik kembaran yang amat sangat berlebihan. Sedangkan Api, merasa geli dengan kelakuan kakaknya itu. dia tahu kalau Taufan hanya bercanda. Lihat saja wajahnya yang terlalu lebay bin alay itu. Sumpah, Api merasa bersyukur mempunyai kakak yang sehati dengannya. Api hanya terkikik sambil memeluk perutnya.

"Kalau sampai hujan mereka belum kembali, kita pergi ke sekolah." Ucap Halilintar tegas. Taufan dan Api menatap Halilintar yang berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Satu yang menjadi pikiran mereka sekarang.

'Perasaanku tidak enak.'

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

"Baiklah, kesimpulan rapat hari ini. Kita akan membuat proposal untuk ulang tahun SMP Pulau Rintis. Pengambilan dana. Dan melakukan rapat dengan Kepala Sekolah juga perwakilan guru. Rapat saya akhiri. Sampai ketemu di rapat selanjutnya." Gempa menyelesaikan perkataannya dan segera mengirim pesan pada Air jika ia sudah selesai. Sebab, belum ada sms dari Air, itu artinya latihan sang adik belum selesai.

"Kami duluan ya, Ketua, Yaya, Fang!" Seru anggota OSIS yang lain pada Gempa, Yaya, dan Fang yang masih berada di dalam ruangan.

"Ya, hati-hati." Balas Gempa. Pemuda bertopi terbalik itu melihat Yaya yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Juga Fang yang sedang membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Kau tidak pulang, Gempa, Yaya?" Tanya pemuda berkacamata itu yang melihat Yaya masih sibuk di depan Laptop dan Gempa yang melihatnya dengan tatapan 'kok belum pulang?'.

"Ah! Benar juga. Ayo kita pulang Gempa!" Yaya langsung menutup laptopnya dan memasukkan dalam tas. Gempa menatap Fang yang mungkin menunggu mereka berdua.

"Kau duluan sajalah, Fang. Aku dan Yaya mau ke gedung renang dulu. Air latihan hari ini. aku dan Yaya pulang bareng dengannya." Jelas Gempa pada Fang.

"Aku bareng kalian juga." Ucap Fang.

"Tidak perlu, nanti kamu malah ke sorean."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih pulang dengan Yaya? Padahalkan rumah kita sama-sama dekat." Benar yang Fang katakan. Seorang yang Author bilang di chapter sebelumnya, adalah Fang.

"Aku cuma tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Ya. Dan kau senang kalau merepotkan Yaya."

"Bukan begitu, Fang. A–"

"Gempa tidak pernah mau merepotkanku, Fang. Tadi aku yang bilang sama Halilintar kalau akan pulang bareng Gempa."

"Lah? Memangnya aku harus izin sama si stoic itu?"

"Sudahlah Yaya, kau pulang sama Fang sajalah."

"Tidak! Aku pulang bareng kau dan Air."

"Tapi…"

"No problem, aku sendiri saja. Aku duluan ya." Ucap Fang kesal dan langsung keluar dari ruang OSIS tidak memperdulikan ucapan maaf Gempa.

"Hati-hati." Balas Yaya lirih. Ia tahu kalau Fang ngambek. Jujur saja, ia tidak keberatan pulang berempat dengan Fang sebagai tambahan. Tapi, Gempa menolak. Bahkan, tadi dia juga di suruh pulang. Untung saja ia berkata tegas pada Gempa. Lagi pula, ia juga yang meminta pada Halilintar. Ia tidak mau Halilintar men-cap-nya sebagai gadis yang tak menepati perkataannya.

Hening.

Setelah Fang meninggalkan ruang OSIS, hanya keheningan yang melingkupi. Yaya menatap Gempa dengan bingung. Pasalnya, setelah berdebat singkat dengan Fang, Gempa menjadi lebih murung.

'Maafkan aku, Fang.'

"Kenapa, Gempa?" Gempa menoleh ke Yaya yang menatapnya bingung.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita ke gedung renang dan pulang!" Ucap Gempa cepat dan langsung keluar dari ruang OSIS setelah Yaya keluar dan ia pun mengunci pintu ruang OSIS itu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Air tidak membalas pesanku. Dan sekarang, poselku mati total." Gempa menunjukkan ponselnya yang kehabisan batrei.

"Kau lupa men-charger ponselmu lagi?" Yaya menatap Gempa menyelidik.

"Hehehe… sepertinya iya." Gempa menggaruk-garuk dagunya yang tidak gatal. "Oh ya, ponselmu mana, Yaya? Bisa ku pakai?"

Yaya menghentikan jalannya. Gempa pun menghentikan langkahnya semeter lebih di depan Yaya. Gadis itu menatap Gempa dengan terbelalak, seolah-olah mengingat sesuatu yang amat di lupakannya. "Hehehe… sepertinya aku melupakan ponselku di rumah." Cengir Yaya membuat Gempa sweatdrop di tempat.

"Sama saja dong." Gempa kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

'Kok perasaanku tidak enak.'

.

.

To Be Continues

 **HUWAAAA… ini Fanfic pertama di Fandom BoBoiBoy, Gomen na jika banyak kesalahan dan juga kemiripan dari Sibling Chaos. Saya usahakan agar tidak sama meskipun… yah, ada sedikit kesamaan berdasarkan sifat dan kelakuan. Saya tidak mau di anggap plagiat tapi, terserah para readers.**

 **Lagi pula, benar-benar berbeda kan? Alurnya lain loh… ini asli alur dari pemikiran saya. Dan cara penulisan saya, entah seperti biasa atau tidak. Jika ingin menyamakan atau membandingkan, baca Fanfic saya di Fandom Naruto. Heheh… numpang promo. Maklum, saya masih author newbie. Sudah buat banyak fanfic, tapi belum pada di publis. Pengennya di pulish, tapi belum ada yang mencapai klimaks.**

 **Baiklah, dari pada panjang-panjang mendengarkan ocehan saya ini, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya. Mohon di review ya, klo mau ngeflame tidak masalah, tapi anda bisa bacakan warning di atas. Tenang saja, Fanfic ini tak akan Discontinue. Selama apapun saya tidak mempublish, itu di karenakan banyak tugas kuliah. Dan maaf sekali lagi, bila kepanjangan. Saya senang fanfic yang pagenya 15 lebih…**

 **Yosha… Jaa ne minna. See you again, everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Trap

**Halohaaa….. hehehe… apa ada yang ingat sama fic ini? Maaf baru bisa Updet. Cuma seminggu lebih doang kan?#Plaaakkk.**

 **Saya baru selesai menjalani pertapaan di depan laptop guna mendapatkan secercah Nilai demi tugas Makalah. Dan berhasil melewati jalan berliku-liku, lumpur, jurang, danau hisap (?), yaitu Ujian Akhir Semester.#Plaakk**

 **Yeyyyy…. Senangnyaa… tinggal nunggu hasil aja. Saya senang banget loh banyak yang suka sama fanfic saya di fandom Boboiboy ini. #Curcol mode On**

 **Taufan : Yup, dan Kak Nayu sampai ketawa gaje di ruang dosen karna baca review dari para readers. Untung cuma ada satu temannya doang. Hahahaha…**

 **Hey! Itu aibku kok di buka-buka! Malu tau~. Hountou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu pada para readers yang membaca, memfollow, memfavorit, dan mereview fanfic saya ini. Juga yang telah memfavoritkan saya.. wkwkwkw… #dilempar**

 **Oke deh, dari pada basa basi lagi, saya akan membalas review para readers dan akan di bantu oleh para pemeran di fanfic ini.**

 **Mahrani29**

 **Hehehe… makasih sudah di bilang keren. Fanfic ini memang terinspirasi dari Sibling Chaos, jadi maaf jika rada mirip. Saya pasti akan tetap nulis.**

 **Api : Mahrani tidak salah nih? Memangnya feelnya ngena di mananya?**

 **Kau kejam Api~. Itu pujian untukku tahuuu….**

 **Shikuro 00**

 **Taufan : Hueekkkk… Apanya yang indah? Wkwkwk…**

 **Ish, Taufan jahat. Hehehe… terima kasih atas pujiannya. Oii, Air! Di tanya tuh 'Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?'**

 **Air : Umm… di chapter ini terjawab.**

 **Ini dah kilat belum? #Plaakk**

 **Febri22**

 **Yey… kita sehati banget dongks…. Hihihihi…**

 **Miyazawa Rie**

 **Hali : memang berantakan.**

 **Ish, Hali…**

 **Heheh… iya, setelah saya cek dan baca ulang ternyata banyak yang amburadul huweee….T^T maafkan saya… iks..iks.. maklum masih newbie..**

 **Hehe.. makasih atas pujiannya. Ha'i, Ganbarimasu!**

 **DesyNAP**

 **Perasaan saya lebih-lebih-lebih tidak enak, Desy-san #Plak**

 **Ayya**

 **Hehehe… makasih atas semangatnya…**

 **Gempa : Tenang saja, Ayya. Kak Nayu akan tetap menulis kok.**

 **Airin 376**

 **Yosh.. ini sudah lanjutt… dan pastinya, Bad Feelinglah yang terjadi. *evil laugh***

 **Nadya**

 **Hehehe… makasih.. umm.. perasaan gak enak apa ya? Silahkan baca chapter ini…**

 **Hehehe… lumayan juga**

 **Hali : Apanya yang lumayan?**

 **Hehehe… Himitsu**

 **Yosh, dari pada nunggu lama, saya persembahkan Chapter 2 'Problem'**

 **Problem**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer is Animonsta, Problem is mine**

 **.**

 **Family – Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Warning : Inspirasi dari Sibling Chaos milik Dark Calamity of Princess, tidak ada maksud plagiat hanya inspirasi. Dan bedanya…. Di sini KEMBAR 5! Hehehe… Semi-Formal, Typo, OOC , Gaje, Humor Garing, Brother Complex dan NO sho-ai. Fanfic pertama di fandom BoBoiBoy. Alien dan robot jadi manusia. Nyempil sedikit Tragedy di akhir.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **THIS FANFICTION**

 **Happy Reading!**

Chapter 2 : Trap

Bila kau terbangun di tempat yang asing, pasti kau akan berteriak panik atau mungkin akan meringkuk sambil mengucapkan doa berkali-kali, bahkan kau pasti akan mencari jalan keluar sambil menggedo-gedor pintu yang terkunci dan berkata, 'Keluarkan aku dari sini!'.

Tapi, jika orang itu adalah Air, maka hal yang di sebutkan di atas tidak akan berlaku. Yap! Sekarang Air sedang berada di tempat yang tidak ia kenali. Pertama kali membuka mata dari ketidaksadarannya, tengkuknya terasa sakit. Tampaknya ada orang yang memukul tengkuknya hingga pingsan. Dan setelah berhasil memfokuskan pandangannya, ia melihat Ochobot tengah pingsan di sampingnya.

Air merasa bingung. Bagaimana ia dan Ochobot sampai di tempat ini? Ah! Salah. Akan lebih tepat dikatakan, siapa yang membuat ia dan Ochobot pingsan dan di kurung dalam ruangan yang seperti gudang ini? Hmm… itu pertanyaan yang cocok.

Sudah sekitar 5 menit semenjak Air sadar. Dan pemuda yang hanya menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana biru panjang itu, telah menjelajahi ruangan asing ini.

Pintu terkunci.

Tidak ada jendela.

Fentilasi udara hanya satu dan tidak mungkin dijadikan tempat keluar. Di dalam ruangan itu, hanya ada kardus-kardus yang berisi kacamata renang rusak dan hewan-hewan seperti, kecoa, tikus, lalat, dan nyamuk. Apa ia berada di gudang klub renang?

Ia kembali mengingat-ngingat apa yang dilakukannya sebelum berakhir di tempat ini dengan Ochobot yang tak sadarkan.

 **Flashback**

"Latihan hari ini selesai. Kalian sudah bisa pulang. Ingat! Pertandingan renang tidak lama lagi. Kita harus latihan terus supaya dapat mengalahkan SMP lainnya. Paham!"

"Paham!"

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti baju kalian, terus pulang ke rumah masing-masing."

Setelah Adu du selesai berucap, semua siswa-siswi yang mengikuti klub renang bergegas ke ruang ganti lalu bisa pulang ke rumah mereka yang hangat. Begitu pula Air dan Ochobot. Dan saat ini, mereka hanya berdua saja di ruang ganti. Kenapa bisa? Itu karena, para siswa lainnya bergegas memakai pakaian mereka dan langsung keluar dari ruang ganti, menuju rumah masing-masing.

TRILILIT TRILILIT

Suara ponsel yang berdering membuat Air yang sedang mengancing kemeja putihnya berhenti. Ia melirik ke Ochobot yang sedang memasang sepatunya. Lalu, ia mengambil ponselnya yang terdapat sebuah pesan dari sang kakak, Gempa.

[From : Kak Gempa

Kakak sudah selesai rapat. Air di mana? Aku dan Yaya samperin.]

Air hanya menatap pesan yang di kirim oleh Gempa. Sedari tadi, ia mencoba untuk membalas tapi, tidak bisa. Setelah mengetik pesan, pesan itu akan gagal. Dan Air terbiasa menghapus pesan yang gagal. Dan akhirnya, Air tahu sesuatu.

"Siapa Air? Gempa kah?" Tanya Ochobot sambil merapikan barang-barangnya di dalam tas.

"Iya."

"Terus? Kenapa tidak dibalas?" Tanya Ochobot yang sekarang tengah melihat ponsel Air yang belum ada balasan dari Air untuk Gempa.

"Pulsaku habis." Lirih Air sambil menatap sendu ponselnya.

"Aish, aku juga sama. Pulsa habis. Batrei pun habis." Ochobot memperlihatkan ponselnya yang mati total. "Sudahlah, lebih baik cepat kau pakai jaket dan topimu itu. Kasian Gempa kalau menunggu." Imbuh Ochobot setelah menaruh ponselnya dalam tas.

"I– AKH!"

Belum sempat Air membalas ucapan Ochobot, tengkuknya telah di pukul oleh seseorang. Air merasakan berat di kepalanya. Air pun terjatuh di lantai yang dingin. Ia tak tahu siapa yang memukul. Ia melihat Ochobot meneriaki sesuatu yang tak dapat di dengarnya. Pandangannya pun mulai mengabur, namun ia mencoba untuk memfokuskannya. Air juga melihat Ochobot beradu pukulan dengan pemuda yang ia rasa telah memukulnya tadi. Namun tidak ada satupun serangan pemuda asing itu yang mengenai Ochobot.

Air tidak dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu atau pun rambutnya. Karena, pemuda yang masih beradu pukulan dengan Ochobot, memakai penutup kepala hijau gelap.

BRUAAAKK

Ochobot terdorong ke loker dan tiba-tiba terjatuh jauh di depannya. Nampaknya pemuda pirang itu mendapatkan benturan yang cukup keras. Terakhir yang Air lihat sebelum gelap menguasai, sepatu sneakers bewarna hijau lumut di hadapannya.

 **Flashback End**

"Kak Gempa sudah pulang belum ya?" Tanya Air menggumam sambil melihat fentilasi udara yang berembun. Ruangan ini nyaris -atau memang- kedap suara. Air tidak dapat mendengar jelas suara di luar ruangan ini namun, nampaknya sudah hujan di luar sana. Dan ia terjebak di dalam ruangan yang ia tak ketahui. Bagaimana jika Gempa sampai nekat mencarinya? Apa yang akan Halilintar lakukan padanya jika ia telat pulang?

Jujur saja, meskipun sedari tadi ia tenang layaknya air sungai yang tak berpenghuni, Air memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Dan sepatu sneakers itu. Itu milik siapa? Air tidak begitu mengingatnya.

"Ukh…"

Air langsung menghampiri Ochobot setelah mendengar lenguhan kecil dari pemuda pirang itu.

"A…Air?" Ochobot mengerjapkan matanya. Pandangannya masih kabur. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia yakin yang di hadapannya adalah Air.

"Ya." Ucap Air datar. Nampak tenang sekali wajahnya. Padahal dia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan si pemuda pirang ini.

"Ki-kita di…mana?" Tanya Ochobot sambil mengedarkan iris shappirenya ke segala penjuru ruangan. Ia mengernyit heran tatkala melihat berbagai hewan yang biasanya berada di gudang.

"Kita di gudang?" Tanyanya lagi dan hanya dibalas bahu Air yang di naikkan pertanda tidak tahu.

"Auw…" Ochobot meringis saat mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Tangan kanannya mencoba untuk menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya yang mungkin agak membengkak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Air datar.

Sumpah, jika saat itu Ochobot tidak kesakitan, ia pasti telah memukul wajah innocent Air itu. Bagaimana bisa pemuda di depannya ini terlihat tidak cemas sama sekali? Isi pikiran Air pun, Ochobot tidak tahu.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, setelah dapat duduk sambil menyandar pada tembok. Ia dapat melihat fentilasi udara yang tampak berembun namun tak terdengar suara hujan sama sekali.

"Apa di luar sana sudah hujan?"

"Mungkin."

"Aish… Hentikan jawaban ringkasmu itu. Aku seperti melihat si kembar temperament-mu. Dan jam berapa sekarang?" Ochobot merasa Air terlalu tenang meskipun ia juga terkadang melihat ekspresi malu-malu dari si kembar bungsu ini. Air tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ochobot. Ia hanya melihat pergelangan tangan Ochobot dan Ochobot menyadari itu.

"Oh man… bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau sedang pakai jam?" Keluhnya kesal. Ia nampak seperti orang bodoh di depan Air.

"APA!? SUDAH HAMPIR JAM 5!"

Air hanya menutup kedua telinganya tepat sedetik sebelum Ochobot berteriak. Em… Air memang sudah memperkirakan kalau Ochobot akan berteriak setelah melihat jam yang menunjukkan sore hari itu.

"Berarti, sudah sejam lebih dong kita di sini?" tanya Ochobot lagi dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Air.

"Sialan! Bagaimana bisa kita sampai di sini?"

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya."

Hening.

Ochobot menatap Air dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Sedangkan Air, menatap Ochobot dengan bingung. Ochobot terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang penting. Itu yang Air rasakan.

"Kita dikurung oleh si hijau itu!" Desis Ochobot yang menatap pintu tajam. Seakan-akan, pintu itu adalah orang yang membuatnya terjebak di dalam ruangan layaknya gudang bersama Air.

Air melihat ekspresi Ochobot yang mengeras. Dan Air juga mendengar desisan pemuda pirang itu. 'Hijau? Siapa si hijau? Apa orang dengan ciri-ciri hijau yang mengurungku dan Ochobot di sini?' Batin Air, mulai menganalisis setiap kejadian yang ia alami.

Pemuda dengan penutup kepala berwarna hijau gelap.

Sneakers hijau lumut.

Si hijau.

'Jangan-jangan…'

BRAK BRAK BRAK

"AIIRRR… KAU DI DALAM!"

"AIR! OCHOBOT!"

Air dan Ochobot yang mendengar suara-suara familiar itu saling menatap. Mereka saling mencoba untuk melakukan telepati yang entah berhasil atau tidak. Pemuda bersurai Hitam dan pirang itu menatap pintu di hadapan mereka yang tergedor-gedor dengan kerasnya.

Mereka diam.

Tidak bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Kak Adu du yakin mereka ada di dalam?"

Samar-samar, Air mendengar suara Yaya. Sedangkan Ochobot, tidak terlalu mengenal Yaya jadi, dia hanya menatap bingung pintu yang berhenti terdobrak.

"Aku yakin, Yaya. Tadi aku melihat ada orang yang membawa Ochobot dan Air ke sini. Entah siapa yang membawa mereka. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya."

Ochobot langsung menggeram marah dan akan berdiri lalu menerjang pintu, jika tangannya tidak di tahan oleh Air. Ochobot melihat Air menggelengkan kepala dan berucap 'Tunggu dan sabarlah' tanpa suara. Ochobot kembali duduk dengan nafas yang memburu. Pemuda pirang itu merasa sebal. Ia merasa Air pun telah mengetahui siapa penyebab mereka berada di sini.

Pemuda pirang itu tahu, tidak perlu banyak kata kunci yang harus ia ucapkan. Sebab, dengan hanya satu kata kunci, si kembar bungsu itu dapat menganalisis hingga mendapatkan jawabannya sendiri. Dan itu biasanya sangat akurat.

"Ayo kita coba dobrak lagi pintu ini! Aku takut mereka berdua kenapa-napa."

Suara yang terdengar samar berikutnya, membuat Air yakin akan suara dari teriakan pertama yang ia dengar. Kenapa kakaknya itu belum pulang?

'Aduh! Kalau begini gawat! Kak Halilintar pasti akan menghukumku.' Batin Air miris. Ini benar-benar gawat. Di luar sana hujan dan kakak ketiganya berada di balik pintu itu bersama Yaya dan… Adu du?

"Biar aku yang mencoba untuk mendobraknya, kalian mundur dulu!"

Mendengar kalimat itu, sontak saja Air dan Ochobot menyingkir agak jauh dari pintu. Bukannya takut ketahuan menguping. Tapi, akan lebih baik jika mereka menjauh dan menyususn rencana darurat.

BRUUAAKKK

Pintu di dobrak kembali. Air menatap Ochobot dan membisikkan rencana darurat yang muncul di otaknya.

BRUUAAKKK

Pintu kembali di dobrak.

BRUUAAKKK

"Aku bantu, kak Adu du."

"Oke. Kalau begini, akan lebih cepat terbuka."

BRUUAAKKK DAK

Kali ini, suara dobrakan sekaligus suara bukaan kunci pintu terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang kedap suara ini. Selang sedetik setelah bunyi bukaan pintu, dobrakan terdengar dan pintu langsung terbanting dengan kerasnya.

ZRAAASSHHH

Suara hujan yang amat sangat deras, terdengar di telinga Air juga Ochobot.

Gempa melihat seluruh ruangan yang nampak gelap dan…

…Kosong?

"Di mana Air?" Lirih Gempa saat masuk ke dalam ruangan yang kosong ini dengan pandangan terus ke depan.

"AIR!"

DUAKH

BRUGH

PLASHH

"AKKHH!"

Gempa langsung menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar Yaya meneriakkan nama Air, suara pukulan, orang jatuh, juga jeritan Adu du membuatnya panik. Pemuda bertopi terbalik itu langsung keluar ruangan dan melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya terkejut.

Adu du tengkurap di tanah yang becek. Air menahan kedua tangan Adu du di belakang tubuhnya. Ochobot yang menginjak kedua kaki Adu du dengan kaki kanannya.

"AKH! LEPASKAN! APA MAKSUDMU INI, AIR? OCHOBOT!?"

"Apa maksudku dan Air, heh? KAU PASTI TAHU MAKSUDKU KAN? TIDAK PERLU BERBOHONG!"

"Siapa yang ber–AKH!"

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Lepaskan kak Adu du!" seru Gempa panik. Ia heran kenapa adiknya juga teman sekelasnya ini menyerang kakak kelas mereka.

"Ha-Halilintar." Lirih Ochobot setelah melihat Gempa yang ternyata mengenakan jaket si kembar tertua. Namun, ia tersadar akan topi khas milik Gempa. "Cih, kau mau menipuku, heh?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud menipu. Kak Halilintar yang menyuruhku memakainya."

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting menurutku. Yang penting itu, ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA, GEMPA! DIA! DIA INI YANG MENGURUNGKU SAMA AIR DI DALAM!" Teriakan Ochobot mengalahkan suara guyuran hujan.

JDEEERRR

"Astagfirullah!"

Petir mengaum dengan kerasnya setelah Ochobot menyelesaikan perkataannya. Yaya pun reflek beristigfar. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri dari keterkejutannya, gadis berjilbab ini menatap Ochobot tajam.

"APA BUKTINYA?" Yaya berteriak dengan lantangnya. Yaya tidak suka ada tindak kekerasan. Dan dia ini perempuan. Masa dia harus melihat adegan kekerasan di depan matanya? Apa setiap lelaki selalu begitu? Melakukan adegan kekerasan sesuakanya.

"Bukti, heh!?" Ochobot menatap Yaya, lalu melirik Adu du yang masih meringis dengan tatapan tajam. Air nampak tenang saja.

Sebenarnya, Air tidak mengiginkan kekerasan seperti ini. Tapi kali ini, ia mempercayai analisis akuratnya. Dan jika analisisnya benar, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Adu du berada di dekat kakaknya. Bagaimana, jika kakaknya juga akan menjadi sasaran selain dirinya? Bisa di babat dia sama kakak tertuanya.

"Aku melihatnya memukul Air hingga pingsan. Aku juga sempat bertarung dengannya. Lalu, dia mendorongku hingga aku terbentur keras." Amarah Ochobot masih menguap-nguap. Pemuda pirang ini juga mengusap belakang kepalanya yang membengkak.

"Apa? Kalian menuduhku melakukannya?" Adu du kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Pemuda bersurai hijau gelap klimis ini menatap Ochobot tak percaya.

"Apa kau benar melihatnya, Ochobot? Apa kau Yakin kalau kak Adu du yang melakukannya?" Ucap Gempa tenang. Si kembar tengah ini menatap Ochobot dengan pandangan yang entah dapat diartikan apa.

"Of Course. I'm not LIE!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak melihatnya. Kau tidak mengetahuinya." Yaya kembali bersuara. Kali ini, sang gadis berjalan menuju Ochobot. Dan berhenti tepat tiga langkah di depan Ochobot.

"Heh? Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu?" Ochobot menatap Yaya tajam. Yaya juga membalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam.

Air hanya melihat aksi tatap-tatapan itu dengan malas. Sungguh, sekarang celananya kotor. Ia pun menatap Adu du yang masih meringis. Ia tahu ini terlalu kejam. Jujur saja, ia pun tidak pernah sekejam ini. Namun, ia juga tidak mau mengambil resiko jika analisisnya tepat.

Gempa melihat Yaya dan Ochobot yang masih saling menatap tajam. Dan terdapat aliran listrik imajiner dari tatapan mereka berdua. Gempa sempat berpikir, andaikan Taufan di sini mungkin Yaya akan di bullynya. Dan hal itu akan mencarikan sedikit suasana perdebatan ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Taufan, Gempa jadi mengingat sang kakak tertua. Gawat! Sekarang hujan deras. Untungnya ia memakai jaket kakaknya, jadi hanya celananya saja yang setengah basah. Untungnya juga ia membawa payung. Tapi, tetap saja hari semakin menggelap. Bisa bahaya jika ia tidak pulang secepatnya.

"Kau tahu, pirang? A–"

"Aku tidak tahu tuh." Ochobot langsung memotong ucapan Yaya. Dan itu membuat Yaya berang.

DUG

"ADUHHH! SAKIIITTT!"

Ochobot langsung loncat-loncat dengan kaki kirinya. Pemuda bermata shapirre ini merasa kaki kanannya akan patah.

'Oh tidak! Kakiku… kaki berhargaku. Gimana aku berenang kalau kakiku patah. Terus harus di amputasi. TIIDAAKKK!' Batin Ochobot OOC.

"Rasakan itu, pirang!"

"Yaya! Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau juga tenang. Air, lepaskan kak Adu du. Ada yang harus aku dan Yaya jelaskan pada kalian bertiga." Ucapan Gempa agak lirih, namun masih dapat di dengar ketiganya.

Air yang mendengar ucapan lirih sang kakak pun melepaskan Adu du. Adu du langsung saja berdiri namun agak limbung. Ochobot sudah berhenti dari loncat-loncatnya. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan pincang kearah Gempa yang telah duduk bersama yaya di depan teras.

Setelah memastikan ketiga pemuda itu duduk. Yaya menatap Gempa khawatir. Sedangkan Gempa, hanya menatap Yaya dengan senyum lembutnya. Air yang melihat kakaknya tersenyum lembut pada Yaya merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Katakan sekarang, Gempa! Kau tahu? Aku ingin pulang secepatnya." Ochobot berkata kesal.

"Yah, kami pun ingin cepat pulang. Ibuku juga pasti mengkhawatirkanku." Lirih Yaya melihat langit kelabu yang semakin menghitam dengan jutaan ribu air yang turun membasahi bumi.

"Cepat jelaskan yang kau ketahui, Gempa. Jujur saja, aku risih dengan baju penuh lumpur ini."

"Kita juga harus cepat pulang, kak."

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

"Uh… hujan ini deras banget. Apa mungkin Gumiho sedang menangis ya?"

BLETAK

"Ini bukan drama Korea, Taufan!"

"Aduh… pukulanmu kayak kak Hali saja, Fang."

"Hihihi… HAHAHA…. Bener kak Taufan. Kayaknya Gumiho sedang nangis deh. Atau mungkin, Yakumo melukis suasana hujan badai di Pulau Rintis, lalu di realisasikannya. Gyahahaha…"

BLETAK

"Aw… sakit Fang!"

"Itu karna kau beri– UWAAA… KAU BISA NYETIR TIDAK SIH?"

"Pelan-pelan kak Halilin~"

"UWAA…. Aku masih mau hidup!"

"YOU ARE VERY NOISY! SHUT UP OR YOU WILL DIE!"

"I-iya, kak Halilin."

"Ok.. Ok.. Calm down Halilintar! Calm down!"

"BAGAIMANA BISA TENANG!? GEMPA DAN AIR DALAM BAHAYA!"

Hening.

Ketiga pemuda yang sedari tadi berisik -yang author yakin para readers telah menebak siapa mereka- itu terdiam, setelah pemuda yang identik dengan hitam-merah itu berteriak lantang, marah, kesal, panik sambil mencoba mengemudikan mobil di tengah hujan badai ini.

Mobil?

Yup, sekarang si kembar Boboiboy -minus Gempa dan Air-, sedang bersama Fang di dalam mobil yang Fang pinjam -tanpa izin- dari ayahnya -yang sedang keluar kota bersama ibunya- di tengah hujan deras dengan angin layaknya badai. Halilintar yang cemas dan marah memaksa kalau ia saja yang menyetir mobil. Fang pun tidak ada niat untuk menolak. Jika ia menolak, ia bisa pastikan ini hari terakhirnya melihat dunia.

Dan pasti, para readers sedang terbingung-bingung bagaimana bisa Fang juga ikut-ikutan dalam 'kehebohan' si kembar. Dari pada bingung, mari kita lihat flashback berikut ini.

 **Flashback**

[From : Gempa

Kak Halilintar, maaf Gempa dan Air terlambat pulang. Ada sedikit masalah di sekolah. Oh ya, Yaya juga. Tolong kasi tau sama ibunya Yaya yah. Tenang saja, Gempa dan Air pasti pulang kok. Maaf ya jika lama dan membuat khawatir. Kak Halilintar, kak Taufan, dan Api sudah makan belum? Nanti kalau sempat, Gempa belikan makanan jadi ya.

Please, jangan khawatir. ^-^]

Halilintar langsung membanting ponselnya ke sofa setelah membaca pesan yang di kirim Gempa. Maunya ia melempar ponselnya itu ke lantai biar hancur sekalian. Tapi, ia masih ingat kalau ponselnya itu masih dibutuhkan di kehidupannya.

Taufan dan Api yang melihat sang kakak tengah meluapkan amarah yang sangat besar, menjauh dari sofa yang sedang mereka duduki. Mereka masih sayang nyawa. TV yang mereka tonton pun, langsung di matikan. Takutnya, suara dari TV akan memperbesar amarah sang kakak.

"Hah… hah… hah…"

Halilintar masih mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Jujur saja, saat membaca pesan itu, ia merasa kedua adiknya itu dalam masalah yang besar. Halilintar tahu tabiat adik keduanya itu. Tidak mau membuat orang khawatir dan tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Tapi, kata-katanya itu benar-benar membuat orang khawatir, apalagi dengan adanya kalimat yang tersirat 'sogokan'.

Halilintar makin yakin dengan firasatnya sejak tadi. Meskipun Gempa mengatakan kalau dia dan Air baik-baik saja, tapi Halilintar tak akan percaya lagi. Sebab, terakhir kali Gempa mengirimnya pesan seperti ini, adiknya yang paling kalem dan lembut itu masuk rumah sakit.

Taufan yang menyadari raut khawatir yang Halilintar tampakkan langsung saja mengambil ponsel sang kakak, tanpa memperdulikan peringatan Api. Taufan membelalak saat membaca pesan yang di kirim Gempa.

Terbukti sudah firasatnya. Entah ini benar-benar masalah kecil atau besar. Intinya, ia merasa ini menyangkut nyawa adik-adiknya yang manis itu.

Api yang penasaran kenapa kakak keduanya terdiam setelah melihat ponsel sang kakak pertama, langsung merampas ponsel yang di pegang Taufan. Api pun membaca pesan itu. awalnya ia hanya bersikap biasa saja. Tapi, setelah ia mengingat perasaan cemasnya yang ia sampaikan pada Halilintar dan Taufan, ia menjadi panik.

"Kita harus ke sekolah sekarang!" Seru Api dan langsung berlari menuju pintu depan. Namun, sebelum Api mencapai tiga langkah, tangannya sudah di tarik sama Taufan. Api langsung memberontak. Perasaannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia berharap, sang kakak dan sang adik baik-baik saja.

"Kak Taufan! Lepaskan! Lihat! Ini sudah jam setengah lima dan mereka belum pulang sama se–"

ZRAAASSSHHHH

"–kali…"

Hujan turun dengan derasnya membuat Api menghentikan perkataannya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada yang lirih. Hujan kali ini, turun tanpa gerimis. Langsung turun dengan deras layaknya badai.

Ketiga kembar Boboiboy itu menatap Jendela yang meperlihatkan awan kelabu yang menggelap, juga hujan yang sangat deras. Kilat menerangi langit tanpa diikuti gemuruh guntur.

"Kita ke sekolah sekarang." Ucapan Halilintar dibalas dengan anggukan semangat Api. Namun, sama seperti keadaan Api. Halilintar yang belum mencapai tiga langkah, tangannya telah di tahan oleh Taufan. Jadi, kedua tangan Taufan masing-masing menahan tangan kedua saudaranya itu.

"APA MAKSUDMU TAUFAN? LEPASKAN AKU!" Halilintar memberontak juga membentak Taufan. Api pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi, entah mengapa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat terlepas dari tahanan Taufan.

"Kubilang LE–"

"Andaikan Gempa ada di sini, apa yang akan ia katakan pada kalian?"

Pertanyaan dari Taufan itu membuat Halilintar dan Api berhenti memberontak. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja merasakan aura yang menyesakkan. Dan lagi… nada suara Taufan tadi, sangat dingin. Dan ini merupakan hal yang tidak bagus.

Halilintar tahu kalau adiknya yang membelakanginya ini, tengah berfikir serius. Api pun juga berpikir sama seperti Halilintar.

Taufan memang terkenal dengan kejahilannya juga tawanya yang riang itu. Tapi, sekalinya marah atau bersikap serius, Taufan akan menjadi orang berdarah dingin seperti Halilintar. Dan bukan Taufan saja, Gempa, Api dan Air pun seperti itu. Meskipun diri sendirinya pun tak sadar.

"Tenang dan pikirkan dengan kepala dingin, mungkin?" Api berkata dengan nada ragu sembari mengingat-ingat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kakak ketiganya itu.

Jujur saja, Api takut menghadapi kakak keduanya jika bersikap seperti itu. Bukan hanya dengan Taufan, dengan Halilintar dan Gempa pun juga. Kalau Air, ia sudah terbiasa tapi, tetap saja bagaimana jika Air juga bersikap seperti Taufan saat ini? Api semakin pusing memikirkan hal yang tidak penting ini.

Taufan melepaskan pegangannya saat merasa Halilintar dan Api tidak akan nekat. Pemuda bertopi kesamping itu berbalik dan menatap serius Halilintar dan Api. Taufan berjalan menuju telepon rumah yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia menekan tombol angka yang menjadi nomor tujuanya.

Halilintar yang melihatnya, mengetahui isi pikiran sang adik. Ia pun juga berfikir seperti untuk menelpon 'orang itu' dan meminta sedikit bantuannya. Meskipun ia sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang gila akan kepopuleran itu, namun siapa lagi yang terpikirkan?

"Halo Fang. Ini Taufan."

"…"

"Aku ke rumahmu dengan kak Hali dan Api."

"…"

"Ada suatu hal yang kami perlukan."

"…"

"Gempa belum pulang. Kau paham maksudku, bukan?"

"…"

"Sudahlah, aku ke sana sekarang."

"…"

"Yayaya… Bye."

Taufan mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Fang dengan balasan yang singkat dari biasanya. Pemuda itu menatap kedua pasang iris coklat kembarannya.

"Ayo kita kerumah Fang!"

 **Flashback End**

Suara hujan tetap mendominasi keheningan yang terjadi di dalam mobil yang nekat melaju sendirian di tengah hujan deras ini. Meskipun sang pengemudi telah mengebut, nyatanya angin yang ia lawan sangat kencang. Hingga ia berusaha untuk membawanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jika tidak, keselamatannya juga penumpang terancam.

JDEEERRR

Suara petir terdengar nyaring. Bahkan kilatannya pun sangat besar. Hal itu membuat ketiga pemuda yang menjadi penumpang ini, semakin kalut.

'Semoga kami sampai dengan selamat dan utuh.' Batin ketiga penumpang itu pasrah.

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

"O-oi… Gempa… kau ber-bercanda kan?" Ochobot menatap Gempa tak percaya.

"Sayangnya tidak, Ochobot." Gempa hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Air menatap Gempa tidak percaya. Ternyata analisisnya salah total. Di saat ia mempercayai analisisnya sendiri, pasti akan salah. Di saat ia tak percaya dan orang lain percaya, pasti selalu akurat. Air jadi bingung akan analisisnya ini.

DUK

Ochobot terduduk dengan mata membelak. Ia tidak percaya ini. Ia berharap semua penjelasan Gempa hanyalah omong kosong. Ia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Ia berharap ia akan bangun di kasurnya dan melupakan kejadian hari ini.

Tapi, berkali-kali pun pemuda pirang ini berharap. Ia tidak dapat menutupi ataupun menghilangkan kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan itu sesuatu yang real dan itu sangat berlainan dengan harapan yang, entah bisa terwujud atau tidak. Kenyataan bahwa ia telah salah menghakimi seseorang. Seseorang yang berniat menolongnya.

Air yang juga syok, menatap Ochobot dengan pandangan miris. Mereka berdua salah menghajar orang. Bukan Adu du yang mengurung mereka. Tapi, dengan seenaknya mereka langsung menghajar pemuda yang setahun lebih tua itu.

Sangat terdengar jahat bukan?

Apa mungkin mereka dijebak? Orang yang mengurung mereka itu menyamar layaknya Adu du, kecuali penutup kepala, agar mereka terjebak dalam kesalahpahaman. Yap, itulah analisis logika yang paling tepat menurut Air. Namun, ia merasa analisisnya itu entah benar atau tidak.

"Kau dengar itu, Ochobot? Air? Bukan aku yang mengurung kalian tapi kalian malah menghakimiku. Cih, padahal niatku baik membantu Gempa dan Yaya untuk menemukan kalian. Aku juga melihat orang yang membawa kalian itu memakai penutup kepala seperti yang Gempa katakan. Lain kali, kalian tanya dulu. Lihat! Bajuku kotor sekarang. Dan hari makin menggelap."

Adu du mengomel sambil berpose layaknya orang marah. Pemuda beriris coklat itu langsung berdiri dan mencoba membersihkan tanah basah di kemeja putihnya.

"Ma-maaf kak Adu du, Air dan Ochobot sudah salah sangka." Lirih Air yang sudah berdiri di depan Adu du dengan membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku, A– maksudku, kak Adu du." Ochobot mengikuti Air dari belakang dan berdiri bersisihan dengan Air di depan Adu du.

"Maaf? Heh, kalian pikir dengan maaf saja bisa!?" Bentak Adu du. Ia masih merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya juga kedua kakiknya.

Air dan Ochobot hanya menunduk, enggan melihat tatapan tajam yang Adu du berikan.

Adu du menatap kedua juniornya itu tajam nan kesal. Hey, siapa yang tidak kesal jika kau dengan baik hatinya ingin membantu menyelamatkan dua orang juniormu, lantas kau yang di hajar atas kesalahpahaman mereka? Pasti kesal banget bukan?

Gempa yang melihat itu, hanya tersenyum geli. Begitu pula dengan Yaya. Mereka berdua tahu Adu du telah memaafkan Air dan Ochobot, terlihat dari raut wajah Adu du.

Srek Srek

Gempa langsung menoleh ke samping kanannya di mana hanya ada semak-semak dan pohon yang besar. Pemuda bertopi terbalik ini merasa mendengar sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak. Entah nyata atau hanya perasaannya saja, ia juga merasa di perhatikan oleh seseorang dari arah Gedung Renang di seberang gudang tempat ia dan yang lainnya berada.

Yaya melihat Gempa yang terus memperhatikan semak-semak, merasa bingung. Memangnya apa yang menarik dari semak-semak itu? lebih menarik juga memperhatikan adegan ngembek-minta maaf di depan mereka.

'Seperti ada yang mengawasi kami. Jangan-jangan…'

Gempa langsung saja mengambil tas selempangnya yang ia taruh di dinding dan mengambil payung lipat yang ia pakai.

"Kau mau ke mana Gempa?"

Sungguh, Gempa merasa itu pertanyaan terbodoh yang Yaya tanyakan. Apa gadis itu tidak merasa ini sudah gelap? Dan… apa gadis itu merasakan ketidakberesan di sekililingnya?

'Tentu saja mau pulang.' Batin Gempa miris.

JDEEERRR

"HUWAAA…. YA ALLAH!" Pekik Yaya yang terkejut mendengar suara petir yang lebih nyaring dari yang sebelm-sebelumnya.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang! Hari semakin gelap. Lagi pula, Air dan Ochobot juga sudah ketemu. Dan suara petir makin terdengar jelas." Ajak Gempa dengan nafas yang mulai agak… memburu?

"Ah! Benar juga. Ayo kita pulang sekarang!" Respon Yaya cepat. Gadis ini menyetujui perkataan Gempa. Dan jujur saja, suara petir yang terlalu nyaring seperti tadi bisa membuatnya terus berteriak hingga tenggorokannya sakit.

"Heh? Kau tidak sedang bercandakan, Gempa, Yaya? Aku bahkan belum memaafkan mereka." Adu du menatap Gempa dan Yaya dengan raut wajah tidak terima.

"Hihihi… sudahlah kak, aku dan Gempa tahu kok kalau kakak dah maafin mereka." Ucap Yaya dengan kekeh pelan -yang sudah meredakan ketakutannya karna petir- sembari memakai tas ranselnya lalu mengambil payung lipat bewarna pink yang ia pakai tadi.

Adu du hanya menatap Yaya sebal lalu menatap kedua junior di depannya.

Pluk Pluk

"Yayaya… kakak maafin. Hehehe… lucu juga liat wajah bersalah kalian." Kekeh Adu du sambil menepuk kepala Air dan Adu du yang lembab.

"Kalau bukan kak Adu du, siapa yang mengurungku dengan Air?" tanya Ochobot dengan pandangan serius.

"Untuk sekarang itu tidak penting. Ayo ki–"

SREK SREK

SIIINGGG

TAP

BUK

CRAT

"AKH!"

"ADUH!"

BRUUGGHH

Hening…

DRAP DRAP DRAP

DRAP DRAP DRAP

DRAP DRAP DRAP

DRAP DRAP DRAP

DRAP DRAP DRAP

JDAARRR JDAARRR

"GEMPAAAA!"

"AIIIIIRRR!"

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

"Khukhukhukhu… sudah di mulai rupanya." Sebuah suara menggema di ruangan yang gelap.

"Ya, Bos. Mangsa sudah memasuki jebakan." Terdengar lagi sebuah suara.

"Salah satu pemain telah game over." Dan satu lagi suara yang agak riang dari dua suara sebelumnya.

"Ini bukan permainan di Play Station!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi, bukankah mangsa juga termasuk pemain. Dan salah satunya telah game over bukan?"

"Ish, Ka–"

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan perdebatan kalian berdua!" Titah suara pertama, menghentikan perdebatan kedua suara itu.

"Baik Bos. Maafkan kami."

"Khukhukhukhu… KHAHAHAHA… Tidak ku sangka kelima kembar itu terjebak. Sampai membawa lima orang tambahan pula."

"Setidaknya, pemain tambahan itu lumayan, Bos."

"Hehehe… kau benar juga."

"Jadi bagaimana Bos? Apa kita harus menyambut mereka?"

"Ayo kita sambut mereka!" Ucap suara pertama yang di panggil Bos oleh dua suara lain. Dan terlihatlah sosok yang sedang berdiri dari bagian ruangan yang sangat gelap itu.

"Kita akan mulai permainan ini, Boboiboy bersaudara."

.

.

 **To Be Continues**

 **Gomen harus di potong di sini. Jujur saja, saya ingin melanjutkannya lagi tapi, hehehe… biar para readers penasaran *evil laugh*.**

 **Oh ya, pasti ada yang mengira beneran Adu du kan yang mengurung Air dan Ochobot? Hahaha… selamat buat kalian yang sepemikiran dengan Air.**

 **Air : Huh, analisisku harusnya tepat jika tidak di belokkan oleh Ochobot.**

 **Ocho : Eh? Apa maksudmu, Air? Kan aku melihat ciri-cirinya persis kaya Adu du.**

 **Adu du : Kau tahu? Ini sakit sekali.**

 **Hahaha…. Maaf maaf..**

 **Fang : Kau Kejam Author!**

 **Eh? Apa lagi ini?**

 **Fang : Kau mau membunuhku dengan cara tidak elit, hah? *nunjuk-nujuk Halilintar***

 **Hehehe… maafkan aku, Fang. Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin membuat Halilintar mengemudikan mobil. Apalagi di tengah hujan badai. Ada kalian bertiga lagi. Khakhakhakhak…**

 **All chara : Author kita stress *sweatdrop***

 **Hehehe…**

 **Oke… maaf sebesar-besarnya jika judul Chapter ini aneh. Maaf jika tak sesuai. Karna menurut saya, intinya memang 'Trap'. Dan inilah yang ada di fikiran saya. Hihihi… apa ada yang bisa menebak ketiga sosok itu? Trus, ada yang bisa nebak apa yang terjadi pada Gempa dan Air? Siapa sajakah pemain tambahan itu? Ayolah di jawab.**

 **Hali : Banyak bicara kau, Nayu!**

 **Yaya : Bener kata, Hali. Tutup aja sudah. Lama banget sih!**

 **Gempa : Ngomong baik-baik dong. Kasian tuh kak Nayu.**

 **Taufan & Api : Hahahaha… kak Nayu? Serius!? Anak kuliahan jejadian ini di panggil kakak?**

 **Kalian jahatt~~~**

 **Gempa : Aku baik loh.. hiks.. hiks..**

 **Ehhh…. Maafkan aku My lovely Gempa.. T^T**

 **Air : Abaikan Author Gaje itu. Silahkan para readers memberikan tanda di kolom Review.**

 **All : REVIEW…..**


	3. Chapter 3 : Uncovered

**Gomenasai Minna-san~…**

 **Maafkan saya yang baru bisa UPDET sekarang. Hehehe… saya beberapa hari ini, ngurus beasiswa, keasikan baca Fanfic di Fandom sebelah, keasikan main game perang lawan alien, dan… itu aja sih.**

 **Readers : Parah… kita nunggu lama bangets nih…**

 **Gomenne… T_T**

 **Oke… Wakatta… oh ya, sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih atas semua review para Readers. Jujur, saya ngakak baca review kalian. Yey.. saya berhasil membuat kalian bingung… hahahaha… saya senang sekali. Oh ya, buat yang memfave, memfollow, saya ucapkan makasih banyak.**

 **Yosh.. dari pada basa basi, silahkan baca chapter 3 dari Problem. Semoga semua pertanyaan kalian terjawab di chapter ini. Semoga Chapter ini tidak membosankan, sebab ini panjang sekali… balasan Review nanti setelah cerita. Oke?**

 **Problem**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer is Animonsta, Problem is mine**

 **.**

 **Family – Hurt/Comfort – Friendship**

 **.**

 **Warning : Inspirasi Sibling Chaos by Dark Calamity Of Princess. AU, ELemntal Siblings, Semi-Formal, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Humor Garing, Brother Complex NO Pair dan NO sho-ai. Fanfic pertama di fandom BoBoiBoy. Human!Alien. Human!Robot. Little bit of Tragedy. Perkelahian dan Perkataan kasar.**

 **DON'T LIKE?**

 **DON'T READ**

 **THIS FANFICTION!**

 **Happy Reading!**

Chapter 3 : Uncovered

Fang POV

Ukh… kenapa aku bisa terjebak dengan kegilaan tiga kembaran Gempa dan Air ini? Huh, sudah ku bilang seharusnya dia pulang bareng aku juga. Tapi, mungkinkah Gempa memperkirakan kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi? Makanya itu, ia menyuruhku pulang duluan.

Bisa saja sih, soalnya firasat anak itu yang kuat. Tapi, apakah itu mungkin? Arrrghh… memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing.

Jujur saja, saat Taufan menelponku tadi, aku sudah merasa suatu hal terjadi. Sebab, sangat jarang Taufan menelponku apalagi, dengan… nada dinginnya. Tidak. Aku tidak takut. Hanya saja, aku agak… merinding.

Dan benar saja, dia mengatakan Gempa belum pulang. Aku langsung panik. Itu tandanya Yaya juga belum pulang. Mereka berdua itu sahabatku sejak kecil, begitu pula dengan si stoic, Taufan, dan Api. Pastinya aku khawatir dong? Jadi, ku iyakan saja saat mereka mau ke rumahku.

Aku menunggu mereka dengan was-was. Hujan hari ini seperti badai. Dan bila mereka sampai di rumahku, pasti akan tetap basah meskipun pakai payung.

Dan terbukti pikiranku. Sampainya mereka di rumahku, mereka seperti orang yang tidak memakai payung. Padahal, jelas-jelas ada payung yang terbuka di tangan mereka masing-masing tapi, baju mereka setengah basah.

Aku yang di ambang pintu saja sudah menggigil kedinginan, apalagi mereka bertiga. Jadi, aku menyuruh mereka untuk mengganti baju dulu supaya tidak masuk angin. Bisa-bisa, mereka bertiga kena wejangan khas dari Gempa, kalau ketahuan mandi hujan.

Awalnya mereka tidak mau. Tapi, setelah kusebut nama Gempa, mereka langsung mengangguk. Bahkan si stoic itu juga menuruti. Khukhukhukhu… senang juga melihat wajah sebalnya. Mereka memakai pakaian yang memang tertinggal -saat acara bermalam tiga bulan lalu- di rumahku.

Penampilan mereka tidak terlalu banyak berubah dari sebelumnya. Mungkin di karenakan, jaket dan topi yang merupakan identitas mereka tidak berganti. Awalnya kukira mereka memakai jaket dan topi yang basah. Ternyata, jaket dan topi khas mereka itu juga tertinggal di sini. Dan mereka langsung saja meminta kunci mobil.

Aku langsung menegang. Serius!? Mereka mau naik mobil di tengah hujan seperti ini?

Tapi, karna ini memang darurat, aku mengiyakan. Dan syaratnya, akulah yang harus menyetir. Meskipun masih SMP, aku, si stoic dan Gempa bisa mengemudikan mobil dengan benar. Tentu saja kami telah diajarkan oleh ayahku. Ayah si kembar tidak ada kesempatan untuk ngajarin sih. Lain cerita jika Taufan, Api, atau Air yang membawanya. Akan kukatakan, itu sangat MEMBAHAYAKAN.

Mereka tidak mengiyakan ataupun menolak. Jadi, aku langsung mengambil kunci dan mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi. Mereka bertiga mengikutiku. Dan saat aku akan mengemudikan mobil ke sekolah, si stoic langsung memerintahku untuk menyingkir.

Hell no!

Aku langsung saja menolaknya. Pantasan saja mereka tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Mungkin Taufan dan Api sudah kena ancaman. Bisa kebayangkan, gimana seorang yang dalam keadaan emosi membawa mobil? Nyawaku, Taufan dan Api, terlebih mobil ayahku yang menjadi taruhannya.

Sayang seribu sayang, si stoic mengancamku dengan sesuatu hal yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Sesuatu yang apabila hilang, entah aku bisa bertahan di dunia kelam ini atau tidak. You know what I mean! Yes, you know it!

Mau tidak mau aku membiarkannya menyetir dengan syarat, tidak ngebut. Apalagi hujannya seperti badai. Aku juga masih sayang nyawaku jika berani menghalangi keinginan si stoic ini. Dan aku pun yakin, banyak readers yang mengaggapku terlalu lebay. Salahkan saja Author sableng yang menulis ini. (Author : *pundungdipojokan*)

Dan sumpah ya! Meskipun sekarang aku, si stoic, Taufan, dan Api sampai di sekolah dengan selamat juga berkali-kali nyaris mati selama di mobil, aku tidak bisa menetralkan degub-an jantungku dengan cepat. Untungnya aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung. Kalau tidak, masa 'Siswa terpopuler di SMP Pulai Rintis mati kena serangan jantung, hanya karna menjadi penumpang di mobil yang di kemudikan Halilintar'. Sungguh, itu sangat tidak elit.

"Oi, Fang! Ayo cepat!" Api meneriakiku dari depan.

Cih, memoriku mengenai kejadian tadi buyar sudah. Segera saja kususul ketiga anak kembar itu yang sedang memeriksa setiap kelas yang berada di koridor kelas X. Juga ruang OSIS.

Baiklah! Gempa, Yaya, aku si Fang yang terpopuler nan tampan ini, akan menyelamatkan kalian.

Fang POV End

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila tidak menemukan orang yang kau cari? Bingung dan panik pastinya, bukan? Dan hal itu di rasakan oleh pemuda ini.

"Aish… si Adu du ke mana lagi? Katanya hanya ngecek anak renang dah pulang atau tidak di ruang ganti. Nyatanya? Ruang ganti pun kosong." Gumam pemuda itu diikuti sumpah serapah terhadap pemuda yang bernama Adu du.

Pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan pintu yang menghubungkan dengan kolam renang. Ingin memastikan orang yang dicari ada di dalam atau tidak.

"ARRGGHH…. APA-APAAN INI? DI MANA MEREKA?"

'Eh? Ada orang di dalam?' Batin pemuda itu sedikit tersentak.

"Sabar kak Hali."

"Di ruang OSIS tidak ada. Di kelas-kelas tidak ada. Di ruang guru tidak ada. Di ruang klub melukis tidak ada. Di toilet juga tidak ada. Bahkan… sampai kita di gedung renang dan di kolam renangnya pun TIDAK ADA!"

"Kak Halilin yang tenang dong."

'Umm… kayaknya ada beberapa orang di dalam. Tapi, kok kayak kesal gitu ya?' Batin si pemuda. Dan saking penasarannya, pemuda itu menguping pembicaraan orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tempat kolam renang berada.

"Cih! Telpon tidak diangkat lagi."

"Siapa yang kau telpon, Fang?"

"Fang? Jadi dia juga ada di dalam? Untuk apa? Dan… kok rasanya seperti suara Gempa?" Gumam pemuda itu lagi sambil berpose ala detective. Di mana telunjuk dan ibu jarinya berada di dagu.

"Yah, Airlah. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"HEH! AKU CUMA NANYA! GAK USAH KETUS KAYA GITU, BISA GAK!"

"Ah! Itu suara Api. Berarti, yang tadi marah-marah itu si Halilintar. Mungkin ada Taufan atau Gempa juga di dalam." Kata pemuda itu berbisik.

Hening.

'Kok tidak ada suara lagi?' Batin pemuda itu bingung.

"Kau tidak mencoba telpon Gempa dan Yaya?"

"Aku sudah menelpon mereka. Dan hanya suara operator yang mengatakan 'Panggilan yang anda tuju tidak dapat di hubungi. Silahkan mencoba panggilan beberapa saat lagi'. PUUAASS!"

"Begitu toh, jadi mereka mencari Gempa, Yaya dan Air? Jadi, tadi itu suaranya Taufan?" Pemuda itu masih saja berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, apa kemungkinan Adu du bersama mereka ya?" Imbuhnya seakan-akan mendapatkan jalan keluar, pemuda itu mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Kau telpon Air berkali-kali pun, takkan di jawabnya."

'Lebih baik aku masuk.' Pikir pemuda itu dan mulai menapaki kedua tungkai panjangnya ke balik pintu.

Tap Tap Tap

Masuknya pemuda itu, membuat Ketiga kembar Boboiboy dan Fang berhenti beradu mulut. Mereka berempat menatap pemuda bersurai violet itu seperti menatap hantu.

"Ka-kau…"

"Hai, Fang! Oh, hai kembarannya Gempa!" Sapaan riang di ucapkan pemuda itu. "Umm… Halilintar…" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Halilintar. "Taufan dan… Api." imbuhnya juga sambil menunjuk Taufan dan Api.

"Kak Probe?"

"Iya, ini aku Fang." Ucap pemuda yang di panggil Probe itu dengan nada yang riang.

"Um… kok rasanya aku pernah lihat ya?" Api bertanya entah pada siapa sambil berpose a la detective.

CTAK CTAK

Perempatan siku-siku bertengger di pelipis Probe. "Kau tidak mengenalku!" Serunya dengan nada yang agak dilebih-lebihkan.

"Um… Entahlah!" Cuek Api sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hey, aku itu dikenal satu SMP Pulau Rintis loh. Bahkan SMP lain pun juga mengenalku." Pancing Probe pada Api yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Probe.

"Lebih terkenal juga kak Halilin dan kak Gempa." Balas Api polos.

CTAK CTAK CTAK

Bertambahlah perempatan siku-siku di pelipis Probe. Bahkan jika ini diibaratkan Anime, pastinya wajah Probe sudah merah padam dan kepalanya berasap layaknya gunung yang akan meletus.

"BISA-BISANYA KAU TI–"

"Dia Probe, Api. Dia itu Ketua OSIS sebelum Gempa. Sekarang bisa kita katakan, Mantan Ketua OSIS." Fang memotong ucapan Probe. Berusaha supaya Probe tidak meluapkan emosinya. Padahal Fang sendiri emosinya naik saat Api melupakan hal yang seharusnya diketahui seluruh penghuni SMP Pulau Rintis.

"Ah! Yayaya… aku ingat. Kak Probe. Siswa kelas 9A. Mantan Ketua OSIS yang agak lebay." Jelas Api dengan cibiran di kalimat terakhir. Dan sukses mendapat jitakan dari Fang, lagi. Yang pertama di mobil, ingat!

"Mana kak Adu du?" Tanya Fang sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Probe. Fang bertanya begitu karna di mana ada Probe, pasti ada Adu du. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Ellehh… mana ku tahu. Aku juga mencarinya sejak tadi." Cibir Probe yang dilanjutkan dengan sumpah serapah untuk Adu du.

GREEBB

"!?"

"O-oii… akh.. ap-apha ya-akh… lephas-akkhan…"

Semua membeku.

Membeku melihat tatapan Halilintar yang sangat dingin, tajam nan menusuk yang ditujukan pada Probe. Membeku melihat wajah kesakitan Probe yang sedang dicekik oleh Halilintar.

"Kak Hali! Lepaskan tangan kak Hali dari kak Probe!" Perintah Taufan dengan nada panik, setelah sadar akan kebekuannya.

DUAGH

BRUKH

"Ish…"

Halilintar bangun dari jatunya dan meringis sambil memegang pipinya yang mendapat 'hadiah' dari Fang. Iris coklatnya, menatap Fang tajam. Sedangkan Fang, ia tak memperdulikan tatapan itu. Pemuda bersurai dark purple itu membantu Probe yang hampir kehilangan nafasnya.

"Uhuk uhuk… Ish… ini sangat menyakitkan." Suara serak Probe terdengar di sela-sela batuknya.

"Ya Allah! Kak Halilin! Apa yang kak Halilin lakukan?" seru Api yang baru bisa menghilangkan kebekuannya. Pemuda bertopi menghadap depan agak ke atas ini, langsung menghampiri Halilintar yang berdiri dibantu sama Taufan.

"Cih! Shut up!"

Api langsung terdiam begitu mendengar desissan tajam dari Halilintar. Api menatap Fang yang masih membantu Probe menetralkan nafasnya.

"Kenapa kak Hali mencekik kak Probe, hmm?"

Api langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke Taufan yang berkata lembut pada Halilintar. Entah mengapa, Api merasa melihat Gempa yang sedang tersenyum. Halilintar yang mendengar pertanyaan Taufan pun juga menoleh pada pemuda identik dengannya itu. Halilintar juga tak kalah terkejutnya melihat senyuman Taufan yang mirip dengan Gempa.

Mereka memang mirip. Sudah pasti jika tersenyum akan terlihat sama. Dan yang membuat Halilintar juga Api heran, bagaimana Taufan bisa tersenyum sebegitu lembutnya seperti Gempa? Untuk apa juga dia tersenyum seperti itu? Halilintar dan Api terus memandang Taufan, hingga pemuda bertopi kesamping itu menunduk.

"Hihihihi… Hahahaha… BWAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Tidak hanya Halilintar dan Api yang terkejut dengan kikikan dan tawaan dari Taufan, bahkan Fang dan Probe juga terkejut di buatnya. Suara Taufan menggema di kolam renang indoor ini. Entah bagaimana bisa, Author pun tak tahu.

Sebenarnya, bukan hal yang baru bila melihat Taufan tertawa. Tapi kali ini, tawanya agak ganjil. Seperti tawa…

…Frustasi?

Halilintar dan Api pun mendekat ke Fang dan Probe. Mereka berdua sebenarnya agak takut. Tapi, Halilintar menyembunyikan sedikit ketakutannya di dalam wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Api, ia agak gemetaran melihat sang kakak kedua tertawa layaknya iblis -menurutnya-.

"Oi Stoic! Taufan kenapa?" Bisik Fang pada Halilintar yang hanya dibalas keheningan. Dan karna keheningan itu, membuat Fang menegak ludahnya paksa.

Probe yang melihat kembaran kedua Boboiboy bersaudara juga merinding. Pasalnya, ia mengetahui kalau Taufan itu, anak yang usil dan murah senyum (baca : tertawa). Namun sekarang, tampaknya ada jiwa iblis di dalam tubuh kembaran sang Ketua Osis itu.

"Kak Taufan kenapa, kak Halilin?" Bisik Api dengan nada yang agak bergetar.

"Otaknya terlalu banyak berfikir. Makanya jadi kayak gitu. Biasa aja tuh." Jawab Halilintar cuek juga tenang. Seperti tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Tapi, lain di mulut lain di hati, lohh…

'Sialan! Kenapa dia sampai sepanik itu? Gaahhh… ini gawat! Tenang Taufan! Tenang!' Batin Halilintar panic dan berusaha menelepati Taufan lewat pikirannya. Sepertinya ia sendiri tak sadar akan perbuatannya pada Probe tadi.

Kenapa Halilintar sampai sepanik itu? Sedikit penjelasan. Kalau Halilintar panik, ia pasti akan langsung menghajar orang yang membuatnya curiga. Contohnya, kasus mencekik Probe tadi. Bila Taufan yang panik, ia pasti akan tertawa cekikikan tidak jelas. Bahkan sampai berkata-kata layaknya seorang phsyco. Makanya itu Halilintar panik banget. Kalau Gempa, Api, dan Air… masih rahasia. Yosh, Back To Story!

"Hehehe… maaf ya~ hahaha… aku… aku geli aja lihat kak Hali mencekik kak Probe. Hahaha… padahal hanya karna dengar nama kak Adu du, kak Hali jadi marah. Hehehe…" Ujar Taufan diselingi kekehan kecil. Taufan merasa ia harus menenangkan dirinya supaya tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Adu du?" Tanya Probe spontan. Pemuda bersurai violet ini merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi. Kenapa Halilintar mencekiknya hanya karena menyebutkan nama Adu du, sang sahabat? Memangnya Adu du ada masalah apa dengan si kembar pertama?

Hening.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi, hening yang menjawab. Entah kenapa, tidak ada yang bersuara setelah Probe bertanya. Bukannya tidak mau menjawab. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bahkan, Halilintar yang menyerang Probe pun hanya terdiam.

'Benar juga ya. Kenapa aku langsung marah setelah nama Adu du terdengar? Dekat aja tidak. Apa mungkin karna dia, Air jadi terlambat pulang. Dan hal itu yang membuatku marah? Umh… masuk akal.' Pikir Halilintar yang juga mencari jawaban berdasarkan logika yang ada.

"Oooii… kenapa kalian diam?" Seru Probe sebal.

"Apa kak Adu du juga belum pulang?" Tanya Taufan sembari mendekat ke Probe.

"Tentu saja be– Hey! Kenapa mengalihkan pembicaraan? Kutanya sekali lagi, kenapa dengan Adu du?" Bentak Probe.

"Karna dia… Air belum pulang."

Suara dingin nan menusuk itu membuat keempat pemuda lainnya melupakan cara bernafas.

"Karna dia juga… Gempa belum pulang karna mencari Air."

Suara itu pun kembali terdengar. Keempat pemuda yang tadi melupakan cara bernafas pun, mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Dan dia harus bertanggung jawab karnanya."

JDEEERRR

"HUWAAA…. YA ALLAH!"

Keempat pemuda itu terperanjat mendengarnya. Bukan. Bukan suara petir. Melainkan suara jeritan seorang gadis yang terdengar setelah suara petir menggema.

Halilintar yang sedari tadi berkata dengan dinginnya terdiam. Dia pun kaget sama seperti kedua adiknya, teman sejak kecilnya, juga kakak kelasnya. Namun, suara itu benar-benar familiar. Dan si kembar pertama itu yakin kalau keempat orang di sekitarnya juga mendengar suara gadis itu.

Halilintar menatap Taufan, Api, dan Fang. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Probe hanya menatap keempat juniornya yang saling menatap.

"Itu pasti Yaya."

Dan setelah diucapkannya tiga kata itu, keempat junior Probe langsung keluar dari kolam renang indoor. Probe yang tidak mau ditinggal sendiri pun langsung mengejar keempatnya.

"OIII… TUNGGUUU!"

Halilintar POV

Lari.

Ya, sekarang aku sedang berlari. Berlari menuju suara jeritan seorang gadis yang kuyakini itu suara Yaya. Entah ke mana arah tujuanku aku terus berlari. Menyusuri jalan di luar gedung renang yang masih terlindungi dengan atap.

Aku hanya mengikuti insting. Terdengar seperti hewan memang. Tapi, itulah aku. Insting atau dalam bahasa manusianya intuisi-ku sangat kuat. Dan dengan itulah aku biasa memenangkan pertandingan karate.

"Kak Hali~, tunggu kami~"

Kudengar Taufan menyuruhku untuk menunggunya. Tapi, tak kuperdulikan kata-kata itu. Aku yakin mereka bisa mengikuti kecepatan berlariku. Aku yakin mereka dapat mengejarku.

Berlari berbelok dan terus berlari. Itulah yang kulakukan sekarang. Hingga aku sampai di suatu halaman yang luas dengan suatu bangunan kecil yang menyerupai gudang. Dan berjarak sekitar kurang dari 20 meter di seberang gedung yang kupijaki sekarang.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Aku berhenti berlari. Nafasku masih memburu saat kulihat ada beberapa orang yang berada di teras bangunan kecil yang kulihat.

"Tidak… tidak mungkin…" kurasakan seluruh suaraku hilang. Kakiku gemetaran. Mataku membelalak melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin kulihat.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

DRAP DRAP DRAP

DRAP DRAP DRAP

DRAP DRAP DRAP

JDAARRR JDAARRR

"GEMPAAAA!"

"AIIIIIRRR!"

Aku hanya mendengar teriakan itu di suarakan oleh keempat orang yang bersamaku tadi. Dan juga kudengan teriakan yang sama di waktu yang sama pula, namun agak jauh di seberang. Nampaknya orang-orang yang ada di sana juga lebih terkejut dari aku dan yang lainnya.

Aku hanya menatap kosong pemandangan di depan. Ingin ku ke sana, tapi aku tidak ingin melihat kenyataan yang ada. Aku memejamkan mataku.

Aku berharap ketika membuka mata, akan ada Gempa dan dan Air yang sedang tersenyum di depanku.

Aku berharap ketika membuka mata, aku berada di rumah, di meja makan bersama keempat adik kembarku.

Aku berharap ketika membuka mata, ada Taufan dan Air yang mengusiliku lalu Gempa yang melerainya.

Aku berharap ketika membuka mata, semua kejadian yang kurasakan sedari tadi hanya mimpi atau mungkin ilusi semata.

Dan saat aku membuka mata…

ZRRAAASSSSSHHHHH

…hanya butiran hujan yang semakin banyak hingga berkabut yang menyapa. Suara hujan semakin mempersulitku untuk mendengar teriakan khawatir orang-orang yang ada di bangunan kecil itu. Aku hanya melihat siluet gadis yang nampaknya itu Yaya, sedang mencoba untuk membangunkan salah satu adikku. Aku tidak yakin siapa yang sedang Yaya bangunkan.

Airkah? Atau Gempa? Sebab, salah satu dari Air atau Gempa telah bangun duluan dan membantu Yaya membawanya. Tunggu! Jaket itu! Hujan sialan! Pandanganku sangat terbatas karnanya. Kalau yang sedang di papah itu Gempa, berarti Air baik-baik saja. Ada lagi dua orang di sana selain Yaya, Air dan Gempa.

Apa yang terjadi di sana?

Apa mereka semua baik-baik saja?

Apa Gempa hanya tertidur?

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Suara tepukan itu membuatku tersadar dari pikiranku. Aku menolehkan kepala. Menatap datar pada seorang yang samar-samar kukenal. Tapi siapa?

Halilintar POV End

Kelima pemuda menatap tiga pemuda lain di depannya. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka saling menatap dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Mengejek. Bingung. Heran. Penasaran. Geram. Marah. Dan lainnya.

"Tak kusangka, Kembaran si Ketua OSIS, Wakil Ketua OSIS, dan Mantan Ketua OSIS pun ada di sini." Salah satu dari tiga pemuda yang berada di hadapan Halilintar, Taufan, Api, Fang dan Probe mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ejojo! Ngapain kau di sini?" Desis Probe dengan iris pink kemerahan miliknya yang menatap tajam pada Ejojo.

"Kau kenal mereka, kak Probe?"

"Tentu saja! Mereka juga seangkatan denganku. Apalagi Ejojo merupakan Wakilku saat menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS. Tapi, itu sebelum ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Kata Probe dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan dua orang di belakangnya, siswa kelas 9C. Petai dan Bago go"

Tiba-tiba Probe menyadari sesuatu. "Hey! Apa kalian tidak mengenal mereka?" Tanya Probe pada keempat juniornya.

"Aku pastinya kenal." Jawab Fang.

"Aku tidak kenal."

"Aku tidak mengingatnya."

"Hehehe… nampaknya aku lupa."

"Heh? Kalian bertiga– khususnya si merah dan si biru ini…" Ucap Ejojo sambil menunjuk Halilintar dan Taufan. "… melupakanku, hm?" Tanya Ejojo sangsi.

Bukankah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Mereka juga satu sekolah, tapi itu dulu. Dan seperti yang Probe katakan, dia kan Mantan Wakil Ketua OSIS. Masa sudah lupa saja sih. Kurang lebih itulah yang dipikirkan Ejojo.

"Hehehe… apa mungkin mereka juga lupa siapa yang membuat kembaran mereka masuk rumah sakit setahun lalu, Bos?" Pertanyaan sarkastik itu diucapkan salah satu pemuda di belakang Ejojo, Bago go.

DEGH

"Yah… nampaknya mereka melupakanku. Padahal baru setahun loh~"

Halilintar dan Taufan terbelalak mendengarnya. Nafas mereka memburu. Tubuh mereka menegang. Emosi mereka memuncak. Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Jadi… orang di depan mereka ini…

Kenapa mereka bisa lupa begitu saja? Dan… bagaimana bisa dia di sini?

"Ma-maksudnya apa? Apa arti dari perkataannya, kak Halilin, kak Taufan? Kenapa… kenapa dia mengatakan seperti itu? Siapa yang…" Api yang bertanya tanpa henti dengan nada agak bergetar, langsung menghentikan perkataannya begitu mengingat sesuatu hal.

Sesuatu hal yang membuatnya takut akan kehilangan.

Sesuatu hal yang membuatnya menangis seperti orang gila.

Sesuatu hal yang membuatnya hanya mengeluarkan sepatah dua kata sehari.

Sesuatu hal yang membuatnya bertransformasi menjadi sang kakak pertama.

Sesuatu hal yang membuatnya dan saudaranya yang lain terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

Sesuatu hal yang membuat kedua orang tua mereka meninggalkan pekerjaan selama sebulan penuh.

Dan sesuatu hal itu, tidak pernah ia tahu bagaimana kejadiannya, begitu pula Air. Mereka berdua tidak pernah tahu kejadian jelasnya. Hanya ketiga kakaknya lah, atau mungkin kakak pertama dan keduanyalah yang mengetahui kejadian persisnya.

Orang tua mereka juga tau, tapi merahasiakan hal itu darinya dan Air. Api juga tidak ingin mengingat hal buruk itu lagi. Insiden setahun lalu.

Dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari salah satu pemuda di belakang Ejojo, yang Probe sebut dengan Bago go. Akhirnya Api mengetahui pelaku yang telah membuat sang kakak ketiga nyaris menghampiri maut. Dan mungkin saja, orang yang sama jugalah yang membuat kedua saudaranya terlambat pulang, bukannya Adu du.

Fang yang sedari tadi menonton dalam diam juga terkejut. Sedikitnya, ia mengetahui maksud dari perkataan Bago go. Jadi, Ejojo lah dalangnya. Pantasan saja ia langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah dengan tidak terhormat. Dan karna posisi Wakil Ketua OSIS kosong, digantikan oleh teman seangkatan Probe yang juga anggota OSIS.

'Ini gawat! Apa yang akan Halilintar dan Taufan lakukan? Tidak! Apakah ini akan menjadi hari terburukku?' Batin Fang panik, kacau, takut, merana, dan lain sebagainya.

Probe yang juga menonton seperti Fang, hanya terdiam. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan semua informasi yang ia dapat. Ia juga menggabungkan semua informasi itu berdasarkan informasi yang berada di otak jeniusnya. Sesungguhnya, ia pun bingung dengan semua hal yang terjadi dalam satu hari ini.

Padahal ia tadi hanya menunggu Adu du untuk akan pulang bersama, dikarenakan mereka tetangga. Adu du yang tidak kunjung balik, membuatnya harus mencari sang sahabat dan kemudian bertemu dengan tiga kembaran sang Ketua OSIS dan sang Wakil Ketua OSIS, yang sedang mencari Ketua OSIS dan si kembar bungsu, juga sang Sekertaris OSIS. Dan berakhir di sini. Dihadapan teman seangkatannya, dulu.

Pemuda bersurai violet ini merasa ganjil dengan situasi sekarang. Belum lagi tadi dia melihat Gempa dan kembarannya, Air, yang terjatuh ke tanah. Juga melihat Yaya, dan sang sahabat sendiri. Ada juga pemuda pirang, yang kalau tidak salah ia ingat bernama Ochobot.

'Jadi, Ejojo pelakunya. Hm… aku mengerti sekarang. Berarti, ini bentuk balas dendamnya, heh!? Tunggu? Kalau begitu, kenapa aku dan mereka malah berdiam di sini?'

"Oooiii… tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni mereka. Ayo cepat kita ke gudang itu!" Seruan Probe dibalas dengan gerakan cepat Halilintar dan Taufan yang langsung menuju gudang yang berada di seberang gedung renang itu.

Halilintar dan Taufan tidak mau berpikir jauh mengenai mengapa orang yang seharusnya sudah menghilang dari kehidupan mereka ada di sini. Meskipun mereka berdua penasaran. Dan mereka juga yakin, masalah yang terjadi sekarang, berhubungan dengan pemuda bersurai merah bata itu. Satu yang mereka pikirkan bersama saat ini.

'Jika terjadi sesuatu pada adik-adikku, akan kubuat dia, dan anak buahnya menderita.'

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

Gempa POV

Gelap.

Di mana ini? Kenapa gelap sekali?

Aku berjalan entah ke mana. Semuanya gelap. Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. Meski begitu, aku masih dapat dengan jelas melihat kedua tangan, kedua kaki, dan bagian anggota tubuhku yang terjangkau oleh penglihatanku.

Aku berhenti berjalan saat tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Hmm… rasanya aneh deh. Bukannya tadi aku berada di sekolah ya? Eh? Sekolah?

"Ya ampuunnn… bagaimana keadaan Air, Yaya, Ochobot dan kak Adu du?" Seruku panik tanpa ada seorangpun yang mendengar. Dan suaraku agak menggema.

Aduh… gawat nih! Di mana aku sekarang?

Aku berlari. Berlari tanpa arah yang pasti. Yang jelas, aku terus berlari ke depan.

Sriiingg

"Ck, silau… apa itu?" Gumamku sembari menggunakan kedua telapak tanganku untuk menghalau cahaya mendadak itu setelah kuhentikan lariku.

Kuturunkan kedua tanganku sesaat cahaya itu perlahan memudar, dan menampakkan bentuk persegi panjang yang besar, sebesar TV layar datar.

Putih. Hanya warna putih yang terlihat dari cahaya kotak itu. Sangat kontras dengan kegelapan yang mengelilingiku. Perlahan, warna putih itu memudar digantikan dengan gambar.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Aku seperti menonton televisi yang ada diriku di dalamnya." Gumamku tanpa sadar.

Yang kukatakan memang benar. Di gambar itu, atau entah apa sebutan yang pantas, aku melihat diriku sendiri yang tengah tertidur di pangkuan Yaya. Air, kak Adu du dan Ochobot pun berada di sekililingku. Tapi, apa aku beneran tertidur?

'jangan-jangan…'

Apa aku sudah mati? Uwaaaa… serius nih? Apa ini seperti di anime-anime yang sering kutonton? Apa mungkin ini alam antara hidup dan mati? Jangan-jangan nanti akan ada malaikat pencabut nyawa di sini?

Huweee… masa sih aku mati secepat ini? Ayah, ibu, maafkan aku… aku meninggalkan kalian lebih dulu. Aku tidak bisa memasakkan keempat saudaraku di pagi-pagi berikutnya. Aku juga tidak bisa lagi melerai pertengkaran kak Taufan dan Api dengan kak Halilintar. Tolong kalian cepat kembali dan urus keempat saudaraku yang lain!

Akh… kenapa aku jadi hiperbolis begini? Yakinlah kalau kau hanya pingsan sekarang. Oke, aku, Gempa, tidak akan mati semudah itu. Aku yakin kalau saat ini aku hanya pingsan.

Ayo pikir Gempa! Pikirkan bagaimana caramu untuk sadar. Pikirkan dengan otakmu yang biasa di puji orang-orang itu jenius. Bisa gawat kalau dirimu terlalu lama berada dalam ketidaksadaran.

Kalau dalam anime yang biasa kutonton, pasti ada suara orang yang menunjukkan mereka pada jalan keluar. Tapi, di sini sama sekali tidak ada jalan keluar. Apa mungkin aku harus berlari sampai mendapatkan jalan keluar? Mungkin saja.

Padahalkan aku hanya tersayat pisau di lengan kiriku tadi. Kok langsung pingsan begitu aja? Ah~, sepertinya kepalaku terbentur saat itu. Ya, soalnya aku merasa kepalaku menghantam tanah yang lumayan keras sebelum kesadaranku hilang.

Uuhh… tidak masalah deh. Yang penting Air baik-baik saja. Tapi, pastinya jaket kak Halilintar kotor dan sobek. Ah! Bagaimana kalau sampai kak Halilintar tahu keadaanku? Ukh, dia pasti marah.

Aku kembali melihat layar TV mendadak itu. Dan… aku kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan kak Halilintar juga kak Taufan. Bagaimana bisa mereka menemukanku dalam kondisi seperti itu?

Ini sudah dalam tingkat yang sangat, sangat, super duper gawat! Aku harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini. Ya! Harus!

Gempa POV End

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

ZRAAAASSSSSHHHHH

GLUDUK GLUDUK

CTAAARRR CTAAARRRR

WUUUUOOOSSHHHH

Hujan turun semakin deras. Lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, suara gemuruh guntur lebih memekikkan telinga diikuti suara petir yang nampak membelah langit. Angin pun tak ketinggalan melengkapi hujan– ah, atau mungkin lebih layak dikatakan badai ini. Daun-daun hijau maupun ranting pun berjatuhan saat bertabrakan dengan angin kencang. Untungnya tidak ada pohon yang rubuh. Setidaknya, belum untuk saat ini.

Kembali kita lihat halaman belakang dari gedung renang. Halaman yang luas ini hanya ditumbuhi dua pohon besar yang berada di masing-masing sisi bangunan kecil yang layak dikatakan gudang. Juga semak-semak yang berada di sekitar pohon.

Dan di teras gudang itu, terdapat empat orang muda-mudi yang menatap terkejut pada dua pemuda identik di depan mereka, yang telah basah kuyup, dengan nafas memburu.

Tidak ada suara.

Tidak ada pertanyaan yang terlontar.

Satu-satunya gadis di situ hanyalah Yaya. Setelah tadi ia membebat luka dilengan kiri pemuda yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dipangkuannya, dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Saat ini, gadis berjilbab putih yang bagian bawahnya ternodai oleh coklatnya lumpur dan bercak darah, tengah menahan tangis saat melihat orang yang paling ia harapkan datang menolong, sekaligus tidak ia inginkan melihat keadaan ini, berada di depannya. Dengan pandangan tajam di bawah topi hitam-merah menyalanya.

"Gempa!" Seru pemuda yang identik dengan pemuda yang diperhatikan Yaya, saat melihat pemuda yang kepalanya berada dalam pangkuan Yaya. Taufan. Itu adalah Taufan.

Taufan langsung melesat melewati Halilintar -yang sejak tadi membelakanginya- menuju Yaya, tepatnya menuju Gempa yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia memindahkan kepala Gempa -setelah melepas topinya- yang berada di pangkuan Yaya, ke pangkuannya.

"Gempa… Gempa! GEMPA! Bangun! Ayo bangun!" Taufan terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gempa yang mendingin. Entahlah, Taufan mengira sang adik tengah meninggal sekarang. Tapi, pemuda bertopi kesamping itu, mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya.

Taufan yakin.

Sangat yakin kalau adiknya akan bangun. Gempa saat ini hanya pingsan karena kedinginan. Ya, itu hal paling masuk akal. Adiknya satu ini memang tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Bisa dibilang, rentan terhadap suhu rendah.

Taufan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang bergetar ke depan hidung sang adik, guna memastikan bahwa adiknya itu masih berada di sini. Di sisinya. Dan benar saja. Senyuman Taufan mengembang. Ia bersyukur sang adik masih bernafas. Dia bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur.

"Rumah sakit… ya, rumah sakit. Kak Hali, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Gempa masih hidup! Dia masih bisa selamat." Gumam Taufan awalnya dan langsung berseru riang, dengan tingkah layaknya orang linglung yang hanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Tampaknya ia tidak memperdulikan (baca : mengetahui) keberadaan sang kembar bungsu juga tiga orang lainnya.

Air yang sejak tadi melihat keadaan sang kakak kedua yang sangat miris, menghampiri pemuda yang identik dengannya itu. Air menepuk pundak Taufan. Taufan pun menoleh pada Air dengan pandangannya yang tidak fokus. Taufan yang menyadari bahwa itu adalah Air, langsung tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Air! Kau dengar katakukan? Gempa… nafas. Ya! Dia masih hidup! Sudah kuduga, mana mungkin luka itu membuatnya mati. HA! Pasti dia kedinginan. Cih, jaketnya kak Hali gak berguna. Lihat! Gempa pingsan. Ayo Air! Kita ke rumah sakit!" Racau Taufan panjang lebar dengan riangnya juga sesekali mendumel.

Air tersenyum miris melihatnya. Kalau kakaknya bertingkah seperti ini… pasti orang-orang akan mengatakan kalau sang kakak kedua mengalami gangguan psikis. Terakhir kali, ini terjadi setahun lalu.

Kejadian setahun lalu itu…

Membuat sang kakak kedua hanya mengumbar senyum palsu dan bertingkah diluar kebiasaannya selama sebulan.

Membuat sang kakak keempat sering menangis sendiri di kamarnya dan berekspresi layaknya Halilintar di sekolah selama sebulan.

Membuat sang kakak pertama jarang menginjakkan kaki dan semakin dingin rumah selama sebulan.

Membuat Orang tuanya meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka selama sebulan.

Dan membuatnya berlagak layaknya sang kakak ketiga -meskipun tidak berhasil- dan menenangkan sang kakak kedua jika tingkahnya sudah diluar batas selama sebulan.

"Iya kak. Air tau kak Gempa masih hidup. Maafkan Air. Ini semua salah Air. Jika tadi Air tau kalau ada pisau yang mengarah pada Air, mungkin kak Gempa tidak akan tersayat. Dan saat kak Gempa dan Air jatuh, Air mendengar suara benturan. Mungkin kak Gempa pingsan karena benturan tadi." Jelas Air lirih di samping Taufan sambil menunduk dalam. Dan anehnya, semua orang yang berada di situ, mendengar jelas suara Air, meskipun suara hujan mendominasi.

Taufan terdiam. Dia melihat Air yang menunduk, membuat poni rambutnya menutupi ekspresi di wajahnya. Taufan pun menyadari kalau kelakuannya tadi, membuat sang adik merasa bersalah dan khawatir. 'Bodohnya aku.' Dumel Taufan dalam hati.

"Aku tau. Tenang saja, aku masih bisa bersikap waras kok, Air. Tadi aku hanya panik. Hehehe… maaf ya, membuatmu khawatir." Perkataan Taufan yang lebih tenang dan terkontrol itu membuat Air langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Iris coklat Air berkaca-kaca melihat senyuman lembut sang kakak kedua yang sangat mirip dengan Gempa. Tapi, Air merasa hatinya teriris melihat aliran anak sungai yang mengalir dari kelenjar air mata sang kakak.

Yaya yang melihat kejadian menyedihkan di depannya ini, tak sanggup lagi membendung tangisnya. Ketua klub Tae Kwon Do yang terkenal kuat, cantik, baik, manis, dan garang sekaligus, menangis saat ini. Menangisi ketidakmampuannya untuk menenangkan sahabat-sahabatnya sejak kecil, yang tengah dilanda masalah. Masalah yang sangat besar. Masalah yang tidak seharusnya siswa-sisiwi SMP seperti mereka dapatkan. Masalah yang ia sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa awal mulanya. Dan masalah ini, mengancam nyawa kelima kembar Boboiboy, menurutnya.

Halilintar yang melihat interaksi kedua adiknya, juga Yaya yang menangis dalam diam, semakin menunduk dalam. Kembar tertua itu menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga darah mengalir pelan menuju dagunya dan menetes ke tanah yang ia pijak. Halilintar merasa, ia gagal untuk kedua kalinya dalam hal mengawasi dan menjaga adik-adiknya.

Ia sebenarnya bingung bagaimana bisa kedua adiknya, sahabat kecilnya, kakak kelasnya, dan pemuda yang sekelas dengan Gempa ini, terdampar di bangunan kecil -yang ia yakini gudang tua- yang sudah berlumut, cat yang mengelupas, dan banyaknya sulur-sulur tanaman yang merambat di tiang yang menyanggah atap seng sepanjang dua meter, guna sebagai pelindung di teras kecil bangunan itu.

Banyak pikiran yang terlintas di benak Halilintar.

Apa mungkin si Ejojo dan kedua pemuda -mungkin anak buahnya- itu, mengurung Air di dalam ruangan ini? Kalau Gempa tidak mungkin. Sebab, Gempa dan Yaya saja mencari Air. Lalu, bagaimana bisa kakak kelasnya dan teman kelas Gempa berada di sini juga? Apa mungkin mereka membantu Gempa dan Yaya mencari Air? Atau ada kemungkinan yang lain?

Tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu untuk sementara, Halilintar menolehkan kepalanya menatap pisau yang terdapat noda darah bercampur lumpur. Pisau itu nampak tidak asing dalam ingatannya. Tapi, ia lupa pernah melihat pisau itu di mana. Halilintar berjalan menuju pisau yang tergeletak pasrah itu. Ia melihat dengan keseluruhan tanpa menggunakan tangannya.

Pisau itu tampak seperti pisau biasa. Tapi, jika dilihat lebih teliti ganggang pisau yang berwarna hitam itu, sepertinya telah di desain sesuai kenyamanan orang yang memegangnya. Itu berarti, pisau itu dibuat khusus dan harganya tidak sembarangan. Bagian mata pisaunya pun sangat tajam. Sangat terpelihara dan mungkin, telah banyak melukai orang.

'Tunggu! Apa itu?' Batin Halilintar yang meneliti ganggang pisau lebih jeli dengan iris coklatnya yang tajam. Nampaknya ada sebuah logo kecil di bagian ganggang.

T.S

Itu logo yang tertulis. Sebenarnya, tidak bisa dikatakan logo. Lebih tepat, inisial. Ya, sebuah inisial nama yang membuat Halilintar akhirnya mengingat di mana ia melihat pisau ini. Pisau yang hampir melayangkan nyawa sang adik kedua -Gempa-. Pisau yang di miliki oleh orang yang gila akan perempuan itu.

Pisau yang dimiliki oleh Tom Scammer.

Ochobot dan Adu du yang juga menonton kejadian di depan mereka hanya terdiam. Enggan mengintrupsi ataupun membantu untuk menenangkan. Mereka berdua merasa, pasti ada suatu hal yang dapat mereka lakukan tanpa menganggu keempat orang di depan mereka ini.

Ochobot dan Adu du yang merasa ditatap seseorang pun mendongakkan kepalanya kearah tatapan itu berada. Dan benar saja, Halilintar saat ini tengah menatap mereka intens. Mereka bertiga pun saling menatap. Layaknya menggunakan telepati melalui tatapan, mereka menengokkan kepala menuju semak-semak yang berada di dekat pohon besar, di samping gudang itu. Mereka bertiga saling menatap kembali, dan mengangguk bersamaan. Hendak menjalankan rencana yang mereka susun melalui tatapan tadi.

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

Sudah 3 menit berlalu semenjak Halilintar dan Taufan menerobos hujan. Tidak ada pergerakan berarti yang dilakukan enam pemuda ini. Mereka masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Enggan mengganggu suara hujan yang masih mendominasi dipendengaran mereka.

Api masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk mengejar sang kakak pertama dan kedua. Pikirannya masih agak kacau dengan semua hal yang terjadi. Begitu juga dengan segala hal yang ia pikirkan mengenai keterlibatan Ejojo dalam insiden yang menimpa Gempa.

Ejojo, Petai, dan Bago go masih menatap salah satu dari kelima kembaran Boboiboy yang menunduk dengan pandangan mengejek. Fang menatap Api sedih. Pemuda bersurai Dark Purple itu, merasa tidak pantas menyandang gelar sahabat si kembar sejak kecil. Sebab, ia sendiri bingung bagaimana menghilangkan kesedihan yang di rasakan Api.

Sedangkan Probe, pemuda yang berstatus Mantan Ketua OSIS ini, masih memutar otak jeniusnya. Ia yang sudah mendapatkan kunci atas semua yang terjadi seharian ini, mencoba mencari lagi sebuah atau beberapa analisis yang masuk akal untuk di jelaskan mengenai pembalasan dendam Probe dan siapa saja yang terlibat.

Probe POV

Aku sedari tadi masih memikirkan mengenai hal yang sekarang kuanggap kasus ini. kasus balas dendam Ejojo.

Petai dan Bago go juga terlibat dalam kasus ini. Apa mungkin mereka juga terlibat bersama Ejojo dalam kejadian setahun lalu? Kalau ikut terlibat, kenapa tidak dikeluarkan juga seperti Ejojo? Apa mungkin Ejojo sudah memberitahu pihak sekolah tapi tidak ada bukti bahwa mereka berdua terlibat?

Atau mungkin…

… Ejojo sengaja membiarkan mereka lolos agar mudah membalas dendam. Dan inilah waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

Ya! Aku yakin itu. Setahun aku sekelas dengannya, juga dia yang jadi wakilku di OSIS. Meski tidak akrab dan dia sangat membenciku dikarenakan dia cemburu dengan jabatan Ketua OSIS yang kupegang, aku sangat mengetahui karakternya.

Seseorang yang haus akan kekuasaan.

Seseorang yang tidak terima jika orang lain mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak dimilikinya.

Seseorang yang sangat benci dengan orang yang suka ikut campur dengan urusannya, tanpa izinnya.

Seseorang yang dengan mudah membuat orang lain bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Juga…

…seseorang yang tidak akan membebaskan mangsa yang telah diincarnya.

Aku mengetahui itu semua, bukan berdasarkan sudut pandangku saja. Semua hal yang kusebutkan di atas, ku simpulkan dari semua pengamatanku akan perilaku Ejojo terhadap siswa-siswi di SMP Pulau Rintis.

Dan aku pun dapat menyimpulkan seperti itu, karena aku juga salah satu orang yang tidak disukai bahkan dibenci oleh Ejojo. Sudah kusebutkan bukan, Ejojo cemburu akan jabatanku, dan aku hampir menjadi korbannya jika saja saat itu tidak ada 'mereka' yang menghalangi niatan Ejojo.

Kalian tidak salah baca. Awalnya, Ejojo hanya berniat untuk memberiku pelajaran. Itu kuketahui dari caranya menarikku paksa, dengan anak buahnya yang mengikuti. Dan mereka membawaku ke taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Untung saja mereka berlima lewat dan menggagalkan niatan Ejojo itu.

"Jadi… kau pelakunya."

Aku tersentak dari ingatanku yang melayang ke masa lalu, saat mendengar desisan yang sangat dingin nan tajam.

Kualihkan langsung pandanganku kearah desisan itu berasal. Kulihat tubuh Api bergetar. Apakah amarahnya meluap?

"Grrhh…"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

TAP

DUAKH

"ARRGGHHHH!"

"BOS!"

Oke! Amarahnya benar-benar meluap. Aku sampai terperangah melihat bagaimana Api langsung lari dengan cepatnya, lalu menendang Ejojo tepat di ulu hati sampai terlempar hingga 3 meter kebelakang. Petai dan Bago go sontak teriak dan menghampiri Ejojo. Aku melihat Fang yang melotot horror.

Probe POV End

"Hahh… hah… hah…" Api menghirup rakus oksigen di sekitarnya. Amarahnya benar-benar tak terbendung sekarang. Kilatan iris coklatnya sangat tajam. Topi jingga-kuningnya yang menghadap ke atas, sekarang turun layaknya style Halilintar.

Fang masih membeku dengan iris yang melotot horror di balik kacamata berframe nilanya itu. Sedangkan Probe, berjalan mendekati Fang dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hentikan tatapan horrormu itu! Fokuslah sekarang. Nampaknya mereka akan membalas." Ujar Probe yang terus memperhatikan pergerakan ketiga pemuda yang jauh di depannya.

"BRENGSEK! DASAR BOCAH!" Bentak Ejojo setelah mengusap kasar darah yang mengalir dikedua sudut bibirnya dengan lengan kemeja putihnya. Iris emasnya menatap nyalang iris coklat Api yang juga menatapnya tajam.

Entah mengapa, seringaian tercipta dengan lebarnya dibibir Ejojo. Petai dan Bago go reflek mundur tiga langkah saat merasakan aura yang dikeluarkan Ejojo. Kedua bawahan Ejojo itu berkeringat dingin. Rasanya mereka ingin kabur dari sini secepatnya. Namun, pandangan Petai dan Ejojo teralihkan kepada sesuatu yang berada di balik tembok di belakang Probe dan Fang. Seketika, mereka berdua pun tahu alasan sang Bos mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

Api yang melihat seringaian Ejojo diikuti oleh kedua anak buahnya makin menggeram. Sang kembar keempat itu merasa dipermainkan. Sedangkan, Probe dan Fang yang melihat seringaian Ejojo juga kedua bawahannya, merasakan firasat buruk.

"A–"

BRUGH

"Argh…"

Belum sempat Fang mengucapkan satu kata, suara debaman disertai pekikan kesakitan dari orang yang jatuh, menyapa indra pendengarannya. Fang dan yang lainnya pun menoleh ke tepi gedung yang lantainya terlapisi semen dan masih terlindungi oleh atap. Seketika itu pun mereka membelak melihat siapa yang mendorong pemuda yang meringis kesakitan.

"Kak Taufan…" Lirih Api dan tercekat diakhir saat melihat raut wajah Taufan yang kosong. Api mengikuti tatapan kosong Taufan yang mengarah pada orang yang masih bersimpuh di tanah yang bersemen.

Fang dan Probe membeku melihat tatapan Taufan. Tatapan Taufan saat ini tak ubahnya dengan tatapan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

DUAKH

"ARRGGGHH…"

DUAKH

DUAKH

Tendang. Tendang. Dan selalu tendangan yang dirasakan pemuda bersurai hitam legam dengan poni kesamping itu. Ingin sekali pemuda itu membalas namun, ia tak diberi kesempatan barang sedetik saja.

Ejojo, Petai, dan Bago go merasa disiram air dingin dengan mata membelak saat melihat perlakuan sadis yang Taufan perlihatkan. Seringaian mereka lenyap tak berbekas saat melihat salah satu bagian -bawahan untuk Ejojo- dari mereka, terdorong ke tanah bersemen dengan kerasnya dan di tendang oleh salah satu dari orang yang menjadi mangsa mereka.

PCAK PCAK PCAK

PCAK PCAK PCAK

"KAK TAUFAN!"

"TAUFAN!"

Seruan yang mencoba untuk menyaingi hujan pun terdengar semakin dekat dengan bunyi kecipak tanah yang basah -becek-. Api yang mendengar suara yang amat familiar, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan liquid bening dari sudut matanya. Ia merasa luapan amarahnya untuk Ejojo dan ketakutannya akan ekspresi Taufan lenyap seketika. Setelah orang yang sangat-sangat ia kenal itu muncul, reflek Api berlari dan memeluk sang adik.

"Ka-kak Api…"

"Bodoh! BODOH! KENAPA GAK PULANG-PULANG, HAH!? Ka-kau tahu… Kak Halilin… hiks… kak Halilin sampai marah besar… Kak Tau… iks… fan jug-juga.." raung Api dengan sedikit terisak. Ia merasa lega. Sang adik ternyata baik-baik saja, err… mungkin sedikit tidak baik. Karna Air basah kuyub.

"Maafkan Air, kak. Tapi… ada yang le–"

TAP TAP TAP TAP

SREETTT

WUUSSSHH

TAP

Kalimat Air terputus saat iris coklatnya melihat seseorang yang muncul dari balik tembok besar di belakang Fang dan Probe. Pemuda itu berlari dengan cepat dan langsung menodongkan pisau lipat kearah Taufan. Namun, Taufan yang menyadari pergerakan itu langsung menghindar yang menyebabkan sobekan di lengan baju putihnya, lalu berhenti tepat di depan Api dan Air.

"WOY! BERANINYA MAIN BELAKANG!" seruan Ochobot yang tadi sampai bersama Air terdengar dengan jelas.

"Hosh.. hosh… Ka-kalian… cepat banget… hosh… ck, pakaianku basah… semua.."

"ADU DU!"

Pekik Probe kegirangan saat melihat sang sahabat baik-baik saja. 'Baik-baik saja' dalam artian tidak ada yang terluka. Langsung saja Probe memeluk tubuh Adu du yang basah kuyub itu.

"WOOIII… Lepaskan, Probe!" Adu du terus mendorong wajah Probe yang menempel di dadanya bahkan sampai menendang perut Probe hingga terdorong ke belakang.

"Ukh… kau kejam, Adu du. Aku sudah khawatir banget tau. Sampai mencarimu ke sana-kemari. Terus…" Probe pun berceloteh panjang lebar dihadapan Adu du yang hanya bisa cengo melihat kelaukan sang sahabat di situasi genting ini.

Fang yang melihat Air baik-baik saja pun bernafas lega. Setidaknya, salah satu orang yang dicari ketemu. Tapi…

'Kemana Gempa dan Yaya?' batin Fang yang mendadak dilanda kekhawatiran.

"Uhuk uhuk… cih! Tendanganmu lumayan juga ya."

Pemuda yang ditendang Taufan pun berdiri dibantu dengan pemuda yang hampir menusuk Taufan dengan pisau. Ejojo, Petai, dan Bago go pun mendekati kedua pemuda di depan.

"Heh! Gimana? Sukses?" Tanya Ejojo yang berdiri di depan kedua pemuda itu sambil menatap Taufan, Api, Air, Fang, Probe, Adu du dan Ochobot yang berkumpul.

"Tentu saja! Dia malah pingsan sekarang. Atau mungkin sudah mati." Jawab pemuda yang ditendang Taufan dengan seringaian. Taufan yang melihat seringaian itu hendak menerjang pemuda yang tadi ditendangnya hingga puas, andai tidak dihalangi Air yang langsung menahan tangannya.

"Terus? Bagaimana bisa kau ketahuan, Tom?" Tanya Petai sarkas.

"Aish… aku di jebak sama Adu du, si pirang, dan si temperamental."

"Hahahahaha… kau dijebak? Sungguh! Ini permainan yang sangan menarik. Lalu, di mana si merah, Ketua OSIS, dan gadis itu?" Bago go berucap dengan riangnya. Dia tampak sangat menikmati semua hal yang ia anggap 'permainan' ini, kecuali saat melihat wajah Taufan.

"Entah. Setelah aku tertangkap sama Adu du, pirang, dan si tempramen itu, aku langsung diseret ke sini sama si biru pembuat onar. Dan kau juga, Jambul! Kenapa tidak menolongku lebih cepat? Tendangannya itu menyakitkan. Sungguh!" Tom menggerutu sambil sesekali berdecak dan juga menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda yang hampir menusuk Taufan, Jambul. Koko Jambul. (saya sebut Jambul saja ya).

"Aku ingin melihat adegan penyiksaan saja." Jawab Jambul datar. "Sedari tadi aku hanya melihat melodrama di gudang itu." imbuhnya sambil menatap sekumpulan pemuda di depannya yang menunjukkan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda saat melihat Halilintar yang menggendong Gempa dan Yaya yang memegang payung menghampiri sekumpulan pemuda di depannya.

"Bagus! Ini sangat sempurna! Kelima kembar Boboiboy–"

"Empat, Bos!"

"Grrhh.. aku tau!" Geram Ejojo kesal. "Keempat kembar Boboiboy dan lima orang tambahan. Menarik!"

"Ha! Benar kan kataku, Bos? Lima pemain tambahan itu akan menarik. Apalagi jika dua diantaranya sahabat dekat mangsa kita." Bago go berseru siang. Namun, seruannya hanya di dengar oleh keempat orang yang ia anggap teman ini. Teman seklompotan.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara tapakan kaki yang pelan juga nampak berat melangkah kearah Ejojo dan anak buahnya. Entah bagaimana bisa tapakan kaki itu menggema di koridor belakang gedung renang dan mengalahkan suara guyuran hujan.

Petai dan Bago go langsung berdiri di depan Ejojo layaknya pengawal yang melindungi sang raja dari musuh. Tom dan Jambul berdiri di samping kanan-kiri Ejojo. Ejojo hanya berdiri saja. melihat orang yang berjalan di depannya dengan aura yang menyesakkan. Ejojo sebenarnya agak merinding melihat tatapan tajam di balik topi bewarna merah-hitam itu, tapi ego-nya mengalahkan ketakutannya.

TAP

Tapakan kaki itu berhenti tepat sepuluh kaki dari Ejojo dan anak buahnya. Aura yang dikeluarkan sang pemilik kaki menguar dengan liarnya. Membuat siapa pun yang berada dalam radius 5 meter merasakan udara yang semakin menipis hingga sulit bernafas. Bahkan Ejojo, Petai, Bago go, Tom, dan Jambul yang berhadapan dengan sang penyebar aura pun sampai meneguk ludahnya.

'Ini bahkan lebih parah dan lebih mengerikan dari tatapan The Smiler Boy itu.' Batin Bago go panik.

"Kalian berlima…" Halilintar berucap dengan datar nan dingin sambil menatap kelima orang di di depannya.

GLUDUK GLUDUK

"…akan menerima suatu hal yang lebih parah dari yang Taufan lakukan."

JDEEEERRR

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

Gempa POV

Aku lelah.

Lelah mencari jalan keluar dari tempat yang kuperkirakan ambang kematian ini. Yah… meskipun aku yakin ini bukan tempat seperti itu.

Aku sudah lari ke sana ke sini tapi, tidak menemukan suatu jalan. Ya Allah… apakah aku harus terjebak di sini.

Aku yang kelelahan pun terduduk. Aku hanya menatap seluruh tempat yang bewarna Hitam ini. Tapi, jika kuperhatikan warna hitamnya tidak seperti pertama kali aku membuka mata. Warna hitamnya agak memudar.

Apakah mungkin jalan keluar semakin dekat?

Tapi aku sudah lelah. Sedari tadi aku berlari meninggalkan layar layaknya TV itu, jadi aku ingin istirahat dulu sejenak.

Sriiingg

'Aish.. silau. Apa lagi ini?' batinku yang reflek menghalangi cahaya yang menyilaukan itu dengan tangan kananku.

Setelah aku merasa cahayanya redup, aku menurunkan tangan kananku. Aku kembali dikejutkan dengan bentuk persegi panjang layaknya layar TV yang sebelumnya kulihat. Namun, kali ini ada dua. Dan menampilkan gambar yang berbeda.

Di layar pertama, aku melihat kak Halilintar menggendongku dengan Yaya yang memayungi kami. Aduhh… kak Halilintar, maafkan Gempa yang merepotkan. Terus, aku juga melihat kak Taufan, Air, Ochobot, dan kak Adu du. Bahkan, Fang dan kak Probe pun ada di situ juga.

'Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?'

Aku pun berpikir, mungkin Fang diajak (baca : dipaksa) sama kak Halilintar atau kak Taufan. Sedangkan kak Probe… mungkin dia mencari kak Adu du. Aku pun memperhatikan kembali yang terjadi dalam layar pertama. Kak Halilintar menyerahkanku pada Api dan Fang. Lalu, kak Halilintar berjalan menuju lima pemuda lainnya.

'Siapa mereka?'

Aku penasaran. Sungguh sangat penasara. Aku mendekatkan diriku ke layar dan melihat wajah kelima pemuda itu.

"Bu-bukankah dia kak Ejojo dan teman-temannya!" pekikku kencang hingga menyebabkan sedikit gemaan di tempatku berdiri saat ini.

Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana? Aduh… kenapa di saat seperti ini, aku harus kehilangan kesadaran. Aish… sudah berapa kali aku mengeluhkan hal ini? Aku pun tak tahu.

Karna aku terlalu fokus dengan layar pertama, aku pun lupa kalau ada layar lainnya tepat dua meter dari layar pertama.

Aku melihat gambar yang agak familiar. Bukankah itu SMP Pulau Rintis? Kenapa di situ sangat cerah? Dan… bukankah itu aku dan saudara-saudaraku?

Eh!?

Tu-tunggu! Bu-bukankah itu aku dan saudara-saudara ku saat masih kelas satu?

Apa mungkin…

…

… ini kejadian setahun lalu?

.

.

 **To Be Continues**

 **Yosh… Sudah baca bukan? Gimana? Dah ada yang terjawabkan? Kan? Kenapa ya, pada jawab Ejojo yang nyulik? Oke, dari pada masih bingung, Nayu jelaskan ya…**

 **Jadi, tiga orang yang berbicara di bagian terakhir chapter 2 kemarin, Ejojo (Bos), Petai, dan Bago go. Yang nyulik si Tom.**

 **Dan yang membuat saya bingung, kenapa ada yang menyangka itu Gopal atau tiga Rob! Saya sempat cengo melihatnya. Tapi, tidak apa kalian sudah berusaha menjawab pertanyaan saya di Chap sebelumnya.**

 **Hihihi… oke deh, inilah balasan review para readers-san yang baik hati.**

 **Amkristao**

Yang Jahat memang Ejo jo. Tambahan dengan teman-temannya. Petai, Bago go, Tom, dan Koko Jambul. Gempa tidak di pukul, hanya Air saja. Mereka memang kasian banget. Makasih atas Review-nya.

 **Shirokuro 00**

Hahaha… Kuro-san bingung? Yey, senangnya buat Kuro-san bingung

Jadi, yang nyulik itu, si Tom. Dia pake sepatu snekers seperti punya Adu du dan berpakaian seperti Adu du juga. Itu supaya Ochobot yang memang tidak terlalu menyukai Adu du akan berpikir bahwa Adu du-lah yang menculik dia dan Air.

Sebenarnya, Tom cuma ingin nyulik Air tapi, karna ada Ochobot juga, ya sekalian. Yang diculik cuma Air. Air diculik supaya mincing keempat kakaknya yang lain gitu. Yup, dah terjawabkan kalau Ejojo punya dendam sama Boboiboy bersaudara. Jangan puyeng dong Kuro-san…

Sorry ya, Updetnya tidak bisa kilat. Tapi, ini panjang kan.. XD

 **Mahrani29**

Hahaha… tidak berdarah kok. Hanya tersayat. Eih? Memangnya serem kah?

Yup, sama-sama…

Yang bikin tepar si Tom. Ahhaha… bisanya mikir Gopal. Tapi tidak apa, kan Azka sudah berusaha jawab. ^-^

Hehehe… maaf ya tidak kilat.

Salam manis gula aren.

 **Febri22**

Ejojonya bener. Tapi, Probe dan Adu du-nya tidak tepat.. hehehe…

 **MeitaChan29**

Wkakakakk… tiga Rob? Bukan Meita-san. Sudah kejawabkan tiga orang itu? *nunjuk atas* yang nyulik si Tom. Lima orang tambahan itu, si Fang, Yaya, Adu du, Probe, dan Ochobot. Saya sebut 'pemain tambahan' karna Ejojo dan anak buahnya tidak berurusan dengan lima orang itu, pengecualian untuk Probe. Yang mereka incar hanyalah kelima Boboiboy.

Gomen tidak updet kilat.

 **Nanas RabbitFox**

Hahaha… tidak ada penyesalan kok Nanas-san(manggil gini gk papa kan)

Yoshh.. nih dah lanjut kan..

 **Hanako Frost**

Yang nyulik bukan Ejojo tapi, Tom. Ejojo Cuma nyuruh #sama aja

Yang ada di semak-semak si Tom yang ngawasi kedua sandranya. Itu Pisau. Dah terjawabkan di chap ini.

Yup… nih dah Updet.

 **Silver Celestia**

Hehehe… sepemikiran Air ya.. selamat!

Eh? Beneran rapikah? Hehehe… makasih. Apakah Chapter ini juga rapi? Atau malah amburadul?

Hehehe… nih dah Updet. Tapi, cepet gak nih?

 **Airin 376**

Yup, Ejojo yang merencanakan. Tom(anak buahnya) yang menculik. Yosh.. nih dah lanjut!

 **Vivi Ritsu**

Ni dah lanjut. Ejojo hanya merencanakan. Yang nyulik Tom.

 **Lomiachi-chan**

Hahaha… sepemikiran Air yaa… tenang, tidak salah kok, hanya kurang tepat. #Plaaakkk

Yup, itu mencairkan.. maaf Typo.. hehehe… Yosh, nih dah lanjut!

 **Miyazawa Rie**

Hahaha… syukur deh kalau chap dua kemarin lebih di mengerti. Hahaha… saya yang ngetik aja ngakak. Hehe… penasaran sama pesannya ya? Kurang lebih seperti yang Gempa kirimkan ke Hali di chap dua kok.

Yosh.. Ganbarimasu..

 **Nur Hallimah**

Wah… akhirnya ada yang nanya di mana Ying. Maaf ya, di fic Problem ini, Ying tidak saya masukkan. Karna, dia masih saya simpan.

 **DesyNAP**

Hehehe… makasih atas pujiannya. Maaf ya tidak bisa Updet kilat

Keponya dah terobati kan?

 **Ayunf3**

Hehehe… kerenkah? Sungguh? *mata bling-bling*

Iya.. saya juga kasian sama mereka. Yang dipukul Cuma Air. Kalo Ochobot, dia terbentur.

Maaf ya tidak secepat keinginan Ayun-san.

 **Edogawa Boboiboy**

Oh ya, sebelum balas review, itu Edogawa-san salah ketikkan? Seharusnya Boboiboy kan? Makanya saya baikin.

Dah taukan apa yang terjadi. Hehehe… gimana chapter ini?

Makasih ya atas pujiannya. Saya senang banget.

 **Yosh… cukup segitu dulu. Maaf ya, para chara tidak bisa ikut balas. Maaf juga jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan. Hihihi… Yokey, silahkan para readers menyempatkan waktu untuk…**

 **R.E.V.I.E.W**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Past - Part 1

**HUWAAAAA…. Gomen na karna fic ini baru publish setelah sebulan lamanya…**

 **Bukan maksud saya menelantarkan fic ini, tapi saya memiliki beberapa alasan yang akan saya kasi tau setelah kalian membaca Chapter 4 ini.**

 **Saya juga tersanjung karna ada orang dari Malaysia yang mereview fic yang masih punya kekurangan ini.**

 **Daannn… sesuai permintaan, Chap 4 dan Chap 5 (nanti) ini adalah kejadian setahun lalu. Yey…**

 **Fang : Cepatlah! Jangan lama-lama!**

 **Hali : Hn. Berisik pula.**

 **Oke, oke… mari kita balas review dulu sebelumnya…**

 **.**

 **Mahrani29**

Iya, Gempanya pingsan. Itu sudah tuntutan di naskah. *tunjuk-tunjuk naskah*

Gempa : Oh yeah, sampai badanku pegel banget.

Yosh, nih dah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya, dan maaf nunggu lama..

 **.**

 **Shikuro 00**

Hahaha… jangan nangis dong~. Kata guru saya waktu SMK, kalo bingung pegangan, jadi gak jatoh, hahaha…

Ada apa ya~? Hihi… ada di chap ini kok. Iya, Gempa yang kena. Yup, Gempa memang tidak tahan dngin, dan Hali sebagai kakak yang baik meminjamkan jaketnya.

Hali : Padahal dia punya sendiri. Nyesel juga loh pinjemin dia. Sampe sobek lagi.

Ck, kau itu jahat banget, Hali. #disambar halilintar.

Taufan : Eh? Aku serem banget ya? Tapi tetap keren kan? *Narsis Mode ON*

Yup, saya memang senang buat Kuro-san bingung.

Hehehe… maaf ya, saya malah ngaret sebulan.

Thanks for review…

 **.**

 **Ayunf3**

Ahahaha… makasih atas pujiannya, saya jadi malu…

Taufan : Meski marah tetap Ganteng kan? (Author : kumat lagi Narsisnya… -_-)

Yosh, makasih atas semangatnya dan reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapter 4~

 **.**

 **Airin 376**

Makasih atas pujiannya. Umm… jawaban atas apa yang akan Hali lakukan pada Ejojo akan terjawab d Chapter 6 mendatang, yang sabar ya…

Sekarang masih penasaran nda? #Plaakkk… (Airin : belum juga baca)

Makasih reviewnya…

 **.**

 **Vivi Ritsu**

Huwaaa… maafkan kakak ya… kakak ngerasa bahasanya biasa aja, ternyata ada yang anggap berat banget.. maaf ya…T_T

Api : Hiiii~ Lebay… #ditendang

Makasih reviewnya…

 **.**

 **Miyazawa Rie**

Ahaha.. ya begitulah si Fang. Narsisnya gak ketulungan.. #dililit jari baying

Yup, memang masih bnyak kasus… soal sms itu… umm, nanti akan terjawab di chapter 5 : The Past - Part 2.

Osh, Ganbarimasu, sankyuu for review~

 **.**

 **Thunderpearl**

Yup, mengenai pembalasan dendam Ejojo. Hehehe… Hali kan memang serem kalo marah..

Hali : Apa kau cakap? *lempar pedang halilintar*

Gosonglah aku…

Hehehe… suka ya, makasih banget… nih dah lanjut, makasih reviewnya…

 **.**

 **DesyNAP**

Oohh~~ pastinya kasian bnget kalo dia sakit… hehehe…

Syukurlah, Desy-san tdk melihat kurang dari 5 typo yang saya dapatkan. Hehehe… makasih atas pujiannya…

Nah~ di chap inilah masa lalunya… maaf menunggu lama ya, dan makasih atas reviewnya…

 **.**

 **AnggiAfi**

Halu jugaa…

Ehehe… kepo ya? Yokey, nih dah lanjut… makasih telah review…

 **.**

 **Furusawa Aika**

Hehehe… ini lebih lama dari chap tiga loh, nangis cabe ya XD

Gempa : Aku masih hidup lah! Cuma pingsan doang… iks… mirisnya hidup..

Oii… itu trademarkku

Air : Sudahlah, kak Nayu, Cuma kata 'mirisnya hidup' doangkan?

Terserahlah…

Eih? Jangan bilang diri sendiri sableng dong… gak baik… yosh, makasih atas reviewnya… maaf menunggu lama.. nih dah lanjut…

 **.**

 **Fajrin**

Hehehe… makasih atas pujiannya, kritik dan sarannya. Saya sangat menghargai review anda. Dan yeah, maaf jika membosankan… hehehe… semoga chap ini tidak membosankan..

Api : ini membosankan banget, percaya kata-kata saya..

AAAPPIIII!

Ochobot : *di dorong Air* Aku kah? Yelah, makasih atas reviewnya…

 **.**

 **Chatarina**

Hehehe.. ngena ya? Alhamdulillah… *sujud syukur*

Hali : Lebay

Terserah gua dong… Eheheh… Jawabannya ada di chap ini dan chap depan, selamat menikmati~

Makasih atas reviewnya..

 **.**

 **Tya**

Ehehe… Updetnya kilat banget kan?

Adu du : Sebulan tuh LAMA!

Probe : Yelah! Lama banget tu!

Eheheh… gomenna ya, gk bisa kilat… makasih dah review…

 **.**

 **Arsella**

Yeah, Ejojolah penjahatnya… Wakakakak… kalau Arsela teliti, di chap satu ada Gopal loh, meski Cuma nama doang..

Gopal : Yelah tu, kejam sangat kau, kak Nayu… Lihat! Aku sampai di sangka yang jahat…

Oi.. tapi di sini kau ada kan? Tenanglah…

Eheheh… Kalau Ying memang tidak saya msukkan di Fic Problem ini… dia nnti ada porsinyalah… makasih atas reviewnya~

 **.**

 **HaliChinose**

Makasih atas pujiannya. Masih bingung ya? Bingung di mananya? Dendam Ejojo akan di bahas d Chap ini, selamat membaca… makasih reviewnya…

 **.**

 **Edogawa Boboiboy**

Hahaha… kalau mau tau, liat di Bio aja… makasih atas reviewnya…

 **.**

 **Lily**

Hehehe… makasi atas pujiannya Lily-san. Dari Malay ya, saya merasa tersanjung seseorang dari Negara asal Cartoon BoboiBoy mereview fanfic saya. Yosh, Ganbarimasu! Dan maaf ya, menunggu lama, dah Updet nih… Thanks for Review…

 **.**

 **Ayya**

Yang terjadi sama Gempa akan terjawab di chapter 5, untuk chapter 4 ini, awal-awal masalahnya… hehehe… maaf ya nda bisa Updet kilat :( makasih reviewnya…

 **Icynerdygirl**

Memang tuh, jahat banget Ejojo n the genk. Maunya mereka berlima terjawab di chap 4 dan 5. Hehehe… Ada fansnya Adu du n Probe nih… cieee~~

Probe : Adu du, ada fans kita lah. Huwaa… kita memang baik di fic ini. Jadi, manusia pula tuh…

Adu du : Cih, bagus lah.. bawalah teman-teman kau yang fans sama aku, dengan begitu akan kujadikan kau anak buahku nanti. Muahahahaha….

ProbeNayu : Apalah kau nih? -_-'

Tenang saja, reviewnya sama sekali tidak menyinggung. Makasih ya sdh review…

 **.**

 **Kakaknya Boboiboy**

Ehehehe… makasih pujiannya… maaf ya Updetnya lama..

Yosh, salam kenal juga, makasih atas reviewnya…

 **.**

 **Seriaryu Kairu Syin**

Waalaikum salam…

Waow, the interesting people! Wihh… punya saudara kembar? Asyiknya.. saya aja Cuma punya saudara kembar imajinasi… wkwkwkw…

Yosh, nih dah lanjut… makasih ya atar review-nya…

 **.**

 **Nasywa**

Eih? Apanya yang berhenti, Nasywa? Kalo Chapter kemaren, memang harus berhenti di situlah… tapi, kalo ficnya… oh no! This Fanfic never Discontinue! Jadi tenang aja, akan tetap saya lanjutkan. Hehehe… yosh, trima kasih atas semangatnya n reviewnya…

 **.**

 **Problem**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer is Animonsta, Problem is mine**

 **.**

 **Family – Hurt/Comfort – Friendship**

 **.**

 **Warning : Inspirasi Sibling Chaos by Dark Calamity Of Princess. AU, ELemental Siblings, Semi-Formal, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Humor Garing, Brother Complex, NO Pair dan NO sho-ai. Fanfic pertama di fandom BoBoiBoy. Human!Alien. Human!Robot. Little bit of Tragedy. Perkelahian dan Perkataan kasar.**

 **DON'T LIKE?**

 **DON'T READ**

 **THIS FANFICTION!**

 **Happy Reading!**

Chapter 4 : The Past - Part 1

Pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung kecil saling bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain. Mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan kicauan-kicauannya. Juga menyanyikan lagu yang sangat merdu bagi pengguna jalan di kawasan perumahan ini.

Dari sebuah rumah, dapat kita lihat para penghuni keluar dan berjalan beriringan di jalan perumahan yang sepi ini. Bagaimana tidak sepi? Saat ini, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6.33. Tidak biasanya pula penghuni rumah berlantai dua itu pergi sepagi ini. Tanpa kehebohan yang mengundang gelengan kepala para tetangga. Ini sesuatu yang langka sekali. Hal yang sangat langka dilakukan oleh si Boboiboy bersaudara. Begitulah para tetangga memanggil mereka.

"Entah aku harus senang atau malah takut dengan keajaiban ini."

Gumaman yang terdengar kalem juga pasrah itu memecahkan keheningan diantara Boboiboy bersaudara.

"Ahahaha… kak Gempa seharusnya senang dong. Hari ini, kita semua bangun pagi. Bahkan kak Halilin bangun sendiri, tanpa dibangunkan olehku dan kak Taufan. Tidak ada perkelahian antara kak Halilin dan kak Taufan. Air juga sudah masak lebih dulu dari kak Gempa. Terus…" Api terus berbicara panjang lebarnya dan dibalas antusias oleh Taufan.

Halilintar hanya mendengarkan tanpa berminat untuk komentar. Air sesekali tersenyum saat Taufan atau Api memandangnya seakan bertanya 'benarkan?'. Sedangkan Gempa, ia hanya menatap jalan di depan dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke angkasa.

Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit curiga dengan keempat saudaranya ini. Jarang-jarang atau lebih tepat sangat-jarang-sekali, keempat saudaranya bertingkah seperti ini, kecuali...

"Gempa, nanti malam kita bakar-bakar yuk!"

… ada maunya.

'Sudah kuduga.' Batin Gempa sweatdrop.

"Yayaya… aku setuju! Ayo kita bakar-bakar!" seru Api girang.

"Kecilkan suaramu, kak Api. Orang-orang pada ngelihatin kita nih."

Air memang benar. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di trotoar. Dan seruan (baca : teriakan) Api mengundang perhatian para pejalan kaki dan orang-orang yang sedang membuka tokonya. Api yang sadar akan kelakuannya barusan hanya menyengir pada orang-orang yang menatapnya.

"Bodoh."

CTAK CTAK

Dua perempatan siku-siku bertengger di kepala Api. "Siapa yang –"

"Kalau kau tidak tenang, Gempa tidak akan menyetujui permintaan kita." Bisik Halilintar yang telah berada dekat dengan Api, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari keadaan jalan yang mulai ramai.

"Grrrhh…" Api menggeram kesal. Mau tidak mau dia harus sabar, jika tidak ingin rencana yang ia dan ketiga saudaranya -minus Gempa- impikan gatot. Gagal Total.

Gempa yang sedikit mendengar kalimat 'membujuk' Halilintar kembali menghela nafas pelan. Ia berpikir, mungkin tidak ada salahnya malam ini mereka bakar-bakar ikan atau ayam, jika bisa daging pun tak masalah. Sudah lama juga mereka tidak melakukannya.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada salahnya juga. Kita bakar-bakar… umh, ayam saja ya?"

Taufan dan Api yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk dengan semangat. Air hanya tersenyum lembut. Dalam hati dia juga sangat menginginkan hal ini. Halilintar? Kalian pasti tau. Wajahnya tetap cuek tapi, tercetak senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Tapi…"

Mendengar kata 'tapi' yang dilontarkan oleh Gempa, sontak mereka semua menatap Gempa tanpa menghentikan jalan menuju SMP Pulau Rintis yang berjarak 30 meter di depan mata.

Gempa tersenyum misterius saat melihat tatapan keempat saudaranya. "Fang dan Yaya akan ikut dalam acara kita."

Mendengar nama 'Fang' yang meluncur dengan sukses. Halilintar menggantikan senyuman tipisnya dengan raut wajah geram. Gempa cuek bebek aja saat merasakan aura yang menguar dari Halilintar. Air hanya tersenyum kaku. Taufan dan Api merinding lalu menjauh dari Halilintar.

'Kenapa si penggila kepopuleran itu harus ikutan juga?' Batin Halilintar sebal.

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

TENG~ TENG~ TENG~

"Baiklah anak-anak, sampai di sini pertemuan kita. Jangan lupa kumpulkan tugas yang saya berikan minggu depan!" Guru yang mengajar di kelas 7C itu pun langsung keluar setelah mengucapkan peringatan kepada para siswa-siswinya.

"YEY! Akhirnya istirahat juga! Api! Ocho! Ayo kita ke kantin! Lapar banget nih~ Habis tenagaku memikirkan pelajaran maut itu." Seru pemuda berbadan tambun dengan kulit coklat pada dua orang pemuda yang duduk di depan dan di sampingnya.

"Hah~, baiklah… aku juga lapar."

"Hehehe… maaf ya, hari ini aku makan bareng dengan kembaranku." Ucap Api dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Aku duluan ya~" seru Api kemudian sembari berlalu meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"Yalah tuh…" desah pemuda tambun itu kecewa.

"Oi, Gopal! Saudara itu lebih penting dari teman. Ingat itu!"

"Yalah… Yalah… ayo kita ke kantin!"

.

.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Hentakan kaki yang kasar itu, menggema di koridor sepi ini. Api terus menghentakkan kakinya dengan kasar disertai dengan bibirnya yang terus mendumel ini dan itu.

"Huh! Sialan! Kenapa sih aku ditinggalkan? Mentang-mentang aku tidak sekelas dengan salah satu dari mereka, dengan seenaknya aku ditinggal. Keterlaluan banget deh!"

Api pun melanjutkan dumelannya itu hingga mencapai pintu yang menghubungkan dengan taman belakang sekolah yang sangat jarang dikunjungi oleh siswa-siswi SMP Pulau Rintis.

Api terus berjalan -kali ini tanpa menghentakkan kakinya- hingga sampai di sebuah pohon paling besar nan rindang yang berada di taman itu. Langsung saja ia menempatkan dirinya diantara Taufan dan Air tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun.

"Kenapa mukamu jelek gitu?" tanya Taufan usil sambil nunjuk wajah Api yang merengut sebal.

"Uhh… kak Taufan dan yang lainnya tega ninggalin aku. Dan… wajah tampanku ini kau bilang jelek, hah? Jengkelin banget deh!" Api berkata ketus.

"Wajahmu memang jelek."

"Kak Halilin~"

"Eih? Bukan salah kami. Kamu aja yang telat banget."

"Apanya yang telat? Jelas-jelas, pas guru matematika itu keluar, aku langsung ke kelas pergi ke kelas kak Taufan dan Air. Tapi, sampainya aku di sana kalian sudah pergi duluan. Aku ke kelasnya kak Halilin dan kak Gempa juga sama. Kalian ti- eh? Kak Gempa mana?" Seluruh luapan kekesalan Api yang berupa kata-kata, terhenti saat menyadari kalau Gempa tidak ada bersamanya dan saudaranya yang lain.

"Ke ruang OSIS." Jawab Halilintar singkat, padat, dan jelas, sambil bersandar pada batang pohon yang besar dengan mata yang terpejam.

"EEEHHH!?" pekik Api dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menempel di kedua pipinya. Layaknya seorang gadis yang terkejut melihat sang kekasih berpelukan dengan teman laki-lakinya.

BLETAK

"SHUT UP, BRAT!" Bentak Halilintar setelah memberikan hadiah manis di kepala Api.

"Ish… sakitlah kak Halilin~." Ringis Api dengan nada sing song saat mengucapkan nama Halilintar.

"Berhenti memanggil namaku dengan nada seperti itu!"

"Kak Halilin~~"

BLETAK

"Cih! Menjijikkan!" dumel Halilintar setelah memukul Api, lagi. Dan Api hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ahahahaha… untungnya Gempa tidak ada di sini. Hahaha… Kalau ada, hihihi… pastinya acara bakar-bakar kita gagal. Hahahah…." Taufan berkata di sela-sela tawanya.

Air yang menonton kelakuan ketiga kakaknya lebih memperhatikan langit yang sangat cerah. Pemuda bernuansa biru muda ini, merasa hari ini sangat indah. Apalagi malam nanti, pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Huwaaa… maaf aku telat!"

Seruan suara yang terdengar panik itu, menyapa indra pendengaran keempat pemuda identik di bawah pohon besar itu. Mereka menatap kembaran mereka yang tengah bertumpu pada kedua lututnya sembari menetralkan nafas yang memburu.

"Hah… hah… hah… maaf.. hah.."

"Sudahlah, Gempa. Ayo cepat duduk! Kita makan bekal buatan Air. Hihihi… aku sudah lapar~"

"Ya! Aku juga lapar, kak Gempa." Seru Api yang nampaknya sudah melupakan akan kekesalannya karna ditinggal. Gempa pun langsung duduk di samping Air dan mengambil bekalnya yang berada di sodorkan oleh Halilintar.

Mereka berlima pun makan dengan tenangnya. Sesekali, Taufan dan Api mengusili Halilintar yang masih berwajah datar saat memakan masakan Air. Menurut kedua kembar yang paling usil itu, masakan Air adalah masakan yang paling langka yang dapat di rasakan. Itu pun karna Air memang jarang masak. Dan seharusnya, kakak tertua mereka menikmatinya dengan wajah berbinar cerah. Bukannya menikmati dengan wajah datar ala kadarnya.

.

.

"Aduh! Oi, Ejojo! Apa maksudmu menarikku kayak gini?"

"Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan."

"Iya, iya… tapi, bisakah kau melepaskanku? Ini sakit sekali."

Ejojo terus menarik pemuda bersurai violet itu, tanpa memperdulikan rontaan dan kalimat memohon yang dikeluarkan pemuda yang seumuran dengannya.

"Buka pintunya!" perintah Ejojo pada salah satu anak buahnya yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka menampilkan pemandangan taman sekolah yang terawat sangat baik. Jalan setapak berada di antara rumput yang terpotong rapi. Kursi yang berada di bawah beberapa pohon rindang. Sayangnya, Ejojo dan anak buahnya, juga pemuda yang ditarik paksa itu tidak memperhatikan suasana taman yang damai ini. Juga tak menyadari hawa keberadaan manusia lainnya.

Ejojo berhenti. Anak buahnya pun ikut berhenti. Pemuda yang ditarik, terus meronta ingin dilepaskan dari cengkraman Ejojo.

"Kau tahu, Ejojo? Aku ini Ketua OSIS-mu! Ketua OSIS kalian juga! Kenapa kalian bertindak kasar seperti ini padaku?" Bentak pemuda itu berang. Cukup sudah segala perkataan baik juga permohonan yang ia ucapkan tadi.

Cukup!

Kesabarannya sudah nyaris lenyap. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin membentak atau mungkin adu kekerasan jika perlu.

"Heh? Kau berani membentakku, Probe?" Tanya Ejojo sarkartis disertai seringaian. Anak buahnya juga menyeringai namun tak selebar Ejojo.

Melihat Ejojo yang menyeringai diikuti anak buahnya, Probe merasa ia tak cukup kuat untuk adu pukul dengan lima orang sekaligus. Ia memang mengenal kelima orang yang tengah mengelilinginya. Tapi, ia tak cukup dekat dengan mereka. Probe berpikir, andaikan Adu du, sang sahabat, tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja di kelas, pasti ia tidak akan terjebak bersama wakilnya di OSIS juga anak buah wakilnya.

'Adu du, tolonglah aku!' Batinnya berharap.

"Kau mau memanggil Adu du, hmm? Kau mau dia menolongmu?"

Probe tersentak saat pikirannya terbaca oleh Ejojo. Pemuda bersurai violet ini tahu kalau ia tidak akan lolos semudah itu dari jeratan pemuda yang masih mencengkam pergelangannya. Ia juga tau mengenai rumor yang beredar selama setahun ini. Meski tidak dekat, ia dapat mengetahui bagaimana karakter seorang Ejojo, berdasarkan pengamatannya.

'Semoga ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku.' Batin Probe berharap, lagi.

"Nampaknya… dia sudah pasrah nih, Bos."

"Hahaha… ternyata si Ketua OSIS kita pengecut ya."

"Heh! Harusnya Bos yang jadi ketua OSIS. Bukannya pengecut ini!"

"Benar."

"Ish… datar amat deh."

"Hn."

"KAMPRET! APA MA–"

"Sudahlah Bago go. Biarkan saja Jambul berkata sesukanya."

"Kau lebih membelanya daripada aku, Petai?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Akh… Tom! Jelaskan padanya!"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Itulah percakapan yang dilakukan keempat anak buah Ejojo. Entahlah, author pun tak mengerti kenapa percakapan mereka agak melenceng.

"CUKUP!"

Satu kata yang diucapkan lantang oleh Ejojo, membuat keempat anak buahnya diam seketika.

Probe sendiri tersentak. Bukan karna suara lantang yang Ejojo lontarkan, tapi karna percakapan yang ia dengar dari anak buahnya Ejojo.

'Jadi, Ejojo benar-benar iri akan posisiku sebagai Ketua OSIS? Jadi, itu bukan hanya isu? Jadi, aku salah dong berprasangka baik dengannya? Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Ejojo tidak akan melepaskan orang yang membuatnya iri. Itulah yang kuketahui. Aish… kenapa aku mengalami kesialan seperti ini?' Probe terus memikirkan segala hal yang ia ketahui mengenai Ejojo. Dan sekarang, pemuda bersurai violet itu, menganggap Ejojo adalah orang yang berbahaya. Entahlah, instingnya yang berkata seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar pasrah rupanya, hmm?" Ejojo bertanya lagi dengan nada sinis yang sangat jelas terdengar. Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu, bersiap melancarkan tinjuan kearah Probe dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Namun, saat tinggal lima centi lagi, seruan seseorang terdengar di telinganya.

"KAK PROBE! KAK EJOJO! SEDANG APA KALIAN DI SANA?"

"Cih!" Ejojo berdecih. Ia tak suka acaranya diganggu. Dan sekarang, teriakan yang berasal dari pemuda bertopi terbaliklah yang mengacaukan acara pembukaannya.

Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearah enam orang siswa kelas 8 ini. Lima pemuda identik telah berdiri di depan mereka, dan salah satunya tampak mengatur nafas karna lelah berlari.

"Hah… hah… aku tidak menyangka ternyata ada orang selain kami berlima di sini." Ucap Gempa dengan senyuman kalemnya, setelah berhasil menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu tadi.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Ejojo datar.

"Jadi dia kak Probe si ketos itu ya, kak Gempa?" Tanya Api, tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Ejojo.

"Ya. Dia kak Probe. Dan di depannya, kak Ejojo. Dia wakil di OSIS." Jawab Gempa riang sambil memperkenalkan Ejojo dengan kedua tangannya yang terlentang kearah Ejojo.

"Ooohhh… jadi dia toh, si waketos yang katanya menakutkan itu." Seru Taufan yang langsung mendekati dan menilik tubuh Ejojo dari dekat. Taufan sampai memicingkan kedua matanya. Kembar kedua ini masih terus meneliti apa yang menakutkan dari Ejojo.

Wajah? Biasa aja. Masih tampang bocah SMP meskipun tumbuh sedikit kumis.

Rambut? Memang sih, rambutnya yang bewarna merah marun itu seperti anak berandalan yang mengecat rambutnya sendiri seperti Probe. Tapi, itu memang rambut asli, berdasarkan yang ia dengar. Dan menurut Taufan, rambut itu tidak terlalu mengerikan. Malah terkesan keren. Diam-diam, Taufan pun berharap mempunyai rambut seperti itu.

Postur tubuh? Tubuhnya pun tidak ada yang membuat Taufan ketakutan. Bahkan, menurut Taufan lagi, tubuh Ejojo itu masih normal. Tidak seperti Halilintar yang sudah agak berotot.

Mata? Tatapan Ejojo memang tajam. Hampir menyamai Halilintar. Warnanya pun kuning keemasan. Entah itu asli atau hanya sebuah softlens. Tapi, bagi Taufan Halilintar lebih menakutkan dari Ejojo. Bahkan, desas-desus perilaku kejam Ejojo pun menurut Taufan, itu hanya cari sensasi saja. Tidak seperti Halilintar.

"Apa maksudmu menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" Desis Ejojo geram. Ingin rasanya pemilik surai merah bata itu menghabisi junior bertopi miring di depannya ini.

"Umm… aku hanya penasaran..." Ejojo mengangkat alisnya mendengar ucapan menggantung itu. Saat Ejojo akan bertanya lagi, ia melihat pemuda bertopi kuning-jingga juga berdiri berdampingan dengan si bertopi miring. Tatapannya pun sama.

"Umm… kau benar kak Taufan. Aku juga penasaran. Bagian mana yang ditakuti dari kakak berambut merah ini?"

"Ya, kita sepemikiran, Api. Menurutku sih…" Taufan menggantungkan perkataannya sembari menegakkan tubuhnya dan berkacak pinggang. "… kak Hali lebih menakutkan dan mengerikkan." Imbuh Taufan dengan riangnya. Membuat Api mengangguk antusias. Gempa menenangkan Halilintar yang mulai tersulut emosinya. Air merutuki perkataan kakak keduanya yang berkata dengan lancarnya.

Ejojo yang sudah tidak tahan lagi ditatap dengan pandangan meremehkan -menurutnya- oleh Taufan dan Api, langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul keduanya.

SYUUUTT

GREB GREB

"Grrhh…" Ejojo menggeram kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Tinggal 5 cm lagi tinjuannya sampai di masing-masing wajah kedua junior di depannya, salah satu juniornya -yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan dua orang di depannya-, langsung menggenggam erat kedua kepalan tangan Ejojo. Sangat erat, sampai-sampai Ejojo sendiri tidak sanggup menepis genggaman yang kokoh itu.

Ejojo menatap pemuda bertopi hitam-merah menyala di depannya. Ejojo menatap juniornya dengan pandangan yang tajam, begitu pula sebaliknya. Taufan dan Api yang terkejut dengan datangnya sang kakak tertua, spontan mundur menjauh. Entah mengapa, aura yang dikeluarkan sang Wakil Ketua OSIS juga sang kakak tertua, membuat dua kembar terusil ini merinding lebih dari biasanya.

Taufan yang akhirnya telah menyadari perkataan spontannya tadi menegak ludah paksa. 'Aduh, aku salah ngomong tadi. Kak Hali pasti marah.' Batinnya panik.

"CK! LEPASKAN TA–"

"Berani kau menyentuh seujung rambut adik-adikku…" Halilintar memotong bentakan Ejojo dengan nada suara yang dingin. Menyebabkan suhu yang seharusnya hangat karena sang mentari yang bersinar terang, menjadi dingin seketika. "…kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Imbuh Halilintar yang kembali menatap Ejojo dengan kilatan tajam di iris coklatnya.

Ejojo yang melihat tatapan itu seketika membeku. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi meronta berhenti bergerak. Mulutnya agak menganga. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan. Tubuhnya pun bergetar tanpa ia sadari.

Keempat anak buah Ejojo yang sedari tadi hanya menonton, lebih tepatnya tak berani ikut campur dengan junior mereka yang satu ini. Terkejut bukan main melihat tubuh sang 'Bos' gemetaran di bawah tatapan Halilintar. Mereka ingin menyelamatkan sang Bos, tapi mereka juga tidak mau mendapatkan 'hadiah manis' yang biasa dibicarakan (baca : digosipkan) oleh siswa kelas satu dari Halilintar.

Air yang juga terus menonton merasa jengah. Menurutnya, kedua kakaknya yang usil itu juga salah, karna menggoda kakak kelas mereka yang terkenal dengan semua sikap tercelanya. Anehnya juga, kakak kelasnya itu bisa menjadi Wakil Ketua OSIS. Dan Air juga merasa kakak kelasnya itu pantas mendapatkan tatapan membunuh Halilintar.

'Beraninya adu otot, padahal kak Taufan dan kak Api hanya pake mulut.' Begitulah yang Air pikirkan.

Probe yang melihat langsung kelakuan saudara kembar Gempa berkeringat dingin. Hey! Meskipun dia Ketua OSIS, jika dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang dapat berujung dengan perkelahian dia angkat tangan. Namun, segera ia tepiskan pikiran pengecut itu. Probe pun memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika nanti Ejojo akan mengibarkan bendera perang.

TENG~ TENG~ TENG~

"Sudah kak Halilintar, kak Ejojo. Bel sudah tanda istirahat selesai sudah bunyi. Ayo kita ke kelas! Hentikan pertengkaran kecil ini." Pinta Gempa dengan nada lembut.

Melihat sang kakak tertua tidak mau melepaskan cengkramannya, Gempa menghampiri Halilintar dan Ejojo. Ia pun menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Halilintar sembari melepaskan cengkraman yang sangat kuat itu.

Lepas.

Cengkraman Halilintar pada kedua tangan Ejojo lepas. Gempa yang prihatin melihat ekspresi ketakutan Ejojo menepuk pundak sang kakak kelas dengan senyum lembutnya yang menenangkan.

Ejojo yang sadar akan tepukan Gempa langsung menepis tangan itu. Ekspresi ketakutan yang terpancar berubah seketika menjadi ekspresi marah. Ejojo melihat Gempa yang masih tersenyum, membuat pemuda bersurai merah bata itu muak.

"HAJAR MEREKA!" Titah Ejojo pada anak buahnya.

Mendengar perintah sang Bos, keempat anak buat Ejojo itu bersiap untuk memulai perkelahian. Namun, sebelum sempat bergerak lebih, Probe langsung berdiri di antara kubu Ejojo dan kubu si kembar lima.

"APA MAUMU, PROBE?" Ejojo berseru berang. Ia pun mengarahkan tinjunya pada pemuda bersurai violet itu.

GREB

"Hentikan ini sekarang juga, Ejojo!" Nada datar nan tegas yang dikeluarkan Probe membuat semua yang berada di situ tersentak. Aura yang Probe keluarkan membuat keheningan tercipta. Ini dia! Aura yang sering diperbincangkan siswa-siswi tingat 8 dan 9. Aura wibawa sang Ketua OSIS.

"Ck!" Ejojo berdecak kesal lalu menarik paksa tangannya, lalu menjauh dari Probe dan kelima kembar diikuti anak buahnya. Ia tidak akan menang melawan aura Probe saat ini. Meski ia sangat yakin bisa membuat sang Ketua OSIS bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, nyatanya dia pun -notabene-nya Wakil Ketua OSIS- hanya siswa yang memiliki pangkat di bawah Ketua OSIS.

TAP

Ejojo menghentikan langkahnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Iris kuning emasnya yang tajam, menatap kelima kembar Boboiboy, terutama Gempa dan Halilintar.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan pembalasan yang setimpal. Tunggulah itu!" Ucapan Ejojo terdengar dengan jelas di pendengaran Probe dan kelima kembar Boboiboy.

Wuusssshhh

Angin pun berhembus. Menyapu lembut semua objek yang dilaluinya, termasuk kesebalas pemuda yang hanya terdiam menikmati belaian lembut angin di pertengahan bulan Agustus. Tidak ada yang melakukan pergerakan. Mereka masih terdiam setelah pernyataan yang diucapkan Ejojo, ditambah hembusan angin yang seolah-olah mencoba untuk meredakan emosi yang kian memuncak.

Setelah angin telah berhembus normal, Ejojo dan keempat anak buahnya kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan keenam pemuda lainnya yang masih terdiam dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Halilintar dengan ekspresi datar. Taufan dengan ekspresi bingung. Gempa dengan ekspresi lega. Api dengan ekspresi panik. Air dengan ekspresi tenang. Dan Probe dengan ekspresi kalut.

"Gi-gimana kalau ancamannya itu beneran?" Tanya Api panik.

"Tenanglah, kak Api. Kan ada kak Halilintar yang tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh kita." Ujar Air tenang tanpa menyadari bahwa kalimatnya itu menyindir sang kakak tertua. Dan Halilintar hanya mendengus sebal mendengar penuturan adik bungsunya.

"Umm… aku sebenarnya bingung." Gumam Taufan dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari yang berada di dagu dan pandangan yang mengarah lurus ke tempat Ejojo dan anak buahnya pergi.

"Sudahlah, setidaknya sekarang kak Probe baik-baik saja. Benarkan?"

Mendengar nada lembut yang diucapkan Gempa, Probe langsung menatap juniornya yang baru sebulan bergabung di OSIS. Pernah terbesit di benak Probe, jika saja Gempa seangkatan dengannya, pasti pemuda bertopi terbalik itulah yang menjadi Ketua OSIS sekarang. Ia berpikir seperti itu setelah melihat bagaimana Gempa membawa dirinya selama menjadi anggota OSIS.

Probe pun mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Gempa. Perasaan kalutnya mengenai ancaman Ejojo sedikit tersingkirkan. Tapi, karna perkataan itu pula Probe menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi, alasanmu menyapaku dan Probe, karna mengetahui niatannya untuk menghajarku?" Tanya Probe dengan penuh harap agar Gempa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hehehe…" Gempa hanya tertawa kaku sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Sebenarnya, itu alasan yang kedua. Alasan yang pertama, karna kami baru saja selesai makan siang." Jawab Gempa dengan senyumnya yang tipis namun, masih tersirat kelembutan di dalamnya.

Halilintar yang sedari tadi diam langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Gempa. Gempa yang tak siap akan tarikan Halilintar hampir saja jatuh, jika Halilintar tidak sigap menangkap tubuh sang adik.

Gempa langsung menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Halilintar. Gempa tau. Kakak tertuanya itu khawatir terhadapnya yang dengan beraninya menghentikan tindakan kekerasan yang akan Ejojo lakukan pada Probe. Tapi, Gempa bukanlah orang yang akan cuek melihat seseorang dalam bahaya.

"Maafkan aku."

Mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dengan nada penuh penyesalan, Halilintar tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Taufan, Api, dan Air yang menyadari senyuman itu terkejut. Tapi, sedetik kemudian senyuman merekah di wajah ketiga kembaran Halilintar dan Gempa itu.

Probe yang sedari tadi menyaksikan interaksi antara saudara kembar itu, hanya tersenyum senang. Otak jeniusnya mengatakan, bahwa tindakan Halilintar yang menarik Gempa secara tiba-tiba itu, adalah bentuk kekesalan sekaligus kekhawatirannya. Dan Gempa yang menyadari itu, langsung meminta maaf kepada Halilintar.

"Nah~, gimana kalau kita masuk ke kelas sekarang? Kalian tahu? Ini sudah lewat 20 menit dari bel berakhirnya istirahat." Sahut Probe, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelima kembar itu dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

'Andaikan aku punya saudara.' Batinnya miris.

 _'_ _Kalian akan mendapatkan pembalasan yang setimpal. Tunggulah itu!'_ Ancaman teman sekelasnya itu kembali terbayang di pikiran pemuda bersurai violet ini. senyuman yang mengembang tadi, tergantikan dengan raut wajah kalut.

'Ini gawat! Kalau lima kembaran itu dalam bahaya gara-gara aku. Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya?' pikir Probe.

"Kak Probe! Kami duluan yaaa~" Seruan Gempa mengembalikan Probe dalam dunia nyata. Ternyata, ia melamun terlalu dalam hingga tak menyadari jika Gempa dan keempat kembarannya telah berlari jauh mendahuluinya. Probe pun hanya melambaikan tangannya pelan tiga detik sebelum tubuh Gempa menghilang di belokan menuju koridor kelas 7.

"Apa yang akan 'mereka' lakukan kali ini?" gumam Probe lesu dan berjalan menuju UKS. Ia berpikir untuk meninggalkan pelajaran kali ini dan akan memberikan alasan sakit. Ya… dia memang sakit. Sakit kepala karna terlalu memikirkan apa yang akan Ejojo dan bawahannya lakukan terhadap si kembar lima itu.

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

"Waahh… menyenangkannya~"

"Kecilkan suaramu, Yaya. Kau itu seorang gadis. Ingatlah itu!"

"Ukh… Gempa gak asik deh. Hei, Air! Bicaralah sesuatu. Jangan diam terus!"

"Baiklah."

Percakapan itulah yang terjadi dan terus berlanjut selama perjalanan pulang Gempa, Air dan Yaya, dari super market yang berjarak tidak lebih dari satu kilo meter. Ya, mereka bertiga bertugas untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk acara bakar-bakar mereka. Sedangkan, Halilintar, Taufan, Api, dan Fang, bertugas untuk mempersiapkan segala peralatan yang akan digunakan nanti. Baik untuk membakar, makan, minum, dan sebagainya.

Sewaktu pulang sekolah, Yaya dan Fang yang pulang bersama si kembar lima, diajak Gempa untuk ikut acara bakar-bakar mereka. Ajakan itu pun disambut dengan penuh suka cita oleh Yaya, dan disambut dengan biasa oleh Fang. Meskipun Fang menyambutnya biasa saja, namun dalam hati ia sangat senang. Inginnya ia menyambut seantusias Yaya, sayangnya ada Halilintar yang membuatnya harus bersifat cool seperti biasa. Itulah gengsinya dengan sang Rival.

Dan dilakukanlah pembagian tugas yang menghasilkan keputusan di atas. (Author : *nunjuk-nunjuk paragraf pertama setelah kata 'Baiklah'*)

"Ini pasti akan menyenangkan." Air memecah keheningan dengan gumamannya.

Yaya yang mendengar gumaman Air, tersenyum dengan lebarnya. "Ya! Ini pasti akan sangat-sangat-sangat menyenangkan. Hahaha…" Seruan dan tawa Yaya hanya didengar beberapa pejalan kaki di area perumahan mereka. Gempa hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat Yaya yang tidak mendengarkan perkataannya. Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri ia juga merasa acara ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Ah ya, apa kakak sudah lapor pengeluaran kita ini sama ayah dan ibu?"

"Sudah."

"Eh? Terus, apa yang paman dan bibi katakan?"

"Ayah sih tidak bilang hal lain, tapi Ibu malah bilang, 'Pakai saja. Kalau perlu beli daging dan beberapa cemilan juga minuman untukmu dan saudara-saudaramu juga Yaya dan Fang', begitu kata ibu. Makanya, tadi aku tambahkan daging dalam menu bakar ayam kita. Juga beberapa cemilan, kopi kaleng dan jus kaleng."

"Wah~ bibi baik banget. Baguslah! Aku pikir tadi kamu beli banyak tanpa perizinan dulu."

"Hey! Kau taukan aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu." Kata Gempa kesal dan mempercepat laju jalannya.

"Eehhh? Kau marah Gempa?" pekik Yaya. "Air~ bagaimana ini~ kakakmu yang paling kalem dan baik hati itu marah~ tidaaaakkk~" ratap Yaya dengan nada sing song, sambil bersimpuh di pinggir jalan dengan wajah yang menengadah a la anime.

"Kau berlebihan, Yaya." Ucap Air sweatdrop melihat tingkah Yaya yang tidak pernah berubah jika Gempa kesal.

Gempa yang mendengar suara ratapan Yaya bagaikan gadis yang dianiaya, hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Pemuda bertopi kebalik itu pun menghela nafas pasrah, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju Yaya.

"Hentikan sikap dramatisirmu itu! Cepat kita pulang!" Ajak Gempa dengan senyuman lembutnya dan langsung disambut riang oleh Yaya. Air hanya tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang memang tidak tahan dengan sikap Yaya yang terlalu dramatis.

"Yaya benar-benar tertular sifat berlebihannya kak Taufan." Gumam Air lirih.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan diselingi beberapa percakapan ringan mengenai keadaan kelas masing-masing hari ini, hingga sampai di rumah Boboiboy bersaudara.

"Assalamualaikum!"

Hening.

Tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Ketiga remaja itu saling memandang. Melepas sepatu masing-masing. Lalu, mereka berjalan bersama menuju dapur untuk meletakkan semua belanjaan yang mereka beli. Setelahnya, mereka berjalan menuju halaman belakang yang terdengar sangat ramai.

"Kak Hali~ kasikan ini ke ayah dong!"

"Hmm."

"Oii Fang! Bantuin aku masang nih terpal. Lebar banget tau!"

"Api sayang, ngomongnya yang baik dong."

Gempa dan Air hanya membelak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan yang sangat jarang mereka lihat juga mereka rindukan. Yaya yang melihat pemandangan di depannya terkejut juga. Namun, tidak seperti Gempa dan Air yang membeku. Yaya langsung berlari menghampiri ibu si kembar lima dan mulai melakukan 'salam pertemuan a la perempuan', yaitu cipika-cipiki dan bergosip. Eits, yang digosipin bukan tentang tetangga. Tapi, tentang para Boboiboy dan Fang di sekolah.

"Gempa? Air? Ayo kesini nak! Ngapain berdiri di ambang pintu gitu." Sahut ayah si kembar lima sambil menenteng piring yang diberikan Halilintar.

"Kapan ayah dan ibu pulang?" Tanya Air yang berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya. Sembari berjalan menuju sang ayah, meninggalkan sang kakak ketiga yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hehehe… habis dhuhur tadi kami sudah sampai di bandara. Maaf ya, tidak mengabari terlebih dahulu."

"Ah~ lagian ini juga sebagai kejutan buat kalian. Hihihi… awalnya ibu kira kalian berlima akan pulang bersama. Tapi, setelah melihat kiriman pesan dari Gempa, yah… sudahlah~ ayo kesini! Kita persiapkan semuanya untuk malam nanti."

Gempa yang mendengar suara lembut sang ibu yang mengalun melalui penjelasan itu, langsung berjalan menerjang sang ibu yang masih mendekap Air -setelah Air memeluk sang ayah, Air memeluk sang ibu-.

"Waaa… pelan-pelan dong sayang~" ucap ibu si kembar dengan lembut sembari memeluk kedua putranya yang terlambat pulang.

"Aish… kak Gempa dan Air jangan lama-lama dong~! Ayo cepat bantuin kita!" Protes Api yang baru selesai melebarkan terpal di atas rumput sebagai alas dibantu Fang.

"Bilang saja kalau kau iri, Api~." Goda Fang dan sukses mendapatkan pukulan telak di bahunya.

"Hehehe… tugasku dan Air di dapur loh~! Khikhikhi… benarkan Air?" Seru Gempa dengan berbinar.

"Yup! Ayo kita racik bumbu untuk membakar rumah!" Seru Air OOC dan itu membuat Yaya dan Fang agak merinding.

"Hahaha… kalian ada-ada saja. Yaya juga bantu bibi, Gempa, dan Air ya?"

"OKEEE!"

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

Cerah seperti biasanya. Ramai seperti biasanya. Berisik seperti biasanya. Mengganggu seperti biasanya. Suasana kelas 7A -yang ia tempati dengan Gempa dan Fang- tetap seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Meski begitu, Halilintar merasa hari ini ada yang berbeda. Entahlah. Ia pun tak mengerti.

Rasanya, baru kemarin dia berkumpul dengan keluarganya juga Yaya dan Fang, dalam acara 'bakar-bakar ayam dan daging'.

Rasanya baru kemarin dia tidur bersama ayahnya.

Rasanya baru kemarin mereka sekeluarga jalan-jalan ke taman bermain.

Rasanya baru kemarin dia mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sangat-sangat jarang terlihat.

Dan sekarang, ia harus dihadapkan dengan rutinitas belajarnya di sekolah. Ternyata seminggu lebih itu waktu yang cepat ya.

Halilintar POV

Kuraberareru koto nado

Ubawareru koto nado nai

Kimi wa kimi de ii

Saa waratte misete

Nani mo kangaezu to mo

Soko ni riyuu ga naku to mo

Sorekoso ga subarashii hajimari

Saa, yoake da

Itulah lirik lagu yang kudengar sekarang. Lagu dengan judul Black Night Town yang dinyanyikan Akihisa Kondo -kalau tidak salah-, salah satu penyanyi dari Jepang. Tidak aneh kan aku, yang notabene-nya lelaki yang dianggap 'Cool' sama penggemarku -setidaknya begitu yang mereka katakan-, menyukai lagu yang berasal dari negeri Sakura? Menurutku sih tidak aneh. Toh, lagunya enak di dengar.

Biasanya, aku mendengar lagu sambil tidur. Tapi, entahlah… aku… umm, merasa ada yang berbeda saja. Kusingkirkan pikiranku itu, dan mulai menikmati lagu yang lain. Lagian, sekarang tidak ada guru yang mengajar, karna sedang rapat.

"Stoic!"

Hmm? Apa aku dipanggil seseorang?

Aku menoleh saat merasa bangku sebelahku di duduki seseorang. Aku melepas earphone yang terpasang di telinga kananku saat melihat Fang duduk dengan wajah yang… entahlah, antara kesal dan…

… khawatir?

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku datar. Dan dia hanya mendengus kasar.

Hah~, ada apalagi dengan si penggila kepopuleran ini? Apa dia ingin menuntutku atas Fans-ku yang semakin bertambah selama sekolah di sini? Atau dia ingin meminta tips dariku untuk meningkatkan fans-nya? Mungkin saja. Dan jangan mengatakan kalau aku terlalu ke-GR-an. Itu hanya pikiranku saja.

"Mana Gempa?"

Aku mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Fang. Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu, bukan? "Bukannya dia denganmu ke perpustakaan?"

"Memang. Tapi, dia balik duluan."

Pernyataan Fang, membuatku terdiam memikirkan kenapa Gempa tidak balik ke kelas seperti yang ia katakan pada Fang?

 _'_ _Kalian akan mendapatkan pembalasan yang setimpal. Tunggulah itu!'_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan orang itu. Kenapa malah kalimat itu yang terngiang di otakku? Arrgghh… aku berharap itu hanya gertakan. Ya! Itu hanya gertakan.

Tapi… apakah benar?

"Kenapa kau tidak balik bersamanya?" kataku agak meninggikan suara. Dapat kurasakan beberapa tatapan mata menuju padaku, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Aku masih mencari buku yang kuperlukan. Dan jangan tiba-tiba menaikkan nada suaramu, Stoic!"

"Cih!"

Setelah berdecak, aku langsung menyingkirkan Fang dari Hadapanku dan berlari keluar kelas mencari Gempa. Aku tidak ingin mempercayai ancaman yang kuanggap sebagai gertakan itu, tapi aku merasa khawatir dengan Gempa. Aku juga tidak memperdulikan Fang yang terus menyerukan namaku. Intinya, sekarang, aku harus mencari Gempa.

Di mana pun.

Halilintar POV End

.

.

"Hah~, kenapa tidak dipulangkan saja kalau begini?" Desahan malas terdengar dari pemuda bertopi ke samping, yang sedang berjalan melalui koridor yang sepi.

"Dan kenapa juga aku berjalan sampai ke sini?" Desahnya kesal setelah menyadari kalau ia berada di koridor menuju taman belakang sekolah.

DUAGH

"Akh!"

Taufan yang baru tiga langkah menuju tempat asal ia datang tadi, menghentikan langkah saat mendengar benturan dan pekikan tertahan.

Taufan POV

Siapa yang memekik? Siapa yang terbentur? Apa ada yang berkelahi di lingkungan sekolah? Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau memang ada perkelahian? Ke ruang guru atau… menghentikan sendiri?

Banyak pertanyaan yang berseliweran di pikiranku. Karna banyaknya, sampai membuatku pusing tujuh keliling.

"Kali ini tidak akan ada yang mengganggu."

"Heh! Ternyata kau memang iri padaku."

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Kalau iya?"

"SIALAN!"

"Kecilkan suaramu, Bos."

"Bener tuh."

"Hihihi… hajar saja, Bos. Setujukan?"

"Terserahlah."

Itu… suara-suara itu? Kayak pernah kudengar. Tapi, di mana?

Aku mengacak kepalaku yang terbungkus topi kesayanganku kasar. Aku bingung. aku tidak bisa mengingat suara-suara yang agak familiar. Terserahlah, yang penting aku harus menolong orang yang tertindas -menurutku- itu.

Ya! Aku lah yang akan menjadi penyelamatnya. Khukhukhukhu…

Taufan POV

Cklek

Kiiittt~

Suara decitan pintu yang Taufan buka dengan perlahan, membuat orang-orang yang berada di balik pintu itu menunggu untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

Brak

Pintu yang terbanting pelan, juga terdapatnya sosok Taufan membuat orang-orang itu sedikit terbelak, namun tidak lama.

"Eh? Ada orang ya?" Tanya Taufan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah innocent.

"Cih, pengganggu." Gumam sang Bos sambil menggeram.

'Taufan?'

"Dia…"

"Kembaran dari…

"Anak bertopi kebalik itu kan?"

"Hn."

"Eh? Kalian mengenalku?" Ucap Taufan mengernyitkan dahinya. Jujur saja, ia pun tak mengingat pernah bertemu di mana dengan orang-orang yang tampaknya mengenal Gempa. Umm, apa penyakit pelupanya sudah kelewatan ya?

"Taufan ini aku, Probe. Kau lupa?" Sahut siswa yang -disudutkan kelima siswa lainnya- ternyata Probe, Ketua OSIS SMP Pulau Rintis.

"Umm…" Taufan pun berpikir dengan pose a la detektif. "AH! Yayayaya… aku ingat! Kau kak Probe yang tempo hari mau dihajar sama kelima orang ini kan? Trus… umm, kau…" Taufan kembali mengingat-ngingat siswa bersurai merah bata yang ia tunjuk, hingga membuat orang yang ditunjuk menggeram marah.

"Cukup! Hentikan leluconmu ini, anak biru!" Bentak sang Bos sembari berlari hendak menerjang Taufan.

Sreeettt

Dugh

Brughh

"Akh! Sia– uhuk, uhuk– lan… kau!"

"BOS!"

Serempak mereka berempat membantu sang Bos untuk berdiri. Mereka berempat pun tidak menyangka pukulan sang Bos meleset, atau bisa dikatakan Taufan menghindar dengan cepat dan tubuh sang Bos yang condong ke depan dimanfaatkan Taufan, untuk menendang sang Bos hingga tersungkut ke lantai keramik di dalam koridor. Ingat, tadi Taufan masih berdiri di ambang pintu!

"Ahahahaha… baru tendangan biasa begitu kau sudah jatuh? Hahahaha… Bagaimana kalau kau mendapatkan tendangan khas karatenya kak Hali? Hahahaha… dan yeah, ini memang lelucon. Lelucon yang amat lucu. Khekhekhekhe…" Tawaan plus ejekan dari Taufan membuat Probe sedikit merinding. Jarang -hampir tidak- sekali dia bertemu dengan orang yang sering tertawa seperti Taufan. Dan sekarang? Orang itu ada di dekatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kak Probe?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kau beneran tidak ingat mereka?"

"Umm…" Taufan kembali berfikir dan Probe sweatdrop melihat kepikunan sang junior.

"Cih! Sialan kau bocah biru!" Decih sang Bos yang telah berdiri utuh.

"AHA! AKU INGAT! KAU KAK EH KOJO KAN!?" Seru (baca : teriak) Taufan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya, sambil menunjuk sang Bos. Dan panggilan panggilan taufan terhadap Ejojo membuat Probe membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"AKU EJOJO! BUKAN EH KOJO!" Teriak sang Bos yang ternyata Ejojo tak kalah keras. Wajahnya memerah saking marahnya. Lagian, nyambung ke mana juga namanya dengan salah satu bahasa daerah yang ia ketahui berada di Indonesia. Dia juga tidak 'Kojo' kok. (Author : Kojo itu artinya kuruskan? Kan?)

"Pfftt.. Hmmmppt.."

"Bos kita kurus ya, sampai dipanggil gitu?"

"Hmmmpp… mung–hihihi… mungkin saja."

"Hihihi… Aku gak tahan. Hmmptt.."

Ejojo menatap tajam keempat anak buahnya yang menahan tawa. Bahkan si Jambul yang kalem pun ketawa. Bagaimana tidak? Jarang-jarang mereka mendengar julukan seperti itu untuk si Bos.

"Ternyata memang suara kak Taufan ya?"

Suara kalem itu terdengar bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang mendekat. Taufan mengalihkan pendangannya dari arah pintu yang menghubungkan ke koridor, ke belakang untuk melihat sang adik yang datang dengan menggendong seekor kucing kecil.

"Gempa!?"

.

.

Pemuda berjaket hitam dengan warna merah menyala yang menghiasi, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia telah mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencari sang kembaran yang sekelas dengannya. Bahkan, kedua kembarannya yang lain pun ia abaikan saat berpapasan entah di mana.

"Kak Halilin~"

Halilintar hanya menghela nafas pasrah, saat mendengar suara salah satu dari adik kembarnya. Ia sudah memperkirakan kalau kedua adik paling mudanya itu pasti menyusulnya. Jadi, ia tak perlu terkejut.

"Hah.. hah… kakak kenapah larih.. larih kayak gituh.. hah… sih?" Tanya Api dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Air hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Api setelah Halilintar menatapnya.

"Aku sedang mencari Gempa." Jawab Halilintar setelah deru nafasnya kembali normal dengan nada khawatir yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Lah? Memangnya kak Gempa ke mana?" Tanya Api dengan nada panik. Air hanya terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau aku tau, tidak mungkin aku mengelilingi seluruh sekolah." Ucap Halilintar ketus.

"Taman belakang sekolah?"

Halilintar pun menepuk dahinya. Kenapa dia bisa lupa dengan tempat yang sering mereka berlima kunjungi di waktu makan siang? "Aku belum memeriksanya."

"Kau hebat Air! Kalau gitu, ayo kita ke sana! Lagian koridor ini juga mengarah ke sana bukan?" Ucap Api sembari berlari. Halilintar dan Air saling menatap lalu mengikuti Api dari belakang.

Saat Api berbelok…

Brughh

"Aduh!"

… ia menabrak sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang.

Api mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menabrak -ditabrak- nya. "Ka-kau…"

Tap Tap Tap

Tap Tap Tap

"Kenapa kau berhen…ti...?" Suara Halilintar melemah seiring pelannya ia berlari, dan berhenti tepat tiga langkah di belakang Api. Begitu juga Air yang mengikuti.

"Kau…" geraman Halilintar

"Khe, tadi ketemu dua, sekarang ketemu tiga lainnya."

Halilintar menatap tajam iris emas milik siswa di depannya, yang tak lain ialah Ejojo. Jika bisa, Halilintar ingin sekali tatapan tajamnya dapat membuat pingsan Ejojo, atau jika perlu, membuatnya mati pun tak apa. Dengan begitu, ancaman yang kembar pertama ini anggap gertakan, tidak akan terwujud.

Tak kalah dengan Halilintar. Ejojo pun menatap tajam iris coklat yang nyaris tertutupi topi berwarna hitam-merah menyala itu. Ejojo merasa emosinya benar-benar ditahan hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi, dia belum selesai melampiaskan amarahnya pada Probe, teman kelasnya, sang Ketua OSIS, sekaligus orang yang ia anggap rival. Malah di ganggu sama Taufan yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Di saat ia akan melampiaskan amarahnya pada Taufan, si Gempa, kembaran Taufan yang kalem itu mengganggu, lagi. Inginnya ia melampiaskannya pada Gempa, tapi akan sangat tidak mungkin jika ada Taufan, yang berhasil menendangnya tadi. Lah sekarang? Kembaran mereka berdua yang paling menjengkelkan dari keempat kembaran lainnya -menurut Ejojo- muncul dihadapannya dan menatapnya tajam.

Tidak ada toleransi lagi.

Emosi Ejojo benar-benar sudah di puncak.

Tring~

Dan di saat ia ingin melampiaskannya sekarang, lagi, lagi dan lagi, harus ia tahan. Bukan. Bukannya Ejojo takut, tapi ia mempunyai ide yang lebih hebat dari pada sekedar menghajar ketiga kembar dihadapannya di koridor sekolah. Kalau ketahuan sama guru, gawat lagi urusannya. Dengan munculnya ide tiba-tiba itu, wajah Ejojo yang tadinya memerah karna emosi, sekarang tersen– bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Keempat anak buahnya hanya diam di belakangnya. Tidak bertanya atau pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Yah, mereka hanya anak buah. Dan mereka harus membiarkan sang Bos yang bertindak sekarang. Jika pun sang Bos terancam, barulah mereka bergerak. Itulah pikiran mereka.

Sedangkan, Air dan Api yang sudah berdiri sejajar dengan Air di belakang Halilintar, hanya melihat tatapan tajam sang kakak tertua yang tidak mengendur sama sekali. Mereka berdua pun bersiaga jika terjadi perkelahian mendadak.

"Kita pergi!"

Dua kata yang mengandung perintah, Ejojo ucapkan dengan ekspresi wajah yang terganti menjadi datar. Ejojo melangkah dengan santai.

Mendekat dan semakin mendekati Halilintar yang masih dengan wajah datar juga tatapan tajam.

Tap

Berhenti. Ejojo berhenti tepat di samping Halilintar yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya. Api yang melihatnya, hendak menerjang namun di tahan oleh Air.

"Akan ada waktu yang lebih baik untuk merealisasikan ucapanku. Dan itu akan datang secepatnya.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

 **Nyiahahahahaha~**

 **Gimana? Gimana? Ada yang sudah tau jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian? Umm… maaf ya jika tidak terlalu jelas. Hehehe… sebenarnya, ingin sekali saya gabung dengan yang 'The Past - Part 2'. Tapi sayangnya, sangat-sangat-sangat panjang. Makanya saya bagi dua.**

 **Jika masih ada dari readers sekalian yang masih bingung. silahkan bertanya dalam review masing-masing. Chapter depan, akan saya jelaskan. Karna, masa lalunya akan berakhir di chap depan. Dan akan saya bongkar hal yang membuat kalian bingung dalam masa lalu ini.**

 **Yah… saya kan juga masih newbie, jadi maaf deh jika masih banyak kesalahan. Lagian ini hanya imajinasi saya, yang terinspirasi dari fic Sibling Chaos.**

 **Oh ya, mengenai alasan hingga saya terlambat hingga sebulan...**

 **Yang pertama, saya jadi panitia Ujian Munaqosah (Ujian Skripsi) di kampus. Jadinya dari pagi hingga malam (jam 1 malam). Dan besoknya, saya tidur hingga siang. Hehehe…**

 **Yang kedua, saya juga punya tanggungan fanfic di fandom sebelah. Dan saya juga harus mengerjakan kelanjutannya. Gitu deh…**

 **Yang ketiga dan yang paling penting, tangan kiri saya sakitnya kumat. Jadinya, sulit diajak kerjasama untuk ngetik fanfic. Paling tidak 5 menit sekali saya harus berhenti selama lima menit juga. Kalau tidak begitu makin sakit. Yeah, kedua tangan saya memang sudah tidak bisa di ajak kerja yang berat-berat lagi. Meskipun ngetik itu termasuk ringan, jika sakitnya kumat gini deh, kerja jadi lelet. Bahkan, saya sampe pakai tangan satu doang buat ngetik. Hehehe…**

 **Taufan : kebanyakan curhat deh…**

 **Hali : Ck, hentikan hurhatan tidak bergunamu itu. Mana ada juga yang mau baca..**

 **Hehehe… iya-iya deh… aku nurut aja kali ini.**

 **Gempa : Yosh… sekian dari kak Nayu.**

 **Api : Silahkan di tunggu chap selanjutnya.**

 **Air : Maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan.**

 **Yaya : Maaf juga jika semakin membosankan.**

 **Fang : Akhir kata…**

 **All : REVIEW please?**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Past - Part 2

**Yohooo… maaf ya bru bisa Update sekarang~**

 **Readers : Tak ada maaf bagimu!**

 **Huuu… jadi lesu dehhh kan tidak sampe lama kayak chap kemaren *wajah melas***

 **Api : Cih! Apaan tuh muka?! Udah deh, gk laku tuh..**

 **Yalah… yalah… hehehehe… makasih ya yang telah mendo'akan Nayu agar cepat sembuh. Dan dua hari setelah meng-updet chapter 4, tangan kiri Nayu sudah Nayu nyatakan sembuh total. Sebab, kalau kerja berat tidak berasa lagi efeknya. Hehehe…**

 **Dan juga niatnya pengen updet sehari sebelum lebaran tapi, Nayu banyak kesibukan menjelang lebaran. Buat kue lah, bersihin rumahlah, masak soto, kari, dll deh… jadinya nda bisa keluar dari rumah untuk updet lewat warnet, (coz Nayu nda punya modem)… dah di wanti-wanti sama my beloved kaa-chan n bachan-tachi…**

 **Hali : Gak usah kebanyakan curhat deh…**

 **Gempa : Jangan gitu dong kak Halilintar. Oh ya, NaYu nee-chan mau smpaikan beberapa hal nih sebelum chap 5 di mulai.**

 **Yup! Makasih ya Gempa~ Yosh…**

 **Yang pertama, Fic ini akan terus berlanjut hingga akhir. Jikalau lama tidak updet, itu di karnakan kesibukan saya. Apalagi nanti akan ada kegiatan OSPEK di kampus, dan saya sebagai Koor. Acara, sangat memegang peran dalam berlangsungnya kegiatan OSPEK itu. Dari seluruh kegiatan yang diadakan sampai tempat acaranya nanti. Trus, saya juga sebagai Calon Wakil Presiden Mahasiswa harus bersiap dengan Calon Presiden Mahasiswa untuk Pemilu di kampus.**

 **Yang kedua, hal lainnya yang membuat chap 5 ini terlambat updet dari niatan semula -selain penjelasan di atas-, ada beberapa hal yang NaYu ubah. Soalnya kurang sinkron dengan beberapa chap sebelumnya. Dan ada beberapa typo yang Nayu dapatkan.**

 **Yang ketiga, Ying tidak akan ada di fic 'Problem' ini..**

 **Yaya : Ha'ah… dan akan muncul di sek–hmmpptt.. hmpptt!*dibekep NaYu***

 **Hehehe… kau mau bilang apa, gadis kecil?**

 **Yaya : *geleng-geleng kepala***

 **Oke deh, dri pada basa basi lagi, silahkan di baca chap 5 ini… oh ya, sebelumnya Nayu saranin deh, siapin tissue ya~**

 **Air : Bagi yang punya sifat melankolis teramat dalam.**

 **Taufan : Hahaha… bener tuh! Soalnya kak Hali bakalan Nang–hmmpptt… hmmpptt! *dibekep Hali***

 **Hali : Kau mau ngomong apa, hah!**

 **Taufan : *geleng-geleng ketakutan***

 **Fang : Abaikan aja dua orang stress itu.**

 **Gempa : Silahkan membaca readers… balasan review di bawah yaa…**

 **Problem**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer is Animonsta, Problem is mine**

 **.**

 **Family – Hurt/Comfort – Friendship**

 **.**

 **Warning : Inspirasi Sibling Chaos by Dark Calamity Of Princess. AU, ELemental Siblings, Semi-Formal, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Humor Garing, Brother Complex, and NO Pair. Fanfic pertama di fandom BoBoiBoy. Human!Alien. Human!Robot. Little bit of Tragedy. Perkelahian biasa n sedikit perkataan kasar.**

 ** _'_** ** _Italic'_** **: perkataan yang diingat kembali**

 **DON'T LIKE?**

 **DON'T READ**

 **THIS FANFICTION!**

 **Happy Reading!**

Sebelumnya di chapter 4

"Kita pergi!"

Dua kata yang mengandung perintah, Ejojo ucapkan dengan ekspresi wajah yang terganti menjadi datar. Ejojo melangkah dengan santai.

Mendekat dan semakin mendekati Halilintar yang masih dengan wajah datar juga tatapan tajam.

Tap

Berhenti. Ejojo berhenti tepat di samping Halilintar yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya. Api yang melihatnya, hendak menerjang namun di tahan oleh Air.

"Akan ada waktu yang lebih baik untuk merealisasikan ucapanku. Dan itu akan datang secepatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5 : The Past – Part 2

Air POV

Aku menggeram melihat kak Ejojo mendekati kak Halilintar. Apa maunya? Bukankah mereka akan pergi? Kenapa dia mendekati kak Halilintar?

Kulihat kak Api hendak menerjang kak Ejojo. Dengan sigap kutahan pergelangannya. Kak Api mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga kueratkan cengkramanku pada pergelangannya.

Pandangan kami pun beradu.

Aku berharap, kak Api paham dengan maksudku menahannya di sini. Dan benar saja, dia tidak memberontak lagi. Kak Api membuang muka sembari berdecak sebal. Dia menarik paksa tangannya yang tadi kucengkram dan langsung mengusapnya. Aku merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

Kembali kuperhatikan kak Halilintar dan kak Ejojo. Aku melihat punggung tegap kak Halilintar tersentak. Nampaknya kak Ejojo membisikkan sesuatu.

Diam. Hanya itu yang kulakukan saat kak Ejojo dan teman-temannya melenggang pergi dari hadapan kami bertiga. Bukannya tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu, tapi seakan-akan tubuhku tidak mau mengikuti perintah otakku untuk bergerak seperti yang dilakukan kak Api sebelumnya.

Pandanganku pun tak pernah putus dari gerak gerik mereka. Hingga mereka melewatiku dan kak Api pun, pandanganku setia mengekori. Setelah mereka berlima menghilang dari pandanganku, aku yang penasaran dengan ekspresi kak Halilintar langsung menghampirinya.

DEGH!

Aku membeku melihat tatapan kak Halilintar. Tatapan tajam bahkan lebih tajam dari tatapan predator yang memburu mangsanya. Wajahnya mengeras dan sangat terlihat sangar.

Ba-bagaimana ini? A-aku takut. Kak Halilintar tidak pernah berwajah seperti itu sebelumnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi?

Takut melihat tatapan itu lagi, cepat-cepat aku alihkan tatapanku ke samping. Setelahnya aku langsung berjalan menuju kak Api yang menatapku bingung. Aku menarik tangan kak Api menuju arah datangnya kak Ejojo, yang aku yakini taman belakang sekolah.

Yeah, sesuai perkataannya yang kuingat tadi, _'Khe, tadi ketemu dua, sekarang ketemu tiga lainnya.'_ Pasti ada kak Taufan dan kak Gempa di sana.

Semoga saja mereka tidak apa-apa.

Air POV End

Api hanya mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah laku sang adik. Tiba-tiba saja, ia ditarik dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan sang kakak pertama yang masih terdiam. Rasa penasaran yang besar membuat Api menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat ekspresi sang kakak. Tapi sayang, jaraknya yang agak jauh membuat Api tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Halilintar yang agak tertutupi topinya.

Api yang juga penasaran dengan ekspresi sang adik, kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke wajah Air. Namun sayang, wajah Air menghadap ke depan sehingga Api tak dapat menangkap dengan jelas ekspresi sang adik. Api pun mendengar langkah kaki dari arah belakangnya. Nampaknya, sang kakak menyusul ia dan Air.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Tap Tap Tap

Air menghentikan langkahnya tepat dua langkah sebelum pintu yang menghubungkan dengan taman belakang sekolah. Api yang ditariknya pun ikutan berhenti. Begitu juga Halilintar yang mengikuti kedua adiknya.

Keheningan menyelimuti ketiga pemuda kembar di koridor yang sepi ini. dan keheningan itu, terpecah dengan suara samar-samar yang berasal dari luar koridor. Air ingin sekali melewati pintu itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Sesuatu yang di sebut perasaan.

Perasaannya mengatakan, ia tak perlu tergesa-gesa melewati pintu itu. Perasaannya mengatakan, kalau kakak tertuanyalah yang berhak melewati pintu itu duluan. Tapi, perasaannya masih merasa takut jika bertatap wajah dengan sang kakak. Takut akan ekspresi sang kakak yang sangat tidak ia sukai itu, masih berada di sana.

Api merasa tangan sang adik sedikit gemetar. Api menaikkan alisnya bingung. Apa adiknya ini takut? Tapi, takut pada apa? Dan… kenapa juga ia berpikir kalau adiknya ini takut? Apakah karna ikatan batin? Tidak mau terlalu memikirkan banyak hal, Api menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia sekarang dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Halilintar yang datar, juga tatapan tajamnya yang biasa.

"Oii… sampai kapan kita akan diam-diaman di sini? Aku yakin, di luar sana ada kak Taufan dan kak Gempa. Kalian juga pasti mendengarnya bukan?"

Merasa tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apa pun dari kakak dan adiknya. Api melepaskan diri dari genggaman Air dan berjalan melewati Air lalu menghilang dari balik pintu yang terbuka itu.

Halilintar dan Air dapat mendengar jelas seruan Api yang dibalas dengan seruan Taufan juga Gempa. Dan ada seseorang lagi yang suaranya agak asing, namun rasanya pernah mereka dengar.

Halilintar mendekati Air. Berdiri tepat di samping adiknya.

Puk.

Halilintar menepuk bahu Air seraya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang adik. "Maafkan kakak. Maaf jika membuatmu takut tadi. Dan maaf… karena kakak tidak akan bisa memberitahu apa pun mengenai perkataan Ejojo." Bisik Halilintar kemudian memutar Air dan merengkuh tubuh yang -sama tinggi dengannya- gemetar itu kedalam pelukan hangat.

Entah kenapa, Halilintar tidak ingin Air ketakutan akan ekspresinya yang disebabkan perkataan Ejojo. Halilintar tidak ingin jika nanti Air akan merasa bersalah, karna tidak dapat membantu apapun untuknya. Setidaknya, itulah yang Halilintar tau saat ini.

Ia memang tidak dapat membaca pikiran sang adik. Tapi, mereka kembar bukan? Ikatan diantara mereka -antara anak kembar- sangat kuat, bukan? Setidaknya, itulah yang Halilintar rasakan pula.

Air yang sempat terkejut akan pelukan tiba-tiba dari sang kakak pun membalas. Ia tau kalau kakaknya ini tak pandai mengatakan semua hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan. Tapi, ia tau maksud dari kalimat-kalimat yang kakaknya ucapkan tadi.

Permintaan maaf khusus untuknya, yang tadi dibuat takut oleh tatapan Halilintar. Dan permintaan maaf, karena sang kakak tak dapat memberitahukan hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya hingga berekspresi menakutkan seperti tadi.

Tidak.

Air sebenarnya tidak takut, hanya saja… yah, dia sedikit merinding. Tapi… terserahlah, ia takut pun tak masalah bukan? Semua orang pastinya punya rasa takut. Termasuk ia dan kakaknya ini. Dan Air tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Setidaknya, sang kakak tau kalau ia tadi sedikit ketakutan. Atau sangat ketakutan, mungkin?

"Wooaahhh… Air di peluk sama kak Hali!"

Seruan dengan nada terkejut menghentikan suasana mellow yang Halilintar dan Air ciptakan. Bersamaan dengan seruan itu, Halilintar pun melepaskan dekapannya pada Air. Pemuda bertopi hitam-merah menyala itu menatap tajam Taufan yang menyengir manja padanya.

TAP TAP TAP

"APPAAA?" Api yang mendengar seruan Taufan secepat kilat berlari masuk ke dalam koridor sembari memekik tidak terima. Tapi, saat ia telah di koridor, Halilintar dan Air tidak berpelukan seperti yang Taufan katakan.

Api menatap tajam Taufan di sampingnya. "Kau membohongiku?" desisnya tajam dengan tatapan yang menuntut. Taufan hanya membalas dengan gidikan bahu dengan senyuman jenakanya dan berjalan santai meninggalkan sang adik yang mendumel tidak karuan.

"Tenanglah Api! Tenanglah!"

Taufan mendengar Gempa dan mungkin juga Probe, sedang menenangkan Api. Nampaknya, ia berhasil menyulut emosi adiknya.

'Khe… menyenangkan.' Batinnya menyeringai.

Taufan berhenti tepat di depan Air dan Halilintar. Taufan tersenyum lembut pada Air. Setelahnya, ia tersenyum penuh arti pada sang kakak. Iris coklatnya menatap sang kakak dengan harapan kakaknya ini dapat memahami arti dari tatapannya.

Taufan pun beranjak melewati Halilintar dan Air dalam keheningan. Tidak seperti Taufan yang biasanya.

"Kak Taufan kenapa, kak Gempa?" Tanya Api setelah melihat Taufan menghilang dibalik belokan. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada suatu hal yang ganjil dari perilaku kakaknya.

Gempa hanya mengidikkan bahu. "Entahlah." Gempa pun menatap Halilintar dan Air yang hanya terdiam tanpa menghampiri, secara bergantian. "Kak Halilintar dan Air kenapa?"

Api yang mendapat pertanyaan balik pun membalas dengan gidikan bahu dan perkataan 'Entahlah' seperti yang Gempa ucapkan tadi.

Probe yang sedari tadi hanya melihat interaksi antar si kembar, kembali dikejutkan dengan pola tingkah mereka yang baru ia lihat, sweatdrop dan merasa menjadi pajangan tak berguna.

'Aku serasa pajangan lusuh yang terabaikan. Padahal, ini semua karna aku. Seharusnya bukan mereka yang seperti ini, tapi aku. Hah~ hidupku terasa berantakan memikirkannya. Adu du… kenapa juga kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? Akukan mau curhat~' Batinnya merana.

.

.

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Yah, hari ini bel berbunyi sejam setengah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kelas-kelas pun sudah tampak lengang. Hanya meninggalkan beberapa siswa atau siswi yang menetap entah karena piket, atau pun mengerjakan PR di sekolah agar bisa santai di rumah nanti.

Koridor di setiap kelas pun hanya menyisakan beberapa siswa maupun siswi. Sedangkan di halaman sekolah, lumayan banyak siswa-siswi yang berada di sana. Entah itu berjalan sambil mengobrol. Entah itu berdiri di depan pagar menunggu jemputan. Entah itu mengambil sepeda yang berada di tempat parkir khusus sepeda. Dan lainnya.

Di Lobby, terlihat empat pemuda kembar tengah menunggu salah satunya sambil duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia.

"Huwaa… Gempa lama banget~"

"Hu'um, kak Taufan bener. Kok lama sekali sih~"

"Namanya juga rapat OSIS."

"Khekhekhe… iyaya."

"Hah~"

Itulah percakapan singkat yang terjadi sebelum terdengar suara orang berlari disertai seruan dari arah koridor.

"Maaf… hari ini, Gempa tidak bi-bisa pulang bareng… maaf.." Ucap Gempa terengah-engah, sambil bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Tidak!"

"E-eh?" Tidak hanya Gempa. Yang lainnya pun terkejut mendengar kata yang Halilintar ucapkan dengan nada sedikit tinggi dari biasanya.

"Apanya yang 'tidak', kak Halilintar?" Tanya Gempa dengan nada takut. Gimana tidak takut kalau perasaannya berkata jika Halilintar tidak mengijinkannya untuk ikut rapat?

"Tidak boleh! Kau pulang sekarang!"

Benarkan perasaan Gempa?

"Mana tasmu? Kalau masih di sana, cepat ambil!" Perintah Halilintar lagi setelah melihat Gempa tidak membawa tasnya.

"Ta-tapi kak–"

"Biarkan saja kak Hali. Kan ada Fang dan Yaya." Potong Taufan yang tidak tega melihat adiknya dengan wajah memelas. Halilintar menatap tajam Taufan yang seenaknya memotong ucapannya.

"Abaikan saja perkataan kak Hali, Gempa. Sana kau pergi rapat. Nanti pulangnya bareng Yaya dan Fang ya?" Imbuh Taufan lembut sembari berjalan dan mengacak kepala Gempa yang terlapisi oleh topi yang dipasang terbalik.

Gempa tersenyum mendangar belaan dari Taufan. "Umm… makasih kak Taufan. Maaf ya, kak Halilintar." Ucapnya lembut dan penuh rasa bersalah saat meminta maaf pada Halilintar.

"Whatever!" Halilintar langsung pergi menuju keluar gedung setelah berucap seperti itu. Taufan pun menyusul Halilintar sambil berlari kecil. "Duluan ya Gempa!" seru Taufan di sela-sela larinya.

Gempa hanya diam tak menjawab. Pemuda bertopi terbalik ini, masih tetap berdiri memandang kedua kakaknya yang menjauh dengan pandangan sedih. Api dan Air saling memandang bingung. ingin sekali mereka tadi ikut menyeruakan pendapat mereka, namun apa daya jika Halilintar telah dalam mode yang tak bisa di bantah. Dan hanya Taufan yang berani membantah perkataan Halilintar.

Api menepuk pundak Gempa. "Sudahlah kak Gempa, ikuti saja perkataan kak Taufan. Kak Halilin, biar kak Taufan yang urus."

"Api benar. Sekarang kakak kembali ke ruang rapat aja. Oh ya, si Putih mana?" Ujar Air dan menanyakan si Putih, kucing yang tadi Gempa tolong.

"Ah! Si Putih sedang tidur di ruang OSIS." Jawab Gempa. "Baiklah, aku kembali ya. Kalian hati-hati. Nanti aku sms kak Halilintar deh. Assalamualaikum… Daaahhh…" Gempa pun menjauh dari pandangan.

"Waalaikum salam". Jawab Api dan Air. Mereka berdua pun kembali saling menatap. Mencoba untuk membaca maksud dari tatapan yang dilayangkan masing-masing. Setelah beberapa detik dalam aksi tatap-tatapan itu. Mereka hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

"Ya."

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

"Hmm, jadi Gempa telat pulang ya?"

"Iya, ayah." Jawab Taufan yang saat ini berada di depan ayahnya.

Tadi, saat mereka sampai rumah Halilintar menyalami kedua orang tuanya, kemudian langsung masuk kamar dan keluar hanya untuk shalat dhuhur jama'ah bareng, begitu pun Taufan, Api, dan Air. Setelah shalat bareng ia kembali ke kamar dan belum keluar. Dan sekarang, Taufan berdua dengan ayahnya duduk di kursi meja makan sambil mengobrolkan masalah Gempa yang telat pulang. Air sedang membantu sang ibu di dapur. Sedangkan Api, lagi manggil Halilintar untuk turun makan siang.

"Cepat jalannya, kak Halilin~" Seru Api yang menuruni tangga sambil mendorong punggung Halilintar yang berjalan lambat.

"Ck! Tak perlu kau dorong pun aku bisa jalan."

"Tapi, kak Halilin kayak siput jalannya."

"Suka-sukaku dong."

"Cepat! Api sudah lapar!"

"Apa peduliku."

Itulah keributan kecil yang terjadi antar Halilintar dan Api sambil menuruni tangga.

"Hah~ mereka kayak anak kecil." Gumam ayah si kembar lima sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ehehehe… kami memang masih kecil ayah. Kami kan baru lulus SD 2 bulan lebih." Kekeh Taufan sweatdrop.

"Iya juga ya."

Ibu si kembar lima pun datang sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makan siang. "Sudahlah~! Ayo kita makan!"

.

.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika hatimu khawatir? Pasti mencari asal kekhawatiran itu kan. Jika kau sudah tau alasan kau khawatir, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Pastinya tergantung masalah yang kau hadapi. Dan itulah yang menjadi beban pikiran bagi Halilintar.

Setelah makan siang tadi, Halilintar langsung beranjak ke kamarnya dan tiduran di kasur sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna coklat madu yang menenangkan. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, orang-orang pasti akan menganggapnya bersantai. Namun sebenarnya, pikirannya sedang kacau di penuhi dengan kekhawatiran akan adik keduanya yang belum pulang sampai sekarang. Entahlah, ia hanya cemas.

Di saat ia menepiskan segala kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan, ancaman yang Halilintar anggap gertakan dari Ejojo kembali berseliweran di pikirannya. Ingin sekali sekarang Halilintar pergi ke sekolah, menghampiri adiknya di ruang OSIS, dan menyeretnya pulang tanpa berkata-kata. Namun, ia tidak ingin mendapat Ejekan Ejojo yang pastinya berada di ruang rapat. Dan ejekannya pasti mengenai perkataannya itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pikiran Halilintar terpecah saat terdengar suara ketokan pintu. Matanya melirik pada pintu kamarnya tanpa minat, dan mencoba menerka siapa yang mengetok.

'Apa yang mengetok itu Api? Tapi, biasanya dia akan mengedor. Kalau Air? Ah, dia pasti lagi di dapur sama ibu. Ayah? Palingan nonton TV. Taufan kah? Bisa jadi. Tap, jarang-jarang dia mengetok pintu. Pasti ini penting.'

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Kak Hali! Ini Taufan!"

'Beneran dia kan?' Batin Halilintar bangga akan tebakannya.

"Masuk." Ucapnya datar dan masih tetap dalam posisinya tadi.

Cklek.

Pintu pun terbuka. Menampakkan Taufan yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan yang memegang ganggang pintu. Taufan masuk ke kamar Halilintar dan kembali menutup pintunya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju kasur sang kakak dan duduk di tepi kasur. Halilintar sendiri tak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan atau pun mengubah posisinya saat ini, dan hanya menatap Taufan yang nampaknya memikirkan hal yang ingin ia katakan.

"Kak Hali, aku yakin kau tadi berpapasan dengan kak Ejojo dan anak buahnya kan?" Taufan pun memulai percakapannya dengan Halilintar sambil menatap lantai. Bukannya membalas, Halilintar masih tetap diam. Dan Taufan tau, kalau kakaknya hanya akan mendengarkan hingga ia selesai berbicara, dan juga pasti perkataannya tadi itu benar.

"Tadi, dia lagi-lagi mencoba untuk menghajar kak Probe. Aku tahu, aku tak ada hubungannya. Tapi, semenjak ancamannya itu–"

"Gertakan!"

Taufan Kaget saat Halilintar memotong perkataannya dengan desisan tajam, kemudian bangkit dari rebahannya dan duduk bersila di atas kasur. Menunggu Taufan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ba-baiklah. Gertakan, oke? Yah, semenjak gertakannya itu a-aku juga cemas. Entahlah, dan aku rasa, kak Hali pun be-begitu." Jelas Taufan ragu sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Api dan Air?"

"Kalau mereka, aku rasa cemas juga, tapi sepertinya tidak berlebih seperti kecemasan kita berdua." Jawab Taufan agak santai.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh cemas?" Tanya Halilintar lirih sambil menatap tangannya yang saling menggenggam.

"Ya. Dan yang ingin kukatakan pada kak Hali–"

Criiinggg

Sebuah nada gemerincing memotong perkataan Taufan pada Halilintar. Halilintar langsung menyambar ponselnya. Ternyata tadi itu nada pesan masuk. Halilintar mengetikkan beberapa angka untuk membuka sandi yang ia pasang pada ponselnya.

"Dari Gempa." Ucap Halilintar dengan nada yang… entahlah, author pun bingung gimana nulisnya. Taufan yang merasa ganjil dengan nada suara Halilintar mendekat. Pemuda bertopi kesamping itu melihat layar yang terdapat icon surat dengan tulisan Gempa di bawahnya.

"Ayo buka kak!" Halilintar pun membuka pesan dari Gempa.

[From : Gempa

Kak Halilintar, maafkan Gempa ya soal tadi. Bukannya Gempa tidak mengerti dengan rasa khawatir kak Halilintar. Gempa tau kok maksud kak Halilintar melarang Gempa tadi, tapi Gempa mencoba untuk berpikiran positif.

Oh ya, Gempa pulangnya terlambat dari anak OSIS lainnya. Soalnya, Gempa harus ke ruang ekskul melukis dulu. Ada barang yang ketinggalan kemarin. Yaya dan Fang Gempa suruh pulang duluan dengan membawa si Putih, karena di luar mendung. Takutnya nanti mereka kehujanan kalau nunggu Gempa. Maaf ya jika lama dan membuat khawatir. Kak Halilintar, tidak perlu khawatir. Kasih tau sama ayah dan ibu, juga saudara-saudara yang lain ya. Gempa akan pulang sebelum hujan.

Please, jangan khawatir. ^-^]

Setelah mereka membaca pesan dari Gempa, Taufan menyingkir dengan cepat dari Halilintar. Yah, Taufan memiliki alarm tersendiri saat Halilintar menyebarkan aura yang sangat pekat dari tubuhnya.

Taufan melihat Halilintar masih terdiam kaku di atas kasur dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat ponselnya. Taufan pun meneguk ludah membayangkan keadaan ponsel yang akan hancur jika Halilintar terus menggenggam layaknya meremas cucian.

GLUDUK GLUDUK

Seakan-akan sebagai suara peluit tanda perlombaan estafet di mulai, suara gemuruh yang terdengar membuat Halilintar secepat kilat turun dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Taufan yang masih berdiri dengan keringat dingin, juga keterkejutan yang terlihat jelas dari matanya.

"KAK HALI! TUNGGU!"

Taufan mengejar Halilintar yang meninggalkannya. Saat ia mencapai tangga, pemuda bertopi ke samping itu melihat Halilintar yang berdiri di bawah tangga. Dalam hati, Taufan beryukur kakaknya itu tidak langsung kabur dari rumah ke sekolah. Perlahan, Taufan menuruni tangga dan mendekati Halilintar.

Taufan yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping Halilintar menatap sang kakak bingung. Apa kakaknya ini tidak merasakan kehadirannya? Sebab, Halilintar tidak menepis tangan Taufan yang saat ini sedang bertengger di bahu kirinya.

"Kak Hali? Kakak kenapa?" Halilintar tak menjawab. Pandangannya terus fokus ke depan. Seakan-akan itu lebih menarik dari pada menepis tangan Taufan yang masih bertengger dibahunya.

Taufan pun menatap objek yang kakaknya lihat. Matanya sedikit membelak, namun segera menampilkan senyuman, atau bisa dikatakan cengirannya. Halilintar yang awalnya menatap ke depan, sedikit melirik kearah Taufan.

Halilintar menggeram. Ia kesal dengan adiknya yang akhir-akhir ini menampilkan cengiran palsu. Ya, cengiran palsu. Dan hanya dia, juga Gempa yang mengetahuinya. Itu pun karna Gempa yang mengatakan langsung padanya.

"Yaya! Fang! Kalian sudah datang, ya." Seru Taufan masih tetap di posisinya.

"Kau tau kami akan datang?" Tanya Fang yang dibalas cengiran Taufan yang melebar.

"Ah, Assalamualaikun, Taufan! Halilintar!" Sapa Yaya. Sedangkan Fang, hanya mengangkat tangannya dengan senyuman sinis, untuk Halilintar.

"Waalaikum salam, Yaya." Jawab Taufan riang, sedangkan Halilintar hanya membalas dengan nada datar.

Air dan Api yang berada di depan Fang dan Yaya, berbalik kebelakang. Mereka sedikit terkejut melihat dua kakak kembar mereka yang berdiri di bawah tangga.

"Kak Halilin dan kak Taufan sejak kapan di sana?" Tanya Api yang di setujui dengan anggukan Air.

"Baru saja." Jawab Taufan singkat. "Oh ya, kenapa di depan pintu gitu? Api? Air? Kalian tidak membiarkan mereka masuk?" Tanya Taufan tanpa menghampiri. Dan itu juga membuat Halilintar makin menggeram, namun diabaikan Taufan.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Kami juga mau pulang kok. Dari perkataan Taufan, kalian sudah tau kan maksud kami ke sini?" Jelas dan Tanya Yaya sambil menatap Halilintar dan juga Taufan yang menganggukkan kepala. "Bagus deh." Imbuhnya.

Halilintar mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman taufan di bahunya, namun agak sulit saat Taufan mulai merangkulnya.

"Heh? Tumben kau mau di rangkul sama Taufan? Dah jinak ya?" Goda Fang dengan sarkasnya, yang membuat Halilintar menatap tajam sang pemuda berkacamata itu. Fang sendiri hanya mendengus cuek, namun Halilintar tau maksud dengusan itu untuk mengejeknya.

"Sudah, sudah, sana kalian pulang. Ingat ya, langsung ke rumah! Jangan ngeluyuran ke mana-mana!"

"Kau seperti ibu-ibu kalau seperti itu." Cibir Fang sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei! Masih baik aku mengkhawatirkan kalian." Sungut Taufan kesal. "Ah! Atau jangan-jangan, kalian tidak langsung ke rumah, tapi pergi kencan ya~?" Goda Taufan sedetik kemudian dengan wajah usilnya. Fang dan Yaya menatap tajam Taufan yang mencoba untuk menggoda mereka berdua.

"Waaahhh… Fang dan Yaya pacaran! Asyiikkk~ mana PJ-nya~" Seru Taufan keras yang dihadiahi jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari kedua sahabatnya, setelah Fang dan Yaya menghampirinya. Dan juga bonus satu sikutan dari sang kakak yang terusik dengan suara cempreng sang adik.

"Wahh… seriusan nih? Kau bener pacaran sama Yaya, Fang? Yeeeyyy… makan-makan!" Tanya Api polos dengan mata berbinar-binar dan seruan kencang diakhir. Air sendiri terus mengelus Putih yang tidur dengan nyenyak dalam gendongannya, tanpa memperdulikan pertengkaran yang terjadi antara ketiga kakaknya -minus Halilintar yang sesekali menyikut Taufan ataupun memukul Api- dengan Fang dan Yaya.

Fang dan Yaya pun berhasil pulang setelah ibu dan ayah si kembar lima datang dan menghentikan keributan itu. Namun, satu hal yang sangat Air bingungkan sejak tadi, mengapa posisi kedua kakaknya tidak berpindah sejak awal?

Setelah ibu dan ayah si kembar lima kembali ke kamar dan meninggalkan keempat anak mereka di bawah tangga, Air melewati kedua kakaknya lalu menaiki tiga anak tangga dan duduk di anak tangga keempat. Api pun hanya bersender pada tembok di depan tangga sambil bersidekap menatap kedua kakaknya juga sang adik yang terus mengelus si Putih.

"Kak Halilintar dan kak Taufan kapan mau beranjak dari situ?" Tanya Air dengan nada datar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si Putih. Api yang mendengar perkataan Air hanya diam. Entah mengapa, si kembar satu ini tidak seantusias biasanya jika ada sesuatu hal mengenai kedua kakaknya ini.

Halilintar dan Taufan pun hanya terdiam tanpa niatan untuk menjawab. Halilintar yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk melepaskan rangkulan Taufan, menyerah saat Air duduk di atas anak tangga.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang kalian sembunyikan?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada datar nan dingin itu terdengar. Bukan. Bukan Air maupun Halilintar yang mengucapkannya, melainkan Api dengan tatapan menyelidik yang menjurus pada Halilintar dan Taufan.

Meski Api saat ini tidak antusias mengetahui sesuatu mengenai kedua kakaknya ini, namun ada perasaannya yang mengatakan hal ini berhubungan dengan mereka berlima secara tak langsung. Dan itu Api rasakan, sejak deklarasi Ejojo mengenai pembalasan untuk mereka. Apalagi setelah tadi Ejojo seperti membisikkan sesuatu pada Halilintar yang membuat sang kakak pertama terdiam. Bahkan Air pun langsung menyeretnya menghindari sang kakak pertama.

Lagian, entah kalimat itu -ancaman Ejojo- ditujukan untuk mereka berlima, atau salah satu dari mereka, atau mungkin salah dua dan salah tiga, atau mungkin untuk si Ketos? Entahlah, Api pun bingung.

Air yang mendengar pertanyaan Api, tersenyum. Tentu saja, akhirnya kakaknya yang memang agak lambat ini menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil dari kedua kakaknya ini. Namun, ia mencoba untuk menanyakannya perlahan.

"Tidak ada yang kami rahasiakan." Jawab Halilintar datar. Setelahnya suara guntur sekaligus kilatan petir menyambar dan terdengarlah hujan deras. Amat sangat deras.

ZRAAAAASSSSHHHHH

Mereka berempat tersentak. Dan Halilintar yang paling pertama bereaksi. Langsung saja ia melepaskan diri saat menyadari rangkulan Taufan melonggar. Pemuda bertopi hitam-merah menyala itu langsung saja memakai sendalnya dan menerobos Hujan.

"KAK HALI!"

Teriakan Taufan, Api dan Air, membuat Ibu dan Ayah mereka keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga menghampiri ketiga anak mereka yang berada di depan pintu memanggil sang kakak tertua.

"Ngapain kalian di luar? Ini hujannya deras. Mana Halilintar? Kenapa kalian meneriaki namanya?" Tanya Ayah si kembar beruntun sembari menahan Air dan Api yang hendak menerobos hujan.

"Taufan! Jelaskan pada Ibu!" Titah sang Ibu sambil menatap penuh harap pada Taufan. Taufan yang melihat tatapan Ibunya pun menangkup tangan sang Ibu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu ia letakkan di depan dadanya.

"Ibu percaya pada anak Ibu?" Tanya Taufan lembut namun masih dapat di dengar jelas oleh keempat orang yang berada di dekatnya, meski bercampur dengan suara hujan. Ibu pun mengangguk yakin.

"Ibu merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak enak bukan?" Dengan cepat Ibu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pasti. Iris coklatnya yang menurun pada kelima anak kembarnya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

Perasannya memang tidak enak sejak pagi tadi. Namun, ia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu meperdulikannya. Saat di kamar tadi pun, Ibu dari kelima kembar Boboiboy sedang menjelaskan mengenai perasaan tidak enaknya pada sang suami. Sang suami pun hanya dapat menenangkannya dengan berkata, 'Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, positif thinking saja. Insya Allah, semua akan menjadi baik.' Dengan begitu, Ibu pun tenang. Namun, setelah mendengar anak-anaknya berteriak. Ibu kembali tidak tenang dan semakin cemas saat mengetahui anak pertamanya pergi tanpa pamit dalam kondisi hujan deras begini.

"Taufan dan kak Hali, juga Api dan Air merasakannya, Bu. Namun, Taufan dan kak Hali tau itu di tujukan untuk siapa. Sedangkan Api dan Air, nampaknya mereka masih mencari jawabannya."Jelas Taufan sambil menatap kedua adiknya. Api dan Air yang tau maksud dari ucapan kakak kedua mereka hanya menunduk. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua pun sudah tau perasaan itu ditujukan pada siapa.

'Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah tau.' Batin Taufan yang melihat wajah lesu kedua adiknya.

"Dan sekarang, Taufan akan memberi kata kunci." Imbuh Taufan masih dengan suara yang lembut namun dapat di dengar. Sang Ibu pun seperti melihat Gempa jika Taufan bersikap seperti ini.

'Gempa?' Batin Ibu. Dan sedetik setelah pemikirannya itu, matanya membelak.

"Gempa." Ucap Ibu lirih. Taufan yang akan berbicara pun tersentak mendengar kata yang akan ia ucapkan, diucapkan sang ibu. Ayah terkejut. Api dan Air hanya menatap kearah Taufan dan ibu mereka dengan sendu. Ayah akhirnya tersadar akan pokok pembahasan yang Taufan bicarakan tadi.

Ya. Gempalah yang menjadi beban kecemasan mereka. Dan sekarang, Halilintar sedang menuju sekolah untuk menjemput sang adik. Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Ibu dan Ayah.

"Ibu sudah paham kan?" Tanya Taufan lagi. Dan ibu hanya mengangguk dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh. Taufan pun mengusap air mata sang Ibu. Ia tak ingin Ibunya bersedih seperti ini.

"Taufan tau apa yang Ibu pikirkan. Taufan mohon, Ibu, Ayah, Api, dan Air tetap di rumah. Insha Allah, Gempa akan baik-baik aja. Yah, mungkin pulang nanti dia bakalan pingsan karna kedinginan. Hehehe…" Taufan mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana ini dengan candaan, namun sendirinya sadar kalau candaannya garing. Dan kata-kata 'pingsan' yang diucapkan pemuda bertopi kesamping ini pun membuat perasaan pasangan suami-istri dan kedua anak bungsunya makin cemas.

Taufan menarik lembut sang Ibu mendekati sang Ayah yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam tangan Api dan Air.

"Ayah, Taufan pinjam mobil boleh ya?"

Sebelum sang Ayah menjawab, Taufan memotongnya. "Oke! Taufan tau, Taufan belum lancar membawa mobil. Apalagi, Taufan benar-benar di bawah umur. Tapi, meski begitu Taufan pernah diajari sama ayahnya Fang begitu juga saudara Taufan yang lain. Tenang saja, Taufan akan men–"

"Tidak. Akan. Boleh. Dan. Ayah. Tidak. Mengizinkannya." Potong Ayah dengan tegas dan penuh tekanan.

"Tap–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ayah akan ikut. Kau cepat ambil payung, selimut, baju ganti Lintar dan Gempa, dan jaket ayah." Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Taufan langsung melesat begitu sang ayah mengeluarkan perintah mutlaknya.

Ayah pun menatap sang istri dan kedua anaknya yang balik menatapnya seakan berkata kami-boleh-ikut-juga padanya. Ayah pun hanya menghela nafas dan menyeret masuk ketiganya ke dalam rumah, setelah merasa suhu diluar semakin rendah.

"Ibu, tolong jaga Api dan Air di rumah ya." Ucap Ayah lembut sambil mengusap kepala istrinya penuh sayang, setelah melepaskan genggamannya pada Api.

"Api, Air. Kalian di rumah. Jaga ibu kalian! Jangan sampai menyusul Ayah dan Taufan ke sekolah!" Perintah mutlak sang Ayah yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemah Api dan Air.

Tap Tap Tap

Tapak kaki Taufan pun terdengar di susul dengan sosok Taufan yang tengah membawa payung panjang silver -dengan tali- yang tersampir di lengannya, tas yang berisi barang-barang yang Ayahnya perintahkan dan jaket kulit sang ayah yang ia gantungkan ditekukkan lengannya.

"Kita pergi!"

CTAAAARRRRR

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

5 menit sebelum hujan.

"Aiiihhh… di mana aku taruh ya~"

Sebuah suara sedikit menggema di ruangan yang penuh dengan lukisan-lukisan ini. Ruangan dengan pencahayaan lampu yang terang. Namun, tidak terlihat di mana sang pembuat suara itu berada.

Sreettt Brugh

Srakk Sraakk

"Yey! Ketem–"

Dugh

"–Adudududuh! Sakit!"

Pantasan saja, ternyata pemilik suara tadi berada di bawah meja besi yang berisi satu kotak kayu dengan tulisan 'B. Gempa' disalah satu sisinya. Gempa, sang pemilik kotak kayu berukuran 50 cm itu, perlahan menampakkan dirinya diawali kepala yang dilapisi topi kesayangannya. Dan berlanjut hingga satu badan penuh yang telah berdiri. Tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi tertumbuk pinggiran meja besi. Sedangkan, tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk menggenggam sebuah piguran foto yang hanya menampakkan bagian belakangnya.

"Akh, lumayan sakit juga. Untungnya aku pakai topi." Gumam Gempa sembari meletakkan pigura foto itu, dan mengembalikan kotak kayu miliknya ketempat semula -sebelum ia membongkar tadi-.

Gempa membersihkan celananya dari debu-debu yang menempel, lalu mengambil pigura foto tadi dan memasukkannya dalam tas ransel miliknya.

"Hah~ bisanya aku lupa bawa pulang kemarin. Untungnya juga aku pegang kunci duplikat ruang klub." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Gempa pun berjalan menuju jendela yang saat datang tadi ia buka.

"Makin gelap. Aku harus cepat pulang sebelum hujan. Bisa di marahin satu rumah nanti." Dengan segera, Gempa menutup dan mengunci jendela itu. Ia juga merapikan peralatan melukis yang berantakan di atas meja besi, karna terhantuk oleh kepalanya.

Gempa keluar dari ruangan klub Melukis. "Baiklah, aku pulang ya." Ucapnya entah pada siapa sambil menyelusuri seluruh ruangan klub, sebelum ia menutup dan mengunci pintu ruangan itu.

'Ayolah, aku mau pulang. Kenapa harus ada yang menghalangi?' Batinnya kesal setelah melihat sebuah bayangan di belokan koridor. 'Jalan saja dengan santai. Anggap mereka tidak ada.' Batinnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Gempa terus berjalan menyusuri koridor yang hanya diterangi oleh kilat yang menyambar.

"Akh, gawat! Hujan akan turun! Aku harus cepat!" Ucapnya frustasi sembari berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Pemuda bertopi terbalik ini pun menyadari bahwa 'mereka' masih tetap mengikutinya. Meski tidak terdengar langkah kaki, tetap saja perasaan Gempa mengatakan 'ada yang mengikutimu. Hati-hati'. Berusaha untuk tetap optimis jika 'mereka' tidak bermaksud jahat, Gempa berlari hingga berhasil melewati koridor kelas 7.

"Hahh… hahh… hahh…" Gempa menghentikan larinya tepat di Lobby yang mengarah lurus pada halaman sekolah yang luas dengan pintu gerbang yang lumayan jauh di depannya.

Gempa mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Suhu yang semakin mendingin mulai dirasakannya. Meskipun ia terus berlari hingga suhu tubuhnya meningkat, tetap saja keringat yang dibelai oleh suhu dingin dari luar, membuat suhu panas yang berasal dari dalam kalah dari suhu dingin yang menyelimuti tubuh Gempa. Intinya, ia berkeringat dingin sekarang.

"Si-sial…hosh... hosh… hosh… di-dingin…" lirihnya dengan suara serak.

ZRAAAAASSSSHHHHH

WHOOOUUUSSSHHH

Brukh

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Gempa jatuh terduduk dengan punggung yang bersandar pada dinding. Ia terbatuk-batuk dengan nafas memburu. Iris coklatnya terbelak saat mengingat sesuatu. Tangannya pun berusaha mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. "Ketemu!" Lirihnya dengan nada serak.

Segera Gempa meminum air mineral yang ia dapatkan tadi hingga habis. "Hah… hah… setihdak–nya, batukkuh mered-dha…" lirihnya sembari memejamkan mata. Kesadarannya pun mulai menipis, tapi ia usahakan agar terus tersadar. Menyesal juga ia tidak membawa jaket tadi.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Suara tapakan kaki yang pelan terdengar olehnya. Ia pun menoleh kearah ia datang tadi. Iris coklatnya menangkap beberapa sosok yang berjalan di dalam kegelapan koridor.

CTAAAARRRRR

Suara petir yang menggelegar setelah kilatan membelah langit, membuat koridor yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang benerang hingga memperlihatkan sosok-sosok yang dilihat Gempa. Gempa terbelak saat melihat wajah-wajah yang agak familiar itu.

Tubuhnya lemas. Ia tak dapat bergerak sekarang. Kesadarannya pun mulai hilang lagi. Namun, yang terakhir ia ingat, salah satu sosok itu berlari dengan cepat dan langsung menendangnya hingga tersungkur beberapa meter, hingga ia dapat merasakan mulutnya penuh dengan cairan beraroma besi yang menyengat.

Kesadarannya pun hilang sepenuhnya.

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

Halilintar POV

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Aku bodoh! AKU KAKAK YANG BODOH!

Kenapa aku tidak menunggunya saja? Kenapa aku percaya dengan ucapan Taufan yang mengatakan kalau Gempa akan pulang dengan Yaya dan Fang? Kenapa juga dua manusia itu tidak memaksa atau menunggu Gempa agar dapat pulang bersama? Dan… kenapa juga Gempa terlalu baik hati hingga menyuruh mereka pulang?

Arrghhh… masih banyak pertanyaan dengan kata 'Kenapa' yang berseliwera di pikiranku. Saat ini pun aku tidak memperdulikan udara dingin yang sangat menusuk di tubuhku. Tak kupedulikan juga kedua kakiku yang mulai lelah berlari. Tak kupedulikan juga bajuku yang sudah basah kuyub ini. Jalanan yang sepi pun kuabaikan, namun sedikit kusyukuri.

Sebentar lagi. Yah, sebentar lagi. Tinggal melewati gerbang sekolah itu dan aku akan sampai di halaman SMP Pulau Rintis.

CTAAAARRRRR

"Astagfirullahalazim!" Spontan aku beristigfar dengan cepat saat petir menyambar ke segala arah dari langit. Ck! Perasaanku makin kacau! Gempa, kakak mohon semoga kau baik-baik saja.

'Yes! Gerbang sudah kulalui. Sekarang tinggal menyebrangi halaman luas ini dan sampai di–'

Pikiranku berhenti berkata begitu pula langkahku saat pandanganku menangkap beberapa sosok yang tengah mengerumuni sosok lainnya. Cih! Hujan deras ini menghalangi pandangaku. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya salah hujan. Jarakku yang memang masih cukup jauh dari lobby juga membatasi penglihatanku. Sudah! Hal itu tidak perlu di bahas.

Beberapa sosok itu tampaknya menyadari kehadiranku. Salah satu dari mereka membopong sosok yang terkulai di lantai tadi.

Tunggu!

Apa itu Gempa?

Kenapa perasaanku mengatakan sosok yang dibopong itu Gempa? Langsung saja aku kembali berlari. Sosok-sosok itu pun juga berlari menjauhiku.

Tap!

"Hah… hah… hah…" Aku mengatur nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal sembali menyelusuri Lobby dengan iris coklat milikku.

Degh!

Nafasku tercekat. Serasa ada yang mencekiknya. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Mataku pun terbelak. Aku… aku merasa ini hanya mimpi buruk.

Bukan!

Aku sangat-sangat-berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk.

Kurasakan mataku mulai memanas. Perih. Dan selanjutnya, kurasakan cairan menuruni kedua pipiku. Bukan air hujan yang dingin. Melainkan cairan hangat berupa air mata. Aku mengusapnya dan merasakannya dengan jemariku.

Heh?

Halilintar yang terkenal temperamental dan hebat ini menangis? Haha… apa ini lelucon?

Aku saja tidak menyangka bisa mengeluarkan cairan ini lagi. Hmm, terakhir kalinya mungkin saat TK kali ya? Aku yakin, jika Taufan dan Api ada di sini mereka pasti akan menertawaiku habis-habisan.

Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati benda yang terjatuh tadi. Topi. Ya, itu adalah topi berwarna hitam dengan hiasan garis kuning emas.

Topi milik Gempa. Milik adikku dan Taufan juga kakak dari Api dan Air.

Kuambil dan kurengkuh topi itu seperti merengkuh Gempa. Tak jauh dari topi itu, ada cairan warna merah yang kuyakini milik Gempa.

Kuusap kasar air mataku yang ternyata masih menetes. Aku merasa jiwaku hilang meninggalkan ragaku yang kosong. Tubuhku terasa melayang. Perlahan aku bangkit, masih tetap memegang topi milik Gempa. Kutatap cairan merah di lantai yang berceceran.

Aku merasa ada yang meluap. Dan ini harus di lepaskan segera mungkin. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU EJOJO!"

Halilintar POV End

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

Degh!

Taufan merasakan dadanya sempat berhenti berdetak meski sedetik. Tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya dengan gemetar. Pandangan sang kembar kedua tampak kacau. Iris coklatnya bergerak gelisah.

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa… kenapa jantungku serasa berhenti tadi? Apa yang terjadi? Ya Allah, semoga saja kak Hali dan Gempa tidak kenapa-napa.' Batinnya gusar. Tanpa sadar, ia meremas dada kirinya yang terlapisi kaos lengan pendek biru tua yang dibaluti jaket tebal berwarna kuning gading.

"Ada apa, Taufan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taufan tersentak mendengar seseorang bersua. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu datang. Dapat ia lihat wajah ayahnya yang sedang mengemudi, nampak khawatir dengan iris hitamnya yang sesekali melirik Taufan. Taufan pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan sembari merelakskan diri. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di pangkuannya, tidak meremas dadanya lagi. Punggungnya bersender pada sandaran kursi mobil. Iris coklat warisan sang ibu, ia gulirkan pada sosok sang ayah yang terlihat serius mengemudi sekarang.

"Ya, Ayah. Taufan baik-baik saja." Desahnya dengan senyuman tipis yang mengembang. Ah, inginnya ia menyengir seperti biasa, namun tak sanggup ia lakukan saat ini.

"Tidak!" Taufan langsung menghilangkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Ia tahu, kalau ayahnya mengetahui kebohongannya, jadi ia hanya bisa menatap sendu sang ayah.

"Ayah tau perasaanmu semakin tidak enak. Ayah juga sempat merasakannya." Ayah kembali berbicara setelah keheningan yang terjadi. Taufan pun hanya terdiam. Ia tahu kalau ayahnya belum selesai berbicara.

"Kau tau? Mungkin, ikatan batin Ayah tidak sekuat kalian berlima juga Ibu kalian. Tapi, Ayah tetaplah ayah kalian. Ayah juga bisa merasakan sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada anak ayah meski terkadang ayah sendiri tidak memperdulikannya. Dan di saat ayah tidak memperdulikannya, ibu kalian akan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pada ayah." Ayah kembali menjelaskan. Pandangannya masih fokus pada jalanan yang dipenuhi rinai hujan yang teramat deras. Cahaya lampu mobil pun masih kurang untuk menjadi penerang. Ayah pun sedikit mensyukuri akan minimnya kendaraan di jalan raya saat ini.

"Dan lagi, kepulangan kami saat ini atas permintaan ibu kalian." Taufan tercengang mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan sang ayah.

"Ibu kalian bilang, ia rindu dengan kalian. Ia ingin mengambil cuti hingga sebulan lebih ke depan. Saat ayah menanyakan 'kenapa?', ibu kalian hanya bilang, 'ibu ingin dekat dengan anak-anak. Ibu merasa akan ada hal yang terjadi jika kita tidak di dekat mereka.' Begitulah yang Ibu katakan pada Ayah. Untung saja, ada dokter baru yang bersedia menggantikan tempat ayah hingga sebulan lebih ke depan. Pekerjaan ibu kalian pun di ambil alih oleh asistennya."

Kembali, Taufan dibuat tercengang dengan penjelasan sang ayah. Ia tak menyangka, ternyata ibu mereka merasakannya juga. Darahnya berdesir cepat. Pikirannya pun melayang kebeberapa hal yang baru ia sadari.

Awal dari kecemasan mereka adalah karna ucapan Ejojo seminggu lalu. Orang tua mereka pun pulangnya seminggu yang lalu.

Taufan terus dan terus memutar otaknya hingga mencapai asal yang sebenarnya. Kedua hal di atas adalah hal yang kedua dan ketiga. Yang pertama ialah…

… keputusan Gempa untuk menyelamatkan Probe dari Ejojo dan anak buahnya.

Ya, itulah asal muasal dari kedua hal sebelumnya. Taufan yakin, tanpa adanya keputusan itu, tidak akan ada ancaman dari Ejojo. Tidak akan ada kecemasan yang melingkupi hatinya dan juga saudara kembarnya yang lain. Kalau Gempa, ia tak tahu. Dan mungkin, orang tua mereka pun tidak akan memutuskan untuk cuti hingga sebulan lebih ke depan.

Entah Taufan harus senang atau sedih mengenai pemikirannya ini. Ia tahu, intuisinya tak sekuat sang kakak. Perasaannya pun tak sehebat Gempa. Bahkan, analisisnya tak seakurat Air, meski ia pun terkadang meragukan analisis sang kembaran bungsu. Tapi, meski ia kurang lebih dengan Api, ia pun harus mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

Mau tepat atau tidak tepat, ini adalah sebuah taruhan. Meski ia pun masih meragukan pemikirannya di atas, ia tetap harus mempercayainya. Dan sekarang, pemikirannya mengatakan kedua saudaranya yang sekarang entah-berada-di mana, sedang dalam bahaya. Baik salah satunya atau keduanya.

Pemuda dengan topi yang dipasang kesamping ini pun kembali menatap wajah sang Ayah yang juga sempat menatap dirinya, sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Ya. Ayah tau apa yang kau fikirkan." Ayah kembali berkata dengan senyuman tipis. Taufan pun membalas senyuman sang ayah dengan cengiran khasnya yang natural.

"Heh? Aneh juga ayah bisa mengetahui pemikiran Taufan. Tapi, tak masalah. Sekarang, ayo cepat kita ke sekolah! Perasaan Taufan makin tidak enak, Ayah." Ujar Taufan dengan sedikit santai meski hatinya masih kacau balau.

"Baiklah. Lalu, Taufan coba telpon Gempa ya."

"Okee."

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

Menunggu sesuatu hal yang belum tentu, pasti akan membuatmu gelisah. Apa lagi hal yang ditunggu itu sangat penting dan sangat-sangat di tunggu.

Kabar.

Itulah hal yang ditunggu Api, Air dan juga ibu kelima kembar Boboiboy. Saat ini, Air sedang duduk di sofa dengan sang ibu, sementara Api sedang membuat the hangat untuk mereka bertiga.

Awalnya, Airlah yang menawarkan diri untuk membuat minuman tapi, Api melarangnya dan menawarkan dirinya saja. Sebenarnya sih, Api ingin menemani sang Ibu, tapi ia tidak yakin bisa menenangkan perasaan sang Ibu saat ini. Makanya, alangkah lebih baik jika Air yang menemani sang Ibu dan ia yang membuat minuman.

Air melihat sang kakak yang berjalan menuju mereka, sambil membawa nampan yang berisi tiga buah cangkir. Air menatap setiap gerakan sang kakak. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan gerakan Api.

Dan benar saja, belum ada lima langkah keluar dari dapur, tubuh Api limbung ke belakang. Dengan sigap, Air langsung beranjak dari sofa dan menarik Api kembali ke dapur, membiarkan nampan dengan tiga cangkir teh hangat bertebaran di lantai keramik peach itu.

BRAAAKKK

PRAAAANGGG

"Ya Allah! Api! Air! Kalian tidak apa-apa nak?" Ibu yang melihat insiden yang terjadi dengan cepat itu hanya mampu memekik khawatir. Inginnya ia langsung menyerbu kedua anak bungsunya, namun ia pun sadar pecahan dari cangkir menghalangi akses jalan ke dapur. Salah-salah, dirinyalah yang terluka dan akan menjadi beban kekhawatiran di hati kedua anaknya.

Maka dari itu, ibu mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak nekat. Dan menatap khawatir kedua anaknya yang masih terduduk di lantai dapur, lumayan jauh dari pecahan cangkir yang tersebar.

"Tenang bu. Air dan kak Api baik-baik saja kok. Tidak terluka, hanya sedikit… shock saja. ehehehe…" Jawab Air mencoba untuk meyakinkan sang ibu dengan tawa di akhir. Meski begitu, Air yakin jika tawanya yang terkesan hambar tidak akan memberi efek apa pun pada kekhawatiran sang ibu.

Air menatap sang kakak yang masih menegang. Perlahan, tubuh sang kakak pun gemetar hingga Air melihat Api memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mulut Api pun berkomat kamit mengucapkan kata yang sama. Tenang. Itulah yang Api ucapkan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Air menatap kakaknya sedih. Iris coklatnya pun nampak memerah. Dapat dirasakannya matanya memanas, darahnya pun berdesir dengan cepat. Dan tanpa pemuda bernuansa biru muda itu sadari, ia telah merengkuh tubuh rapuh sang kakak dan hilanglah tembok pertahanan yang ia buat untuk menahan aliran sungai yang mengalir.

Api tersentak saat merasa ada yang memeluknya. Ia pun sadar jika Air tengah memeluknya. Perlahan gemetar di tubuhnya pun mereda. Pemuda dengan topi menghadap ke depan agak naik ke atas itu pun membalas pelukan sang adik saat mendengar isak tangis.

Api POV

Apa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan ya?

Tubuh yang gemetaran. Pandangan shock yang mengarah pada pecahan cangkir yang bertebaran. Perasaan yang kalut. Dan aku menampakkannya di depan adikku dan juga ibuku.

Cih! Dan sekarang… adikku mencoba untuk menenangkanku. Seharusnya aku yang menenangkannya, bukan malah sebaliknya. Arrgghh, kakak macam apa aku ini! Aku bahkan membuat adikku menangis. Aku hanya bisa membalas pelukan Air yang saat ini terisak meski pelan.

Kulihat ibu menatap kami khawatir. Jelas saja! Bagaimana tidak khawatir jika melihat kedua anakmu yang baru saja lolos dari kecelakaan di dalam rumah? Meski hanya kecelakaan dalam kategori sedang, tetap saja itu bisa fatal jika diremehkan.

Aku pun sebenarnya bingung juga. Tadi aku baru saja keluar dari dapur. Niatnya ingin cepat-cepat duduk di sofa, namun tubuhku terasa ringan. Pandanganku pun dipenuhi bintang-bintang dengan warna hitam yang mulai menyebar. Dadaku juga sempat sesak. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku merasa tubuhku ditarik seseorang. Pantatku yang terbentur dengan lantai pun mengembalikan kesadaranku.

Aku dapat melihat Ibu yang menatapku panik juga meneriakkan sesuatu yang agak berdenging di telingaku. Saat kualihkan pandanganku ke lantai, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat cangkir yang tadi kubawa dengan nampan berceceran tak berbentuk lagi. Aku sempat mendengar beberapa kalimat dengan sumber suara di sampingku, namun tak ku pedulikan.

Jujur saja, aku sangat shock. Tubuhku pun gemetaran. perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Aku pun tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata 'Tenang'. Itu pun menjurus pada diriku sendiri. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya aku dipeluk.

Dipeluk oleh adikku satu-satunya yang sedang menangis saat ini.

Tanganku dengan ragu meraih kepala Air yang tertutupi topi biru mudanya. Kuusap perlahan dengan lembut. Mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Maaf ya, Air. Tadi kakak agak pusing. Maaf ya." Ucapku lirih. Air hanya mengangguk dalam pelukanku sebagai balasannya. Entah kenapa aku mengatakan agak pusing. Padahal, setelah kupikirkan sekali lagi, aku tadi nyaris pingsan. Ck, bagaimana bisa coba? Aku pun agak bingung dengan pemikiran itu.

Isak tangis Air pun sudah berhenti. Nafasnya yang tadi seanggukkan perlahan teratur. Haha! Aku berhasil menenangkannya.

"Api, bawa adikmu perlahan kemari. Ibu sudah membersihkan pecahan cangkirnya." Aku pun kembali dikejutkan dengan suara Ibu. Dan benar saja apa yang ibu ucapkan. Lantai yang tadinya kotor dengan tumpahan teh dan pecahan cangkir telah bersih kembali.

Waow, berapa lama aku berpelukan dengan Air hingga memberikan Ibu waktu untuk membersihkan lantai? Sudahlah, aku tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

"Air, kau sudah tenang? Kau dengarkan tadi apa yang Ibu katakan?" Tanyaku lembut.

Wew, sebenarnya aku pun heran juga. Ternyata aku memiliki sisi lembut ya. Hahaha… pikiranku mulai kacau nih sampai bisa berkata lembut dengan tulus. Biasanya hanya sebagai mainan saja perkataan lembutku. Kali ini, aku harus menyingkirkan sikap kekanak-kanakkanku. Aku harus menjadi kakak yang menenangkan adiknya saat ini.

Semenit kemudian, tidak ada balasan dari Air. Kenapa dengan anak ini?

"Air?" Sedikit kulepaskan rengkuhanku padanya.

Pluk.

Ck! Ternyata dia tidur. Bagaimana bisa dia tidur dengan nyenyaknya di saat aku tengah berpikir?

"Hah~ dasar!" Gumamku kesal namun terselip nada lega. Ya, setidaknya adikku dapat tidur. Aku tahu, akhir-akhir ini dia tidak tidur dengan cukup. Ada beberapa kali aku memergokinya sedang membuat susu di dapur saat tengah malam. Yeah, aku juga sama sih. Hehehe…

Kurasakan seseorang mendekat. Aku pun menoleh dan melihat ibu berjalan mendekatiku. Aduh, bisanya aku lupa kalau tadi ibu menyuruhku menghampirinya.

"Ah, ma-maaf, Bu. Api dan Air tidak membantu Ibu membersihkan lantai dan tidak segera menghampiri ibu tadi." Ucapku dengan senyuman malu.

"Hihihi… tidak apa-apa. Ibu tau kalau kalian berdua sempat terkejut. Apalagi denganmu, tadi Api sempat shock kan?" Ujar Ibu lembut dengan senyumannya yang menenangkan. Persis seperti kak Gempa. Aku pun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Air tidur ya?" Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu, gendong adikmu. Bawa dia ke kamar. Api juga istirahat saja. Ibu yang akan menunggu Ayah dan ketiga kakakmu."

"Kenapa Ibu tidak istirahat juga?" Tanyaku setelah berdiri dengan Air yang kugendong a la bridal style. Ribet sih kalau di punggung.

"Tidak perlu. Kau istirahat sana." Ucapnya lembut namun penuh penekanan.

"Umm… Api temanin ibu saja ya? Tapi, Api bawa Air dulu ke kamar." Aku coba memaksa ibu untuk ditemani. Tidak mungkinlah aku tega ibuku menunggu sendirian.

"Hah~, baiklah. Ibu tunggu ya." Ucap ibu dengan nada pasrah.

"Hehehe… baik!"

Api POV End

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

Di saat kau sedang bersembunyi dari seseorang -atau mungkin orang-orang- yang sedang mengejarmu, kau pasti akan was-was dan berharap dapat bersembunyi dengan baik. Dan juga, kau pasti sangat berharap yang mengejarmu itu tidak dapat menemukan tempat kau bersembunyi.

Kau ketakutan. Panik. Khawatir. Cemas. Bahkan, sampai menahan nafasmu agar tidak ditemukan. Apalagi jika pengejarmu itu layaknya ular yang dapat merasakan hawa keberadaanmu, dengan cara menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mencari suhu yang berasal dari tubuhmu.

Tapi, segala perasaan yang tersebutkan di atas tidak dirasakan kelima pemuda ini. Ya, mereka adalah Ejojo, Bago go, Petai, Tom, dan Jambul. Mereka dengan santai duduk di sebuah ruangan yang mungkin saja salah satu ruang klub.

Coba kita telusuri ruangan ini. Ukuran ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil, sedang-sedang saja. Perabotannya hanya berupa sebuah meja besar dengan dua computer di atasnya, sebuah meja sedang dengan televisi berukuran sedang pula entah-berapa-inch, beberapa buah kursi, sebuah lemari besi yang besar, buffet dengan kulkas kecil di atasnya, di tengah ruangan pun terdapat permadani dengan salah satu karakter dalam game, dan juga sebuah lemari kaca yang berisikan banyak action figure, beberapa piala dan mendali.

Ruang Klub Gamers.

Di sinilah mereka berada. Kenapa bisa? Yah, karna Bago go lah yang mendirikan klub ini sehingga ia menjadi ketuanya. Dan otomatis, ketua klub pasti mempunyai kunci ruang klub, bukan? Mereka pun sepakat untuk bersembunyi di ruangan ini. Aneh memang ada sebuah Klub Gamers, tapi memang di Pulau Rintis tiap setahun dua kali selalu diadakan lomba game untuk para gamers. Jadi, setiap sekolah pasti mempunyai Klub Gamers. Baiklah, kembali ke cerita.

"Hahaha… si merah itu tau kau pelaku yang menculik adiknya, Bos." Suara tawa yang agak dilebih-lebihkan terdengar di penjuru ruangan.

"Akh… diamlah kau, Bago go!" Bentak sang Bos. "Kenapa secepat itu dia tau?" Lanjutnya dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Diakan tadi sempat melihat kita meski sekilas. Dan lagi, mungkin saja dia ingat perkataan ancamanmu tempo hari." Ujar Petai santai sambil melihat Gempa yang terbaring di lantai yang tak terlapiskan permadani dengan keadaan yang lumayan mengenaskan. Hidung dan mulut yang penuh dengan darah, baik yang sudah mongering ataupun yang baru mengalir dari hidung. Wajahnya pucat. Kerah bajunya ternodai oleh cairan merah yang bernama darah. Rambut hitamnya berantakan, sampai beberapa helai menutupi kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam. Bahkan, pakaiannya sudah kusut di berbagai tempat.

"Kau yakin dia tidak dapat menemukan kita di sini?" Suara dingin terdengar menggema di ruang klub milik Bago go. Keempat mata lainnya hanya menatap sang pelaku.

"Kau tahu? Dia pasti akan menemukan kita di manapun kita berada." Kembali pemuda itu bersua dengan nada dinginnya yang khas. Ketiga pemuda lainnya pun terdiam. Petai yang tadinya mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pemilik suara dingin, kembali menatap tubuh Gempa.

"Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu, Jambul?" Tanya Tom dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Darah."

Bukan. Bukan Jambul yang menjawab. Melainkan Petai yang sedari tadi menatap Gempa. "Darah yang menetes dari hidung dan mulut adik kembarnya yang menjadi petunjuk. Benar bukan, Jambul?" Jambul hanya menganggukkan kepala menjawab pertannya Petai sembari menunjuk lantai keramik putih di bawah pintu.

Ketiga pasang mata pun menatap yang ditunjuk Jambul. Tepat di lantai keramik itu, dihiasi bercak darah yang terus berjejak di lantai dan berhenti tepat di tubuh Gempa yang terbujur di sudut ruangan.

"Eh? Aku sempat melupakannya!" Pekik Bago go dan langsung menghampiri Gempa. Tangannya pun menyentuh wajah Gempa setelah mengibaskan sedikit rambut yang menghalangi. "Huuu… dingin~" ucapnya sembari mengusap tangannya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan kulit bagaikan es milik Gempa.

"Serius?!"

Keempat pemuda lainnya pun langsung saja beranjak menuju Gempa. Meski mereka senang membully bahkan sampai menyiksa orang lain, melihat orang itu menderita, tapi jika sampai meninggal? Hohoho… itu adalah hal yang paling tidak mereka inginkan. Hey, mereka masih SMP dan harus masuk penjara karna membunuh seseorang? Itu sangat konyol, kau tahu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ejojo pada Jambul yang tadi menawarkan diri untuk mengecek keadaan Gempa.

"Denyut nadinya lemah. Mimisannya pun tidak berhenti. Jika terus begini, bisa saja dia kehabisan darah dan meninggal."

"Ya-yang benar saja?!" Desah Ejojo tidak percaya. Ejojo munduk tiga langkah sambil menatap kakinya.

"Kau menendangnya sangat kuat, Ejojo. Lihat perbuatanmu!" Bentak Tom kasar sembari mengacak rambutnya gusar.

"Gezz… kalau dia benar-benar mati gimana? Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan polisi." Bago go pun tak kalah panik. Yang lebihnya lagi, ini terjadi di ruang klubnya. Sudah pasti dia pun akan menjadi tersangka utamanya. 'Akh… nyesal aku menyarankan ruangan klubku.' Batinnya gusar.

"Duh… hari ini aku ada kencan malam nanti. Dan sekarang terjebak di dalam sekolah bersama kalian dengan orang yang sekarat. Arrghh… kau benar-benar membuatku dalam masalah, Ejojo." Kembali Tom berceloteh kesal.

"O-oi! Kenapa aku yang ka-kalian salahkan, HAH?! Kau juga Tom! Perempuan saja yang ada di pikiranmu." Sungut Ejojo tak terima disalahkan. Ia pun tak tahu jika tendangannya sekuat itu. Perasaan ia hanya menendang biasa saja.

"Tendanganmu memang biasa saja, Bos. Tapi, tubuh anak ini tak kuat menahannya." Kembali Petai bersua setelah mencoba untuk membersihkan darah yang berada disekitar mulutnya dan juga darah dari hidung yang masih tetap mengalir.

"Hypotermia." Kata yang diucapkan Jambul membuat otak ketiga pemuda yang sedang gusar membeku. Ap-apa? Mereka tidak salah dengar kan? Siapa yang terkena hypotermia?

"Jangan-jangan…" Ejojo tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Pandangannya sekarang hanya dipenuhi oleh tubuh Gempa yang terbujur lemas dengan wajah pucat dengan hidung yang dialiri darah. Bago go dan Tom pun menatap Gempa. Petai berusaha tenang meski dalam hati dia juga cemas jika Gempa sampai meninggal. Sedangkan Jambul, dari luar dia masih bersikap datar nan dingin namun, dia sangat khawatir jika sampai Gempa meninggal. Yeah, mungkin saja kali ini pikirannya sama dengan keempat temannya ini. Tidak mau terlibat dengan polisi, so mereka masih SMP.

BRAK BRAK BRAK

Kelimanya terlonjak saat pintu tergedor dengan cepat. Jantung mereka berlima berpacu cepat. Ekspresi takut Petai dan Jambul pun mulai terlihat seiring cepatnya suara gedoran itu terdengar. Bahkan setiap gedorannya, seperti di tending oleh tiga orang.

BRAK BRAK BRAK

BRUUAAKKK DAK

.

.

To be Continue

Wakakakakak…. Gimana? Gimana?

Readers : i-itu… ko-kok TBC? *cengo*

Dah panjang banget nihh… ehehe… lihat dong scroolnya, masih panjang kan?

Readers : *nyiapin parang, golok, palu, celurit, cangkul, dkk*

Iy-iyaa deh… maaaffff huwaaaa…

Air : Tenang… tenang… ini tetap bakal lanjut kok… kan belum selesai masa lalunya… silahkan di baca. Maafkan saja si author gaje itu.

.

.

Terbuka.

Pintu itu pun terbuka dengan lebarnya. Menampakkan sosok Halilintar. Wajah kembar tertua itu tak berekspresi sedikitpun. Garis bibir yang lurus. Iris coklat yang menatap kosong Ejojo dengan anak buahnya. Tangan kiri yang menggenggam erat topi Gempa, seakan-akan yang ia genggam adalah tangan milik sang adik. Topi hitam-merah menyalanya agak turun layaknya posisi topi Air.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bersuara maupun bergerak. Hanya suara hujan yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari arah koridor. Mereka berlima terpaku dengan kehadiran Halilintar setelah berhasil mendobrak pintu yang dikunci Bago go. Engsel bagian atas pintu pun hampir lepas sebagai bukti bahwa tendangan milik Halilintar sangat kuat.

'Si topi miring itu tidak main-main rupanya.' Batin mereka berlima sembari meneguk ludah secara paksa.

Iris coklat Halilintar pun mulai bergulir mengelilingi ruangan Klub Gamers. Tatapannya yang kosong menatap satu per satu pemuda yang berada di dalamnya. Hingga pandangannya terpaku pada tubuh Gempa. Iris coklat yang awalnya kosong, mulai memancarkan sinarnya.

"Gem…pa…" Lirihnya disertai munculnya berbagai ekspresi. Lega, senang, cemas, takut, dan lainnya berbaur menjadi satu dalam setetes liquid bening yang mengalir.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Perlahan Halilintar melangkah. Satu per satu ia langkahkan tungkai berlapis jeans panjang biru dongker kearah sang adik berada. Tidak ia perdulikan eksistensi lain yang berada di ruangan yang sama. Pandangannya hanya terpaku pada satu sosok. Sosok sang adik.

Kelima pemuda itu pun tidak berani beranjak posisi mereka. Bernafas pun rasanya seperti nyangkut ditenggorokan. Bahkan Petai dan Jambul yang berada paling dekat dengan Gempa tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Wajah ketakutan mereka terlihat. Entah mengapa, mereka berdua merasa Halilintar sangat berbahaya saat ini. Ingin rasanya pergi menjauh, namun otak dan hati tidak bisa menyatu. Otak memaksa untuk pergi, namun hati menyuruh tetap diam.

Tap

Dan sekarang Halilintar telah berada tepat dihadapan Jambul dan Petai juga tubuh Gempa yang terbujur kaku.

Halilintar mulai menurunkan tubuhnya. Pandangannya meski sudah menampakkan sinarnya, masih saja seperti raga kosong tanpa jiwa. Ia pun tidak peduli atau mungkin tidak mengetahui adanya Petai dan Jambul di samping kanan-kirinya. Ia bersimpuh di depan Gempa. Menyingkirkan helai-helai surai hitam yang berada di pipi pucat sang adik.

Sentuh.

Telapak tangan kanan Halilintar menyentuh wajah dingin Gempa. Seketika itu pula sinar mata Halilintar kembali muncul. Darahnya berdesir dengan cepat. Pikirannya pun kembali bekerja. Dengan cepat ia tarik tangannya dari wajah sang adik. Ia menatap tangannya yang gemetar dengan iris coklat yang membelalak.

"Ge-Gempa? GEMPA! HEY KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA KAN? JAWAB KAKAK!? KENAPA KAU TIDUR?! OIII! BANGUN!" Teriak Halilintar histeris sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gempa yang semakin mendingin. Pikiran Halilintar yang telah kembali bekerja menjadi kacau saat satu kata terbesit di pikirannya.

Meninggal.

Ya. Di pikirannya adiknya telah meninggalkannya. Tubuh yang mendingin juga merupakan salah satu tanda jiwa orang tersebut telah pergi dari raganya. Setidaknya itulah yang dapat ia pikirkan sekarang. Pikirannya yang sedang panik akan sangat berbahaya bagi orang-oarng disekitarnya. Dan sayangnya Petai dan Jambul tidak mengetahui hal itu.

DUAGH DUAGH

"AKH!"

"ARRGHH!"

BRUGH BRUGH

"OHOK OHOK!"

"GRAAHHAK… OHOK!"

Dengan secepat kilat, Halilintar langsung meluncurkan pukulannya pada Petai dan Jambul hingga terpelanting menubruk dinding.

Wajah keduanya lebam. Darah pun mengalir di kedua sudut bibir Petai dan Jambul. Ejojo, Tom, dan Bago go tersentak dan bersiap menerima serangan dari Halilintar. Ejojo mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya meski agak gemetar. Bago go mengambil sebuah samurai yang tersembunyi di belakang lemari. Sedangkan Tom, mengambil pisau yang selalu ia bawa dalam sakunya. Di lepaskannya sarung yang menutupi mata pisau itu.

"Kalian… kalian telah membuat Gempa pergi." Suara Halilintar terdengar mendesis hingga membuat kelima pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya merinding.

"Tidak… akan… aku… lepaskan!"

Seusai mengucapkan kata perkata dengan jeda beberapa detik, Halilintar langsung melancarkan tendangannya pada Bago go yang berada dua langkah di depannya. Bago go tak sempat menghindar, bahkan sarung samurainya pun belum sempat ia buka, hingga ia jadikan tameng. Namun, tubuhnya terdorong hampir dua meter ke belakang.

"Kuat sekali…" Ucapnya takjub namun horror di saat bersamaan.

Tom yang melihat Halilintar berjalan mendekati Ejojo, langsung menyelip ke belakang Halilintar dan berjalan menuju Gempa.

"Kau menyakiti Ejo– Bos kami, adikmu benar-benar akan pergi dengan bonus sayatan di tubuhnya." Ancam Tom sambil mendekatkan mata pisau pada leher Gempa.

Halilintar berhenti mendekati Ejojo. Tubuhnya langsung berbalik dan menerjang Tom tanpa bisa di prediksi. Tom secara reflek menyingkir ke kiri untuk menghindari tendangan Halilintar. Nasib baik ia sempat menyelamatkan diri. Terlambat sedikit saja, ia akan sama seperti tembok yang agak retak itu, atau bahkan seperti pintu ruang klub ini.

Pisau milik Tom pun tergeletak tepat di bawah kaki Halilintar. Halilintar melihat pisau milik Tom dengan penuh amarah. Pisau itu hampir membuat luka di leher adiknya. Meski adiknya telah pergi, ia tidak ingin ada luka fisik yang menghiasi tubuh adiknya. Ia tidak akan bisa menerima itu. Yah, Halilintar masih menganggap bahwa Gempa telah meninggalkannya. Pikirannya tetap tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Kakinya pun tanpa sadar menginjak-injak pisau milik Tom dengan penuh kebencian.

Tom yang baru saja lolos dari maut, melihat pisaunya diinjak-injak langsung marah. Itu pisau yang ia pesan langsung dari luar negeri dengan desainan khusus keinginannya. Ia pun mendorong Halilintar hingga menindih Gempa dan langsung mengambil pisau miliknya.

Setelah menyelamatkan pisaunya ia pergi dari ruang klub. Ia mencoba untuk meloloskan dirinya. Dan hal itu pun diikuti oleh Bago go. Jambul dan Petai pun berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Sedangkan Ejojo, dia masih tetap di tempatnya. Nampaknya ia masih shock akan yang Halilintar lakukan pada anak buahnya. Dapat dilihat dari iris emasnya yang bergerak gelisah, keringan dingin mengucur deras, badan yang gemetaran, bahkan ekspresi takut terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dan juga, tadi Halilintar akan menghajarnya. Jikalau Tom tidak mengalihkan perhatian Halilintar, entah seperti apa tubuhnya sekarang.

"Kau dalangnya…" Desisan Halilintar terdengar berbahaya bagi Ejojo. Alarm bertahan hidupnya telah menyala semenjak Ejojo bangkit dari menindih Gempa lalu membawa GEmpa dalam pelukannya.

"KAU DALANGNYA, KEPARAT!" Bentakan yang amat sangat keras hingga dapat di dengar sampai lobby meski hujan masih tetap mengguyur bumi.

.

.

"Ayah! Itu suara kak Hali!" Seru Taufan yang baru saja turun dari mobil yang di parkirkan di beranda SMP Pulau Rintis.

"Ayo cepat kita susul!"

Ayah dan Taufan pun masuk ke dalam Lobby. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat bercak darah yang bercecer dari Lobby kearah koridor layaknya jejak.

"Ya-yah… itu darah si-siapa?" Gagap Taufan. Pikirannya mulai kalut. Entah darah siapa, ia sangat takut jika itu darah dari salah satu saudaranya. "Ayah itu darah siapa? DARAH SIAPA?" Taufan pun mulai meracau panik. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan pandangan yang menjelajah seluruh Lobby.

"Taufan, tenang nak… tenang!" Pinta Ayah sembari berusaha menahan tangan Taufan yang mulai menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Tidak… TIDAK! Bahaya… ya, bahaya! Mereka dalam bahaya!" Taufan mulai maraca. Tak di pedulikan Ayah yang menatapnya sedih. "Selamatkan mereka! Ikuti darah itu, Ayah! AYO CEPAT!" Serunya dan langsung melesat mengikuti darah yang bercecer.

"TAUFAN! TUNGGU!" Ayah pun mengikuti arah Taufan berlari. Dalam hati, Ayah merutuk karna sempat melupakan sikap Taufan jika sedang panik. Tau begitu ia lebih baik membawa Air saja. Tapi, sama saja sih. Kalau Air yang ia bawa, mungkin lebih parah lagi. Karna, jika sedang panik Air pasti akan langsung membeku di tempat selama beberapa menit dan berikutnya akan pingsan. Ayah pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, jika mengingat hal itu.

"Jangan fikirkan yang lain. Fokus mengejar Taufan sekarang adalah yang utama sebelum dia bertindak gegabah." Gumam Ayah mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi serius.

Ayah terus mengejar Taufan yang berlari beberapa meter di depannya. Mereka berdua berlari seperti orang yang saling kejar mengejar, tanpa merasakan hawa keberadaan empat orang yang bersembunyi di balik belokan koridor.

"Aman?" Bisik sebuah suara dalam kegelapan koridor yang mengarah ke ruang kepala sekolah, tepat di wilayah siswa-siswi kelas 9.

"Ya. Mereka telah menjauh."

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang! Dan kau Tom! Segera panggil supirmu!"

"Yayaya… aku tau!"

Mereka berempat yang ternyata anak buah Ejojo, langsung keluar dari persembunyian dan kabur dengan saling memapah untuk keluar dari SMP Pulau Rintis. Dalam hati mereka berharap tindakan mereka kali ini tidka akan diketahui pihak sekolah.

'Semoga saja Ejojo tidak melaporkannya.' Itulah harapan mereka. Entah bisa terwujud atau tidak, setidaknya mereka telah berharap.

.

.

Ejojo POV

Jadi inikah yang dinamakan rasa takut? Seperti inikah? Berapa lama aku tidak merasakannya ya? Hahahaha… dan bisanya hal yang membuatku takut adalah si temperament ini. Aku tidak berkutik di bawah tatapannya. Ingin rasanya aku lari mengikuti anak buahku, namun tubuhku menolak.

Kulihat dia telah memutuskan kontak dengan mataku. Pandangannya yang tadi dangat tajam nan menusuk, melembut seiring eratnya ia merengkuh Gempa. Cih, kenapa ada pandangan melankolis seperti ini di depanku? Arrgghh… inginnya aku menerjangnya, namun lagi-lagi tubuhku tepatnya otakku tak merespon. Jadilah posisiku tetap ddengan kuda-kuda yang masih gemetar meski sedikit.

"Gempa… maafkan… ka-kak ya… hey, bangunlah!" Suaranya begitu lirih juga lembut. Apa sangat menyakitkan ya jika kau beranggap bahwa telah kehilangan saudaramu? Aku tidak mengetahuinya, itu karna aku anak tunggal. Dan melihat interaksi kelima kembar dari awal mereka masuk, membuatku muak.

"Tubuhmu dingin. Ah! Kau tidak memakai jaket tebal, hm? Lihat kan! Kau membuat dirimu dalam masalah karna berani mengabaikan laranganku." Kembali si temperament itu berucap. Ia layaknya orang gila yang mengajak orang sekarat -atau mungkin sudah meninggal?- berbicara. Apa segitu kacaunya ya perasaannya?

'Cih! Aku ingin cepat melarikan dari sini! Bekerjalah otak! Saraf motorik sialan! Bekerjalah!' dumelku dalam hati.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Langkah kaki siapa itu? Mereka kah? Apa mungkin mereka mengingatku tidak ikut kabur dan berusaha menolongku? Haha! Ya! Pasti itu. Aku kan Bos mereka. Bagus anak buah, kalian menol–

"KAK HALI! GEMPA!"

–long…ku?

Apa?! Bukan mereka yang datang. Ke-kenapa malah kembaran mereka?

"KAK HALI! GEMPA KENAPA? KENAPA?" Teriak si topi miring yang tanpa kusadari telah berada tepat di samping kiriku.

"DIAMLAH KAU TAUFAN! TANYA SI KEPARAT ITU! DIA YANG MEMBUAT GEMPA SEPERTI INI!"

Oh tidak! Aku kenapa aku yang harus mengalami ini sendirian? Anak buah kurang ajar!

"KAU! BRENGSEK KAU! KAU APAKAN ADIKKU HAH!?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Kh.." Sialan! Ia mencekikku.

"Taufan lepaskan tanganmu, nak!" Terdengar suara berat nan tegas. Perlahan kutolehkan kepalaku kearah pintu. Dapat kulihat pria paruh baya yang memandangku dengan tatapan yang entah apa maksudnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju kearah ku dan si Taufan ini.

"Lepaskan nak! Dia tidak bisa bernafas." Bujuk pria itu. Kupikir, mungkin dia ayah dari si kembar lima.

"TIDAK! DIA MEMBUAT GEMPA MENINGGAL AYAH! DIA PELAKUNYA!"

"AYAH DENGAR KAN?! Iks… ka-kak Hali bi-bilang… iks… di-dia buat Gem-Gempa… iks.. BRENGSEK KAU?!"

DUAGH

"TAUFAN!"

"Ukh… uhuk… uhuk… sia-lan.." Pukulannya kuat sekali.

Ejojo POV End

"Tenang, Taufan! Tenangkan dirimu!" Ayah menahan bahu Taufan yang memberontak ingin kembali menghajar Ejojo. Sementara kedua tangan Ayah menahan Taufan, pandangannya bergulir pada Halilintar yang terus memeluk Gempa, mencoba untuk menghangatkan tubuh sang adik.

'Ya Allah, kenapa jadinya seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum aku dan Taufan sampai?' Batin Ayah kalut. Semenjak Halilintar mengatakan bahwa Gempa telah meninggal, Ayah merasa dunianya runtuh seketika. Tapi, pikiran rasionalnya kembali. Ayah mencoba untuk berpikiran positif jika anak ketiganya hanya pingsan karna kedinginan.

"Gempa… Gempa…"

Taufan berhenti memberontak. Pandangannya sekarang tertuju pada sang adik yang dipeluk oleh sang kakak. Ayah pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua bahu Taufan. Taufan yang sudah lepas berjalan gontai menuju Gempa dan Halilintar.

"Kak Hali… baju kakak basah. Kakak minggir ya… biar Taufan yang menghangatkan Gempa." Lirih Taufan dengan nafas yang beberapa kali tercekat.

Halilintar yang merasa sadar pelukannya dengan baju basah tidak akan membuat adiknya hangat pun menyerahkan Gempa pada Taufan. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, juga wajah yang dipenuhi air mata, Taufan merengkuh tubuh dingin Gempa.

Erat. Begitu erat hingga akhirnya Taufan dapat mendengar detak jantung Gempa yang sangat lemah.

"Hidup… Hidup! Ayah! Gempa masih hidup! HOHO… ADIKKU MASIH HIDUP!" Taufan memekik senang sembari terus memeluk sang adik. Halilintar yang mendengarnya pun langsung menampakkan senyuman lebarnya disertai air mata haru yang menetes. Sang Ayah pun dengan cepat menggendong menyelimutkan Gempa dengan selimut yang memang ia bawa tadi dari mobil, lalu menggendong putra ketiganya.

Halilintar dan Taufan saling melemparkan senyuman lebar. Tidak ada lagi wajah frustasi yang tertampakkan. Hanya wajah senang akan adiknya yang ternyata masih hidup. Sedangkan Ejojo, ia hanya pasrah terkapar di atas permadani karna tinjuan Taufan. Dalam hati, ia bersumpah senyuman itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Halilintar, Taufan, bawa teman sekolahmu itu ikut bersama kita. Ayo cepat! Gempa harus segera diberi pertolongan."

Halilintar dan Taufan menghentikan kebahagiaan sesaat yang mereka rasakan. Pikiran rasional pun kembali. Akhirnya mereka sadar, jika masih ada kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi. Dan mereka berdua pun menatap Ejojo dengan tajam. Jika saja tatapan bisa menghilangkan seseorang, mereka sangat berharap tatapan tajam mereka langsung melenyapkan Ejojo tanpa bekas di dunia ini.

"Cepat!" Ayah pun kembali memerintah dan langsung melesat keluar ruangan yang agak berantakan ini.

Halilintar mendekati Ejojo, Taufan mengikutinya dari belakang. "Akan kupastikan kau akan pergi dari sekolah ini. Dan juga, aku berharap teman-temanmu pun akan bernasib sama sepertimu." Ujar Halilintar tajam nan dingin lalu melangkahi tubuh Ejojo dan meninggalkannya bersama Taufan.

"Hah~ kau tau? Kau benar-benar mencari masalah denganku dan kak Hali. Untung saja ada Ayah. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin dan tidak sudi memaafkanmu. Tapi, aku tahu benar tabiat adik kembarku yang kau sakiti. Ia tidak ingin aku dan kak Hali juga Air dan Api, memendam kebencian yang amat dalam pada seseorang." Jelas Taufan. Sedangkan Ejojo, hanya mendengarkan.

"Tapi, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Gempa yang membuatku dan saudara-saudaraku yang lain hampir gila… akan kupastikan ucapak kak Hali benar adanya." Imbuh Taufan dengan nada yang benar-benar mengintimidasi. Tangannya pun tergerak untuk membantu Ejojo berdiri dan membawa mereka berdua keluar dari ruang Klub Gamers.

'Khe! Jika pun itu terjadi, aku akan kembali dan membalaskan dendamku pada kalian.'

.

.

To Be Continues

Beneran dah… nih dah bersambung, tapi ada OMAKE khusus chapter 5.

OMAKE

.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak tragedy yang hampir menewaskan Gempa terjadi. Saat ini, Api dan Air bersama Fang dan Yaya, juga kedua orang tua si kembar dengan orang tua Fang dan Yaya, datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Gempa, Halilintar, dan Taufan.

Kembali kita putar waktu esok hari setelah tragedy itu berakhir. Sekolah digemparkan dengan bercak darah yang berada di Lobby SMP Pulau Rintis. Beberapa siswi memekik takut. Seorang Guru yang baru saja sampai langsung menyuruh para siswa-siswi menunggu di halaman sekaligus lapangan sekolah. Para siswa-siswi pun hanya mampu menuruti.

Guru itu pun menyelusuri jejak darah itu hingga berakhir di ruang klub Gamers. Dengan segera, ia mengkonfirmasikan pada Kepala Sekolah mengenai adanya kasus berdarah di SMP Pulau Rintis, sehingga sekolah mendadak diliburkan hari itu juga.

Guru itu pun menelpon Bago go selaku penanggung jawab Klub Gamers. Bago go datang dengan wajah takut. Saat ditanyai mengenai apa yang terjadi, ayah si kembar lima datang menghadap pada Guru BK yang mencoba untuk menginterogasi Bago go. Pria dengan wajah tegas namun ramah itu terlihat lelah. Ia pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sesuai yang ia lihat, dan hal yang menimpa salah satu anak kembarnya.

Guru BK itu pun menatap Bago go tak percaya. Ia pun segera menyuruh guru yang melaporkan mengenai ruang klub itu untuk menjaga Bago go agar tidak kabur dan memanggil orang tuanya. Sementar itu, sang Guru BK menghampiri Kepala Sekolah yang barus saja sampai di depan ruang BK dan menjelaskan secara singkat. Kepala Sekolah pun meminta Ayah si kembar untuk mengantarkannya dengan Guru BK menuju rumah sakit tempat Gempa di rawat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kepala Sekolah pun menghampiri Gempa yang berada di ruang ICU sedang terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu pernafasan yang menutup sebagian wajahnya. Ayah si kembar lima memberitahukan bahwa Gempa dinyatakan terkena hypothermia akut hingga koma entah sampai kapan. Seminggu ke depan, ia akan melakukan penanganan khusus di ruang ICU agar detak jantungnya dapat normal kembali. Dan hal itu membuat keempat saudaranya yang lain sempat histeris, paling parah Api. Bahkan istrinya, selaku ibu dari kelima kembar sampai pingsan setelah mendengar kabar tersebut.

Ayah si kembar lima juga menceritakan kalau Halilintar dan Taufan sampai harus berhadapan dengan psikiater karna mentalnya begitu terguncang, sehingga membuat kedua putra tertuanya harus rawat inap untuk melakukan penyembuhan. Sebab, merekalah yang berhadapan langsung dengan tubuh Gempa yang terbujur dingin layaknya mayat.

Kalau Api, ia tak henti-hentinya menjerit kayak orang gila dan tunggu di suntik obat bius untuk menenangkannya. Sedangkan Air sendiri, ialah yang lumayan terkendali. Tapi, pandangannya begitu kosong menatap pintu ruang ICU–ah, mungkin bukan pintunya tapi, menembus pintu seakan-akan melihat sang kakak ketiga yang sedang terbaring. Kembar terakhir itu pun sampai lima jam terus berdiri di depan ruang ICU tanpa duduk dan berucap sepatah kata pun. Hingga ia pingsan karna kelelahan.

Kepala Sekolah pun amat meminta maaf sebear-besarnya akan kejadian ini. Hingga ia menanyakan di mana Ejojo. Karna, tadi Ayah si kembar Boboiboy mengatakan mereka membawa Ejojo yang merupakan dalang dari tragedy di SMP Pulau Rintis.

Ayah pun mengantarkan Kepala Sekolah ke ruang rawat Ejojo. Dalam perjalanan, Ayah menjelaskan kalau Ejojo terkena pukulan telak dari Taufan. Dan juga shock karna tatapan tajam dari Halilintar. Dan menurut pengakuan Ejojo, ada keempat siswa lainnya yang membantunya. Tapi, Ayah tidak melihat keempat pemuda itu saat sampai. Mendengar hal itu, Kepala Sekolah langsung menghubungi kedua orang tua Ejojo untuk segera ke rumah sakit.

Dua jam kemudian, orang tua Ejojo pun datang dengan wajah merah. Mereka berdua marah besar akan kelakuan Ejojo yang sangat kelewatan. Mereka berdua pun meminta maaf pada Ayah si kembar lima, namun Ayah hanya mengatkan, "Percuma kalian meminta maaf. Hal yang harusnya kalian lakukan saat ini adalah membawa anak kalian menjauhi hidup putar-putra saya, agar kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi.". Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Ayah dengan nada serius meski yang terlihat wajah tersenyumnya, kedua orang tua Ejojo pun langsung meminta kepada Kepala Sekolah untuk mengeluarkan anak mereka. Mereka juga berniat untuk pindah ke luar negeri.

Kepala Sekolah pun memutuskan, kalau ia akan mengeluarkan Ejojo dari sekolah dengan tidak terhormat, tapi mengenai kejadian ini akan di rahasiakan dari publik dan pihak sekolah yang mengetahui ini akan dibuat tutup mulut. Karna, ini juga menyangkut nama baik sekolah. Dan keempat teman Ejojo, yang Kepala Sekolah dengar ialah Bago go, Petai, Jambul, dan Tom, akan di skros dari sekolah hingga seminggu. Tapi, demi mengamankan rahasia ini, para guru akan diberitahukan kalau mereka berempat izin. Dengan begitu, para siswa maupun siswi tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang disebut pembullyan.

Ejojo yang melihat dan mendengar hal itu hanya terdiam. Ia tidak mampu membela diri sebab semuanya berujung pada dirinya. Ingin sekali ia mengatkan bahwa keempat anak buahnya pun harus merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya. Dikeluarkan secara tidak terhormat. Namun, apa daya, ia sekarang hanya bisa berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit.

Namun, meski terlihat seperti orang yang depresi dari luar, sebenarnya pikiran Ejojo tengah melalang buana untuk merencanakan balas dendam yang akan lebih parah dari ini. Entahlah, pikirannya sih berharap lebih parah, namun mungkin saja malah lebih ringan. Seringaian pun terbentuk di wajahnya. Iris emasnya berkilat kejam. Dan tawa pun mulai mendominasi ruang rawatnya dengan Kepala Sekolah, orang tuanya juga Ayah si kembar yang masihh berada di sana.

Cukup segitu saja mengenai yang terjadi setelah tragedy itu. Kita kembali pada keempat anak remaja dengan tiga pasang orang tua yang sedang berada dalam ruang VVIP tempat di mana Gempa, Halilintar, dan Taufan di rawat. Baru tadi pagi Gempa bisa keluar dari ruang ICU.

Sebenarnya, Gempa diharuskan memiliki ruangan sendiri, namun Halilintar dan Taufan tidak ingin pisah dari adik mereka. Mental mereka belum pulih sepenuhnya, sehingga bayang-bayang Gempa yang merenggang nyawa masih menghantui pikiran mereka. Jadi, mau tidak mau mereka bertiga dijadikan satu ruangan.

Api dan Air hanya menatap miris kedua kakak mereka. Sekarang, hanya mereka berdualah yang masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Yeah, meski nyatanya perasaan mereka masih belum terobati penuh jika tidak melihat sang kakak sadar.

Fang menatap rivalnya sendu. Padahal ingin sekali ia mengeluarkan kata-kata sinis supaya rivalnya itu tidak terpuruk lagi, tapi ia urungkan mengingat kejadian lima hari lalu. Saat ia teramat jengkel dengan tatapan kosong milik Halilintar, ia membentak Halilintar dengan nada sinis seperti biasa.

Niatnya supaya ego sang kembar pertama muncul kepermukaan. Tapi ini malah sebaliknya, Halilintar malah menangis dalam diam sembari menggumamkan kata-kata 'Ini salahku! Ini salahku!' atau pun 'Gempa begini karna aku tidak becus menjaganya. Aku kakak paling brengsek yang pernah ada.' Dan masih banyak lagi racauan yang Fang dengar saat itu. dan semuanya terhentikan saat Halilintar disuntikkan obat bius. Dan saat itu pula, ia bersumpah tidak akan perna berkata sinis di saat Halilintar tengah terpuruk.

Sedangkan Yaya, ia menatap Gempa yang saat ini terlihat seperti tengah tertidur dengan mimpi indah. Ia ganti lagi pandangannya menuju Halilintar yang tengah duduk di samping kiri kasur Gempa dengan menggenggam erat tangan sang adik. Begitu pula Taufan yang berada di sisi kanan kasur Gempa.

Yayaa dan Fang pun dalam hati sangat menyesali telah meninggalkan Gempa sendirian di sekolah seminggu lalu. Jika mereka tetap memaksa untuk pulang bersama, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya.

Kalau ketiga pasang orang tua itu, hanya menatap anak-anak mereka dari sofa yang tengah mereka duduki. Mereka memberikan ruang pada anak-anak mereka untuk bisa saling menyemangati dan saling berkomunikasi kembali.

Yaya mencoba untuk memberanikan diri mendekati Taufan. Gadis satu-satunya itu menepuk pundak Taufan lembut. Meski lembut, Taufan masih juga tersentak. Nampanya ia melamun tadi. Taufan menoleh dan menatap Yaya yang tengah mencoba untuk tersenyum lembut. Namun yang Taufan lihat hanya senyuman sendu.

Taufan pun perlahan merubah ekspresinya dari ekspresi sedih menjadi senyuman lebar. Dan Yaya tahu, semua yang ada diruangan itu tahu kalau senyuman Taufan ini hanya senyuman palsu.

"Ah~ ada Yaya toh~" Seru Taufan dengan nada sing a song miliknya yang sekarang terdengar err… aneh. Pandangannya pun bergulir keseluruh ruangan dan melihat banyak orang di sini. Ia pun sempat berpikir, kapan mereka semua masuk?

"Wiiihhh… kak Hali~ banyak orang loh! Waahh… Gempa! Gempa! Lihat! Si landak dan tukang tinju datang! Ada Air dan Api juga! Bahkan ada banyak orang tua di sini. Kamu senang kan?"

Semuanya terdiam mendengar Taufan berkata dengan riangnya seakan-akan Gempa telah sadar. Halilintar sendiri yang tadi sempat diajak bicara, hanya mengedarkan padangannya lalu menatap Taufan yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar.

'Fake Smile, sialan!' Batin Halilintar dengan dengusan kasar.

"Hahaha… benarkah? Hei, kalian! Gempa senang loh karna kalian mau datang. Kak Hali juga… hihihihi…"

Sungguh, Ayah dan Ibu Boboiboy sangat ingin menangis. Putra kedua mereka saat ini seperti orang stress yang mulai mengkhayalkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Hentikan itu, Bodoh! Kau tahu! Mereka menganggap kita gila kalau kau bersikap seperti itu!" Ucapan ketus dari Halilintar membuat kikikan Taufan berhenti. Kepala pemuda bertopi kesamping itu menunduk dalam. Setelah beberapa menit, kepala itu pun terangkat kembali dan menampilkan senyuman lembut yang tulus. Api dan Air yang melihat senyuman itu langsung berpikir kalau itu adalah Gempa, kakak mereka. Secepat kilat mereka melewati Fang juga Yaya, dan langsung memeluk Taufan.

"Kak Gempa… Kak Gempaa…" Ucap mereka berdua sambil memeluk Taufan dengan isakan tangis yang mulai terdengar.

"Hei, hei… aku Taufan lah!" Ucapnya jengkel. Namun, karna mendengar isak tangis yang semakin menjadi disertai gumaman 'Kak Gempa', Taufan pun tak sampai hati jika harus membuat adik-adiknya semakin terluka. "Maafkan kak Taufan ya? Kakak tadi seperti orang bodoh."

"Kau memang bodoh!"

"Diam kau, kak Hali. Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka berdua. Kalau mau, sini bantu aku!" Dan Halilintar hanya membuang muka tanpa memperdulikan perempatan siku-siku imajiner yang muncul di pelipis Taufan.

"Terserah kau!" Taufan pun membalas dengan membuang muka. Kemudian, ia kembali mencoba untuk menenangkan kedua adiknya ini. Halilintar dan yang lain hanya melihat itu dengan senyuman tipis. Hahaha… lucunya tadi mereka menganggap kalau Taufan mulai gila. Untung saja itu hanya keisengannya semata.

Dan suasana yang tadinya tegang dan sangat suram, perlahan mencair. Dan satu-satunya pemuda yang terbaring layaknya pangeran tidur, tanpa mereka sadari tersenyum tipis. Nampaknya, di dalam komanya, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang di salurkan dari keluarganya juga sahabat-sahabatnya. Ah! Satu orang menyadarinya. Dan orang itu tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sangat jarang terlihat di wajah stoic miliknya.

.

THE END OF OMAKE and END OF 'THE PAST'

.

 **Yosh… bagaimana? Bagaimana? Dah puaskah anda sekalian dengan chapter ini? Tidak penasaran lagikan mengenai masa lalu yang terjadi?**

 **Krik… krik… krik…**

 **Lah? Kemana semua nih?*celingak-celinguk nyari para readers* Ooii… ngapain pada di sit– eh? Kok natap aku gitu?**

 **Readers : Bakal ada sekuelnya kan? *natap tajam***

 **Ta-tau– maksudnya apa? *liat Yaya dari jauh yang sedang tersenyum dengan watadosnya* (inner : Yaya sialan!)**

 **Readers : Je-las-kan!**

 **Ba-baik… *tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan dihembuskan* oke… dengan ini, Nayu menyatakan, Fanfic 'Problem' akan ada sekuelnya. Dan bagi yang menantikan Ying, dia kan muncul di situ.**

 **Readers : Yeyyy… Horeeee…!**

 **Hehehe… tapi, publishnya tahun depan. Wakakakakaakkk….**

 **Readers : UAAAPPPAAAHHH? *hujan local***

 **Ukh, biasa aja keles… dah ah… pokoknya di tunggu aja. Sebenarnya ingin saya gabungkan di dalam fic 'Problem', tapi karna genre yang berubah, makanya saya buat baru dengan judul 'The Second Problem' yeah… begitulah..**

 **Oke, saya rasa sih fic ini sudah sangat jelas sekali. Juga readers entah senang ataupun sedih (?) karna akan ada lanjutan dari fic saya ini. Moga aja feelnya kerasa. Saya pun sempat tersendat ngetiknya saat Halilintar yang akan menghajar Ejojo. Bukan karna tidak ada ide, tapi saya tidak sanggup ngetiknya, mikirin Gempa sih…**

 **Oh ya, Jikalau ada yang masih terlihat ganjil, tanyakan saja lewat review. Dan, jika ada yang ingin mengenal saya lebih jauh, bisa lewat PM… hehehe… bagi Edogawa Boboiboy-san, maafkan saya ternyata di Bio, mini identitas saya terhapus. Jadinya, saya mengumumkan, jika ingin mengenal lebih jauh selain lewat PM, bisa add FB saya yang bernama 'Narin Naru Nana' (bukan nama asli tuh). Trus, jika ingin BBM-an, invite pin saya 7CDE92CE.**

 **Jujur ya, ini chapter terpanjang yang saya buat. Dan jika saya gabungkan dengan chapter 4, jadinya adalah 18K+ banyak bnget kan… itu tanpa digabungkan dengan AN dan balasan review loh…**

 **Oke deh, mari kita balas para review…**

 **Miyazawa Rie :** Hahaha… Taufan memang sangat memprihatinkan. Yup, Air kan juga manusia yang bisa OOC. Benar bangetzzz~~~ Gempa itu, kakak, suami, dan adik impian XD. Halilin memang memiliki bakat pembunuh yang sangat-sangat alami. Ni dah lanjut… makin kerenkah?

Hehehe… Sankyuu for your review…

 **.9 :** Yup tidak masalah. Nih dah lanjut. Sankyuu for your review…

 **Charlotte-chan :** Hehehe… gimana dengan chap ini? lebih dag-dig-dug dan seru gak? Yup! Nih dah lanjut. Sankyuu for your review…

 **Mahrani29 :** Sebenarnya sih bukan kelas, tapi tingkat. Saya Mahasiswi semester 3, umur saya… 18 tahun. Konfliknya keren ya? Uwaaa… makasih pujiannyaa… masalah ying dah kejawabkan di AN? Hehehe… maaf atas keterlambatannya. Makasih ya do'anya… yosh, Ganbarimasu! Sankyuu for your review…

 **Airin 376 :** Makasih atas pujiannya. Ni dah lanjut. Dah tidak penasaran lagi kan? Sankyuu for your review…

 **Ayunf3 :** hehehe… dah terjawabkan yang terjadi? Wiihh… jadi fans sama si Probe ya~. Khikhikhikhi… makasih atas pujiannya, Sankyuu for your review…

 **MeitaChan29 :** Ahahaha… kalau yang ini masih penasarankah end-nya? Gempa dari taman belakang sekolah, dia ngeliat kucing itu terluka makanya di tolongnya. Ehehe… makasih do'anya. Tangan kiri Nayu dah sembuh kok, makanya bisa Update lebih cepat dari chap kemarin. Nih dah muncul, dah di baca juga kan… Sankyuu for your review…

 **Thunderpearl :** Hahaha… makasih semangat dan do'anya. Hali memang kece… sankyuu for your review…

 **DesyNAP :** Hahaha.. karna saya pengen TBC. #plaakk..Yosh.. sankyuu for your review…

 **Guest :** Waalaikum salam. Tidak masalah kok, kan itu pendapat Guest-san. Si Gopalnya aja yang memang tidak saya timbulkan banget. Kalau Ying dah terjawab di atas kan? Dah taukan apa yang Ejojo lakukan? Masih penasaran kah? Khikhikhi… ni dah lanjut… Sankyuu for your review… Wassalam.

 **Ayya :** Ahahaha… bagus deh kalau senang dengan chap di fic ini. oke, saya akan semangat! Sankyuu for your review…

 **Furusawa Aika :** Ahahaha… baru nyadar yaa~… hihihi… semoga chapter ini tidak membuat Aika bingung. Makasih atas semangat dan do'anya. Sankyuu for your review…

 **Seriaryu Kairu Syin dan Salamandra Flawless :** Waalaikum salam… ahahaa… sepasang kakak adik kembar mereview fic ini? huwaaa…. Senangnya… heheh.. pastinya enak dong~ trima kasih semngat dan dukungannya… nih dah lanjut. Lebih cepat dari chap kemaren kan? Sankyuu for your review… Wassalam…

 **Kakaknya Boboiboy :** Wiihhh.. kalau saya gabung, kalian nnti tepar bacanya… di MS Word, jadinya 75 halaman lohhh… nih dah cepet dari kemaren kan? Dan nih chapter panjang banget. Sudah puaskah anda? Hehehehe… Sankyuu for your review…

 **Lily :** Wahhh… Lily-san, review awak banyak banget… hehehe… tapi, tak apa, saya senang kok ada yang sangat menunggu lanjutan fic saya ini. Makasih ya atas pujiannya. Gempa nampak comel? Masa sih? Waahhh… berarti saya tidak sadar dong. Semua reviewnya saya gabung jadi satu ya… Sankyuu for your review…

 **Diandra35 :** Ahahaha… tidak apa kok klo telat baca. Tidak bakal kabur juga fic ini… oohh, jadi ni PenName baru toh… Makasih do'anya. Sankyuu for your review…

 **Chatarina Hinda :** Hehehe… makasih pujiannya. Gimana dengan chapter ini? Makasih do'anya. Sankyuu for your review…

 **Sawsan :** Wahh.. jadi ngefans ama si Probe. Tambah lagi nih penggemar Probe di fic Problem. Saya memang suka bikin orang penasaran, hahahaha…. Sankyuu for your review…

 **Nasywa :** Gimana dengan perkelahian di chapter ini, masih kurangkah? Yosh… nih dah lanjut… Sankyuu for your review…

 **:** Heheh.. dah lanjut nih. Sankyuu for you review…

 **And Your Problem Is :** Ahahaha… makasih atas pesannya ya…dan terima kasi telah mampir ke fic ini. Sankyuu for your review…

 **Seriaryu Kairu Syin :** Waalaikum salam… Wihh.. sampai dua kali review.. kakak jadikan satu aja ya balasannya… oh, jadi kemarin baru pindahan. Yah, punya kembaran memang tidak selalu menyenangkan. Ada hal yang terkadang membuat sebal. Tapi, ikatan batinnya kuat loh… seperti yang Seriaryu ceritakan. Semoga tetap akur dengan adiknya ya~.

Hehehe… iya, kakak buat kembaran imajinasi. Ketipu yaaa? Hihihi… Jadi, jika tidak ada teman buat curhat, kakak ajak ngomong. Dan kalau dilihat seperti ngomong sendiri. Aneh memang, tapi begitulah hehehe… Kakak punya adiklah. Ada tiga. Dua cowok dan satu cewek. Wihh… jadi pilih-pilih y abaca fanficnya.. kakak jadi tersanjung loh~

What? Sam-sampai 100 cha-chapter? Waduuhh… tepar duluanlah kakak… hahahah…. Sayangnya dah hampir tamat nih. Sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi, tapi sesuai pemberitahuan, aka nada sekuelnya. Suka Naruto juga ya~ kakak juga… suka banget malah, sampe buat FF-nya juga. Makasih semangatnya. Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin juga yaaa… Sankyuu for your review… Wassalam…

 **Fyuuhhh…. Akhirnya selesai juga balasin review para readers… ne, mungkin ini telat tapi dari pada tidak sama sekali, Author dan segenap chara dalam fic Problem mengucapkan…**

 **Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin**

 **Mohon Maaf lahir dan Batin.**

 **…** **maaf jika ada kesalahan yang tanpa sadar saya tuliskan dalam fic ini. Juga jika para readers ada yang jengkel sampai mencak-mencak karna keterlambatan Updet maupun ending di setiap chapternya yang bikin penasaran. Well, jika masih ada yang penasaran dengan umur saya, akan saya umumkan deh.**

 **Ehem… PenName saya, NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki (readers : dah pada tauuu), bisa di panggil Nayu-san, ataupun kak Nayu, mungkin juga Author-san/Author. Usia saya, 18 tahun. Mahasiswi semester 3. Gender Female. Cukup segitu saja deh.**

 **Oh ya, hampir aja lupa… untuk chapter selanjutnya akan dikembalikan ke setting semula, sebelum yaitu, akhir dari chapter 3. Untuk updetnya, mungkin atau sudah pasti akan telat. Entah sama telatnya seperti chapter 4 atau lebih parah lagi. Seperti yang saya sampaikan di awal, jika saya panitia OSPEK dan sebagai penanggung jawab seksi Acara. Jadi harus mempersiapkan segala hal-hal yang akan di lakukan. Jadi mohon maaf ya…**

 **Mungkin ini juga terlambat tapi, segala kritik, saran, sangat di persilahkan untuk di tuliskan. Jika ingin ngeflame… bisa asalkan sopan. Dan dah ada warning kan?**

 **Yoshh… Silahkan REVIEW, readers-san…**


	6. Chapter 6 : Impossible and Possible

**Yo minna! Ohisashiburi desu ne~**

 **Pada kangen gak yaaa~~~? hihihihi… btw, masih pada ingat kah ma fic ini?**

 **Readers : TIDAAAKKK!**

 **Hehehe… maaf ya baru bisa muncul. Yeah, seperti yang sudah Nayu katakan di chap sebelumnya mengenai hal yang membuat chapter 6 ini terlambat untuk updet. Wokeh, dari pada menunggu lama, langsung aja deh di baca. Balasan review setelah cerita, juga ada pemberitahuan dikit. Hehehe…**

 **Daannn….**

 **Yesss! Nayu berhasil membuat hampir semua readers nangis… Yeheeyyy.. Yuhuuuu… Yippiiii…. XD Review pun dah mencapai 109! Waow! WAOW! Nayu terharu… =w=**

 **Nayu sangat-sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada para readers, reviewer, follower, dan yang mem-fave fic Nayu. Bahkan pada silent readers juga. Selamat menikmati yaa~**

 **Readers : memang makanan *sweatdrop* -_-**

 **A-ahahaha…. Osh, selamat membaca! Kalau lupa, baca lagi chaper 3. ^-^v**

 **Problem**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer is Animonsta, Problem is mine**

 **.**

 **Family – Hurt/Comfort – Friendship**

 **.**

 **Warning : Inspirasi dari Sibling Chaos by Dark Calamity Of Princess. AU, ELemental Siblings, Semi-Formal, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Humor Garing, Brother Complex, and NO Pair. Fanfic pertama di fandom BoBoiBoy. Human!Alien. Human!Robot. Little bit of Tragedy. Perkelahian biasa n sedikit perkataan kasar. Tambahan OC!**

 **|Problem| : suara asing yang berbicara**

 ** _'_** ** _Problem'_** **: perkataan/kalimat seseorang yang diingat kembali**

 **DON'T LIKE?**

 **DON'T READ**

 **THIS FANFICTION!**

 **Happy Reading!**

Sebelumnya di chapter 3

"Kalian berlima…" Halilintar berucap dengan datar nan dingin sambil menatap kelima orang di di depannya.

GLUDUK GLUDUK

"…akan menerima suatu hal yang lebih parah dari yang Taufan lakukan."

JDEEEERRR

.

"Bu-bukankah dia kak Ejojo dan teman-temannya!"

Apa mungkin…

…

… ini kejadian setahun lalu?

.

.

Chapter 6 : Impossible and Possible

Semua hal yang kita pikirkan atau pun hal yang kita anggap tidak masuk akal, biasanya dapat terjadi. Ya, semua itu dapat terjadi di dunia ini. Bahkan semut yang menjadi predator pun bisa diwujudkan jika adanya sebuah penelitian dengan semut sebagai objeknya. Dengan berbagai bahan kimia yang dicampurkan untuk membuat suatu formula, yang dapat mengubah seekor semut kecil menjadi seekor pemangsa.

Tapi, bukan hal seperti itu yang akan dibahas. Melainkan, hal yang paling Gempa anggap hanya ada di anime maupun film-film, nyatanya ia alami sekarang!

Berada di sebuah tempat -yang ia pikir- pembatas antara hidup dan mati.

Seperti di anime dan film-film, bukan?

Dan sekarang, Gempa masih mematung dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, speechless. Pemuda bertopi terbalik itu tidak menyangka, ia dapat menonton kejadian di masa lalu layaknya film yang diputar di bioskop. Apalagi kejadian yang ia tonton tadi, mengenai kehidupannya dan kembarannya yang lain. Dan juga, banyak hal yang baru ia ketahui setelah menonton kejadian di masa lalu itu.

Mengenai keempat saudaranya yang cemas teramat sangat pada keadaannya.

Kakak pertama dan keduanya yang shock saat mendapatkan dirinya hampir meninggal. Api yang menjerit histeris. Air yang sampai pingsan karna berdiri hingga berjam-jam. Kedua orang tuanya dengan wajah yang sangat lelah. Kedua sahabatnya yang sangat khawatir juga merasa bersalah. Dan lainnya.

Hal-hal yang tidak ia ketahui -karna tidak pernah diberitahu-, ia tau sekarang.

Rasa tidak percaya masih melingkupi hati Gempa. Ia sempat berpikir, betapa jahatnya dirinya saat itu. Betapa bodohnya ia. Dan… konyol sekali pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah ia analisis lagi, semua kejadian yang menimpanya juga kembarannya sekarang, itu karna pikiran bodohnya untuk menyelamatkan Ketua OSIS-nya dulu, Probe.

Memang sih, ia pikir akan baik-baik saja. Kan dia hanya tidak ingin ada yang terluka. Tidak ingin ada pertarungan tak berarti. Tapi, nyatanya tidak sesuai yang ia bayangkan. Bahkan, Wakil Ketua OSIS pun harus dikeluarkan karna dirinya! Karna dirinya juga, sang Wakil Ketua OSIS memiliki dendam kesumat sampai saudaranya yang lain kena imbasnya.

Dan ia tidak mengetahui itu!

Tidak ada yang pernah mengungkit mengenai hal itu sedikit pun di sekolah. Bahkan, setelah ia dapat sekolah seperti biasa, teman-temannya hanya bertanya kabar tanpa menyinggung hal yang menyebabkan dirinya bisa sampai koma.

Sempat sih mencurigai tentang kepindahan Ejojo yang -ia curi dengar dari kelas 8- tiba-tiba, tapi Halilintar berkata tidak perlu dipikirkan jadinya… yah, dia juga agak cuek. Mau tidak mau.

Tapi, setelah melihat reka ulang kejadian yang entah bagaimana bisa ia lihat, menurutnya, semua yang terjadi adalah salahnya. Meski saudara-saudaranya, sahabat-sahabatnya, juga teman-temannya tak akan menyalahkannya, tetap saja ia merasa dirinyalah yang harus bertanggung jawab. Akar semua masalah ini adalah dirinya. Yeah, DI-RI-NYA!

Menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, Gempa pun menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia melakukannya sebanyak tiga kali. Pikirnya, mungkin dapat menghilangkan sedikit ketidakpercayaannya juga sifat 'menyalahkan dirinya' yang mulai muncul kepermukaan.

"Baiklah. Semua hal itu bisa saja terjadi, Gempa. Jadi, yakinilah bahwa ini termasuk rencana Allah agar kau dapat mengetahui semua hal yang dirahasiakan darimu. Juga jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini sudah garis takdir. Garis masa depan. Ingat itu!" Jelasnya pada diri-sendiri.

Tarik nafas. Hembuskan. Tarik lagi. Hembuskan lagi. Itu yang Gempa lakukan hingga dapat menenangkan pikiran dan meminimalisir ketidakpercayaannya, juga menghilangkan sifat terburuknya. Tapi, setelah dapat menenangkan pikirannya dan mulai berpikiran positif, Gempa malah membayangkan jika hal termustahil seperti yang ia alami ini dapat menjadi kenyataan, bagaimana jika wajah riang kakaknya yang sempat ia lihat -di layar- tadi dapat bertahan? Ukh, membayangkannya saja seketika membuatnya merinding.

'Tidak, tidak. Jangan sampai terjadi! Rasanya aneh kalau sampai kejadian. Yang ada nanti Fang yang stress karna rivalnya periang kayak kak Taufan.' Batinnya konyol. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, Gempa malah tertawa sendiri.

"Hahahaha… konyolnya aku. Kenapa juga malah berpikir seperti itu. Hahaha…" Tawanya menggema di tempat yang hanya terdapat dua layar dan dirinya.

|Ya, kau memang konyol. Pikiranmu sangat konyol, kau tahu.|

Gempa terlonjak mendengar seseorang yang berbicara. Nada suara yang datar tanpa emosi dan membawa hawa dingin itu, membuatnya langsung menjelajah seluruh tempat untuk menemukan sosok yang berbicara, namun setelah berputar-putar di tempat, ia tak menemukan sesosok pun.

"Si-siapa kau?!" Tanyanya gugup namun agak ia lantangkan. Matanya masih awas meneliti di setiap tempat itu. Dan hanya hitam keabuan yang ia lihat, juga dua layar yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

'Umm… apa mungkin malaikat kematian?' Batin Gempa setelah lama terdiam tanpa mendengar jawaban dari suara asing itu, sambil meneliti sekeliling.

|Aku bukanlah malaikat kematian. Dasar bodoh.|

Kembali suara itu terdengar dengan intonasi datar. Tidak ada emosi di dalamnya. Datar dan kosong. Tanpa penekanan sedikit pun.

"Arrgghhhh… aku tidak bodoh! Dan… kau siapa? Beraninya kau mengatakan aku bodoh juga kony– ah! Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Gempa yang sempat meracau karna dikatakan bodoh, bertanya dengan nada penasaran pada suara yang sedari tadi ia dengar.

|Kau bodoh, karna tidak mencoba berpikir logis. Kau konyol, karna hanya berfikir negatif. Dan aku bukan membaca pikiranmu. Tapi, mendengar suara hatimu.|

Gempa terdiam. 'Berpikir logis? Berfikir negatif? Mendengar suara hati?' Tiga pertanyaan itulah yang terus terngiang di pikirannya.

Berpikir.

Berpikir dan terus berpikir.

Menyangkutkan segala hal yang ia ketahui dengan perkataan ambigu dari suara tanpa sosok itu. Dan Gempa pun sedikit membelakkan matanya saat menyadari kata inti dari kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Ah! Aku tau! Berpikir logis. Berarti kau bukan sejenis malaikat kematian. Sebab, tidak mungkin malaikat kematian basa-basi dalam mencabut nyawa. Meninggal, ya meninggal. Tidak di ajak bicara seperti yang kau lakukan." Gempa menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. "Jika begitu, mungkin kau sejenis makhluk gaib lainnya. Benar kah?" Nada suara Gempa menjadi ragu saat menanyakan pendapat suara asing itu.

|Separuh benar.|

"Heee? Hanya setengahnya doang? Apa yang benar? Apa? Trus, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Gempa beruntut dengan sangat berharap akan dijawab.

|Aku bukan makhluk gaib.|

Jawab suara itu masih dengan datarnya. Gempa pun membelak mendengarnya. Jika bukan malaikat kematian ataupun makhluk gaib, berarti dia juga bukan setan, hantu, iblis, atau makhluk astral lainnya. Apa mungkin…

"Apa kau manusia?" Tanya Gempa tanpa ragu sama sekali. Nada suaranya sangat yakin juga tatapannya serius. Saat ini, ia akan mempercayai semua hal yang mustahil dapat terjadi. Karna, ia sendiri pun terjebak dalam hal yang 'mustahil' itu.

|Rahasia.|

Gempa terdiam. Sehingga membuat keheningan kembali menyeruak. Pemuda bertopi terbalik itu ingin sekali meluapkan kekesalannya, hingga teringat akan hal yang belum ia jelaskan.

"Oke, kuabaikan kekesalanku padamu." Ucap Gempa sembari menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, lagi.

"Terus, berfikir negatif ya? Hahaha… mungkin kau benar. Menyalahkan diri sendiri dan memvonis bahwa semua kejadian ini terjadi karna diriku, termasuk pikiran negatif, kan?"

Hening kembali menyeruak setelah Gempa selesai mengatakan pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab. Terlihat Gempa menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang ia sejajarkan dengan dadanya. Kemudian, ia kepalkan dengan erat. Seakan-akan seluruh pikiran negatifnya dapat ia genggam hingga hancur tak bersisa.

"Satu lagi yang belum kujelaskan." Ucapnya kembali. "Mendengarkan suara hati. Itu artinya, meski aku hanya membatin, tapi kau dapat mendengar apa yang kukatakan dalam hati. Jadi, bukan semacam cenayang gitu. Apa benar?"

|Ya. Kali ini benar.|

Senyum Gempa terkembang. Entah mengapa mendengar tebakannya benar, membuat ia senang juga menghilangkan segala kegusaran yang sempat menimpanya. "Ha! Berarti tarik kata 'Bodoh' dan 'Konyol' yang kau ucapkan tadi!" Seru Gempa senang. Dengan begitu, ia tidak termasuk orang bodoh dan konyol, bukan?

|Tidak.|

"WHAT?!" Gempa merasa pendengarannya salah. Dan, err… nampaknya OOC deh. Liat saja ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti habis di perlihatkan adegan 17+, atau mungkin seakan-akan habis melihat alien jatuh dari pohon. Dan liat juga bibirnya yang menganga sampai batas maksimalnya. Hemm… nampaknya tikus pun dapat keluar masuk dengan bebas tuh. Ouh, ouh, iris coklatnya yang membola dengan lebar, disertai topinya yang nyaris jatuh. Hihihi… benar-benar bukan Gempa, kan? *Digiles*

'Apa dia bilang? Tidak? Dia tidak akan menarik kata-katanya? Serius?' Batin Gempa Shock.

|Tuli.|

"HEEE? AKU TIDAK TULI LAH?!" Jerit Gempa dengan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah juga jari-jarinya yang terkepal erat.

|Bodoh. Konyol. Tuli. Cerewet.|

Suara datar tanpa emosi itu, begitu mengejek Gempa. Gempa yang biasanya kalem, penyabar, juga berwibawa menjadi emosian, hanya karna suara yang bahkan lebih datar dari kakak pertamanya. Juga kata ejekannya tidak main-main seperti yang kakak keduanya juga adik pertamanya lontarkan. Sangat menyakitkan dan menusuk. Juga membuat ubun-ubunmu memanas tentunya.

'Aku bukanlah seorang yang bodoh, konyol, tuli ataupun cerewet. Berani sekali dia mengataiku begitu? Teman-temanku saja mengatakan aku jenius.' Dumel Gempa dalam hati -juga sedikit narsis-, yang sudah pasti dapat didengar oleh suara tanpa sosok tersebut.

'Ah! Kalau konyol dan bodoh yang ia maksud seperti yang kujelaskan, mungkin benar juga. Tapi, tidak sering juga aku seperti itu.' Imbuhnya lagi ddalam hati dan masih banyak yang ia dumelkan juga pikirkan kembali.

|Kali ini bukan seperti tadi.|

Gempa hanya memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung. Entah perkataan suara asing itu terlalu sulit dimengerti, atau memang otak jenius sang Ketua OSIS ini sedang lambat koneksinya. (readers : memang internet?!)

|Kau bodoh, karna berpikir terlalu naif. Kau konyol, karna membayangkan kakak pertamamu tersenyum dengan lebar seperti yang kau lihat dalam layar 3 dimensi. Kau tuli, karna sudah pasti pendengaranmu baik, tapi kau masih meminta kejelasan. Kau cerewet, karna kau menjadi dirimu sendiri tanpa memakai pribadi yang kau buat sebagai Ketua OSIS.|

Gempa sempat cengo mendengar perkataan terpanjang yang suara asing itu ucapkan padanya. Ke-cengo-annya musnah saat menyadari bahwa suara itu menjelaskan maksud ia mengejek Gempa dengan empat kata tadi.

'Ternyata itu maksud dari, 'Kali ini bukan seperti tadi'.'

"Ha..ha..ha.. ternyata itu ya maksudnya. Hehehe… aku memang bodoh." Gumamnya dengan senyuman sendu yang terpasang juga tawa garing. 'Yeah, juga konyol, tuli, dan cerewet.' Imbuhnya dalam hati.

Setelah Gempa bergumam, suasana hening kembali. Benar-benar hening. Bahkan dua layar 3 dimensi yang berada dihadapan Gempa masih terus memutarkan kejadian demi kejadian -dengan volume suara yang mengecil seakan-akan mengetahui situasi saat ini-. Entahlah, Gempa enggan untuk menontonnya. Banyak hal yang menghantui pikirannya. Dan salah duanya, mengenai kapan ia dapat sadar dan siapa suara asing… itu… Ah! Gempa membelak begitu menyadari satu lagi kebodohannya.

"Kau… siapa pun kau aku tidak peduli. Malaikat kematiankah, makhluk gaib, astral, ataupun manusia, laki-laki ataupun perempuan aku juga tak peduli, bahkan jika kau adalah hewan, tumbuhan, benda yang dapat berbicara sekalipun." Ujar Gempa tiba-tiba dengan nada suara serius. Seperti saat menanyakan apa suara asing itu manusia atau bukan. Jika suara asing itu mempunyai sosok, mungkin ia akan terlonjak kaget karnanya.

Yeah, mungkin jika suara tanpa sosok itu memiliki emosi.

Gempa menutup matanya, guna mengumpulkan segala kepercayaan diri yang ia punya untuk menanyakan hal yang baru terpikirkan olehnya. Dan untungnya, suara asing itu tidak berkata apa-apa meski -sangat mungkin- ia tahu apa yang akan Gempa tanyakan.

Gempa menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Tubuhnya pun lebih relaks dari yang sebelumnya. Kelopak mata yang terpejam tadi, terbuka dan menampakkan iris coklat yang penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Lebih dari itu… yang kupedulikan sekarang, apa kau dapat menjelaskan sedikit– maksudku, 'semua' mengenai tempat ini? Apa kau tahu cara membuatku sadar kembali?"

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

GLUDUK GLUDUK

CTAAARRRR

JDEEERRR

WHOOOUUUSSSS

ZRAAAASSSHHHH

Guntur dan kilat terus bersahut-sahutan dengan ritme abstrak. Menghasilkan petir berskala tinggi yang mengakibatkan lampu-lampu di seluruh Pulau Rintis berkedap-kedip. Baik di rumah-rumah, perkantoran, lampu jalanan, kafe-kafe, restoran, sekolahan, dan gedung lainnya. Hujan pun masih setia mengguyur sebagian bumi yang terjangkau olehnya.

Seperti pepatah, Bagaikan kerakap hidup di batu, Mati segan hidup pun tak mau.

Itulah yang dapat diibaratkan pada listrik yang tegangannya naik turun, hingga lampu-lampu sumber pencahayaan berkedap-kedip. Membuat setiap orang yang yang berdiam di rumah, kafe, restoran, perkantoran maupun tempat yang memiliki lampu lainnya bergidik ngeri.

'Hidup, hidup aja. Mati, mati aja.' Kalimat itulah yang rata-rata didumelkan oleh tiap orang. Kendaraan yang masih berlalu lalang menembus badai, meminggirkan kendaraannya dan memasuki kafe atau pun restoran terdekat. Enggan menembus jika nyawa taruhannya.

Bagaimana tidak mempertaruhkan nyawa jika hujan badai kali ini lebih dahsyat dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Itu pun terjadi di SMP Pulau Rintis. Kelima belas remaja yang -salah satunya tidak sadarkan diri- berada dalam gedung renang itu, menyempatkan untuk menatap langit-langit gedung -walau sebentar- yang lampunya berkedap-kedip, juga langit kelabu yang semakin gelap dengan cahaya kilat bak membelah langit kelabu itu.

Ditambah angin yang terus berhembus kencang, tak memperdulikan bahwa beberapa diantara remaja itu kedinginan. Terlebih untuk satu-satunya gadis diantara para pemuda yang saling bersitegang juga yang hanya diam melihat.

Gadis itu, Yaya. Berusaha menghangatkan dirinya, yang hanya terbalutkan baju lengan panjang warna putih yang dilapisi kemeja putih, dengan memeluk diri sendiri.

Api yang saat ini tengah memeluk Gempa -berusaha untuk lebih menghangatkan sang kakak- bersama Fang, menoleh saat mendengar suara menggigil tepat di sampingnya. Kembar keempat itu menatap sendu Yaya yang menggigil. Tidak perlu bertanya apa Yaya kedinginan, Api sudah tahu jawabannya.

Andaikan saja, jaket tanpa lengannya tidak ia pinjamkan ke Ochobot -yang bajunya basah kuyub-, Api pasti akan meminjamkannya pada Yaya. Api pun menoleh pada Fang yang tengah menatapnya juga dengan pandangan sendu. Nampaknya paham akan yang Api pikirkan. Sebab, ia senasib dengan Api. Telah meminjamkan jaket lengan panjang miliknyapada Air.

Api mengalihkan pandangannya dari Fang dan menatap punggung Halilintar. Lumayan lama ia memperhatikan punggung Halilintar sampai punggung Taufan juga berada dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

"Taufan juga turun tangan." Desis Fang dengan tatapan yang menajam.

Api yang mendengar gumaman juga melihat tatapan tajam sang Wakil Ketua OSIS itu pun sadar akan apa yang ia inginkan, juga diinginkan oleh Fang.

Ikut serta dalam pertarungan.

Itulah yang sangat diinginkan oleh mereka berdua. Bertarung dengan lima pemuda yang setahun di atas mereka, yang telah membuat kakak -bagi Api- juga teman -bagi Fang- dalam keadaan tidak berdaya.

Tiba-tiba, Api dan Fang merasa sepasang kaki melewati mereka. Mereka menolehkan kepala ke arah tempat sepasang kaki itu berhenti. Di hadapan Yaya. Dan bukan cuma Api dan Fang yang terkejut melihat pemilik kaki tersebut, melainkan Yaya yang berada tepat di bawah sang pemilik kaki.

"Air." Lirih Yaya dengan kepala mendongak ke atas. Melihat Air dengan kemeja putihnya yang setengah basah lengkap dengan celana biru tuanya yang juga setengah basah. Dan Yaya lebih terkejut lagi, saat Air memegang kedua bahunya. Mengajaknya untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan si kembar bungsu.

Hampir sejajar. Tinggi Yaya dan Air hampir sejajar, jika Air tidak lebih -sedikit- rendah dari Yaya.

Api dan Fang, juga Ochobot -sedari tadi berada di samping Fang- yang melihat tingkah laku Air hanya speechless. Sepasang iris milik mereka bertiga, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Air menyampirkan jaket milik Fang di bahu Yaya.

Sedangkan Yaya, hanya bisa menahan malu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mendapatkan perlakuan gentle seorang laki-laki kepada seorang perempuan -seperti dalam drama romantis- dan ditonton oleh teman-temannya.

Sungguh malu bukan?

Tapi, Yaya tidak merasa Air melakukan itu seperti seorang pria lakukan terhadap kekasihnya. Malah Yaya merasa Air melakukan itu sebagai temannya, sahabatnya. Yah, hanya itu tidak lebih.

Air sendiri hanya merasa tidak tega melihat Yaya, yang notabenenya seorang gadis, kedinginginan. Maka dari itu, ia rela memberikan jaket Fang pada Yaya dan dia hanya mengenakan pakaiannya yang telah ia peras tadi.

Fang, Api, dan Ochobot kembali tersadar saat Air telah jongkok di hadapan mereka. Air terdiam, begitu juga Api, Fang dan Ochobot. Keempat pemuda itu hanya saling menatap. Sedangkan Yaya yang sudah kembali duduk di lantai -setelah memakai jaket yang Air berikan dengan benar-, hanya memandang khawatir pada Air. Gadis berjilbab itu sudah tau apa yang akan dibicarakan Air. Maka dari itu, ia memberi ruang bagi Air untuk mengutarakan rencana yang telah di susun.

Ochobot juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yaya. Ia memberi jarak setengah meter dari tempatnya semula. Dan kedua hal itu, tak luput dari penglihatan Air.

"Ada baiknya kalian mendengarkan ulang, Yaya, Ochobot."

Yaya dan Ochobot tersentak saat mendengar kalimat ajakan yang Air lontarkan. Meski begitu, mereka masih tetap di tempat pindahan mereka tadi.

"Hah~" Air menghela nafas melihat tingkah Yaya dan Ochobot yang ia pikir, memberi ruang agar ia bisa menjelaskan pada Api dan Fang.

Dan pikiranmu itu tepat sasaran Air.

"Kalian harus mendengar ini lagi, Yaya, Ochobot. Dengan begitu, kalian akan paham apa peran kalian nantinya. Aku yakin, kalian belum paham sepenuhnya akan peran kalian."

Merasa perkataan Air benar, Yaya dan Ochobot pun perlahan mendekat kembali. Setelah Air memastikan Yaya dan Ochobot duduk dengan tenang, Air menoleh kebelakang sebentar untuk memastikan sang kakak pertama dan kedua belum memulai hal yang dinamakan pertarungan.

Sedangkan Fang dan Api hanya memandang bingung pada Air, Yaya, dan Ochobot. Dan satu pertanyaan di dalam benak mereka. 'Peran apa?'

"Oke, dengarkan perkataanku dengan baik tanpa ada yang menyelanya sedikitpun. Terlebih untuk kak Api!" Tegas Air dengan pandangan serius. Dan hal tersebut, mau tidak mau membuat keempat remaja di hadapannya meneguk ludah paksa.

"Kak–tidak, kami memiliki sebuah rencana agar kak Gempa bisa dengan cepat dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dan ini sangat tergantung dengan peranan kalian berempat." Air menghentikan penjelasannya. Berharap perkataannya tadi dapat dimengerti oleh keempat remaja di depannya, terlebih buat kakaknya dan Fang. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari keempat remaja di depannya, Air menarik nafas untuk memulai kembali.

"Sebelum kujelaskan peranan kalian, akan kukatakan kalau.. aku akan ikut membantu kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan, juga kak Probe dan kak Adu du dalam menahan kak Ejojo juga teman-temannya."

Air menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Api saat dirasanya Api akan mengkomentar keputusannya. "Air tau kak Api ingin membantu. Tapi, apa kakak tidak memikirkan keadaan kak Gempa? Apa kakak ingin kondisi kak Gempa seperti tahun lalu?" Api hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan perlahan menunduk menatap wajah sang kakak yang tak sadarkan diri.

Air melepaskan telunjuknya dari bibir Api saat merasa kakak keempatnya tak akan memotong ucapannya. "Saat nanti kami berlima tengah disibukkan dengan kak Ejojo dan teman-temannya, kak Api, Fang, Yaya, dan Ochobot bawa kak Gempa segera ke rumah sakit. Kali ini keselamatan kak Gempa harus diprioritaskan. Fang, aku tau kau membawa mobil." Fang hanya membelak mendengar perkataan Air diakhir. Ingin ia menanyakannya, namun telah dijawab duluan.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari kak Halilintar. Dan kuharap, nanti kau bawa mobil secepat dan seaman mungkin."

Fang hendak protes saat Air memintanya hal yang agak sulit ia lakukan, telah di potong oleh Air terlebih dahulu. "Aku tahu, tak mungkin membawa mobil dengan cepat dan aman, namun kumohon hanya kau yang paling hebat membawa mobil dari pada kak Halilintar." Jelas Air dengan kaliamat 'membujuk' di akhir. Yeah, mau tidak mau dia membuat sang penggila kepopuleran itu berada di atas awan dengan pujiannya.

Fang yang mendengar kalimat, 'paling hebat membawa mobil dari pada kak Halilintar'. Merasa melayang di atas awan. Ia merasa tengah terbang dengar riangnya

'Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku lah yang paling hebat dari si stoic itu. Ya! Aku yang hebat! Aku yang paling populer! Hahahahaha…' Inner Fang dengan gembiranya. Hingga ekspresi yang nampak di wajahnya adalah senyum lebar yang mengambang tak biasa. Seperti seorang phsyco yang mendapatkan mangsanya.

Dan karna melihat 'senyuman tak biasa' Fang itu, Air, Yaya, dan Ochobot memberi jarak semeter dari Fang, dan juga Api tentunya -karna dia tidak ikutan menyingkir-. Padahal, jika diperhatikan lebih detail, wajahnya sudah sangat pucat bagaikan melihat hantu di gang yang gelap, didukung dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri wajahnya. Hahaha… author pun ngakak melihatnya. *dibakar*

Lagi pula, jika Api menyingkir, bisa saja Gempa jatuh ke samping. Itulah yang sempat-sempatnya dipikirkan Api. Hmm… Adik yang baik.

"Oke! Aku akan melakukan peranku dengan sebaik mungkin. Hahaha… aku memang hebat! Aku memang populer!" Seru Fang riang dan menuai ke-sweatdrop-an akut dari ketiga pemuda dan seorang gadis di dekatnya.

'Sempat-sempatnya dia memikirkan kepopuleran di saat seperti ini.' Batin keempat remaja tersebut.

"Baiklah. Dan dengarkan rincian dari garis besar rencanaku tadi."

Sementara Air menjelaskan rincian rencana untuk menyelamatkan Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan yang sejak tadi terus mendengarkan ocehan yang dilontarkan Ejojo juga keempat anak buahnya hanya terdiam. Bahkan Probe dan Adu du yang tak jauh dari kembar pertama dan kedua itu juga terdiam. Berkutat dengan sebuah rencana dalam pikiran mereka.

"Heh? Apa kalian dengar perkataanku? Apa kalian tuli?"

Halilintar dan Taufan masih tetap diam.

Apa pun yang Ejojo katakan, tidak satu kata pun dibalas oleh dua kembar tertua itu. Bahkan, Probe dan Adu du juga tak membalas. Hanya mendengar meski hati mereka panas. Kedua tangan sobat sejoli ini hanya mengepal erat. Menunggu waktu yang pas untuk menyarangkan pukulan terbaik yang mereka punya, di wajah kelima pemuda sombong di depan sana.

"Tampaknya mereka ingin membuat Bos lelah bicara dan emosi sendiri." Bisik Tom pada Ejojo.

'Emosi, heh?' Batin Ejojo sembari menyeringai.

"Oke, oke. Sepertinya, perkataanku tak akan digubris, heh?" Kembali Ejojo melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada sarkas. "Kalau begitu, mau sampai kapan kalian akan terus berdiri di situ? Ah~ apa kalian…" Ejojo menggantungkan perkataannya sembari menunjuk Halilintar dan Taufan secara bergantian. "…sudah tidak memperdulikan adik kalian yang manis itu, heh?" Seringai yang terkembang lebar di wajah Ejojo, saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Halilintar dan Taufan. 'Siapa yang emosi sekarang?' Batinnya senang.

"Ahahahaha… apa kalian tidak akan berbuat seperti setahun lalu? Mana semua emosi kalian? Mana ketakutan kalian? Ouh, apa karna banyak orang di sini ya?"

Ejojo terus dan terus mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat Halilintar dan Taufan geram, kesal… marah. Ah, bukan hanya mereka, tapi Probe, Adu du, bahkan kelima remaja yang baru selesai berdiskusi itu pun amat sangat geram dibuatnya.

"Kak Hal–"

"Diam. Kita tunggu waktu yang tepat."

Panggilan Taufan dipotong Halilintar dengan nada yang sangat rendah. Taufan sendiri merasa kakaknya amat marah sekarang. Dan sepertinya, dirinya pun juga begitu.

'Masih ada Air yang bisa menghentikan kami berdua nanti. Tidak masalah.' Batin Taufan. Dan detik berikutnya, seringaian kejam terpatri di wajah sang kembar kedua. Lagi pula, kakak tertuanya ini sudah menjelaskan rencana dadakan mereka secara singkat, jadi ia bisa leluasa untuk menghajar lawannya nanti.

 **Flashback**

Taufan yang sedang berdiri di belakang Adu du dan Probe mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat telunjuk kanan sang kakak yang bergerak-gerak seakan memanggil seseorang. Ia pun menatap kedua seniornya yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dan kernyitannya bertambah saat Adu du mengatakan, 'Kau di panggil kakakmu itu', tanpa suara.

Enggan membuat kakaknya menunggu lama, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Halilintar. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas seringaian di masing-masing wajah 'lawan' di depannya.

"Satu lagi yang maju. Berikutnya siapa? Apa si Ketos itu?" Ledek Bago go sarkas dan menuai kekehan geli dari Tom.

Taufan yang hendak membalas, terhenti saat Halilintar menahan tangannya. Kepala kakaknya itu menunduk dalam. Namun, Taufan dapat melihat bibir sang kakak bergerak mengatakan kalimat serta kalimat tanpa suara. Dan Taufan dapat membaca itu semua. Entah bagaimana bisa. Mungkin ini termasuk salah satu kelebihan saudara kembar?

 _'_ _Aku, Air, dan yang lainnya sudah membuat rencana dadakan. Yang di prioritaskan adalah membawa Gempa ke rumah sakit. Yaya, Fang, Api, dan Ochobot yang akan melakukannya. Sedangkan, Air dan kedua kakak kelas kita akan di sini. Menahan orang-orang sinting itu. Jadi, bersabarlah. Jangan menjawab apa pun hinaan mereka!'_

Itulah yang Halilintar katakan padanya. Dan Taufan hanya menyeringai dalam hati, dengan wajah datarnya yang tampak di luar.

 **Flashback End**

'Cepatlah Air! Jangan membuatku lebih lama menunggu dari ini!' Batin Halilintar mulai panas. Meski telah ia camkan dalam pikirannya untuk menunggu-waktu-yang-tepat, nyatanya ia mulai terbawa emosi. Apalagi jika menyangkut adik-adiknya.

Ejojo yang sayup-sayup mendengar perkataan Halilintar, makin menyeringai saat ide untuk menggoda Halilintar terlintas di pikirannya.

"Heee~ tunggu waktu yang tepat? Kapan? Sekarang kah? Hahahaha… kau ternyata lucu sekali Hali~" Goda Ejojo di setiap pertanyaannya. Begitu pula saat menyebutkan nama 'Hali' yang membuat wajah Taufan makin memerah.

"Hanya aku dan Api yang boleh memanggil kak Hali dengan nada menggoda begitu! Cih! Lihat saja, sebentar lagi kau akan melihat neraka!" Desis Taufan berbahaya. Dan itu juga, membuat Halilintar agak membeku.

'Dia terpancing karna hal itu?' Batin Halilintar dengan sebiji keringat yang jatuh dari pelipisnya.

"Hahaha… dia akhirnya emosi, Bos. Hahaha…" Seru Bago go dengan tawa canggung. Ia memaksakan dirinya tertawa supaya ketakutannya akan Taufan hilang. Namun nyatanya, ia malah semakin takut sekarang. 'Cih, baik si Smiler Boy atau si Merah yang emosi, itu sama saja buatku. Mereka menyeramkan.'

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tapak kaki yang nampak ringan, namun terdengar jelas meski hujan badai masih mengguyur. Kelima pemuda yang sekarang berstatus 'Musuh si Kembar Boboiboy', melihat Air berjalan dengan tenang. Tubuhnya rileks, namun pandangannya tajam diantara helaian poni rambut yang menutupi. Air belum sempat memakai topinya saat di buat pingsan, ingat?

Air berhenti tepat di samping Halilintar. Dan sekarang, posisi mereka, Halilintar berada diantara Air dan Taufan. Probe dan Adudu, sekarang berpindah posisi di samping Taufan. Sedangkan Ejojo dan komplotannya, masih tetap pada posisi semula.

"Misi pertama selesai."

Tiga kata itu, Air ucapkan dengan tenang tanpa takut terdengar oleh semuanya. Biarlah mereka mendengar, toh Ejojo dan komplotannya takkan mengerti.

Terucapnya kalimat itu, membuat Halilintar menggerakkan kakinya, membentuk sebuah kuda-kuda dalam bela diri karate.

Taufan yang melihat pergerakan Halilintar pun memindahkan posisi topinya ke belakang layaknya style Gempa, bedanya rambut bagian depan ia masukkan ke dalam topi.

Probe dan Adu du juga mempersiapkan pose bertarungnya a la petinju. Yeah, mereka berdua sempat masuk dalam Klub Tinju, namun keluar setelah setahun.

Ejojo yang melihat kelima lawannya bersiap hendak menyerangnya juga anak buahnya, hanya menyeringai. Setahun lamanya, dan akhirnya ia dapat kesempatan untuk membalaskan kekalahannya dulu. Namun, satu yang menjadi beban pikirannya. 'Jika perkataan tadi itu kode untuk memulai, misi apa yang telah mereka selesaikan?' Batinnya bingung, namun ia abaikan. Toh, lawannya akan menyerang sekarang.

Bago go dan Petai menyiagakan diri masih di depan Ejojo. Tom yang berdiri di samping kanan Ejojo, berjalan lebih ke kanan lagi. Menyisakan jarak tiga meter dari Ejojo. Begitu pula dengan Jambul, ia mendekatkan diri ke Ejojo. Sedangkan Ejojo sendiri, mundur tiga langkah. Ia hanya akan menanti di serang. Dan entah kenapa, Halilintarlah yang ia pikir akan menjadi lawannya.

Posisinya, Petai berdiri kurang lebih dua meter di depan Jambul. Begitu pula Bago go yang berdiri dua meter di depan Tom. Sedangkan Ejojo, tepat di tengah tiga meter ke belakang dari Jambul dan Tom.

Fang, Api, Ochobot, dan Yaya telah melihat pergerakan yang di mulai oleh Halilintar berdasarkan aba-aba dari Air. Mereka pun juga mempersiapkan diri.

 _'_ _Yang harus kalian lakukan setelah aku pergi menuju kak Halilintar dan yang lainnya, bersikap biasa. Dan saat kalian melihat kak Halilintar memulai pergerakan, bersiaplah.'_

Itulah intruksi pertama dari Air yang keempatnya ingat.

Air mengangguk kecil saat melihat lirikan Halilintar dari ekor matanya. Tanpa yang lainnya sadari, si kembar bungsu telah berada di depan Petai dan Bago go yang terkejut melihat kecepatan Air yang di atas rata-rata.

"Cep–AAARRRGGHHH!"

"UAARGHHH~"

Belum sempat Bago go selesai berucap, Air dengan kecepatan yang sama meloncat dan menendang wajah Bago go dan Petai dengan sangat kuat. Tubuh keduanya terbang kebelakang dan mengenai tubuh Jambul dan Tom yang membeku karna terkejut dengan serangan mendadak Air. Sedangkan Ejojo, merunduk hingga tubuh keempat komplotannya melewatinya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Dengan segera Ejojo mendongakkan wajahnya saat merasa seseorang yang berlari kearahnya.

DUAKH

"GRAAHHH!"

BRUGH

Ejojo terpelanting 2 meter kebelakang saat sebuah tendangan cepat nan keras mengenai rahang bawahnya.

Dengan jatuhnya Ejojo dan keempat komplotannya, Api yang telah menggendong Gempa di punggung berlari diikuti Yaya, Fang, dan Ochobot. Mereka meninggalkan sepuluh pemuda itu.

 _'_ _Setelah aku dan kak Halilintar merubuhkan mereka berlima, kalian langsung bergegas lari melewati kami semua. Jangan ada yang berbicara, menegur, ataupun saling menatap! Kalian harus fokus untuk keluar dari sekolah dan membawa kak Gempa ke rumah sakit.'_

Intruksi kedua dari Air pun telah mereka lakukan. Tanpa bicara. Tanpa teguran. Tanpa tatap-menatap. Yeah, dengan berat hati mereka berempat melakukan itu. Tapi, meski tanpa kata-kata dan tatapan, hati mereka akan tetap saling menyemangati satu sama lain. Ekhem, sebenarnya tidak juga sih~

'Semoga mereka tidak apa-apa.' Batin Yaya sedikit cemas.

'Balaskan rasa sakit kita semua kak Halilin, kak Taufan, Air!' Batin Api dengan membara.

'Jangan ditahan lagi!' Batin Fang dengan wajah yang sedikit menyeringai

'Padahal aku ingin liat pertarungannya.' Batin Ochobot lemas.

Benarkan?

Mereka berempat terus berlari hingga sampai di Lobby SMP Pulau Rintis. Fang yang telah memegang remote otomatis mobil (author tidak tau namanya), menekan tombol pembuka kunci hingga terdengar suara mobil yang tak terkunci. Dengan segera, pemuda berkacamata itu pun membuka pintu penumpang guna memasukkan Gempa ke dalam dengan bantuan Ochobot, sedangkan Api -setelah mengalihkan tubuh Gempa pada Fang dan Ochobot- langsung berlari menuju pintu penumpang yang satunya.

Setelah memastikan posisi kepala Gempa nyaman di pangkuan Api, Api meletakkan topi milik sang kakak di atas dada empunya topi. Yaya pun menyusul masuk dan memangku kedua kaki Gempa.

Setelah memastikan kedua pintu penumpang tertutup sempurna, Fang pun masuk ke bagian kemudi dengan Ochobot yang berada di sebelahnya.

Keempat remaja itu pun hanya duduk sembari mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu.

"Cepat telpon polisi!" Titah Api pada Fang -setelah yakin pemilik surai dark purple itu sudah mendapatkan nafas normalnya kembali- dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat juga gerakan cepat Fang . Suara ketikan nomor pada smartphone Fang, membaur dalam suara hujan. Setelah terdengar dua nada sambung, Fang dapat mendengar penerima telpon diseberang sana.

"Malam, Pak. Saya Fang, salah satu siswa di SMP Pulai Rintis. Bisa anda dan beberapa polisi ke SMP Pulau Rintis sekarang?"

Api, Yaya, dan Ochobot hanya mengamati Fang yang mulai meminta bantuan pada pihak kepolisian dengan tegang.

"Saya tau kalau sedang badai, saya juga tidak mengerjai anda, masalahnya teman saya telah dicelakai oleh senior saya."

Ketiga remaja itu mulai was-was saat mendengar sedikit nada emosi yang terselip dalam perkataan Fang.

"Bukan! Bukan tawuran maupun perkelahian Geng! Lebih tepatnya, pembalasan dendam senior saya terhadap teman saya."

Ketiganya terperanjat saat Fang mulai -agak- membentak.

"Saya tidak bohong! Saat ini saya dan teman-teman saya yang lain, sedang dalam perjalanan membawa teman saya yang dalam keadaan pingsan ke rumah sakit."

Nada suara yang mulai lirih dengan penuh pengharapan terdengar dari setiap ucapan Fang. Dan itu membuat ketiga remaja lainnya menatap sendu Fang.

"Baik. Kakak dari teman saya sedang menghadang senior saya. Jadi, saya harap anda bisa secepatnya. Terima kasih."

Fang pun menutup teleponnya dan bernafas lega. Saat menelpon, sebenarnya ia -sangat- gugup. Tapi, ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia bisa melakukannya. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia dapat diandalkan. Yeah, meski ia sempat emosi.

 _'_ _Setelah kalian berhasil lolos dan berada dalam mobil, Fang tolong kau hubungi polisi. Bilang pada mereka bahwa ada temanmu yang dicelakai oleh seniormu, dan sekarang kakak dari temanmu tengah menghadang seniormu untuk kabur.'_

Intruksi ketiga pun telah terlaksana.

"Apa kata polisi, Fang?" Tanya Yaya. Padahal sebenarnya ia telah memperkirakan bagaimana polisi mengatakan ini dan itu dengan ucapan-ucapan yang Fang lontarkan. Tapi, apa salahnya bertanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban pasti?

Menarik nafas sebentar lalu menghembuskannya. Fang pun berkata, "Polisi awalnya tidak percaya, bahkan dia pikir kita terlibat dalam tawuran. Cih, memangnya kita siswa apaan!"

"Jangan mengeluh! Di mana-mana, polisi pasti mikirnya gitu, jika menerima laporan yang kau utarakan tadi." Celetuk Ochobot dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada koridor sekolah, dari balik kaca mobil.

"Siapa yang mengeluh?"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang cepat kau bawa kita ke rumah sakit Fang!" Ucap Api saat merasakan hawa pertikaian antara Fang dan Ochobot.

"Hmm."

"Cih! Terserahmu!"

Fang pun mengemudikan mobil melewati hujan badai yang masih tetap awet. Cepat dan hati-hati. Untungnya tidak ada kendaraan lain. Dengan begitu, kecelakaan akan tabrakan dapat mereka hindari.

 _'_ _Setelah menelpon polisi, cepat kalian ke rumah sakit. Dan tunggulah kami sampai datang, oke?'_

Intruksi terakhir masih dalam proses. Dan mereka yakin bahwa mereka dapat melaksanakannya dengan baik. Meski dalam hati yang terdalam, mereka enggan hanya menunggu saja.

'Andaikan Api dan Fang tau ini rencana Halilintar, seperti apa ekspresi mereka ya?' Batin Yaya usil dikeheningan dalam mobil. Setidaknya, ia mencoba untuk rileks dan tidak terlarut dalam ketakutan ataupun kecemasan. Makanya ia mengalihkan pikirannya -dari sekolah yang sepertinya menjadi tempat saling balas dendam- pada hal yang setidaknya lucu untuk dipikirkan

'Ah~ pasti seperti orang bodoh.'

Dan pecahlah kikikan Yaya yang menuai tanda tanya di pikiran Fang, Api dan Ochobot sendiri.

'Kenapa dengan gadis ini?' Batin Ochobot yang melirik ke belakang.

'A-apa Yaya mulai stress?' Batin Fang dan Api bersamaan juga diikuti bulu kuduk mereka yang meremang.

"UWAAAAA… AKU INGIN KELUAR DARI SINI!" Seruan Api sangat membahana, hingga Fang kehilangan fokus kemudinya.

"Woah.. wooaaaa~"

"Kau berisik, BODOH!"

Dan… yeah, keributan pun terjadi di dalam mobil itu. Setidaknya, mereka tidak mengutamakan kepanikan, heh?

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

"Cih! Mereka kabur Bos!" Seru Tom kesal, sembari berusaha untuk bangkit dari tindihan Bago go. "Menyingkir dariku, Bago go!"

"Kau pikir ini tidak sakit! Argghh… wajah tampanku~" Gerutu Bago go sembari meraba wajahnya dengan hati-hati. Dapat terlihat jelas bekas merah yang menyerupai sepatu di wajahnya. Hal yang sama pun berlaku untuk Petai. Namun, ia tidak seheboh Bago go. Petai hanya meringis sembari meraba-raba bekas tendangan di wajahnya.

Ejojo meludahkan darahnya yang berkumpul di mulutnya. 'Argh… ini sakit sekali! Sepertinya rahangku retak.' Batinnya meringis sembari mengusap-usap rahang bawahnya yang menjadi sasaran Halilintar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Bos?"

Ejojo dengan pelan menoleh dan melihat Jambul yang bertanya padanya. Matanya pun menajam seakan ingin menguliti Jambul hidup-hidup. 'Apakah dia sebegitu bodohnya?' pikir Ejojo kesal. Sedangkan Jambul sendiri, hanya merinding saat mendapati tatapan tajam sang Bos.

"Se-sepertinya tidak."

"Arrgghhh… tentu saja–sssshhh… Bos tidak baik-baik, Jambul! Aku dan Petai juga begitu! Sshhh… ini sakit sekali." Omel Bago go dengan sesekali meringis.

"Ini… sakit…" Imbuh Petai.

"Cih! BRENGSEK!" Tom dengan cepat berdiri dan langsung menerjang Air.

Set

Duagh

"Graahhh…"

Sayangnya, Halilintar yang telah berada di depan Air langsung menyikut ulu hati Tom dengan sangat kuat. Tom pun terlempar dan di tangkap Jambul yang berusaha menolongnya, namun mereka terdorong beberapa cm ke belakang.

Bago go dan Petai yang masih terduduk kesakitan, hanya bisa menonton dengan meneguk ludah paksa. 'Apa ini akhir hidupku?' Batin mereka berdua takut.

"KHAK! OHOK! OHOK!"

Tom terbatuk-batuk dengan kerasnya. Isi perutnya yang hanya berupa air keluar. Nafasnya putus-putus, seperti orang yang akan dicabut nyawanya. Perutnya teramat sangat panas. 'Gezzz… lagi-lagi kencanku batal malam ini.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

Jambul yang kondisi fisiknya dapat dikatakan 'baik', namun tertimpa tubuh Tom mau tidak mau harus merasakan sakit saat tangan Tom meremas pergelangan tangannya. Tapi, sakit yang Jambul rasakan belum ada apa-apanya, jika di bandingkan dengan keempat komplotannya yang telah mendapatkan serangan langsung.

'Pasti sakit sekali.' Batinnya meringis.

"Che… kau pikir, luka kecil ini akan membunuhku?" Ejojo yang telah berdiri tegak mengusap sisa darah di bibirnya. Meski rahangnya masih sakit, namun ia coba untuk mengabaikannya.

"Jika kau berpikir menendang rahangku dapat membuatku berhenti bicara, kau salah besar." Ucapnya lagi, namun dengan nada sombong.

"Aku sekarang paham maksud dari kembaranmu itu." Ucapnya sembari menunjuk Air. "'Misi pertama selesai', menandakan rencana untuk membawa si Ketua OSIS itu ke rumah sakit telah rampung, tinggal prakteknya saja. Benar bukan, Bocah Sialan!?" Jelas singkat Ejojo yang tidak mendapat balasan apa-apa dari yang bersangkutan. Dan itu cukup membuat Ejojo semakin kesal.

"Rencana keduanya…"

Ejojo spontan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya saat mendengar suara Taufan yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Entah mengapa, suara Taufan agak berbahaya di pendengarannya. Mungkinkah efek dari gemuruh petir yang saling bersahut-sahutan juga hujan yang menguyur dengan derasnya tanpa peduli akan banjir atau tidak? Entahlah, siapa yang tahu?

CTAAARRRR

"… membuatmu merasakan neraka kecil dari kami!"

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

Jika ada orang asing yang mengatakan padamu banyak hal -yang kau sendiri tidak tau apa itu benar atau tidak-, apa kau akan mempercayainya? Tentu kau akan ragu-ragu.

Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Gempa. Sejak tadi, ia mendengarkan semua penjelasan dari suara asing itu dengan cermat. Ia yakin jika suara tanpa sosok itu berkata jujur padanya. Namun, di lain sisi ia ragu untuk mempercayainya. Apalagi suara itu berkata dengan nada yang sama dan tak berubah.

Datar, tanpa emosi di dalamnya.

Datar, dengan aura dingin yang menyebar di setiap perkataannya.

Datar, seperti suara seorang robot yang dikendalikan.

Namun nyatanya, suara tanpa sosok itu seperti nada suara manusia pada umumnya. Herannya, Gempa pun bingung itu suara perempuan atau laki-laki. Sebab, suara itu tidak terlalu bass maupun alto.

|Kau masih penasaran denganku.|

Kembali pernyataan -yang seharusnya menjadi pertanyaan- di lontarkan suara asing itu. Gempa pun hanya mendiamkannya. Enggan membalas. Kepalanya masih memikirkan segala penjelasan yang bisa dikatakan singkat dari suara asing itu. Dengan penuh keyakinan, si kembar tengah itu pun membuka bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu benar? Kau tidak berbohong padaku?"

|Apa gunanya aku berbohong. Jika pun iya, kau juga takkan tau.|

Suara itu masih membalas perkataan Gempa dengan nada datar.

Gempa hanya menghela nafas pasrah mendengar balasan yang ia dapatkan. "Kau benar. Jika pun kau berbohong aku tidak akan tau. Baiklah, mau tidak mau aku harus mempercayaimu, kan?" Ujar Gempa dengan senyum lega menghiasi wajahnya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa beban pikirannya telah mengikis sedikit demi sidikit.

"Jadi ringkasnya, ini hanya alam bawah sadarku. Dan aku bisa kembali jika memfokuskan pikiranku pada tubuh asliku?" Tanya Gempa memastikan penjelasan yang ia dengar benar adanya.

|Ya.|

'Jawaban yang sangat singkat.' Batin Gempa sweatdrop. Terserahlah suara asing itu mengetahui atau tidak. Ia tidak memperdulikannya lagi.

Tapi, setelah ia pikir lagi… kenapa suara asing itu terdengar familiar ya buatnya?

'Di mana ya aku pernah mendengar suara ini? Hmm… ternyata aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, eh?'

|Kau masih penasaran denganku.|

Pernyataan -yang seharusnya pertanyaan- ulang itu, membuat Gempa tersentak dari segala pikirannya. "E–eh? Tidak kok!" Sangkalnya dengan wajah memerah malu. Sudah ketahuan, masih mau bohong. Gempa… Gempa…

|Kau tak pandai berbohong.|

Menghela nafas pasrah, Gempa pun mengangguk pelan. Meski sedari tadi ia berkata tidak perlu tau siapa sosok dari suara yang menemaninya, nyatanya ia tetap penasaran. Rasa penasarannya memang sangat kuat. Dan hal itulah yang biasa membuatnya dalam masalah.

|Kau bisa menebaknya lagi kalau mau.|

Gempa pun kembali memikirkan setelah diizinkan suara tanpa sosok itu. Entahlah, ia merasa harus mengetahui suara itu -milik siapa atau pernah ia dengar di mana- sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan alam bawah sadarnya ini.

'Kak Halilintar?' Keningnya mengernyit saat nama itu terlintar di pikirannya. Memang benar sih, suara asing itu seperti suara kakak tertuanya. Namun, jika di pikir lagi suara asing ini terlalu datar. Sedangkan Halilintar, nada suaranya lebih cuek meski datar.

|Aku bukan dia.|

Mendengar itu, Gempa pun menyingkirkan opsi 'Halilintar' dari pikirannya. Lagipula, berdasarkan pikiran logikanya, untuk apa juga suara Halilintar menahannya di sini? Harusnya di buat cepat sadar bukan? Lagian kakak tertuanya itu juga tidak akan memperlambat sesuatu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

|Maaf saja jika aku memperlambatmu.|

Kembali pernyataan dengan intonasi datar terlontar. Gempa terkekeh karnanya. Meski terbesit dipikirannya, bahwa suara tanpa sosok itu nampaknya ngambek padanya. 'Ummm… ia mengetahui pikiran– suara hatiku. Berarti tidak masalah kalau aku tidak bicara bukan?'

|Sesukamu saja.|

'Ahahahaha… aku akan menghemat suaraku.' Batin Gempa Girang dengan senyum lebar terpajang di wajahnya.

|Memangnya listrik di hemat.|

Dan Gempa mau tidak mau terkekeh geli mendnegar pernyataan datar yang sarat akan kegurauan itu.

Menghentikan kekehannya, Gempa kembali memikirkan kira-kira siapa suara asing itu. 'Apa mungkin Air? Tapi, suara Air agak lembut.' Gempa berpikir sembari mengingat-ingat suara sang adik bungsu.

'Fang? Akh, kalau dia datarnya terkesan sombong.' Gempa tertawa Garing saat terlintas nama Fang dibenaknya. 'Api atau kak Taufan? Kayaknya mustahil banget. Yaya? Mana mungkin– eh? Tunggu dulu!'

Pandangan Gempa langsung mengitari dunia alam bawah sadarnya. Dua layar tiga dimensi masih berada di tempatnya. Memutar hal-hal yang terjadi saat ini dan di masa lalu. Warna tempat ini pun sudah tidak hitam pekat lagi. Dan menurut suara asing itu, jika warna hitamnya berangsur-angsur memudar, tandanya ia semakin mendekati kesadarannya.

Tapi, bukan itu yang Gempa pikirkan. Melainkan kata 'mustahil' dan 'mana mungkin' yang sempat hinggap dalam pikiran juga benaknya.

Hal yang terjadi padanya ini sesuatu yang sempat ia pikir mustahil, kan? Nah, dan nama-nama yang ia pikir pemilik suara asing itu juga termasuk mustahil. Pikirannya yang telah mencamkan 'semua hal yang mustahi dapat terjadi', telah menguasainya. Hingga ia sendiri melupakan hal apa yang paling memungkin untuk terjadi.

Sekarang, logika telah menguasai pikirannya. Ia tidak akan menebak-nebak lagi siapakah suara asing itu. Sebab, ia sendiri telah menyadari hal yang paling mungkin terjadi dan menurut logika itulah yang paling tepat.

"Jadi, kau…"

Gempa menghentikan ucapannya. Bukannya ia lupa akan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Tapi, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan kebenaran yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

|Selamat. Pikiranmu dan hatimu mendapatkan jawaban yang sama dan benar.|

Kali ini, meski logika telah memenuhi pikirannya. Gempa mau tidak mau harus percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Dan yang ia dengar -menurutnya- termasuk dalam kategori mustahil. Suara asing itu berbicara tanpa intonasi datar sama sekali. Kau dengar! TANPA INTONASI DATAR!

'Suara itu… kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?'

|Itu karna kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan 'semua hal yang mustahil dapat terjadi', hingga melupakan sesuatu yang paling mungkin. Benarkan?|

Dua kali sudah suara asing itu berbicara tanpa intonasi datar, juga tanpa aura dingin di dalam perkataannya. Hangat, menenangkan, dan lembut.

"Kau tahu? Suaramu berubah menjadi lembut dan hangat termasuk hal yang mustahil."

|Itu tidak mustahil jika kau ingat kembali siapa aku.|

"Yah, kali ini aku mengalah dan setuju padamu." Ucap Gempa dengan senyuman lembut dan lebar, mengembang di wajahnya. Dan dari sudut yang jauh di depannya, dapat ia lihat sosok bayangan hitam yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

WHOOUUUSSSSHHH WHOOUUUSSSSHHH

ZRAAAASSSHHH

GLUDUK GLUDUK

CTAAARRR

"UWAAAAA!" Api teriak dengan histerisnya.

"Astagfirullah ya Allah… Astagfirullah alazim… tenang Yaya, tenang." Yaya beristigfar pelan sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Aduuhh~ Fang yang cepat dan aman dong~" Ochobot memegang apa pun yang ia bisa untuk menghindari goncangan pada mobil.

"Gezzz… ini sudah kuusahakan tau!" Fang berusaha menyeimbangkan mobilnya agar tetap berada pada jalan.

"Woi! Hati-hati waktu beloknya!"

"Hati-hati, Fang!"

"Cepat dan aman, Fang!"

"Arrgghh! Aku tau! Aku tau! Kalian beris– HUWAAA!"

Saat Fang akan membelokkan mobil ke kiri, tiba-tiba saja angin kencang datang dari arah yang Fang tuju. Hingga membuat mobil yang ia kendarai berputar 180o, disertai suara decitan antara ban mobil yang direm dengan aspal yang basah. Mobil pun berhenti di seberang jalan, -dari arah mobil yang Fang kendarai datang- tepat di pinggir trotoar depan sebuah Café.

Terdengarnya suara decitan tadi, membuat beberapa orang -yang sedang asik duduk sembari menunggu hujan badai reda- di sebuah Café, langsung berkumpul di depan kaca besar yang membatasi area dalam Café dan trotoar juga jalan besar.

Jika kita masuk ke dalam Café, akan terdengar beberapa kalimat sarat akan kekhawatiran, juga omelan, dan cacian dari setiap orang yang melihat kejadian tadi.

"Apa orang itu tidak sayang nyawa sampai nekat bawa mobil dalam badai?"

"Mungkin dia terburu-buru hingga nekat begitu."

"Aduh… apa orang di dalamnya baik-baik saja?"

"Itulah akibatnya jika nekat!"

"Tuh orang mau mati kali."

"Sudah, tidak per– hei! Kau mau apa?!"

Seruan itu tertuju pada seseorang yang tanpa orang-orang -yang sedari tadi hanya mengomel, protes, dan khawatir- itu sadari, telah siap dengan mantel hujan dan payung besar di tangannya, langsung keluar dari Café menuju mobil yang terhempaskan oleh angin kencang dan terparkir di depan Café.

Seseorang yang ternyata seorang pemuda -sekitar berusia 19-20 tahun- itu, berusaha keras berjalan melawan arus angin berhembus. Untung saja payung besar yang ia bawa belum ia buka. Jika sudah, mungkin dirinya akan terseret arus angin.

Sesampainya di pintu tempat kursi kemudi, pemuda itu merunduk dan meletakkan payungnya di bawah mobil. 'Tempat yang aman dan lumayan terhindar dari angin kencang.' Pikirnya.

Setelah memastikan payung bawaannya aman, pemuda itu merogoh kantung mantelnya dan mengambil tali dengan diameter 3 cm. Tali itu ia lilitkan di ban bagian depan, lalu diikat dengan kuat. Setelahnya, pemuda itu beranjak dari sisi mobil ke tiang lampu jalanan yang berjarak semester lebih di depannya. Pemuda itu pun mengikatkan sisa tali yang ia bawa, pada tiang lampu jalanan dengan sangat kuat.

'Dengan begini, mobil itu tidak akan terseret arus angin.'

Entah ini lucu atau tidak, ternyata pemuda itu sangat baik hati hingga berusaha sekeras itu agar mobil yang dihuni lima anak SMP yang belum dikenalnya, tidak terbawa arus angin yang kencang. Cerdas sekali bukan?

"Brrr… dinginnya~" gumamnya menggigil. Ingin sekali ia masuk lagi ke dalam Café dan duduk dengan tenang sambil menyesapi kopi susu hangat. Namun, tingkat penasarannya akan penghuni mobil yang sama sekali belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan keluar dari mobil, jauh lebih besar dari pada keinginan egoisnya.

Kembali pemuda itu mendekati sisi mobil. Ia juga kembali merunduk dan mengambil payung bawaannya. Ia menyangkutkan pegangan payung pada handband pergelangan kirinya. Setelah memastikan itu kuat, ia membuka payung tersebut.

WHOUUSSSSHHH

Dan seperti dugaannya, payung itu nyaris terbang terbawa angin, jika ia tidak menyangkutkan pada handband juga pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

DOK DOK DOK

"HOOII! KALIAN TIDAK APA-APA?!"

Teriaknya sembari menggedor keras kaca mobil. Tidak mendapat jawaban apa pun, pemuda itu mencoba lagi menggedor kaca mobil lebih keras. Mengabaikan dingin yang mulai menjelajar di seluruh tulangnya. Mengabaikan tatapan -yang ia lihat dari ekor matanya- dari orang-orang yang berada di dalam Café. Mengabaikan angin yang masih berusaha untuk menghempaskan payung besar yang ia pakai.

DOK DOK DOK

"WOOOIIII! JIKA ADA ORANG DI DALAM JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!?"

Pemuda itu kembali menyeruakkan suaranya dengan lebih keras. Namun, tidak mendapatkan jawaban berarti. Ia pun lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada kaca mobil. Mencari tahu tentang siapa yang membawa mobil ini dan bagaimana keadaannya. Matanya membelak, ia tak menyangka para penghuni mobil itu yang ternyata lebih muda darinya.

'Anak SMP sepertinya.' Batin pemuda itu dengan kening mengerut pertanda bingung. Jelas saja bingung.

Ngapain juga anak SMP membawa mobil di tengah hujan badai? Dengan beberapa temannya lagi? Apa ia tidak mempunyai orang tua atau kakak yang cukup umur, untuk mengendarai mobil? Apa orang tuanya sebegitu kayanya hingga mengijinkan anak di bawah umur untuk mengemudikan kendaraan? Masalahnya, sekarang sedang hujan badai! Apa orang tuanya tidak khawatir?

Dan sebelum bertambahnya pertanyaan di atas, pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepiskan segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia pikirkan tadi. Lagi pula, memastikan kondisi para remaja di dalam mobil itu lebih penting dari pada memikirkan hal-hal yang belum pasti jawabannya.

DOK!

DOK!

DOK!

Kali ini, sang pemuda itu menggedor lebih keras dan penuh penekanan. Dan hal itu membuahkan hasil. Terbukti dengan adanya pergerakan yang ia lihat dari kaca mobil yang agak gelap itu.

'Syukurlah.' Batinnya lega.

"HOOIII! APA KALIAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" Masih tetap ia lontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Meski kali ini, ia sendiri tak yakin apa anak-anak SMP di dalam mobil itu mendengar teriakannya atau tidak.

Sedangkan di dalam mobil, Api, Yaya, Ochobot dan Fang memegang kepala masing-masing sambil mengeluh kesakitan.

"Adududuhh…"

"Akh! Sakit~"

"Huwaaa… kepala berhargaku~"

"Issshh… pusingnya~"

"Grrhh… KAU BISA NYETIR GAK SIH?!" Bentak Ochobot sembari mengusap kepala bagian kirinya yang menghantam kaca mobil (Ochobot pakai sabuk pengaman, jadi tidak terbentur ke depan).

"Apa matamu buta? Yang sedari tadi nyetir memangnya siapa? Hantu? Trus, gak perlu pakai teriak bisa kan?" Balas Fang sarkas namun penuh kekesalan. Hey! Dia juga salah satu korban benturan di sini! Bukan hanya Ochobot doang kan?

"Aku gak teriak! HANYA BERTANYA!"

"TAPI SUARAMU TINGGI!"

"SALAHNYA DI MANA KALAU TINGGI?! KAU JUGA TERIAK TAU!"

"KAU YANG LEBIH DULU, PIRANG!"

"DASAR MATA EMPAT!"

"MATAKU TIDAK EMPAT, SIALAN!"

"JANGAN TERIAK DI DEPANKU!"

"MEMANGNYA SEDARI TADI KAU TIDAK TERIAK?! BODOH!"

"KAU YANG BODOH!"

"KAU!"

"KA–"

"Kalian! Hentikan perdebatan tak penting itu sekarang!" Yaya berseru tegas. Menengahi pertengkaran konyol di depannya, sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah di dalam mobil yang terjebak dalam hujan badai di Pulau Rintis.

"Dia duluan tau!"

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jelas-jelas kau yang duluan!"

"Apa setelah buta, kau juga mengalami gangguan ingatan?"

"Kau yang pikun!"

Dan Yaya hanya bisa diam saat keduanya melanjutkan adu mulut yang sangat-tidak-penting itu.  
Ingin sekali ia menghentikannya, namun apa daya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit sekarang. 'Bisa-bisanya mereka bertingkah kekanakan di saat seperti ini.' Batin Yaya jengkel.

Duh, Yaya… kau dan mereka memang masih anak-anak, kan?

"Arrrgghhh! Bisakah kalian tidak adu mulut?! Bukan hanya kalian berdua yang– sshh… kesakitan tau! Aduh, kepalaku~" Api menggerutu sembari memijit kepala -setelah melepas topi- sebelah kanannya yang terbentur kaca

"Aku yang lebih parah tau! Lihat dahiku ini! Merah, kan? Ini–"

"Gak ada hubungannya denganku tuh."

"SIAL–"

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Fang dan Ochobot terlonjak saat mendengar gedoran dari kaca mobil tepat di samping Fang. Perdebatan konyol mereka pun terhenti karnanya. Yaya dan Api yang berusaha meredakan sakit kepalanya pun tersentak. Keempat remaja itu pun dapat melihat seseorang yang hampir menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca mobil.

Keraguan untuk menurunkan kaca mobil melingkupi hati mereka. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Meminta pendapat dalam memutuskan, apakah harus menurunkan kaca mobil atau tidak? Siapa tau orang itu adalah polisi lalu lintas yang sedang bertugas dalam hujan badai? Atau mungkin, mereka kena tilang gara-gara ngelewatin lampu merah? Atau mungkin hanya orang lewat yang penasaran?

Umm… tapi, jika dipikir -mengenai ketiga opsi di atas- dengan logika, untuk apa juga polisi lalu lintas bertugas saat hujan badai begini? Dan jika opsi pertama saja tidak mungkin, apalagi opsi kedua? Sepertinya tidak deh. Opsi terakhir pun terdengar kurang meyakinkan. Tapi, terserah sajalah. Toh, mereka juga bingung orang itu siapa.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berkomunikasi -mengenai hal di atas- lewat tatapan, tanpa mempedulikan gedoran pada kaca yang semakin kuat. Fang pun menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

Wajah orang itu pun terlihat jelas dengan mantel hujan yang melapisi seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali wajah dan telapak tangan. Juga payung besar yang ia pegang. Hingga meminimalisir air hujan yang masuk dalam mobil. Meski begitu, angin tetap saja berhembus hingga menabrak wajah Fang saat kaca telah turun sempurna, hingga menciptakan sensasi dingin yang membekukan.

'Polisi bukan ya?.' Batin mereka serentak, masih ragu dengan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Syukurlah, kalian semua tampaknya tidak mempunyai luka serius." Ucap pemuda itu saat merasa anak-anak yang sedang menatapnya -menyelidik- tidak kunjung bersua.

"Kakak ini siapa? Ngapain di dekat mobil o– ADUH! SAKIT BO– eh, Yaya. Hehehe… sakitlah Yaya~" Amarah Api pada pelaku pemukulan kepala, langsung lenyap begitu tau siapa pelakunya. Dan Yaya hanya menatapnya tajam seakan-akan berkata, 'Yang sopan kalau ngomong.'

'Aish… sakit yang tadi aja belum hilang, Yaya dah main pukul aja.' Batin Api meringis sembari terus mengelus kepalanya.

Fang hanya melirik ke belakang, dan kembali memfokuskan manik yang terbingkai dalam kacamata berframe nila, pada pemuda dihadapannya. "Maaf atas kelakuan teman saya. Jadi, kalau boleh tau kakak ini siapa ya?" Fang bertanya tanpa mempedulikan Api yang mendumel karna pertanyaannya di ambil alih.

"Ah, maaf juga karna tadi kakak menggedor kaca mobil kalian." Pemuda itu pun menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada Fang. Fang pun berjengit saat merasakan sensasi dingin menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dinginnya persis dengan angin yang menabrak wajah Fang, saat ia menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Saya Tien Lie Wing, seorang Mahasiswa Psikologi pindahan dari China. Kalian bisa memanggil Wing." Ucap Wing sembari melepaskan jabatannya dengan Fang, yang sangat disyukuri Fang.

"Kakak keturunan China? Sama dengan saya. Saya Fang. Yang pirang itu namanya, Ochobot. Yang berkata tidak sopan, Api. Dan satu-satunya perempuan di sini, Yaya." Jelas Fang sambil memperkenalkan teman-temannya. Wing pun hanya tersenyum pada anak-anak yang telah ia ketahui namanya. Namun, ia melihat seorang lagi yang tampaknya tertidur.

"Dan yang tidur itu?"

"Kalau dia Gempa." Ucap Fang santai. Namun, seperti tersengat listrik. Pikirannya pun kembali memutar kejadian yang mengantarkannya hingga nekat membawa mobil di tengah hujan badai.

"AH! KITA HARUS CEPAT KE RUMAH SAKIT!" Seru Fang tatkala menyadari hal yang ia lupakan.

"Waaa… ayo cepat Fang! Kau masih bisa bawa mobilnya kan?"

"Pastinya bisa! Ini amanah tau! Air percaya padaku!" Fang membalas pertanyaan Api dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu namun dengan wajah panik.

Wing hanya bisa menatap bingung keempat anak itu, langsung panik. Dan menurut apa yang ia dengar, tampaknya anak yang bernama Gempa itu tidak tidur, namun pingsan.

"Apa teman kalian pingsan? Dan kalian ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

"Iya, kak Wing." Jawab Fang singkat sembari berusaha menyalakan mobilnya. "Arrgghh! Kenapa tidak mau nyala!?" Raungnya frustasi sambil memukul-mukul setir mobil.

"Fang! Udaranya makin dingin. Kalau begini kak Gempa bakalan kena hypothermia lagi. Cepatlah Fang! Ku mohon~" Ucapan Api makin terdengar lirih. Kedua tangannya telah melingkar sempurna pada tubuh Gempa. Berupaya agar Gempa tetap hangat. Yaya pun begitu. Gadis berjilbab itu berusaha menghangatkan telapak kaki Gempa yang hanya berlapiskan kaos kaki hitam putih.

"Fang! Bensinmu habis!" Seruan Ochobot membuat kepala Fang langsung menatap persediaan bahan bakarnya yang dibawah E.

BRAAKK

"Cih! Pantas saja gak mau nyala! Sialan! Kenapa di saat seperti ini!?"

Api dan Yaya yang mendengar kabar itu pun membeku. Jiwanya bak melayang saat ini. tatapan keduanya kosong. Berbagai pikiran buruk, juga kejadian setahun lalu terus berputar di otak keduanya.

Fang hanya bisa merutuk, menyumpah, dan memukul setir mobilnya. Ochobot hanya bisa diam. Yah, dia tidak tau masalah teman-temannya dengan jelas. Tapi, ia tidak dapat memungkiri kalau ia gagal menyelesaikan misi yang diamanahkan oleh Halilintar, pada mereka semua. Kalian tidak salah baca. Memang semua ini rencana Halilintar, namun Air yang diberi tugas untuk menjelaskan pada Api dan Fang. Jika dirinya dan Yang menjelaskan, entah mimik wajah seperti apa yang akan terlihat.

Wing sedari tadi berusaha memahami keadaan, situasi dan kondisi remaja-remaja di hadapannya dengan diam. Pemuda itu pun menarik sebuah kesimpulan, bahwa anak yang bernama Gempa pingsan karna kedinginan. Tadi anak yang bernama Api juga menyebutkan hypothermia, berarti Gempa memang tidak tahan udara rendah.

Dan ia juga telah mendapatkan pemecahan yang dapat ia lakukan untuk membantu remaja-remaja di depannya ini.

'Aku tersentuh dengan kenekatan mereka berempat. Tidak ada salahnya jika kubantu. Dari pada mereka semua yang masuk rumah sakit.' Pikirnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hei, apa kalian akan menyerah begitu saja, hm?" Tanya Wing dengan nada menenangkan. Senyumannya makin terkembang saat melihat gelengan keempat remaja ini.

"Baiklah, gimana kalau kalian masuk dulu ke dalam Café ini?" Ajak Wing. Namun, keempat remaja itu hanya menatap tubuh Gempa yang terbaring lemah. Dan Wing tau apa maksud dari tatapan itu.

"Tenang saja, nanti kakak minta bantuan orang-orang yang berada di Café untuk membawa Gempa ke dalam. Di dalam hangat loh. Dari pada kalian membeku di sini? Kakak saja merasa kakinya kakak membeku." Ujar Wing dengan tawa renyah. Dan itu membuat keempatnya menganggukkan kepala antusias. Namun, raut wajah keempatnya berubah, saat menyadari bahwa kakak di depan mereka sangat-sangat kedinginan.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

 **Osh! Maafkan Nayu yang memotong sampai sini. Hehehe… bukannya sengaja, tapi memang harus TBC. Coz, jika dilanjutkan, tidak akan sesuai dengan judul di chapter 6 ini.**

 **Perkelahiannya kurang? Memang. Nayu tidak pandai menuliskan adegan perkelahian, pertarungan, dan sebagainya. Makanya, di warning hanya perkelahian biasa. Tapi, entah chap depan seperti apa. Tunggu saja ya~**

 **Berikutnya, pemberitahuan singkat dari Nayu.**

 **Pertama, Nayu tidak hanya omong doang mengenai sekuel dari fic 'Problem'. Itu nyata adanya. Hehehe… memang dari awal Nayu pengen buat sekuelnya sih. Sebenarnya, pengen di gabung aja, tapi karna genrenya yang akan berubah makanya Nayu buat sekuelnya. Dan judulnya tidak jadi 'Second Problem', melainkan 'The Another Problems'.**

 **Kedua, kenapa tahun depan? Karena, Nayu menyesuaikan dengan liburan semester. Hehehe… ini kan dah aktif kuliah, jadi gak jamin kilat. Dan atas pertimbangan sana sini yang Nayu pikirkan, maka dari itu sekuelnya tahun depan aja. Hehehe…**

 **Ketiga, bagi para reviewer, JANGAN PERNAH ANGGAP REVIEW KALIAN SAMPAH. Jujur saja, fic ini dapat berlanjut karna dukungan kalian semua melalui review yang ada. Nayu tidak marah, hanya kesal saja. Review kalian sangat berarti bagi Nayu. So, jangan di anggap sampah lagi ya ^-^v. Sepanjang apapun review itu akan Nayu terima, Flamer juga asal bahasa sopan dan tertata. Bahkan yang hanya nasehat mengenai bulan puasa aja Nayu terima.**

 **Wokey! Saatnya balasan review!**

 **Airin 367 :** Namanya juga Ejojo. Di Cartoonnya juga jahat banget, kan? Makasih atas pujiannya dan reviewnya.

 **Charllotte-chan :** Sekuelnya pasti buat! Hehehe… lebih dag dig dug mana? yang chap 5 kemarin atau chap 6 ini? Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Dewisanti07900 :** Hahahah…. Ngabisin tissue berapa banyak tuh? Sekuel pasti akan di posting. Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **:** Waow! Kalau begitu, saya tersanjung banget karna cerita buatan saya membuat Yoshie-san dapat ngomong panjang di review. Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Mahrani29 :** Waow! Seberapa tegang dari pada saya yang buat? X'3… Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya.

 **Ayunf3 :** Saya pun sangat ingin menghajar Ejojo, sayangnya sudah disogok es krim #Plaakk… Ehehhe… pisaunya dijauhkan yaa *menjauh dari Ayun-san*. Yah, namanya kembar ikatan batinlah yang lebih kuat. Setidaknya Hali n Taufan gak beneran gila. Gak tega juga sih sebenarnya.*disambar pedang halilintar dan bola taufan*. Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya.

 **Mizuno Rie :** Emm… sebenarnya The Past part 1-2 itu bukan ingatannya Gempa, lagian di chap ini sudah di jelaskan kok. Side Story? Ahahaha… baiklah, saya kabulkan keinginanmu. Hali itu memang terlahir sebagai pembunuh *disambar pedang halilintar*. Ha'i! Ganbarimasu! Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Light Sakura Princess :** Hahahah… gak waras gegara nangis? Aduh… kakak kembarnya Sakura-san gak pernah liat orang nangis kalii~ *dihajar kembarannya Sakura-san*. yup! Sekuelnya tahun depan. Di atas dah dijelaskan kok. Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Ranni-kudo21 :** Akhirnya ngaku juga nih yang menjadi silent reader! *ejek Ranni*. Wiihhh! Sanguinis-Plegma? Waow… kita samaaa! Berarti hebatlah kakak ini! hahaha… Makasih pujian dan reviewnya.

 **Hanazawa Yuki :** Publish aja ficnya… yeah, namanya Bro-com. Hahaha… Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya.

 **DesyNAP :** Ne, Delia-san… bbmnya kakak dah gak aktif, jadi maaf ya jikalau dirimu nge-bm kakak tapi tidak pernah delive. Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Kakaknya Boboiboy :** Alhamdulillah deh feelnya ngena dan sudah puas akan chapternya.

Hali : Itu ada di naskah! Mau gak mau aku nyalahin diriku sendiri. Yang seharusnya di salahkan itu yang buat naskah *pelototin author*.

Taufan : Authornya yang GILA!

Gempa : Hehehe… aku baik-baik saja kok.

Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Chatarina Hinda :** Waow! Review tiga kali! Saya jadiin satu ya. Yup! Yang senyum memang si Gempa. Kata orang, kalo ada orang koma itu sebenarnya hanya raganya saja, sedangkan jiwanya melayang ke mana-mana, jadi si Gempa yang mungkin ngeliat Hali dan Taufan yang tidak terlalu depresi lagi jadi senang. Dan hanya Hali yang menyadari itu. Tenang, sekuel pasti!

Hali : Kapan sih aku gak serem kalo marah?

Taufan : Hmpt! Aku memang lebih nyeremin dari kak Hali. Hahahhaha…

FB ada dong, namanya Nabilah. Silahkan di add. Makasih pujian dan reviewnya.

 **Ayya :** Heee? Kebawa mimpi? Seriusan? Hahaha… kakaknya juga nangis ya, tissunya kurang dong X'D. Osh! Makasih atas semangat, pujian, dan reviewnya.

 **SilverTiaraLover :** Hehehe… bingung ya? Maaf yaa. Makasih pujian dan reviewnya.

 **CherrySFTT27 :** Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Yang penting dah review. Yup! Sekuelnya tahun depan. Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya.

 **Seriaryu Kairu syin :** Waalaikum salam… lain kali yang lengkap ya salamnya. Pantesan aja rame banget, ternyata berdua toh… hahaha habisin berapa tissue tuh? Gomen, kakak nda bisa ngabulin wordnya lebih panjang dari kemarin. Osh! Makasih semangat, pujian, dan reviewnya. Wassalamualaikum.

 **.9 :** Dah lanjut. Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Salamandra Flawless :** Waalaikum salam. Lain kali salamnya yang lengkap ya… gak papa telat. Sekuelnya tahun depan. Sekuel itu seperti bab kedua dari Fic Problem. Gimana? Dah panjang kan? Makasih atas reviewnya. Wassalamualaikum.

 **Guest :** Kejadian singkat? Side Story? Tenang saja, saya memang berencana membuatnya.

Hali : Hmpt! Pastinyalah! 7 hari 7 malam kuhapalin tuh naskah sampe gak tidur. Kalau gagal, rugi waktunya tau!

Taufan : Hahahaha… aku keren dong?

Gempa : Tenang aja, selepas chap kemaren aku langsung ke GYM.

Api : WHAT! Manis? Aku cowoklah! Umm… aku di sogok coklat sih, makanya bisa fokus, heheheh…

Air : Tentu saja menyentuh. Aku nih yang paling muda, jadi gampang resapin semua feelnya. /Author : apa hubungannya?/

Sudah saya salamin kok. Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya.

 **Lily :** Gempa memang imuuttt XD *dihajar golem tanah*. Uwoo… Majlis Perwakilan Pelajar ya.. um..um... wakatta. Makasih atasreviewnya.

 **Ayyana :** Gak papa kok. Eh? Tissuenya di habisin sama adiknya? Adiknya juga baca FF ini? Siapa? Pastinya ada sekuelnya. Dah dijelaskan di atas kan? Osh! Makasih semangat, pujian, dan reviewnya.

 **Avalon :** Waalaikum salam. Lain kali salamnya yang lengkap ya… Yup! Tinggal 2-3 chapter lagi, coz memang ceritanya segitu aja. What!? Tepar duluan saya. Uwoo.. kakaknya Seriraryu dan Salamandra toh. Maaf nda bisa updet kilat. Makasih atas pujian, semangat, dan reviewnya. Wassalamualaikum.

 **ApiHara :** Hahaha… saya pun iri dengan mereka berlima. Apa di chap ini mereka makin keren? Makasih atas pujian, semangat, dan reviewnya.

 **Nova idriani.r :** Yah, derpesi memang, tapi gak parah kok. Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Nasywa :** Heheheh… Makasih atas Reviewnya.

 **Waow! Saya ngakak baca review kalian. Yokay! Dari pada kebanyakan kata, sampai segini saja. Ditunggu ya chap depan. Dan sepertinya tidak akan kilat. Coz, tugas kuliah dah mulai berdatangan. Makalah, persentasi, Power Point, dll.**

 **Para readers hebat banget ya~ ngerti jalan cerita buatan Nayu. Nayu jadi seneng banget, gak perlu ngejawab pertanyaan. Hehehe… tapi, jikalau masih ada yang menurut kalian ngeganjil, tanyakan saja. Nayu siap jawab kok! Asal bukan spoiler~**

 **Ah! Sebelum meng-klik tombol review, Nayu harap kalian bisa memberikan jawaban mengenai, 'Siapakah suara Asing itu?' Wajib di jawab bagi para readers dan reviewer! Hehehe… maaf maksa…**

 **REVIEW AGAIN MINNA! ^-^v**


	7. Chapter 7 : End of Retaliation

**Hohoho…**

 **HAI READERS TERCINTA NAYUUUU! *dibekep* Hmmpptt… Hmmmpptttt…..!**

 **Fang : Berisik! Baru muncul sudah teriak-teriak gitu! Tuli telingaku tau! *memperkuat bekepannya***

 **Hali : Kau juga berisik, Fang!**

 **Fang : APA KAU KATA?!**

 **Gempa : Kak Halilintar, Fang, sudahlah, jangan bertengkar. Nah, Fang lepaskan kak Nayu ya, kalau di bekep, kak Nayu bisa kehabisan nafas.**

 **Taufan : Kalau kehabisan nafas, dia BISA MATI! DAN FIC INI GAK BAKAL TAMAT! HUWEEE…. *disambar halilintar***

 **Fuahh…. Hosh.. hosh… kau kejam Fang! Makasih Gempaa! *meluk Gempa***

 **Probe : Sudahlah! Cepat menuju cerita! Aku tak sabar melihat aksiku dan Adu du~ *Ngacir sambil narik Gempa, Taufan, Hali, dan Fang***

 **Oke readers sekalian… Jawaban atas pertanyaan saya kemaren adalah…**

 **Gempa / Alam bawah sadar Gempa / Inner Gempa**

 **Yey… selamat bagi kalian yang jawabannya tepat!**

 **Sebelum cerita, kita tengok Balasan review dulu! Dan di review ini ada beberapa hal penting yang tidak di jelaskan namun ditanyakan oleh para reader lain. Jadi, silahkan di baca.**

 **Alifah537 :** Ya, dia saya buat OOC. Khukhukhu… Air memang larinya cepat. Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya.

 **Mizuno Rie :** Ahahaha… Gempa bangun kok di chap ini. Yup! Mohon di tunggu ya~ Makasih atas semangat dan reviewnya.

 **CHP :** Di Fic ini, kecepatan Air menyamai kecepatan Halilintar. Jika Halilintar cepat karena gerakan reflek yang selalu ia asah dalam karate, si Air mengasah kecepatannya dengan renang. Perlu diketahui, kalau seorang perenang yang gerakannya cepat di air, pasti akan lebih cepat di darat. Sebab, volume air-lah yang memperlambat gerakan seseorang. Hingga jika di asah terus, akan menghasilkan kecepatan jika berada di darat. Begitulah asal muasalnya… hehehe…

Sekuelnya pasti kok. Yosh, makasih atas semangat dan reviewnya.

 **Kira Fumiko :** Rencana Halilintar dapat diketahui oleh Air? Ingat saat Air dan Ochobot sampai di gedung saat Taufan menghajar Tom? (chapter 3) Sebelum Air dan Ochobot menyusul Taufan, Halilintar yang sedang memeluk Gempa, menghentikan pergerakan Air dan Ochobot. Dia menjelaskan rencana dadakan yang terpikirkan saat itu. Dan hal itu hanya di dengarkan oleh Air, Yaya, dan Ochobot. Makanya mereka tau.

He? Di buat komik? Maunya sih~ Ah! Kira-san bisa buatkan versi komiknya? #plaakkk. Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Yoshie(titik)augestya :** Okeeyy.. makasih atas semangat dan reviewnya.

 **VanillaALG02 :** Gak papa. Kan dah ngaku juga XD. Hehehe… mohon di tunggua ya sequelnya. Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya.

 **Imut(titik)chan :** Hehehe… perasaan saya cluenya dah bnyak kok. Tapi taka pa, tuh jawabannya di atas. Ya, salam kenal juga. Silahkan jika di jadikan fave fic n di follow. Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya.

 **Vio Seiyarin :** Jawaban kamu benar! Selamat! Hahaha… Fang kan memang gitu orangnya. Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Ayunf3 :** *buang kapak yang di bawa Ayun* Jangan Kapak! Gimana kalo Gergaji? Hehehe… silahkan saja add FB saya, btw namanya siapa ya? He? Nonton Naruto ya? Waahhh.. Navers juga kah? *berbinar-binar* Jawaban kamu benar! Selamat! Makasih atas semangat dan reviewnya.

 **AtlaS antartikA :** Hahaha… dah lanjut nih. Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Mahrani29 :** Hahaha… Makasih banget ya pujian, semangat dan reviewnya ^_^.

 **DesyNAP :** Ne, janji kakak dan kakak tepati kan? Osh, makasih atas reviewnya.

 **DSP :** Umm… Ingat kok klo gak salah Deanita itu ya? Maaf klo namanya salah tulis. Hahaha… BBM kakak juga mati gegara Tab rusak. Jawaban kamu benar! Selamat! Makasih atas pujian, semangat, dan reviewnya.

 **Seriaryu Kairu syin :** Wa'alaikum salam. Umm, gak janji sih perkelahian di chap ini akan seru atau tidak. Makasih atas semangat, pujian, dan reviewnya.

 **Kakaknya Boboiboy :** Hihihi… tergila-gila pada ficnya atau orangnya? #Plaakk!

Hali : Aku memang keren. / Taufan : Keren aku dari kak Hali. / Air : Terima kasih. / Api : Hmmp! Pastilah! Aku kan adik yang baik.

Makasih atas semangat, pujian, dan reviewnya.

 **Sawsan :** Hahaha… sekeren itukan AN saya? Wew, tak nyangka! Tak apa kok asal tebak. Makasih atas, pujian dan reviewnya.

 **Fajrin :** Yes! Berarti nda bertele-tele lagi kan? Chap 4-5 memang bikin para readers nangis, termasuk saya. Yup! Kejadian saat Gempa hampir meninggal, tapi gak separah setahun lalu. Ini telah updet. Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Lily :** Jawaban kamu benar! Selamat! Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Mizuki Kanzaki :** Ini sampai chap 7. Artinya ini adalah chap terakhir. Karna mereka masih SMP jadi tak perlu pakai pairing. Alasan lainnya, saya lebih senang dengan fiction bertemakan keluarga dan persahabatan dari pada percintaan. Karna, ikatan cinta keluarga dan persahabatan lebih kuat dari cinta antar lelaki dan perempuan. Review panjang juga gak apa. Makasih atas semangat dan reviewnya.

 **MASQUERATE :** Dah taukan jawabannya~

Gempa : Aku OOC gegara di suruh kak Nayu~ / Taufan : Aku memang keren! / Hali n Api : Wajar heh? *tebar deatglare*

Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Hanazawa Yuki :** Hehehe… Humor terselipi karna habis dapat ilham (?) setelah baca fic humor di fandom sebelah. Yosh, makasih atas pujian, semangat dan reviewnya ^_^.

 **Kurotori Rei :** Jawaban kamu benar! Selamat! Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya.

 **Salamandra Flawless :** Wa'alaikum salam. Huwee… maafkan kakak~ Gempa memang saya buat agak OOC. Yup! Di chap ini Gempa dah sadar. Begitulah si Fang. Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Ranni-kudo21 :** Bener lah! Kakak Sangui-Plegma. Hoooiii! Gempa gak punya sisi gelap seperti di Naruto tauu! Inner Gempa dah mewakili kok. Selamat! Ahahaha… okelah, makasih atas pujian, semangat dan reviewnya ^_^.

 **Guest :** Yup! Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Lifiana :** Hahahaha…. Tak perlu nangis laahh… hihihihi… key, makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Nasywa :** Jawaban kamu benar! Selamat! He? Karna kakak, BBB jdi Cartoon kesukaanmu? Wew! Tak sangkelah! / Air : Makasih. Aku memang lebih keren dari kak Taufan. / Taufan : Cih!

Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya.

 **Lomi Ashi-chan :** Hehehe… biasa aja tuh #plak! Selamat! Jawaban dan hipotesa kamu benar! Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Shandian :** Ehehehe… makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya.

 **Khairun269** **:** Hahahaha… bikin spot jantung ye? Okey, Makasih atas semangat dan reviewnya.

 **Ayya :** Wa'alaikum salam. Alhamdulillah baik. Jawabannya di atas, Ayya~ Makasih atas do'a, semangat, dan reviewnya.

 **Khansa403 :** Hihihi… jawabannya di atas. Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Boboigirl :** Eehehehe… muter-muter gak jelas ya? Terlalu blibet? Misterius? Hiperbola? Baguslah! Saya memang senang buat fic seperti ini. Kalimat tak berguna? Berarti hanya liat dari luar ya, gak liat makna tersiratnya? Hihihi… tak apa kok. Kan setiap orang punya pendapat masing-masing. Dan jika fanfic ini tidak sesuai selera Boboigirl, silahkan mancari fiction yang disenangi. Dan menurut saya alurnya biasa aja. Okelah, makasih telah baca dan mampir. Semoga dapat fic yang tokohnya sedikit, gak blibet, gak misterius, dan memiliki bahasa yang berguna juga tidak hiperbola. Saya senang dengan review Boboigirl. Makasih atas reviewnya~ ^_^ (lucu banget nih review)

 **Ananda202 :** Nih dah lanjut. Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya.

 **Osh! Itu yang terakhir. Pegal juga balas review. Okey, selamat membaca!**

 **Problem**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer is Animonsta, Problem is mine**

 **.**

 **Family – Hurt/Comfort – Friendship**

 **.**

 **Warning : Inspirasi dari Sibling Chaos by Dark Calamity Of Princess. AU, ELemental Siblings, Semi-Formal, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Humor Garing, Brother Complex, and NO Pair. Fanfic pertama di fandom BoBoiBoy. Human!Alien. Human!Robot. Little bit of Tragedy. Perkelahian biasa n sedikit perkataan kasar. Tambahan OC. Little bit Supranatural.**

 **|Problem| : suara asing yang berbicara**

 ** _'_** ** _Problem'_** **: perkataan/kalimat seseorang yang diingat kembali**

 **DON'T LIKE?**

 **DON'T READ**

 **THIS FANFICTION!**

 **Happy Reading!**

Chapter 7 : End of Retaliation

BUAKH DAK

DUAGH

"Ugh…"

"Cih! Rasakan!"

SYUUTT

GREB

BRUAGH

"OHOK!"

Ejojo awalnya unggul, karna berhasil menyarangkan dua pukulan juga satu tendangan. Namun, Halilintar membanting Ejojo ke lantai, setelah sebelumnya menahan tinjuan yang mengarah pada perutnya.

"Khe! Segitu saja kemampuanmu, temprament?" Ejek Ejojo pada Halilintar yang terengah-engah sambil mengusap darah di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Kau menginginkannya?" Halilintar menyeringai.

"Sangat menginginkannya." Ejojo tersenyum psikopat.

Sementara Halilintar dan Ejojo kembali melanjutkan pertarungan, Taufan pun berusaha menghindar tendangan demi tendangan yang dilancarkan Petai dan Bago go.

BUAGH BUGH DAK

BAK BUK DUAK

SREETT

Taufan terseret kebelakang saat menahan tendangan beruntun dari Petai dan Bago go, dengan kedua tangannya yang bersilang di depan wajahnya. Wajahnya penuh peluh. Nafasnya pun terengah-engah. Namun, Taufan merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Darah…" Lirihnya setelah mengusap cairan hangat itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hahahaha… kepalanya berdarah, Petai! Brarti ujung sepatuku menggores keningnya! YEEEEYYY... Ssshhh... wajahkuu~" Bago go meringis kembali saat perih akibat tendangan Air masih terasa di wajahnya. Jika kalian bertanya ke mana perginya ketakutan Bago go, jawabannya karena ia melawan Taufan bareng Petai.

"Sama. Wajahku masih perih." Petai pun merasakan wajahnya memanas. Entah karna kegiatan yang ia lakukan atau memang semakin perih saja tendangan dari Air.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

DUAKH DUAKH

BRUGH BRUGH

"ARRGGHH!"

"KHAAAKKHH!"

Tanpa keduanya sangka, Taufan langsung berlari dan mengarahkan kedua tinjunya pada wajah Petai dan Bago go yang masih merah. Petai dan Bago go yang tidak siap akan serangan tiba-tiba dari Taufan, terbanting ke lantai.

"Wa…wajah-ku… akh… lagi…" Rintih Bago go dengan suara serak. Tubuhnya berputar-putar bak cacing kepanasan. Kedua telapak tangannya menutup wajahnya.

Sedangkan Petai, ia juga merintih kesakitan. Namun, tidak berlebihan seperti Bago go. Pemuda itu perlahan bangkit dari lantai, dan berusaha untuk duduk sembari menetralkan nafas yang memburu akibat perih, panas, dan sakit yang berasal dari wajahnya.

'Kenapa si kembar itu suka menyerang wajah? Ck, sakit sekali.' Batinnya meringis.

Di waktu yang sama dengan pertarungan Taufan dengan Petai dan Bago go, Air baru saja merubuhkan Tom dan Jambul dengan sapuan pada kaki mereka berdua.

"Khe… hanya sapuan begitu saja?" Tom berkata remeh sembari berdiri dari jatuhnya. Jambul tanpa berkata pun mengikuti Tom untuk berdiri.

"Jika kau ingin pukulan di wajah, akan ku berikan." Tawar Air dengan seringaian tipis. Iris coklat yang biasanya menyiratkan keteduhan dan rasa nyaman, menajam seiring panasnya pertarungan yang ia lakukan. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya dia menghajar orang hingga seperti ini. Err… waktu menyerang Adu du tidak dihitung. Hehehe…

Jambul berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menuju Air. Air pun menyiapkan kedua tangannya seperti seorang petinju. Yeah, Air sempat di ajari sama Adu du mengenai dunia tinju. Itu pun Air yang memaksa.

Tapi, meski pernah belajar mengenai dunia tinju, Air sangat jarang menggunakan Tangannya untuk menyerang. Ia lebih lihai menggunakan kakinya. Makanya sejak tadi, serangan yang Air lancarkan hanya menggunakan kaki. Sedangkan kedua tangannya, hanya sebagai pengalihan. Itu bukanlah sebuah kecurangan, tapi sebuah strategi.

Set

Air melayangkan tinjuan pada wajah Jambul, namun dengan cepat Jambul mengelak. Dan itulah yang Air tunggu. Lututnya pun hendak menyerang perut Jambul, namun dengan cepat pula Jambul menahannya.

"Khe, aku sudah tau bagaimana bentuk seranganmu."

SRET BRUKH

"ARRGHH!"

Tidak mempedulikan wajah terkejut Air, Jambul langsung memperkuat genggamannya pada lutut Air. Kaki kanannya pun menyapu satu kaki Air yang menjadi pijakan. Karnanya, Air jatuh dengan punggung yang menghantam lebih dulu. Erangan kesakitan Air terdengar diantara suara-suara hujan yang masih setia mengguyur bumi.

Halilintar dan Taufan sempat berhenti saat mendengar erangan sang adik. Namun, kembali mereka fokus pada pertarungan saat lawan mereka melancarkan serangan.

'Berjuanglah, Air!' Halilintar berguman sembari menepis tendangan Ejojo.

'Balas yang lebih parah!' Gumam Taufan sembari menghindari serangan beruntut Bago go dan Petai.

Sementara kedelapan pemuda itu terus saling beradu fisik dengan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda, pemuda bersurai violet yang sedari tadi menonton aksi tiga orang juniornya, menggeram kesal dengan perempatan siku-siku imajiner yang bersarang di pelipisnya.

"Geezzz… kenapa juga mereka menyuruh kita membantu jika ujung-ujungnya hanya jadi penonton?" Desis Probe geram.

Yeah, Probe dan Adu du tidak ikut dalam pertarungan ketiga kembar itu.

"Sudahlah. Mending kau duduk denganku di sini sembari menonton pertarungan mereka. Tidak buruk juga tau." Ujar Adu du santai, sembari mengubah posisi duduk yang awalnya kakinya lurus kedepan, menjadi bersila dan menyandar pada salah satu pilar gedung.

"Kenapa juga kau bisa santai begitu?!" Seru Probe kesal sambil menunjuk Adu du dengan urat yang tercetak di punggung tangannya.

"Santai? Aku tidak santai. Aku hanya memperhatikan pertarungan ini." Balas Adu du yang menuai kebingungan dibenak sang Mantan Ketua OSIS. Namun, setelahnya perempatan siku-siku telah bersarang kembali di pelipisnya. Ingin sekali Probe menghajar sahabat sejolinya ini, namun ia paham akan apa yang Adu du lakukan ini.

'Mungkin bagian dalam rencana.' Batin Probe, lalu menghela nafas pasrah.

Ia awalnya sangat antusias saat Adu du mengatakan mereka akan membantu tiga junior kembar itu. Dia pun sempat memikirkan jurus apa saja yang akan ditampilkannya pada lawannya nanti. Tapi sayang, itu semua hanya ada di angan-angan.

Nyatanya, setelah Taufan mendeklarasikan bahwa Ejojo dan komplotannya akan merasakan 'neraka kecil', pemuda dengan style topi seperti Gempa itu langsung menerjang Ejojo dan memberikan tinjuan kuat di perut. Hingga mau tak mau Ejojo harus terdorong lagi.

Masih jelas diingatan Probe, kekesal di wajah Ejojo, karna telah menerima dua pukulan berturut-turut. Ejojo pun berlari kearah Taufan. Tangannya yang akan meninju wajah Taufan meleset dari sasaran karna Taufan merunduk. Namun, seringaian tercipta di wajah Ejojo dan tanpa Taufan sadari, sikut Ejojo langsung menghantam sisi kiri kepalanya.

Probe dengan jelas mengingat Taufan yang terlempar dan terjatuh tepat di bawah kakinya. Pemilik surai violet ini pun membantu Taufan berdiri. Taufan mengaduh kesakitan pada bagian kiri kepalanya. Probe dan Taufan dikejutkan dengan Halilintar yang langsung menerjang Ejojo.

Kembar tertua itu menghajar Ejojo dengan membabi buta. Tapi, kali ini Ejojo tidak membiarkan ia terkena pukulan Halilintar. Sebisa mungkin pemuda bersurai merah bata itu menangkis bahkan membalas serangan dari Halilintar. Meski beberapa serangan Halilintar mengenai wajah dan bagian tubuh lainnya.

Probe yang menjadi penyanggah bagi tubuh Taufan, merasa bebannya berkurang. Ia pun melihat Taufan sudah berdiri tegak di sampingnya. Probe dapat melihat Taufan tersenyum padanya dan menggumamkan kalimat, 'Terima kasih'. Setelahnya, Taufan melesat menuju Petai dan Bago go yang hendak menyerang Halilintar dari belakang. Air pun langsung ikut menyerang saat Jambul dan Tom mulai melakukan pergerakan.

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah adu pukul antara Halilintar dan Ejojo, Taufan dengan Bago go dan Petai, lalu Air dengan Tom dan Jambul. Ia sempat ikut membantu Taufan, tapi tampaknya baik Petai maupun Bago go tidak mau melawannya. Terbukti dengan mereka yang mengabaikan keberadaan Probe di sekitarnya.

Dan itu sangat membuat Probe kesal bukan main. Probe menghampiri Petai yang berdiri memunggunginya sambil mengatur nafas yang terengah. Tanpa Petai sadari, Probe dengan nekatnya berdiri di depan Petai dan langsung menendang tulang kering Petai dengan kuatnya.

Petai yang tak menyangka akan kehadiran Probe juga tendangan itu, hanya meringis kesakitan sampai loncat-lontat ke sana kemari. Dan itu memberi peluang bagi Taufan untuk merubuhkan Petai dan kembali melawan Bago go.

Setelah meluapkan kekesalan kecilnya, Probe dengan begitu saja meninggalkan lingkup pertarungan Taufan dengan Petai dan Bago go.

'Sampai sekarang pun, aku masih kesal! Tapi, ingin banget ikutan.' Batin Probe dilema dengan ingatannya mengenai kejadian yang membuatnya kesal, dengan keinginannya untuk ikut melawan teman seangkatannya.

Sedangkan Adu du, dia masih setia menjadi penonton yang baik. Iris coklat muda miliknya, dengan serius merekam segala pergerakan yang dilakukan setiap teman seangkatannya.

Adu du POV

Aku memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang Tom dan Jambul lakukan. Yah, aku hanya memperhatikan mereka. Sebab, aku hanya berniat untuk membantu Air. Kalau kakaknya yang suka senyum itu, urusan Probe ajalah. Eh? Ngomong-ngomong, kok tidak ada suaranya Probe lagi ya?

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, ketika melihat Probe berdiri termangu. 'Apa dia melamun?' Batinku.

Hmm… dia melamun. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Ah! Apa mungkin…" Gumamku dengan sangat pelan dan menggantung.

Aku kemudian terkekeh geli saat menyadari apa yang -mungkin- sedang ia pikirkan. Dan ingatanku kembali saat Probe meninggalkan Petai yang mengerang kesakitan.

Saat itu, Petai ingin menghajar Probe. Tapi, ia tidak jadi melakukannya, karena si kembar yang suka senyum– hmm, siapa namanya ya? Ah, karna si Taufan, yang mendapatkan tendangan dari Bago go menubruk tubuhnya hingga jatuh. Dan Probe sama sekali tidak menengok ke belakang. Ia terus berjalan menuju kearahku, dengan wajah yang sangat jengkel.

Jujur saja, saat itu aku ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajahnya itu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan. Dan asal tau saja, aku bukanlah orang yang gampang memperlihatkan ekspresi di depan umum.

Aku di sini sekarang, karna aku termasuk korban. Yeah, korban tuduhan sepihak. Mau tidak mau, aku harus membantu kelima kembar yang sedang kesusahan itu.

Khe, bukan maksud mengejek, tapi memang kenyataannya bukan? Lagi pula, ini juga karna si Ketos itu nyelamatin Probe dari Ejojo dan komplotannya setahun lalu. Yeah, anggap saja ini bentuk rasa terima kasihku padanya.

'Sebenarnya ada niat lain.' Batinku menyeringai.

Probe adalah sahabatku satu-satunya. Tanpa dia, mungkin aku akan terus menjadi orang yang anti sosial. Hubungan kami terlihat berat sebelah jika dilihat dari luar. Kenapa? Aku yang yang cuek dan Probe yang selalu berkoar sana sini. Tapi, itu saat kami sama-sama masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Saat masuk SMP, kami masih tetap seperti itu. Namun, setelah Probe masuk OSIS dan setahun kemudian diangkat jadi Ketua OSIS… aku agak menjauh darinya. Yeah, aneh bukan? Menjauhi sahabatmu satu-satunya hanya karna itu?

Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu dengan pangkatnya. Tapi, aku merasa kesepian aja. Dia terlalu sibuk. Dan karna itu, aku pun menyibukkan diri dengan klub renang. Setelah sebelumnya ikut klub tinju bersamanya.

Tanpa kusadari, aku jadi terlarut dalam duniaku sendiri. Hingga saat itu, aku meninggalkannya lebih dulu pada waktu istirahat. Dan saat dia sedang mencariku, Ejojo dan komplotannya menarik ia paksa ke taman belakang sekolah. Emm… itu yang aku dengar dari Probe, saat ia tiba-tiba datang ke rumah dengan wajah panik.

Awalnya, kupikir ia membuat masalah di OSIS. Ternyata, ia cemas akan ancaman Ejojo entah tertuju padanya atau kelima kembar itu. Ketika kusuruh untuk cerita, ia menceritakan semuanya dengan ligas dan penuh ekspresi.

Dan saat itu, kutekadkan untuk kembali memperbaiki persahabatan kami yang retak. Ia memang seperti biasa saja. Dia pun tak pernah menyinggung mengenai, aku yang menjaga jarak darinya. Namun yang kutahu, ia mengetahui pikiranku.

Ia paham akan semua hal yang kutakutkan terjadi. Dan dia hanya berkata, _'Ahahaha… jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Memangnya kenapa kalau Ketua OSIS mempunyai sahabat yang cueknya bukan main? Juga jutek abis. Apalagi mantan klub tinju yang kejam. Tidak ada pengaruhnya tahu. Kau tetap sahabatku. Apa pun itu, kau tetap sahabatku. Jadi, jangan menghindar lagi, oke?'_

Dan aku merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang diajarin oleh kakaknya. Konyol memang, tapi begitulah aku dan Probe. Ah, Probe juga sangat menyukai drama romantis. Dan itulah yang membuatku jengkel.

Apalagi kalau dia datang ke rumahku secara tiba-tiba dengan mengatakan, _'Di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadinya aku bermalam di sini boleh?'_. Yang terjadi selanjutnya, ibuku menyambutnya dengan bahagia dan mereka pun nonton drama romance bersama.

Yeah, mungkin Probe bisa dikata terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Bahkan bisa kukatakan dia seperti anak perempuan. Cerewet, suka drama romance, dan lainnya. Meski begitu, dia yang paling mengerti diriku. Maka dari itu, aku rela jika harus terlibat dalam pertarungan -atau mungkin perkelahian- yang mengatas namakan 'balas dendam'. Itu menurutku sih.

Selama ia menjabat jadi Ketua OSIS, sifat dan sikapnya agak dewasa. Bisa mengetahui harus bersikap seperti apa jika terjebak dalam situasi dan kondisi tertentu.

Wibawa Ketua OSIS.

Itulah yang dijaganya, agar dapat di contoh oleh orang lain. Setelah turun jabatan pun, ia masih bersikap seperti itu di depan orang lain.

Dan sekarang? Lagi-lagi dia bertingkah layaknya anak kecil, heh?

Tapi, rata-rata siswa SMP memang begitukan? Masih labil dan cepat emosi, saat sesuatu yang diinginkannya tidak terjadi. Dan setelah ada kesempatan itu, ia dengan cepat meninggalkannya. Namun di sisi lain, ia sangat ingin mengambil kesempatan itu.

Itulah yang tengah Probe lakukan sekarang, menurutku.

Ku enyahkan ingatan masa laluku dengan Probe, juga tingkah kekanak-kanakannya. Merasa pertarungan itu mulai tidak seimbang, aku bangkit dari dudukku. Kutepuk-tepuk bagian belakang tubuhku untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Aku pun berjalan menghampiri Probe. Namun tampaknya, ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari aku yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oi, Probe!"

Probe berjengit saat merasakan tepukanku di bahunya. Ia pun menolehkan kepala dan menatapku dengan bingung. Ku alihkan pandanganku darinya kearah tiga kembar yang tengah bertarung dengan lawan masing-masing.

"Kalau kau mau melawan salah satu di antara anak buah Ejojo, kurasa ini waktu yang tepat." Dapat kulihat raut kebingungan diwajahnya setelah mendengar ucapanku.

Aku pun menunjuk pertarungan Air dan Taufan. Dia mengikuti arah tunjukanku dan matanya sedikit melebar.

'Tampaknya ia sudah paham, eh?'

Adu du POV End

"Khe, tak kusangka kau akhirnya mau ikut andil juga." Probe menampilkan seringaiannya, melihat pertarungan Taufan dengan Petai dan Bago go.

"Kau terlalu lama melamun tadi. Dan itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk bersantai melihat pertarungan yang mulai berat sebelah ini." Pandangan Adu du mengarah lurus pada Air yang terengah-engah sembari menghindari serangan yang diarahkan padanya.

"Aku? Melamun?" Probe tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dia melamun.

"Ya. Kau melamun." Adu du memutar bola matanya bosan.

Kedua sahabat karib ini kembali terdiam. Pandangan mereka, fokus pada tiga pertarungan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Adu du melakukan perenggangan kecil. Probe pun paham apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya.

"Aku duluan." Adu du berucap pelan pada Probe dan langsung berlari kencang menuju pertarungan antara Air dengan Tom dan Jambul.

Probe hanya mengangguk pelan, setelah Adu du berucap. Pandangan pemuda empunya surai violet itu pun, menangkap sosok Adu du yang baru saja memberikan tinjuan di punggung Jambul yang akan melontarkan pukulan di perut Air.

Adu du langsung mendominasi pertarungan melawan Tom dan Jambul. Sedangkan Air, terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Yeah, hampir -sudah- setengah jam ia bertarung dengan dua orang sekaligus. Bagaimana tidak lelah?

'Untung kak Adu du langsung datang. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah tidak sadarkan diri.' Batin Air lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Air?" Tanya Adu du tanpa menghentikan pergerakan tangan dan kakinya untuk menyerang dan menghalau serangan dari Jambul dan Tom sekaligus.

Air mendongak saat mendengar pertanyaan Adu du. Iris coklatnya menangkap punggung Adu du yang berusaha untuk melindunginya yang sedang terduduk lemah. Ia juga dengan jelas melihat bagaimana serangan demi serangan, yang Adu du berikan pada Tom dan Jambul.

"Ya, hanya sedikit lelah. Bisa tangani sebentar, kak Adu du?" Jawab dan tanya Air lirih. Namun, Adu du dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

"Tentu saja. Istirahatlah dulu. Asal, kau tidak menyerangku secara tiba-tiba." Sindiran Adu du menohok hati Air. Namun, ia tahu kalau Adu du mengajaknya bercanda. Hey, pemuda di depannya ini juga mengajarkannya soal dunia tinju meski sedikit. Jadi, si kembar bungsu tahu bagaimana sindiran yang buruk, dan bagaimana sindiran jahil yang biasa dilontarkan pemuda dengan surai hijau gelap di depannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu hanya misunderstand, kak."

"Yeah… dan kau sangat bersemangat saat itu." Balas Adu du bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Jambul dan Tom, akibat mendapatkan tinjuan telak di ulu hati.

Air meneguk ludah paksa melihat serangan itu. 'He-he-he… kak Adu du tampaknya masih kesal.' Batinnya meringis dengan tawa garing.

"OHOK! OHOK!"

"GAAHHH… BRENGSEK KAU, ADU DU!"

"Kau lebih brengsek dariku, Tom si playboy." Adu du menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan seringaian kejam yang menghiasi wajahnya. Andaikan ada gadis-gadis di sini, mungkin mereka akan terpesona dengan seringaian itu. Jarang-jarang dia menampakkan senyum, seringaian, dan sejenisnya tau~

"Cuih!" Tom meludahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Sedangkan, Jambul masih meringkuk kesakitan dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar diperutnya. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit. 'Pukulannya tidak main-main.'

Probe yang melihat seringaian Adu du, juga semangatnya dalam menghajar Tom dan Jambul, sweatdrop sendiri.

Probe POV

'Ha-ha-ha, ternyata dia masih dendam dengan dua orang itu.' Batinku dengan ekspresi yang… entah bagaimana dapat dijelaskan.

Yah, meski Adu du bilang sudah tidak dendam lagi dengan Tom dan Jambul, tampaknya lain di mulut lain di hati.

Kalian penasaran? Perlu kuceritakan?

Tidak mau? Tapi aku sangat ingin menceritakannya~

Umm, mungkin cerita ringkas tak masalahkan? Lagi pula, Taufan juga masih bisa menghandel Petai dan Bago go. Santai sedikit tidak masalahkan?

Oke, awal dendam Adu du pada Tom dan Jambul, terjadi saat kami baru tiga bulan duduk di bangku SMP. Saat itu, Adu du menemaniku untuk mengambil formulir pendaftaran OSIS. Aku sudah membujuknya berkali-kali untuk ikutan juga, lumayan kan kalau OSIS memiliki anggota seperti Adu du. Tapi, dia menolak keras. Dia bilang kalau jadi anggota OSIS itu sibuk dan waktu santainya terbuang. Aku tau kalau itu hanya alasan umum yang biasa dilontarkan oleh mereka yang malas, tapi ada alasan tersendiri mengapa Adu du menolaknya. Dan aku hanya bisa angkat tangan, menyerah.

Di saat yang sama pula, ada Ejojo dan anak buahnya. Mereka ikut mendaftar di OSIS. Mereka menatap aku dan Adu du dengan pandangan seolah meremehkan.

Merekalah alasan mengapa Adu du tak mau mendaftar.

 _'_ _Hmm~ si ungu ini daftar jadi anggota OSIS juga, ya?'_

Itulah yang diucapkan Ejojo padaku. Saat itu, aku merasa darahku mendidih. Dia mencari gara-gara denganku. Namun, saat ingin membalas ucapannya, Adu du menepuk pundakku pelan dan berkata, _'Abaikan saja mereka. Ayo kita pergi!'_

Karna perkataan Adu du pula aku menelan umpatanku yang hendak keluar saat itu. Aku pun berbalik saat Adu du berbalik, namun kakiku yang hendak melangkan terhenti di udara saat melihat Adu du tersungkut ke depan. Dan itu karna kaki Tom yang menyandung kaki Adu du. Di perparah kaki Jambul yang –tampaknya sengaja– menginjak punggung tangan Adu du.

Aku sebenarnya tak terlalu ingat bagian itu, tapi menurut ingatanku yang minim Adu du bangkit dan langsung memberikan– eh? Apa ya? Pukulan? Tendangan? Atau umpatan? Entahlah, aku memang kurang ingat bagian penting itu.

Arrrgghhh… aku berniat cerita tapi malah melupakan di bagian pentingnya.

Terserahlah. Yang jelas, setelah itu Adu du selalu memberikan menghindar jika berpapasan dengan mereka berdua. Dia mengatakan padaku sih, tidak mau diskorsing gara-gara membuat dua siswa sekarat. Dan aku hanya bisa speechless mendengarnya.

Baiklah, maafkan diriku yang tak bisa menceritakan hal itu, itu pun jika kalian membaca.

Aku pun mekembali memfokuskan pandanganku pada LIVE ACTION di depanku ini. Adu du tetap masih semangat melancarkan semua tinjuannya. Halilintar dan Ejojo… err, aku merinding melihat pertarungan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja senyum ala psikopat mereka. Dan Taufan, dia benar-benar belum terlihat lelah. Tidak seperti Air yang sekarang tampaknya tidur.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tidur di saat seperti ini?!' Jeritku dalam hati.

Dan sepertinya… aku akan menunggu lama untuk menampilkan aksiku.

Probe POV End

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

Melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirimu pasti akan menghasilkan beberapa pertanyaan.

Apa dia saudara kembarku yang lama hilang?

Apa dia mengoperasi wajahnya dan tanpa sadar persis dengan wajahku?

Tapi, itu kesannya drama banget. Lagi pula, kata orang ada 7 orang lainnya yang memiliki wajah persis dengan yang kita punya. Tapi, hanya segelintir orang saja yang mempercayainya dan membuktikan hal itu.

Lain halnya dengan Gempa, yang memang memiliki saudara kembar. Jadi, hal di atas tidak akan terlalu dipusingkannya. Begitu pula dengan hal yang terjadi di alam bawah sadarnya saat ini.

Seorang pemuda berwajah persis dengannya, sedang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Lengkap dengan topi terbalik, juga jaket tanpa lengan berwarna hitam-kuning emas.

Replika dirinya.

Sosok yang terus mendiami alam bawah sadarnya. Yang mengajaknya ngobrol sedari tadi, tengah berdiri di depannya.

|Sudah puas memandangku?|

Suara sosok itu terdengar, namun bibirnya tetap mengatup rapat.

"Hahaha… aku benar-benar tak percaya. Ternyata, aku memiliki kepribadian ganda!" Seru Gempa dengan tawa geli. Entah mengapa ia ingin tertawa.

|Bodoh! Kau tidak memiliki kepribadian ganda tau. Kalau pun iya, mungkin kau tak akan mengingat hal yang kulakukan jika aku mengambil alih tubuhmu.|

Kembali suara sosok itu terdengar tanpa membuka bibirnya. Namun, ekspresi yang dikeluarkan tampak lucu di mata Gempa.

"Pfftt… hahahaha… ternyata kalau aku jengkel ekspresinya begitu ya~"

|Bisakah kau serius sedikit? Kau ingin cepat sadar bukan?|

"Hehehe… maaf, habisnya wajahmu begitu lucu tadi."

|Itu berarti kau juga sangat lucu jika marah.|

Gempa menggaruk pipinya dengan tawa hambar. "Baiklah, jadi kau bukan pribadiku yang lain ya?"

|Apa kau terlalu banyak menonton drama atau film Another Personality, atau semacamnya?|

"Seharusnya kau menjawab dan bukan balik bertanya."Ucap Gempa pasrah. "Dan tanpa kujawab pun kau pasti akan mengetahuinya, bukan?" Gempa tersenyum miring melihat wajah kesal sosok dihadapannya.

|Yayaya, whatever.|

"Bagus! Kau sangat ekspresif sekali ternyata." Gempa tersenyum riang. Kalau saudaranya yang lain melihat, pasti mereka akan menduga jika sifat Api tertular pada Gempa.

|Dan kau lebih kekanakkan dari Api.|

Gempa terkekeh hambar mendengarnya. Sang sosok yang melihat Gempa terkekeh, hanya menghela nafas berat. Sosok itu pun mengajak Gempa duduk pada sebuah kursi yang tiba-tiba saja berada di situ. Entah dari mana, dan bagaimana datangnya pun, Gempa terlalu pusing untuk memikirkannya.

|Tentu saja, sebab adanya aku di sini untuk menstabilkan sifatmu itu. Kau pasti tau kalau manusia memiliki sifat negatif dan positif. Dan pasti salah satu dari sifat itu akan lebih dominan pada diri seseorang. Dan di dalam diri setiap orang, pasti memiliki penyeimbang kedua sifat itu. Seperti kau yang memilikiku.|

Sosok itu kembali menjelaskan setelah memastikan Gempa duduk dengan nyaman.

"Eh? Ah ya, aku paham. Berarti, contohnya diriku yang… emm, memangnya diriku seperti apa?" Gempa bertanya dengan polosnya. Dan hal itu membuat replika dirinya menepuk jidatnya.

|Sifatmu yang terlalu baik, menekan segala sifat kejengkelan hati, rasa marah, iri, dan sejenisnya. Sebenarnya itu bagus. Tapi, itu juga membuatmu terlalu gampang diperalat. Dan enggan menolak permintaan orang lain. Dan aku di sini, adalah untuk menguji seberapa baik kau bisa mengendalikan sifat-anak-baikmu itu.|

Gempa pun mulai menampakkan wajah seriusnya. "Berarti, semua pikiran burukku itu–"

|Ya. Akulah yang berpikir mengenai hal itu. Aku tau, aku seperti setan yang menggoda manusia. Tapi, itu kulakukan agar kau tidak berfikir terlalu naif. Sayangnya, jarang sekali, bahkan hampir tidak sama sekali kau mengikuti pikiranku itu. Kau lebih mengikuti kata hatimu yang lebih memikirkan orang lain, dibandingkan dirimu sendiri. Dan juga, semua feeling yang kau rasakan itu, akulah yang memperhitungkannya. Sebab, itulah yang mungkin saja terjadi. Dan benarkan?|

Hening.

Gempa tidak menyahuti lagi perkataan sosok yang mengakui kalau dirinya adalah penyeimbang sifatnya. Ia sebenarnya masih mempertanyakan apa dalam agama Islam ada hal yang seperti ini? Dan, bagaimana dengan asal usul sosok di depannya? Apa sebenarnya sosok di depannya ini?

Namun, siapa juga yang dapat menjawabnya? Para Ulama? Masa dia harus pergi ke KL untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu. Tanya pada ustadz yang ada di Pulau Rintis? Mungkin bisa dicoba nanti. Tapi, hal itu ia tepiskan jauh-jauh mengingat sosok dihadapannya dapat membaca segala perkataan hatinya.

|Aku tau apa yang batinkan. Aku pun tak tahu sebenarnya aku ini apa. Tapi, menurut ajaran agama Islam, setiap orang punya jin yang mengikutinya sejak lahir bukan? Anggap saja akulah jin itu. But, anyone who knows about the secrets of this world?|

"Yeah, I think you're right." Gempa pun akhirnya menyerah dengan pikirannya sendiri. Padahal tadinya ia mau memikirkan tentang hal yang dikatakan sosok dihadapannya mengenai sifat-sifatnya itu, namun malah teralihkan dengan asal usul sosok dihadapannya.

"Aku akan mencoba memahami semua ini. Tapi, bisakah aku bertanya satu hal sebelum pergi dari sini?"

|Tanyakan saja.|

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku sebelum ini? Maksudku, saat aku koma dulu." Gempa sebenarnya ragu untuk menanyakan ini. Tapi, ia sendiri tidak yakin dapat bertemu dengan sosok dihadapannya lain kali.

|Kita bertemu kok. Hanya saja, dalam dunia mimpimu. Lagi pula, saat kau koma rohmu keluar dari tubuhmu. Hingga aku sulit untuk memanggilmu ke sini.|

"Eh? Jadi kita perna bertemu beberapa kali? Kenapa aku tidak ingat?"

|Orang yang koma, cenderung melupakan hal yang sebelumnya pernah terjadi. Meski begitu, perlahan ia akan mengingatnya, kecuali hal yang ia lakukan saat koma. Dan yang kau lakukan– maksudku yang rohmu lakukan adalah keliling rumah sakit bahkan bertemu dengan berbagai makhluk halus lainnya. Kau juga sampai mengajak mereka bermain. Apalagi dengan hantu anak kecil yang sebelah wajahnya hancur karna kecelakaan itu.|

Gempa hanya dapat menganga mendengar penjelasan itu. Ia tak percaya bahwa ia berkeliling rumah sakit dalam wujud roh. Bahkan, sampai mengajak main hantu anak kecil? Ternyata dunia ini memang seperti didrama dan anime atau film yang pernah ia tonton.

|Jangan samakan dengan drama, anime, ataupun film. Karna, kenyataannya tidak sama. This world is full of secrets.|

Perkataan sosok itu membuat Gempa memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Cukup sudah banyak hal yang terjadi saat ini. Jadi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya agar dapat menyingkirkan segala pertanyaan yang mungkin saja akan menghampiri kembali.

"Jadi, jika aku sadar nanti, apa aku akan mengingat hal ini?"

|Tergantung pada dirimu. Ingin mengingatnya atau tidak.|

"Baiklah. Tapi–"

|Ya, kita bisa bertemu di alam mimpi.|

Suara sosok itu memotong ucapan Gempa. Dan Gempa tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Hah~ ternyata tidak buruk juga mengobrol dengan diri sendiri." Ucap Gempa dengan senyum lembutnya. "Terus awasi diriku dari sini ya."

|Tanpa kau perintahkan pun akan kulakukan.|

Gempa semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

|Ah ya, ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu.|

Gempa mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Hal apa lagi yang ingin disampaikan sosok di depannya ini?

|Panggil aku Tanah.|

Gempa menampakkan wajah terkejut, namun segera digantikan dengan senyuman lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Ah! Baiklah, Tanah. Aku senang ternyata kau mempunyai nama."

Tanah pun membalas senyuman Gempa dengan senyuman pula.

Setelahnya, senyuman Gempa luntur digantikan ekspresi seriusnya. Kelopak matanya pun memejam dan dirinya memfokuskan untuk kembali ke tubuhnya. Perlahan, layar 3 dimensi itu hilang. Warna kelabu tempa Gempa dan sosok itu berada memudar dan menjadi putih.

Gempa pun lenyap dalam warna putih itu. Sedangkan, sosok yang bersamanya masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi.

|Kau pasti akan mengingat tentangku. Pasti.|

Dia pun memudar dan menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya kecil.

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

Hujan badai yang membasahi Pulau Rintis mulai tidak separah sebelumnya. Itu dapat dilihat dari petir dan angin kencang yang melengkapi, telah mereda seiring waktu berjalan.

Gelap.

Langit telah menggelap seutuhnya. Bukan gelap karna hujan badai saja, tapi karna waktu telah menunjukkan malam hari. Meski malam telah datang, pertarungan di SMP Pulau Rintis belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Dan situasi sekarang, Probe telah membantu Taufan sepuluh menit yang lalu. Itu pun Probe maksa banget supaya dirinya bisa membantu. Dan karna Taufan mulai 'sedikit' lelah, ia pun mengiyakan permintaan Probe.

Pemuda bersurai violet itu, terus menyeringai selama bertarung melawan Bago go. Ia tak henti-hentinya melancarkan serangan pada Bago go. Sedangkan Taufan, ia hanya menghindari serangan dari Petai. Entah kenapa, dirinya malas membalas serangan Petai. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau pertarungan ini akan selesai sebentar lagi.

Kita lihat pertarungan lainnya. Air yang telah memulihkan tenaganya pun mengambil alih Jambul, sedangkan Tom diambil alih Adu du. Mereka bertarung dengan gaya masing-masing.

Adu du terus melancarkan serangannya pada Tom. Seringaian kejam terlihat dari paras tampannya. Surai hijau gelapnya menari mengikuti gerakan ala atlet tinju. Sedangkan Air, ia hanya mengandalkan kecepatannya untuk menghindari gerakan Jambul. Bahkan sampai pura-pura terpojok ke dinding lalu merunduk hingga membuat tinjuan Jambul merasakan kerasnya dinding tebal nan dingin itu.

Lain dengan pertarungan di atas. Saat ini, Halilintar dan Ejojo hanya berdiri sembari mengatur nafas masing-masing. Jika kita tilik dari keadaan fisik mereka, tampaknya tenaga mereka nyaris habis. Bahkan, topi Halilintar pun lepas dari kepalanya.

Halilintar POV

"Cuh!"

Aku meludahkan darah yang berada dalam mulutku. Akh, cairan ini membuatku harus meludahkannya setiap waktu. Aku tak tahan dengan aroma besinya. Andaikan aku bisa keluar gedung dan berkumur air hujan, mungkin tenggorokanku tak akan sekering ini.

Sayangnya, Ejojo tampaknya menjauhkanku dari pinggir gedung. Tampaknya ia ingin menjauhkanku dari adik-adikku.

'Tampaknya harus kuakhiri.' Batinku dengan seringaian kembali menghiasi wajah.

Dengan secepat yang kubisa, aku langsung menerjangnya. Mentotok kedua titik dibagian pundaknya yang akan membuat kedua tangannya lumpuh sementara.

"Grrhh… Apa yang kau lakukan?" Geramnya sembari berusaha menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang lemas.

'Aku berhasil.' Batinku menyeringai.

Halilintar POV End

"Hehehe. Haha. Hahahahaha…"

Halilintar tertawa. Yeah, dia tertawa dengan nada yang, emh… menyeramkan. Dan suara tawanya itu membuat pertarungan lainnya berhenti seketika.

Taufan langsung menjauh dari Petai, begitu pula Probe yang mengikuti jejak Taufan. Entah mengapa, pikirannya mengatakan lebih-baik-mengikuti-gerakan-Taufan-saat-ini.

Mereka berdua mendekatkan diri pada Air dan juga Adu du yang hanya mundur beberapa meter dari Jambul dan Tom.

Wajah kedua kembaran Halilintar ini pucat pasih. Dapat keduanya lihat bagaimana Halilintar berjalan mendekati Ejojo yang jatuh terduduk karna terus mundur kebelakang. Tidak hanya mereka, Probe, Adu du, Bago go, Petai, Jambul, dan Tom pun menatap horror Halilintar yang tampak seperti pembunuh psikopat.

Melihat keadaan Ejojo, Taufan dan Air pun menyimpulkan bahwa sang kakak ingin mengakhirinya dengan cepat.

Taufan dan Air saling menatap. Mereka berdiskusi melewati tatapan. Menginginkan adanya ide untuk menyelamatkan Ejojo meski hanya 10%.

Hey! Meski mereka mengikuti pertarungan dengan tema tersirat 'balas dendam' ini, mereka juga punya hati agar lawannya tidak memiliki cedera akut. Ingatlah, mereka masih SMP. Tidak mungkin mereka ingin merasakan dinginnya penjara diusia muda ini.

Meski kemungkinannya 0% sih.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TANGANKU, BEDEBAH?!" Teriakan Ejojo membuata HAlilintar menghentikan tawanya. Wajahnya kembali datar seperti biasa. Iris coklatnya menggelap.

Tap

"Kau tahu ini hujan."

Tap

"Kau menjebak adik-adikku."

Tap

"Kau mengurung Air di gudang."

Tap

"Kau membuat Gempa pingsan."

Tap

"Kau membuat Gempa mimisan."

Tap

"Kau menjebakku."

Dan begitu seterusnya. Setiap Halilintar mendekat selangkah, dengan suara lirih nan dingin ia mengucapkan segala kesalahan Ejojo. Mengucapkan hal yang terjadi di masa lalu dan yang terjadi sekarang. Dan yang berbeda kali ini, hanyalah Ejojo yang tersudut, juga Halilintar yang terus mendekati Ejojo tanpa ada yang mencegah.

Tap!

Langkah terakhir. Halilintar berhenti tepat semester di depan Ejojo yang menatapnya dengan kepala mendongak ke atas.

"Kau berani menggunakan kakimu, akan kubalas dengan yang lebih parah."

Ejojo yang memang berniat ingin menendang kaki Halilintar agar kehilangan keseimbangan, mendadak mengurungkan niatnya saat Halilintar berkata demikian.

Entah mengapa tubuhnya jadi kaku.

Di bawah tatapan Halilintar, tubuhnya gemetar seperti setahun yang lalu.

Perasaan takut kembali menjalas dihati Ejojo. Perasaan takut akan hilangnya eksistensinya di dunia ini.

Sementara Ejojo masih terus bergulat dengan rasa takutnya, Halilintar hanya menatap iris emas Ejojo yang sarat akan ketakutan.

Taufan dan Air yang telah mendapatkan ide untuk menghentikan skenario terburuk yang mereka pikirkan mengenai sang kakak tertua, tertunda saat melihat Bago go dan Tom yang menerjang Halilintar dari belakang.

Malangnya, belum sempat mereka berdua menyentuh punggung Halilintar, mereka sudah mendapatkan tendangan dari sang objek serangan.

Wajah Tom lah yang terkena dampak serangan terparah. Sebab, tumit Halilintar yang terbalut oleh sepatu sport mengenai pipinya langsung hingga membuatnya menambrak Bago go yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka berdua melayang dan terjatuh dengan posisi Bago go tertindih oleh Tom yang telah pingsan.

"Tom! Sadarlah Tom!" Bago go berusaha menyadarkan Tom. Namun, tak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Tom. Petai dan Jambul yang punya niat untuk menyerang saat serangan Bago go dan Tom berhasil, mengurungkan niatnya. Mereka tak mau bernasib sama seperti Tom.

"Apa kakakmu memang selalu begitu?" Adu du bertanya dengan seriusnya -sambil menatap Halilintar-, entah pada Taufan atau Air.

"Tidak. Dia tidak akan begitu tanpa sebab." Taufan menjawab dengan lirih.

"Kak Adu du, bisa kakak bantu Air dan kak Taufan?" Air menatap Adu du dengan tatapan memohon. Adu du yang mendapatkan tatapan itu, merasa harus membantu. Yeah, Air sudah ia anggap adik sendiri, jadi ia harus membantu bukan?

"Bagus, ajak saja Adu du dan abaikan diriku."

'Sempat-sempatnya dia ngambek.' Batin Adu du sweatdrop.

"Kalau kak Probe mau membantu, dengarkan a–"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

DRAP DRAP DRAP

DRAP DRAP DRAP

DRAP DRAP DRAP

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Perkataan Taufan terhenti saat telinganya mendengar langkah kaki yang menggema ramai dari arah koridor tepat di depan Halilintar berdiri.

"KAK GEMPA, JANGAN LARI! KAKAK BARU SEHAT!"

Mendengar seruan itu, membuat semua pemuda yang berada di tempat pertarungan mereka membeku seketika. Terutama buat Halilintar, Taufan, dan Air.

Seruan itu…

Seruan yang sangat familiar ditelinga ketiga kembar lainnya.

Seruan Api.

Nama itu…

Nama yang disebutkan Api, tentu mereka semua tau.

Tapi, benarkah Gempa ada di sekolah ini?

Mengapa mereka tidak lekas ke rumah sakit?

Mengapa mereka kembali ke sekolahan?

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Pertanyaan itulah yang memenuhi pikiran Halilintar, Taufan, Air, Probe, juga Adu du. Kalau begini, artinya rencana mereka sia-sia bukan? Meski, mungkin saja pertarungan tadi menyenangkan buat mereka.

"Hah… hah... hah…"

Suara yang terengah-engah itu membuat semuanya termasuk Ejojo yang terduduk menatap koridor asal datangnya suara.

Kesepuluh pasang mata itu terbelak melihat seseorang yang menjadi bahan pikiran mereka benar-benar ada di depan mata.

Gempa.

Ya, dia sekarang berada dihadapan semua orang yang mengiranya telah sampai di Rumah Sakit.

Gempa menatap kesepuluh pemuda -kecuali Tom- yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi dan yang dominan pastinya terkejut.

"Hah… halo, se-semua… hehehe…" Dengan susah payah Gempa mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Keringat bercucuran karna larinya. Juga mata sayu melengkapi. Tapi, ia tetap tersenyum manis agar tak ada yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Hyuungg

Mata Halilintar, Taufan, dan Air membola saat melihat tubuh Gempa terhuyung ke belakang. Dengan cepat ketiga kembaran Gempa melesat menuju Gempa, diikuti Probe dan Adu du.

Brugh

"Bodoh! Sudah kami bilang jangan lari!"

Telat.

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Air telat menolong Gempa. Padahal tinggal tiga langkah lagi. Sayangnya sudah didahului oleh Fang.

"Ma-maaf…" Masih dengan nafas terengah Gempa meminta maaf pada Fang juga pada yang lainnya, yang baru sampai sesaat sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Kau membuatku jantungan, kak Gempa."

"Ya Allah, Gempa. Jangan memperparah keadaanmu!"

"Dasar Ketos gegabah!"

"Maaf. Hehehe…" Gempa hanya bisa terkekeh pelan mendengar omelan teman-temannya juga Api. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada ketiga kembarannya yang lain. Firasat buruk pun menghampirinya saat melihat aura suram disekitar Halilintar, Taufan, dan Api.

"Kak–"

"KENAPA KEMBALI!"

Gempa terkesiap mendengar bentakan itu. Bukan Halilintar ataupun Taufan yang membentak, namun Air. Keheningan mendominasi selain suara hujan yang masih mengguyur.

Tes.

Setitik cairan bening jatuh di lantai marmer.

Setetes. Dua tetes. Dan beberapa tetes lainnya yang mengikuti.

Bukan air hujan maupun air yang merembes dari pakaian basah. Namun, cairan bening yang berasal dari kelenjar air mata milik Air.

Tak ada yang percaya melihat ini.

Tentu saja. Terakhir kali Air menangis adalah setahun lalu. Saat memeluk Taufan, karna ia membayangkan wajah Gempa yang sedang tersenyum.

"A-Air…" Gempa merasa suaranya hilang begitu melihat air mata membanjiri wajah Air. Rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya melihat air mata sang adik bungsu. Ia paling tidak suka melihat orang yang ia sayangi menangis dihadapannya, karnanya.

"O-oi! Jangan ba–"

"Jangan halangi aku!"

Fang yang semula ingin melarang Gempa untuk berdiri, langsung bungkam begitu mendengar perkataan lirih nan tajam yang Gempa lontarkan. Meski tak melihat raut wajah Gempa karna rambut bagian depannya yang menutupi sebagian wajah (Gempa tidak memakai topinya), Fang tau kalau Gempa berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan yang -mungkin saja- terpancar dari wajahnya.

Tap!

"Mau ke mana kau?" Halilintar menghalangi jalan Gempa. Halilintar sebenarnya tau ke mana tujuan Gempa. Namun, ia tidak ingin Gempa mendekati Air untuk saat ini. Dirinya masih sedikit shock karna rencana dadakan yang telah disusunnya, gagal begitu saja. Padahal tinggal membawa ke rumah sakit, nyatanya mereka balik lagi ke sini dengan Gempa yang telah sadar.

"Gempa harap kak Halilintar menyingkir." Ucap Gempa dengan nada datar nan formal. Halilintar membelak saat Gempa mengangkat kepalanya hingga terlihat pandangan kosong yang menyakitkan relung batinnya. Tidak mau membuat adik keduanya semakin bersedih, Halilintar perlahan menyingkir, hingga Taufan yang berada di belakangnya pun ikut menyingkir.

Sementara yang lain hanya bisa melihat. Bahkan Ejojo dan anak buahnya terpaku di tempat. Padahal ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk membalas di saat musuhnya lengah. Namun, tenaga Ejojo yang telah terkuras juga pikirannya yang masih dipenuhi rasa takut akan tatapan Halilintarlah yang menghalanginya.

Bago go, Jambul, dan Petai terduduk di lantai. Tubuh mereka lemas dan lelah. Tampaknya mereka kalah lagi kali ini.

Probe dan Adu du hanya memperhatikan dalam diam sambil duduk santai dengan bersandarkan dinding.

"Iks… iks…"

Isakan tangis Air yang nyaris tak terdengar, dapat Gempa dengar dengan jelas karna sekarang ia berada dihadapan Air. Gempa menatap adik bungsunya yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Grebb

Air membelak begitu merasakan pelukan dari Gempa. Iris coklatnya semakin deras mengeluarkan air mata. Langsung aja ia membalas pelukan Gempa. Ia memeluk Gempa erat berharap tidak akan lepas dan tak akan meninggalkannya. Kembar paling bungsu itu hanya ingin memastikan kakak kesayangannya dalam keadaan baik. Ia sangat tak ingin kejadian setahun lalu terjadi. Ia tak ingin keluarganya kacau hanya karna kakak ketiganya dalam kondisi buruk.

Ia benar-benar tak sanggup jika itu terjadi lagi.

Ah, dan ia juga sangat tidak berharap ketiga kakaknya yang lain akan dalam kondisi terburuknya.

Sangat. Tidak. Berharap.

Itu karena, ia sangat sayang kepada keempat kakaknya. Meski Gempa yang paling ia sayangi.

"Maafkan kakak, ya?"

Air mengangguk cepat dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun. Bukan karna suaranya hilang, tapi karna ia tak sanggup mengatakan sesuatu saat ini. Cukup dengan air matanya saja.

Api yang ingin memeluk Gempa, langsung menerobos dan ikut memeluk Gempa bersama Air.

Kembar keempat ini tetaplah anak yang manja meski berusaha untuk bersikap layaknya seorang kakak di depan Air. Makanya, ia memeluk Gempa dan Air erat dengan senyuman lebar seakan-akan beban hatinya sedari tadi hilang.

Halilintar yang melihat ketiga adiknya itu berjalan melewati mereka menuju Ejojo. Taufan yang melihat sang kakak berjalan pun mengekori.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Ejojo bertanya dengan suara paraunya. Ia masih merasa takut dengan tatapan Halilintar beberapa menit lalu. Tatapan itu lebih mengerikan dari ingatannya setahun lalu. Sedangkan Petai dan Jambul telah berada di belakang sang Bos.

"Khe, kalau mau jujur kak Hali sangat ingin membunuhmu, kak Ejojo. Tapi…" Taufan memberi jeda dalam perkataannya sembari melihat ketiga adiknya yang sedang mengejek Air yang menangis. Teman-temannya juga ikutan mengejek. Bahkan Taufan dapat mendengar Api menceritakan bagaimana Fang dan Ochobot yang betengkar di dalam mobil. "…Gempa pasti akan sangat marah jika itu terjadi." Lanjutnya dengan senyum lembut yang mengarah pada ketiga adiknya.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padanya."

Halilintar langsung pergi dari hadapan Ejojo setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Taufan pun melambaikan tangannya sambil berkata 'bye bye', disertai senyuman khas miliknya.

Ya. Pembalasan dendam ini berakhir dengan semestinya bukan? Dengan akhir yang setidaknya tak ada yang sekarat. Err… tampaknya, kecuali si Tom yang masih pingsan hingga saat ini.

"Bos, kau tak apa?"

"Khe, tenanglah Petai. Lebih baik, kau bantu Bago go di sana. Tom belum sadar kan?"

Petai hanya mengangguk, lalu pergi ketempat Bago go dan Tom yang tak sadarkan diri. Jambul pun mengikuti. Kedua anak buah Ejojo ini agak merinding saat mendengar nada lembut yang tersemat dalam kalimat di atas.

'Tampaknya, Bos sudah sadar ya.' Batin Petai dan Jambul.

"Aku kalah, heh? Kalah dari tatapan tajam si temperament dan kebaikan si Ketos. Hah~ apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ya?" Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ejojo pun menerawang jauh, mengenai nasibnya ke depan. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dia melakukan hal seperti ini. Apa yang akan dilakukan orang tuanya nanti?

Hari itu pun berakhir dengan datangnya Polisi yang membawa Ejojo juga anak buahnya ke kantor polisi dengan mobil patroli. Sedangkan kelima kembar dan kelima remaja lainnya, ikut dalam mobil Wing yang menunggu di depan Lobby.

Awalnya Halilintar menatap tajam Wing yang duduk di kursi pengemudi. Sedangkan Wing, hanya bisa tersenyum canggung mendapatkan tatapan tak bersahabat dari Halilintar. Namun, Saat Api –dibantu Fang dan Yaya– menjelaskan siapa Wing dan apa yang dilakukannya di sini, Halilintar pun tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Wing. Selanjutnya, mereka bersebelas pun mengikuti mobil patroli.

"Untung mobil kak Wing besar. Jadinya cukup deh kita di sini."

"Yaya enak banget di depan."

"Kamu cemburu ya, Taufan~"

"Ya. Aku cemburu dengan kak Wing. Bisa-bisanya dia duduk di sampingmu yang merupakan Princess-ku."

"Hooo~ bagus deh. Silahkan cemburu. Kak Wing, jadikan aku istrimu ya?"

"Eh?"

Wing, Ochobot, Probe, dan Adu du hanya cengo mendengar perdebatan absurd Taufan dan Yaya. Sedangkan, empat kembaran Taufan dan Fang, hanya memutar matanya bosan. Ini sudah hal yang lumrah bagi mereka. Di mana Taufan dan Yaya yang berperan dramatis bagai bintang aktor dan aktris yang terkenal drama picisan.

"Hey, jadi Yaya itu pacarnya Taufan ya?" Tanya Adu du yang dibalas gelengan oleh Air.

"Lalu apa?" Probe pun ikut bertanya.

"Mereka bermain drama." Jawab Air dengan wajah ngantuknya.

"Hah?"

Pernyataan itu membuat keempat orang awam lainnya semakin cengo. Namun, asik juga melihat perdebatan konyol Taufan dan Yaya yang mulai memanas. Dan akhirnya, Halilintarlah yang harus turun tangan untuk menghentikan hal tersebut.

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

"Hei! Ambilkan kursi lagi! Di sini masih kurang!"

"Siapa yang bawa gunting?! Aku butuh nih!"

"Pelan-pelan bawanya. Ayo… terus, terus… yak! Di situ! Turunkan perlahan."

"Hoi! Ada yang melihat susunan acara milikku?"

"Gempa! Apa lagi yang kurang?"

"Tinggal spanduknya saja yang belum sampai."

Ramai bukan? Tentu saja.

Bagaimana tidak ramai kalau saat ini, persiapan akhir untuk merayakan ulang tahun SMP Pulau Rintis? Hari ini memang persiapan terakhir. Sebab, besok adalah acaranya.

Dan disinilah para pegurus OSIS berada. Di SMP Pulau Rintis. Padahal haris sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, namun mereka masih semangat untuk mempersiapkan semuanya agar sempurna esok hari. Dan lagi, sudah menjadi kewajiban Ketua OSIS untuk memantau dan mengomando semua yang dikerjakan pengurus OSIS lainnya.

Gempa yang saat ini kembali di tempatnya memantau, malah mengingat kejadian sebulan lebih yang lalu.

Ya. Tak terasa sudah sebulan lebih sejak kejadian di tengah hujan badai itu terjadi.

Saat itu, mereka bersepuluh dimintai keterangan oleh pihak kepolisian. Bahkan, Wing yang hanya membantu pun dimintai keterangan. Setelah memberikan keterangan yang mereka ketahui, orang tua Ejojo dan keempat anak buahnya datang.

Orang tua Ejojo terkejut saat melihat wajah Boboiboy bersaudara, terutama Gempa. Dan seketika itu pula, keduanya tau mengenai apa yang terjadi lagi kali ini. Setelahnya, banyak hal yang terjadi. Salah satunya, Wing yang mengantar kesepuluhnya pulang setelah mengambil barang yang tertinggal di sekolah, sekaligus meminta nomor telpon Fang, jika ia ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

Selebihnya, kepala sekolah yang mengetahui keterlibatan Ejojo dalam kasus yang sama seperti setahun lalu. Juga, keempat teman Ejojo yang nyaris saja di keluarkan secara tidak terhormat oleh kepala sekolah, jika Gempa tidak memohon agar keempat kakak kelasnya itu diberikan kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan SMPnya yang tidak sampai setahun.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Gempa tersentak saat mendengar bentakan seseorang yang ia kenal. Iris coklatnya berkeliling dan menemukan sang pembentak, yang wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan amarah.

Gempa pun menghampiri pembentak dan yang dibentak. "Jangan membentak orang seperti itu, Fang! Kan bisa bicara baik-baik." Ucap Gempa tegas, namun terselim kelembutan di dalamnya. Ternyata yang membentak itu adalah Fang.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi!"

"Makanya beritahukan padaku!"

Perintah mutlak Gempa pun dibalas keheningan selama beberapa menit oleh Fang. Namun, di saat Gempa akan kembali bersua, Fang membuka mulutnya.

"MC dan Moderatornya tidak bisa datang. Mereka sakit."

"Hah?"

"'Hah?' katamu? Cih! Itu artinya kita harus cari MC dan Moderator dadakan! Memangnya siapa yang mau kalau dadakan begini!" Fang terlihat frustasi. Iris yang terbingkai dalam kacamat berframe ungu itu menatap sekeliling untuk mencari orang yang tepat. Namun, tetap saja ia bingung menentukannya.

"Aku dan kau kan bisa. Masalahnya di mana?" Solusi yang Gempa tawarkan memang benar adanya. Namun, Fang menggeram kesal karna sepertinya Gempa melupakan tugasnya sendiri.

"Kalau kau juga aku yang jadi MC, siapa yang memantau jalannya acara?" Fang berusaha untuk menetralkan amarahnya yang meluap-luap. Sangat tidak lucu jika ia terpancing amarah, karna Gempa.

"Umm… kalau Yaya?" Kembali Gempa memberikan usul.

"Gezzz… diakan membatumu!"

"Ya udah, kau sendiri saja, Fang."

"Hooii! Mana seru kalau cuma seorang!"

"Ada apa sih, kok kalian ribut?"

Yaya pun datang setelah mendengar Fang yang berseru jengkel pada Gempa.

"MC dan Moderator acara berhalangan hadir. Katanya sakit." Jawaban dari Gempa dibalas tatapan terkejut oleh Yaya.

"Ah ya! Aku lupa memberitahumu, Gempa. Maafkan aku!" Ucap Yaya dengan kepanikan.

"Sudahlah. Tak apa. Sekarang, kita hanya perlu mencari penggantinya. Tadi, aku sudah menyarankan aku dan Fang. Tapi, Fang menolak karna aku harus memantau jalannya acara. Aku pun mengusulkanmu, tapi Fang bilang lagi kalau kau harus membantuku. Jadi, kuputuskan dia sendiri saja. Dan lagi, dia tidak setuju karna harus ada yang menemaninya."

Yaya mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan Gempa. Sedetik kemudian, lampu bohlam pun muncul di atas kepala Yaya.

"Bagaimana kalau Halilintar menemani Fang?"

Hening.

Suasana Hening saat Yaya mengucapkan usulan yang tak akan pernah mereka pikirkan.

Hey! Yang Yaya sebutkan itu si Halilintar loh. Pemuda stoic –menurut Fang– yang gampang emosi dengan wajah datarnya. Dan Yaya ingin menjadikan Halilintar sebagai MC atau Moderator?

Gila aja!

Yang ada acara besok jadi tegang semua karna Hali yang bicara. Atau mungkin, pangguang akan menjadi tempat gulat bagi Halilintar dan Fang. Parah-parahnya, mungkin saja UKS akan penuh, karna ketegangan para siswa yang menyebabkan pingsan. Mungkin, lain halnya dengan para siswi yang –sangat pasti– akan teriak-teriak ala fangirling jika melihat Halilintar di atas panggung.

"Kau… KAU SUDAH GILA, YAYA!"

Bukan hanya Fang yang menyerukan kalimat seru itu. hampir seluruh pengurus OSIS mengucapkannya. Yeah, hanya Gempa yang masih tenang dengan mode berpikirnya.

"Lah? Salahnya di mana? Lagian Halilintar kan tidak berpartisipasi dalam acara ini." Jawaban Yaya dibalas dengan dengusan kesal oleh Fang.

"Tapi, kau tau sendirikan dia bagaimana?"

"Bener kata Fang, Yaya. Gimana kalau acaranya makin tegang karna Halilintar?"

"Huwaaa… aku tidak mau melihat pandangan tajamnya."

"Tapi, tak masalah sih. Kyaaaa…"

"O-oi… kau… Fans sama Halilintar ya?"

"Biarkan Halilintar aja yang jadi MC, Gempa!"

Dan banyak lagi yang pengurus OSIS lainnya katakan pendapat mengenai ususlan Yaya. Yaya sendiri memandang heran mereka.

'Apa salahnya sih? Kan supaya Halilintar bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Kok mereka sebegitu berlebihannya? Ya Allah~' Batin Yaya yang semakin heran juga pusing dengan teman-temannya ini.

Ada yang ketakutan sendiri. Ada yang fangirlingan. Ada yang heboh teriak-teriak tidak setuju –ini Fang–. Bahkan ada yang tenang-tenang saja –ini Gempa–.

"Kurasa…"

Semua keributan itu langsung berhenti setelah Gempa mengucapkan satu kata yang menggantung. Membuat semua pengurus OSIS deg-degan dibuatnya.

'Kurasa?' Batin hampir seluruh pengurus OSIS. Mereka benar-benar penasaran. Apa Gempa akan menyetujui usul Yaya atau tidak.

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya."

JEGLAAARRR

Efek petir bergemuruh menjadi background ketidakpercayaan para pengurus OSIS, kecuali Yaya.

Mereka semua membeku saat mendengar persetujuan Gempa. Namun, Fang langsung meggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak Taufan saja? Api juga boleh. Atau Air saja. Akkhh… JANGAN PASANGKAN AKU DENGAN SI STOIC ITU!"

Fang semakin frustasi karnanya. Bahkan, surai landaknya semakin berantakan karna ia mengacaknya terus. Dan lagi… emm, kalimat terakhirnya tampak begitu ambigu di telinga para pengurus OSIS, juga di telinga Gempa dan Yaya.

"Siapa juga yang mau pasangkan kau dengan Halilintar? Halilintar masih normal, Fang."

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU, YAYA!" Yaya hanya terkikik melihat wajah merah Fang.

Gempa yang memahami arti dari perkataan Fang pun membuka bibirnya. "Tidak bisa Fang. Kau tau kan, kalau kak Taufan ikut mempertunjukkan atraksi dengan skateboardnya. Api juga ikut pertandingan sepak bola antar tingkat SMP Pulau Rintis. Kalau Air sih, tampaknya ia nganggur. Yakin mau dengan Air? Aku sih tak masalah, tapi jika Air tak mau… apa boleh buat." Gempa berkata dengan wajah yang polos, membuat Fang ingin memberikan 'hadiah manis' untuk teman kecilnya itu. Sayangnya, ia masih sayang nyawa. Dirinya tak mau di keroyok oleh kembaran Gempa yang lain.

Terutama Halilintar dan Taufan.

|Si Yaya dengan Halilintar aja.|

"Eh?" Gempa terkesiap saat mendengar suara Tanah dari kepalanya.

Memang setelah Gempa sadar dari pingsannya, dia dapat mengingat dengan jelas hal yang terjadi di alam bawah sadarnya. Entah bagaimana bisa, yang jelas Gempa sangat bersyukur masih mengingat Tanah yang noteabenenya sosok yang menyeimbangkan dirinya ini.

"APANYA YANG 'EH?'! JADI, KAU ANGGAP PERKATAANKU TADI CANDAAN!?"

Gempa bingung dengan perkataan Fang yang rancu menurutnya. Perkataan yang mana coba?

"Emm, memangnya kau bilang apa, Fang?" Gempa bertanya dengan hati-hati. Sedangkan, Fang yang mendengarkan pertanyaan Gempa merasa kepalanya mendidih.

"BUNUH SAJA AKU! AKU LELAH! AKU CAPEK! AKU INGIN TIDUR!"

"Oh, kau ngantuk, Fang?"

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi, Fang menjedukkan kepalanya pada tas yang berisi kain untuk hiasan. Eits, jangan kalian pikir Fang akan menjedukkan kepalanya ditiang listrik, ditembok, ataupun di pintu. Karna, menurut Fang kepalanya begitu berharga jika ia hancurkan dengan cara tak elit seperti itu.

.

.

Persiapan telah selesai. Semua hal untuk acara besok telah tersusun rapi. Dan semua ini selesai pada pukul delapan malam. Gladi resik pun telah dilakukan siang tadi. Jadi, tak masalah lah.

"Alhamdulillah semua persiapan sudah selesai." Seru Gempa yang dibalas senyuman puas dari semua pengurus OSIS. Yang mereka bayangkan, setelah ini mereka pulang, mandi, makan dan menikmati empuknya kasur.

"Ingat, MC dan Moderator yang baru belum ditentukan."

Seketika harapan para pengurus OSIS menguap saat Fang berkata dengan nada suram itu.

Apa kalian heran dengan Fang yang bersikeras untuk dicarikan MC dan Moderator pengganti?

Jawabannya, karna Fang dalam acara ini adalah Koordinator Acara. Sedangkan Gempa, merupakan penanggung jawab berlangsungnya acara ini. Juga Yaya yang merangkap sebagai Ketua Panitia. Makanya Fang sebagai penanggung jawab terus memikirkan hal itu. Dan karna tak memiliki jalan keluar –setelah sebelumnya telah mencari dengan cara yang ia tahu–, ia pun mengungkit lagi hal ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih dari anggota seksi acara saja, Fang? Kan lebih enak."

Fang pun menepuk jidatnya saat Yaya melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Bukannya ia lupa. Ia sudah melakukan hal itu saat selesai dari acara 'pundungnya'. Gempa pun mengetahui yang ia lakukan. Sayangnya, anggota seksi acara tidak ada yang mau. Dan mereka semua tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri yang kuat.

Yeah, dan Fang pun telah bertanya pada ketua koordinasi lainnya yang memiliki anggota nganggur. Sayangnya, semua memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Dia sudah melakukannya tadi, Yaya."

"Jadi, masa iya aku dan Fang?"

"Tidak! Sudah kukatakan kau itu harus membantu Gempa."

"Hah~ Ya sudah, aku dengan Halilintar saja."

"TIDAK!"

Terkejut dengan jeritan Fang, Yaya menyipitkan matanya. Ia menatap Fang dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apa kau tidak mau ketenaranmu semakin berkurang, heh? Makanya kau tidak setuju kalau Halilintar yang menjadi MC atau Moderator?" Yaya tersenyum licik saat melihat wajah tegang Fang.

"A-ah… tidak kok. Emm, kamu aja deh, Yaya." Fang berkata dengan ragu dan gugup. Bahkan pandangannya pun berkeliling.

Gempa yang melihat tingkah Fang dan senyuman licik Yaya menghela nafas lelah. "Jadi, dengan Air gimana tadi?"

"Ah~ kan sudah kubilang, kalau sama Air, yang ada acaranya akan berubah menjadi 'Tidur bersama Air'."

"Tapi, tadi kau sendiri kan yang memilih dia dari pada kak Halilintar?"

"Aku berubah pikiran."

"Kau plin-plan, Fang!"

"Aku tak plin-plan! Si Gempa tuh."

"Lah? Kok aku sih?"

Ketiga sahabat kecil itu terus memperdebatkan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Tapi, yang lebih semangat hanya Fang dan Yaya. Sedangkan Gempa, kadang masuk dalam percakapan kalau merasa tak setuju atau tak terima dengan sindiran Fang..

"Emm, Ketua."

Ketiganya menoleh bersama pada seorang anak kelas 7 yang tampaknya ragu ingin bertanya.

|Dia mau pulang tuh.|

Suara Tanah yang menggema dipikirannya, membuat dirinya tersenyum pada adik kelasnya itu.

"Kau mau pulang ya?" Anak tersebut pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum manis diwajah.

"Baiklah." Gempa berdehem sebentar, lalu ia menatap semua pengurus OSIS yang telah membantunya dari seminggu yang yang lalu. "Kepada kalian semua, terima kasih akan bantuan kalian hari ini. Saya sebagai Ketua OSIS sangat senang akan selesainya persiapan buat esok hari. Mari kita akhiri persiapan terakhir kita dengan do'a agar acara besok dapat berjalan sesuai yang kita inginkan."

Seusai Gempa berucap, mereka semua pun menundukkan kepala. Berdo'a dalam hati masing-masing agar diberi kelancaran untuk acara besok. Bahkan Fang pun menambahkan dalam hatinya agar menjadi MC dan Moderatornya orang selain Halilintar dan Air, juga Yaya.

"Nah, silahkan bagi kalian yang ingin pulang. Selamat istirahat ya. Wassalamua'laikum Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh."

"Wa'alaikumsalam Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh."

Berakhirnya ucapan dari Gempa, nyaris semua pengurus OSIS langsung bergegas menuju rumah, kecuali beberapa orang yang masih tetap tinggal.

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

Keempat remaja yang tinggal itu menatap ragu Yaya. Yaya berpikir, mungkin ada hal yang ingin disampaikan keempat orang didepannya, namun malu karna banyak orang.

"Katakan cepat!" Seruan ketus dari Fang membuat keempatnya gelagapan.

"Eh, itu… anu.. emm… kak, ah, lain…"

"CEPAT KATAKAN!"

"DIAMLAH, FANG!"

Fang langsung terdiam setelah mendapatkan bentakan dari Gempa. Sungguh, Gempa saat marah sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Ma-maaf…" Fang berkata lirih sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Gempa.

"Hah~" Gempa menghela nafas lelah. Hampir saja emosinya tersulut, karna Fang. "Jadi, kalian ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Gempa lembut dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lembut pula.

Keempat orang itu pun saling menatap dan mengangguk serentak. "Apa MC dan Moderator sudah didapatkan?" Tanya keempat orang itu. Membuat Fang langsung duduk di kursi terdekat, juga Yaya yang menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding. Gempa hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang telah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Tenang saja, itu urusan gampang. Besok pasti sudah ada. Kalian tak perlu khawatir. Sekarang pulanglah. Sudah malam." Ucap Gempa menenangkan.

"Baiklah, Ketua."

"Kalau begitu, duluan ya~"

"Dadah, kak Yaya, kak Fang, kak Gempa."

"Bye."

Keempatnya pun melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Gempa, Fang, dan Yaya di ruang OSIS.

"Great! Kau mengatakan tak perlu khawatir? Tidak salah tuh?! Kalau MC aku bersedia aja. Kalau Moderator? Siapa yang bisa menjadi teman bicaraku?" Fang kembali ke mode ketusnya. Ia semakin jengkel dengan sikap 'sok tenang' Gempa.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan siapa yang bisa menemanimu, Fang. Dan… Kau. Harus. Menerimanya. Suka. Atau. Tidak." Ujar Gempa dengan senyuman yang agak ganjil di mata Fang dan Yaya. Juga penekanan kata pada kalimat akhir, yang mau tak mau membuat Fang merinding seketika.

"Emm, Fang. Aku merasakan firasat buruk." Bisik Yaya pada Fang saat Gempa berbalik dan menyimpun isi tasnya.

"Kau tahu, Yaya? Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama." Fang balas berbisik.

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

Waktu pun berjalan dengan cepat tanpa kita sadari sama sekali. Membuat acara yang paling dinantikan para siswa dan siswi SMP Pulau Rintis, akhirnya dilaksankan hari ini. Banyak kegiatan yang buat dalam Acara Ulang Tahun SMP Pulau Rintis. Seperti, pertandingan sepak bola antar tingkat, pertandingan Volly antar tingkat, penampilan Band SMP Pulau Rintis, atraksi Klub Skateboard, dan lainnya.

"Semua sudah lengkap?"

Yaya bertanya saat Gempa telah memasuki ruang OSIS. Mendapat balasan berupa anggukan dan ucapan 'Ya', membuat Yaya mengangguk puas. Setelah memastikan Gempa duduk pada singgasananya, Yaya berdehem dan menatap semua wajah panitia acara kali ini.

"Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh."

"Wa'alaikum salam warahmatullahi wabarakatuh."

Yaya pun menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Baiklah, tinggal 10 menit lagi acara akan dimulai. Pastikan semua persiapan kita telah sempurna. Dan pastikan juga semua peserta yang akan menampilkan sesuatu di atas panggung nanti lengkap, tanpa kekurangan seorang pun." Yaya memberi jeda sebentar, agar para panitia dapat memahami perkataannya.

"Umm, saya tak akan banyak bicara, intinya kerjakan semua yang memang harus dikerjakan. Jika ada kekurangan di setiap seksi, harap ketua coordinator melaporkannya sekarang juga."

Fang langsung mengangkat tangan begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang memang menjadi masalahnya sejak kemarin.

"Baiklah, apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Ck, kau pasti tau, Yaya." Ucap Fang bosan.

"Hargai saya sebagai ketua panitia."

'Ck, gini nih kalau dia diberikan tanggung jawab. Sikap tegasnya muncul kepermukaan.' Batin Fang jengkel. "Okelah." Fang pun berdehem dan menampilkan raut serius di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan MC dan Moderator yang saya katakan kemarin? Apa sudah ada, atau belum? Terima kasih."

"Jika masalah itu, saya serahkan pada Ketua OSIS kita." Yaya pun menatap Gempa dengan gesture mempersilahkan untuk berbicara.

Gempa berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap semua rekannya di OSIS. "Berdasarkan pertanyaan dari saudara Fang, saya akan mempersilahkan seseorang yang akan menemani saudara Fang di atas panggung nanti. Yaya, suruh dia masuk."

Yaya pun langsung mengikuti titah Gempa. Para panitia menatap pintu dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar. Penasaran akan siapa yang sang Ketua OSIS tunjuk sebagai rekan Fang untuk acara hari ini.

Fang pun tak kalah penasaran. Dia bahkan merapalkan kalimat, 'Semoga bukan saudaranya', berulang kali.

Cklek.

Pintu pun terbuka. Menampakkan Yaya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ayo masuk!"

"Woaahhh… jadi, mereka ya panitia OSIS di acara kali ini?"

Semua menatap pemuda dengan surai violet yang tersenyum lebar di samping Yaya. Ada yang menatap tak percaya, dan ada pula yang bingung mengenai siapa orang di samping Yaya.

"KAK PROBE!? DIA YANG JADI REKANKU DI PANGGUNG!"

Fang berteriak dengan histeris. Memang benar, hal yang ia khawatirkan tidak terwujud. Namun, jika seniornya yang merupakan mantan Ketua OSIS…

'Nasibkulah…' Batinnya miris.

"Sudah sudah, sebentar lagi acara dimulai. Silahkan kalian menuju stand masing-masing. Ah, dan kau Fang." Gempa menatap Fang serius. Fang pun berkeringat dingin melihat tatapan Gempa yang seakan-akan berkata, jangan-protes-lagi. Dan Fang hanya berharap, dia menjadi lebih terkenal setelah ini.

"Sekarang, laksanakan yang Ketua kita perintahkan."

Seusai Yaya berkata, semua panitia pun keluar secara teratur dan pergi menuju tempatnya masing-masing. Sedangkan Fang, masih menatap Probe yang tersenyum lebar dihadapannya.

"Sudahlah, Fang~ Ayo kita cepat ke panggung! Buat acara ini menjadi lebih meriah dari tahun lalu!" Probe berkata dengan semangatnya sambil menyeret Fang keluar ruangan, dan menyisakan Gempa juga Yaya yang terkikik.

"Hihihi… aku juga kaget loh saat kau mengatakan kak Probe yang akan menemani Fang."

"Ahahaha… aku pun tak percaya aku puny aide seperti itu. Habisnya, rambut mereka nyaris sama. Dan aku pun berpikir, lebih baik kak Probe saja yang menemani Fang." Gempa tersenyum puas rencananya kali ini berhasil.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruang OSIS dan berjalan berdampingan.

"Terus? Si Halilintar dan Air di mana?" Tanya Yaya penasaran, dengan dua kembaran Gempa yang tidak ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini.

"Kak Halilintar mungkin di kelas dan melihat acara lewat jendela. Kalau Air… menurutmu?"

Yaya kembali terkikik mendengar pertanyaan Gempa. "Hmm… mungkin dia sedang tidur."

.

.

"Nah, itu dia sambutan dari Ketua OSIS kita. Gempa!"

"Mana tepuk tangannya?"

Fang dan Probe benar-benar semangat saat ini. Entah bagaimana caranya, Fang dapat bekerja sama dengan Probe, hingga dari pembukaan acara sampai sambutan terakhir yang dibawakan oleh Gempa, para siswa-siswi masih betah berada di lapangan.

"Jadi, apa acara selanjutnya Fang?" Probe bertanya dengan nada lucu yang membuat para siswi memekik senang.

"Oh iyaya, sambutan telah selesai ya? Baiklah, kira-kira apa acara selanjutnya, ya~?" Fang pun mengikuti cara bicara Probe dengan nada dimainkan, sembari melihat susunan acara yang terpasang pada papan scanner.

"Hahaha… ternyata mereka memang bisa bekerja sama. Pilihanku cocok, bukan?"

"Mm… pilihan kak Gempa memang cocok. Terbaiklah, kak~"

"Tapi… aku…"

"Sudahlah, Yaya~. Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, nanti akan kubawa kau ke atas panggung agar bisa melihat lebih jelas."

"Iiihh~ bukan itu maksudku, Taufan! Aku masih tak percaya aja, kalau kak Probe bisa membuat Fang bersikap lain dari biasanya. Padahal, tadi wajah Fang tampak tidak terima."

"Ck, pasti Gempa telah mengancam Fang. Aku yakin itu."

"Hooammm… kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

Yeah, kalian pasti sudah tau siapa saja yang berbicara di atas.

Setelah Gempa turun dari panggung, pemuda bertopi terbalik itu langsung lari menuju gazebo yang berada di pinggir lapangan. Di sana sudah ada keempat kembarannya, juga Yaya yang duduk sambil meminum minuman masing-masing yang mereka pesan. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, Gempa meminum minumannya dan berkomentar seperti yang tertuliskan di atas.

"Untung bukan aku yang kau pilih." Halilintar menyesap es kopinya sambil memperhatikan lapangan yang ramai akan para siswa dan siswi –yang lebih dominan–.

"Hehehe… tenang saja, aku tak akan membuat kak Halilintar merasa tak nyaman."

"Tapi, kenapa kak Gempa tidak memintaku untuk menemani Fang?" Air bertanya dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Fang takut acara ini nanti jadi berubah, karna kau ngantuk di panggung."

"Kau terlalu jujur, Gempa." Yaya mendelik pada Gempa. Ia tau kalau Gempa memang jujur apa adanya. Tapi, bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal yang ditakutkan Fang. Emm, meski sudah dikurangi sih.

"Hey, sudahlah Yaya, jangan mendelik gitu sama adikku. Kau seperti gadis yang marah, karna temanmu menjelek-jelekkan pacarmu tau."

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG PACARKU, TA-U-FAN?!"

Taufan berkeringat dingin saat Yaya mulai berdiri dari kursinya. Dia pun mempersiapkan ancang-ancang untuk kabur. "Woaaahhh… YANG DI DEPANKU MINGGIR! ADA PETINJU NGAMUK!"

"TAUFAANNN!"

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Taufan dan Yaya. Api tertawa keras melihatnya. Air memilih minum es susunya. Halilintar hanya cuek saja. Sedangkan Gempa, dia tersenyum lembut.

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

Hari pun berjalan dengan cepat. Acara Ulang Tahun SMP Pulau Rintis pun berjalan dengan baik, meski sempat terjadi sedikit masalah saat pertunjukan skateboard Taufan, yang menyebabkan kaki Taufan terkilir.

"Huh, makanya hati-hati."

"Iya, kak Hali~ maafkanlah aku~"

Saat ini, Halilintar tengah menggendong Taufan di punggungnya, menuju rumah yang tinggal berjarak. Mereka hanya berdua. Ya, hanya berdua.

Tepat setelah acara ditutup, Gempa menyarankan sang kakak tertua untuk membawa pulang Taufan dengan Api dan Air. Tapi, Api dan Air menolak.

Alasan Api sih, ingin pilang dengan Gempa. Kalau Air, ia masih ngantuk dan malas untuk berjalan. Padahal, alasan sesungguhnya sama seperti Api. Yah, mau tidak mau Halilintar mengikuti saran Gempa. Lagi pula, semakin cepat sampai rumah, dirinya bisa mandi, makan, shalat, dan menonton anime favoritnya.

"Mana kunci rumah?"

Taufan segera merogoh kantung jaket tanpa lengannya, lalu memberikan kunci yang telah ia dapatkan pada Halilintar. Halilintar dengan segera memasukkan kunci kelubang kunci dan membuka pintu. Setelahnya, mendudukkan Taufan di sofa ruang tamu.

"Tugasku selesai. Kalau mau ke kamar, jalan sendiri."

Halilintar langsung berlari ke lantai atas meninggalkan Taufan yang cengo dengan kecepatan sang kakak.

"KAK HALI JAHAT~~"

.

.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikum salam."

Gempa, Api, dan Air yang mendengar balasan salam dengan nada lemas itu, saling menatap dan mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Itu kak Taufan, kan?" Api meminta kepastian pada kedua kembarannya yang sedang membuka sepatu.

"Pastinya. Tidak mungkin kak Halilintar bersuara seperti itu." Jawab Air dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju sumber suara. "YA ALLAH, KAK TAUFAN!"

Mendengar pekikan Air, Gempa dan Api yang baru saja selesai meletakkan sepatu dirak sepatu, langsung berlari menuju asal suara Air. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Taufan terkapar di lantai dengan wajah yang pucat, juga kelopak matanya yang menutup rapat.

Api langsung bergegas mengangkat tubuh Taufan –yang lebih berat darinya– ke atas sofa.

"Air! Kau cari kak Halilintar. Aku akan periksa kak Taufan."

Air langsung melaksanakan perintah Gempa. Dengan cepat pula ia berlari ke lantai dua menuju kamar sang kakak tertua. Sementara Gempa, segera mengecek keadaan Taufan.

"Ka-kak Gempa… iks… kak Taufan… kak Taufan… kenapa?"

Gempa terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Api dengan isakannya. Gempa panik seketika. Ia tak ingin Api menangis. Aduuhhh… padahal keadaan Taufan tidak terlalu parah seperti yang APi bayangkan.

"E-eh? Kak Taufan… kak Taufan baik-baik saja kok. Api jangan pikir macam-macam ya. Lihat? Tampaknya kak Taufan tertidur."

Dan benar saja. Saat Api perhatikan lagi, ternyata terdengar dengkuran kecil dari Taufan. Api pun mengusap air matanya dan langsung tersenyum lebar. Seperti tak pernah nangis.

"Oh, baguslah."

Dan Gempa hanya menghela nafas lega. Dia pikir Api bakal menangis terus sampai Taufan sadar. Tapi, Gempa juga memikirkan kenapa Taufan bisa terbaring di atas karpet? Dan sebenarnya, Gempa pun ragu kalau Taufan hanya sekedar tidur.

"Kak Gempa… hah… kak Hali… lintar… tidak ada di kamar, juga sekeliling rumah." Seru Air saat sampai di ruang tamu.

"Jangan bilang kak Halilin di culik, terus penculiknya membius kak Taufan. Terus, nanti penculiknya telpon dan minta uang te–"

TRILILIT TRILILIT

"–busan."

"CEPAT ANGKAT TELPONNYA, KAK GEMPA!"

Api berteriak dengan panik. Dipikirannya, telah banyak hal buruk yang terus bermunculan. Air yang melihat Api yang terlalu paranoid hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Sedangkan Gempa, langsung melihat nama sang pemanggil, dan mengangkat dengan raut wajah heran.

"Assalamu'alaikum, kak Halilintar."

Api langsung menatap sang kakak bingung. Air pun ikut menatap Gempa. Penasaran akan hal yang menyebabkan sang kakak tertua menghilang dan saat ini menelpon Gempa.

"Ya Allah, makanya lain kali sms dong, kak. Api sampai berpikir macam-macam tau." Gempa melirik Api yang mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Tadi kak Taufan terbaring di karpet. Wajahnya juga pucat gitu."

Api dan Air menatap wajah Taufan yang memang sedikit pucat. Tapi, nafasnya masih teratur dan terdengar dengkuran kecil menandakan si kembar kedua itu tengah tidur sekarang.

"Iya, kalau begitu hati-hati."

Setelah Gempa mengucapkan salam, ia pun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Jadi?"

"Apa kata kak Halilin?"

Gempa menghela nafas lelah. Dia pun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa sembari memijit dahinya. Api dan Air menatap sang kakak dengan sedih. Mereka berpikir, kakaknya sudah lelah mengurusi acara di sekolah tadi. Lalu sekarang, malah mengurusi hal yang masih tidak jelas bagaimana asal mulanya, dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kak Gempa lelah ya?"

"Mau Api pijitin?"

"Mau Air buatkan susu hangat biar tidurnya nyenyak?"

Dan Gempa tersenyum lembut melihat perhatian adik-adiknya. Sedetik kemudian, tawa geli pun memenuhi ruang tamu.

"Ka-kak Api… kak Gempa, kenapa?" Air menatap horror sang kakak ketiga. Dia perlahan mundur dari Gempa diikuti Api.

"Aku juga… tidak tau." Api juga tak kalah horrornya melihat perubahan ekspresi secara singkat yang Gempa perlihatkan.

Kedua pasang iris coklat itu, melihat dengan jelas Gempa mengguncangkan tubuh Taufan.

"Kau Taufan! Bangun kak! Makanan sudah siap!"

"Assalamu'alaikum."

Bertepatan setelah Gempa bersua untuk membangunkan Taufan, suara Halilintar yang mengucapkan salam terdengar. Api dan Air langsung saja kabur dari ruang tamu menuju tempat sang kakak tertua berada, menuai kebingungan dalam diri Gempa.

"Kenapa sih kalian?"

Gempa yang sedari tadi terus menatap tempat menghilangnya kedua adiknya, mendapati Halilintar yang bergerak risih dengan Api dan Air yang bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya.

"Oi! Mereka kenapa sih?"

"Entah."

Perasaan Author saja, atau memang Gempa menjadi agak… aneh?

"Kak Gempa aneh, kak Halilintar."

"Iya! Masa habis tersenyum lembut gitu, langsung ketawa kayak orang gila."

Ha! Kita sepemikiran Api, Air. *Author dilempar ke rawa-rawa*. Oke, balik ke cerita.

Halilintar menatap Gempa intens. Kemudian, pandangannya teralih pada Taufan yang bergerak tak nyaman.

"Ummm~ ada apa ini?" Taufan mengucek matanya yang beberapa kali terpejam. "Hoaaamm~ kak Hali sudah pulang? Baguslah! Ayo kita makan!"

Seruan Taufan membuat kedua kembar bungsu ini termangu. Mereka masih memikirkan beberapa hal yang sangat ganjil –menurut keduanya–. Seperti, bukannya kak Halilintar diculik? Kalau sang kakak tertua ada dihadapan mereka, berarti tidak ada kasus penculikan dong? Terus, kenapa kak Taufan terbaring di atas karpet dengan wajah pucat? Kak Halilintar tidak menyiksa kak Taufan kan?

Dan masih banyak hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting, yang dipikirkan Api dan Air.

"Hoi! Jangan bengong begitu! Kalian tidak lapar, hah?"

Api dan Air langsung tersentak saat mendengar seruan yang entah diucapkan oleh siapa. Dan ternyata, ketiga kakaknya telah menghilang entah ke mana. Dua pasang iris coklat itu terus meneliti ruangan, dan saat berbalik–

"Sampai kapan kalian akan di sana?"

–Gempa berjalan menghampiri Api dan Air, lalu mendorong kedua punggung sang adik hingga sampai di meja makan.

Puk!

Kedua tangan Halilintar, mengusap kepala Api dan Air. Api dan Air yang diperakukan seperti itu kembali berpikir tingkah kakak-kakaknya aneh hari ini.

"Kepala kalian tidak usah memikirkan hal-hal yang tak penting. Makanlah. Kakak hanya membeli ayam goreng dan cap cay di pinggir jalan tadi."

Setelah berucap demikian, Halilintar menghentikan usapan di kepala kedua adiknya. Api dan Air pun saling menatap. Mencoba untuk saling melontarkan pertanyaan lewat tatapan. Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa, tidak memperdulikan kedua adik mereka yang bingung. Mereka tetap makan dengan santainya.

Tapi, apa kalian ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan kelima anak kembar itu?

'Hah~ mereka berlebihan memikirkannya.'

'Akhirnya aku bisa makan. Huwaaa… laparnya sampai ketiduran di atas karpet, karna habis guling-guling. Tapi, siapa yang mindahin aku di sofa ya?'

'Hihihi… apa tadi tawaku sebegitu menakutkannya, ya? Padahal aku hanya mencoba saran dari Tanah.'

'Apa yang terjadi di sini? KAKAK-KAKAKKU KENAPA?'

'Danger! Emergency! Gawat! AKU BUTUH TIDUR!'

Ehehehe… setidaknya tak ada yang benar-benar gawat kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN/END/OWARI/SELESAI~**

 **Yohoooo~~ endingnya gaje ya?**

 **Hahahaha… sengaja… *dikubur***

 **Tenanglah… dengan begini, kalian tak akan penasaran lagi kan? Dah End loohhh… Yattaaa… akhirnya End jugaaa XD**

 **Ehehe, niatnya mau sampai chapter 8. Tapi, karna takutnya bakal semakin lama updet, jadinya dua chapter saya gabung.**

 **Hah~ tinggal Side Story dan Sekuel aja. Okelah, Side Storynya ditunggu ya, mungkin bulan depan baru saya Publish.**

 **Maaf, jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan,** **f** **eelnya kurang, humornya gak lucu,** **kata-kata sulit dipahami,** **dan sebagainya. Juga mengenai berbagai macam penjelasan di fic ini, hampir semuanya menurut pendapat Nayu. Jika tak sesuai dengan kenyataannya, mohon maaf. Lagian, ini kan fanfiction. Semua bisa terjadi tergantung ide dari sang penulis**

 **Nayu sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang telah membaca, menunggu updet, mereview, memfave, memfollow, juga menagih kapan fic ini akan dilanjut =w=.**

 **Okey, demikian dari Nayu.**

 **R.E.V.I.E.W_A.G.A.I.N_R.E.A.D.E.R.S**

 **Jaa na, ttebayo… \\(^o^)/**


End file.
